05 ELEMENTOS E UM NOVO DESAFIO
by CygnusTha
Summary: Quando tudo parecia estar calmo e os cavaleiros tinham uma vida normal, uma nova ameaça ronda o mundo. 05 anos após a batalha contra Hades os cavaleiros de Athena terão de enfrentar esse novo e perigoso inimigo. Intrigas, paixões, ciúmes e, claro, muita luta recheiam esta aventura. Avante cavaleiros de Athena!
1. Chapter 1 - TEMPOS DE PAZ

Capítulo 1 - Tempo de Paz

Mansão dos Kido. Chove. Sem conseguir dormir, Ikki levanta-se da cama e desce as escadas em busca de água. Na verdade, ele vai até a cozinha em busca de seu sono. Enquanto atravessa a sala, em plena escuridão, pensamentos invadem sua cabeça.

"Até parece que sou uma pessoa normal" – pensa enquanto para em frente à janela para admirar a chuva que caía – "Achei que nunca mais teria tempo para isso."

Cinco anos após o término da batalha de Hades, o mundo passa por uma fase de relativa paz. Conseqüentemente, os cavaleiros de Athena também.

Para retribuir aqueles que já deram a vida para ela tantas vezes, Saori deu a cada um dos 05 cavaleiros de bronze uma casa, nas imediações de Tóquio. Depois que certificou-se que não haveria perigo próximo, apesar da resistência deles, Saori lhes proporcionou merecidas férias, onde quisessem, com tudo pago. Ao retornarem, das férias, ela deu a cada um uma ocupação, uma profissão para que se sentissem úteis, enquanto não houvesse lutas. Eles aceitaram de bom grado, uma vez que jamais deixariam que a deusa os sustentasse.

Os pensamentos de Ikki são interrompidos quando ele escuta um barulho na cozinha. Caminha lentamente, preparando-se para atacar. Aproxima-se do interruptor e, quando acende a luz, dá de cara com uma preocupada Saori.

- Parabéns! Se fosse há uns anos atrás você teria quebrado tudo com seus golpes sem nem se certificar de quem estava aqui. – ela diz, com sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Não sabia que deusas enxergavam no escuro. – Ikki retrucou.

- ... entretanto seu mau humor continua o mesmo. – ela diz e suspira, um longo suspiro de preocupação.

- O que faz aqui? No escuro? – Ikki pergunta.

- Vim tomar água para ver se ao retornar para o meu quarto consigo dormir.

- É... vim fazer a mesma coisa.

- Espero que consiga dormir e descansar. Amanhã temos muito o que fazer. Boa noite!

- Boa noite... – Ikki responde mais para si mesmo do que para Saori, enquanto a assiste subir as escadas de volta ao quarto.

"Sei que ela está preocupada com alguma coisa, embora não vá me dizer o que é".

Ikki resolve não pensar mais naquilo, então desiste de tomar água e volta a seu quarto. Ele tem que levantar cedo.

– x – x – x – x – x –

O dia amanhece, lindo. É como se a chuva da noite tivesse limpado tudo.

Ikki está sentado à mesa, tomando seu café, enquanto pensa. Se dá conta que o que mais tem feito ultimamente é pensar. Após o término das batalhas, suas preocupações reduziram-se consideravelmente. Às vezes, ele pensava que seria bom ter alguém com quem dividir esse vazio; essa sensação de que faltava alguma coisa. Mas logo as cenas da perda de Pandora lhe voltavam à mente, e ele prometia a si mesmo que jamais se apaixonaria por alguém de novo. Os outros os consideravam amargo por conta disso. Mas ele já estava decidido a não sofrer novamente por amor.

- Bom dia! – Saori lhe interrompe os pensamentos, novamente.

- Bom dia...

- Conseguiu dormir?

- É... um pouco...

- Sei. Parece que quem dormiu demais foi o Seiya, né? Vocês não tinham combinado de se encontrar aqui?

- Tínhamos. Mas pra variar um pouco, ele se atrasou. – Ikki dá um último gole em sua xícara de café, levantando-se da mesa – Vou ver se encontro ele no meio do caminho, pra não atrasar ainda mais...

- Até logo, Ikki! Se precisar de algo, me ligue.

- Ta bom, ta bom... Tchau. – Ikki responde enquanto pega o celular para ligar para Seiya.

Sai apressado, em direção ao carro estacionado na garagem da mansão.

"Droga! Só dá caixa postal." – resmunga enquanto tenta rediscar para Seiya – "Para que celular se não liga essa porcaria?"

– x – x – x – x – x –

Há alguns metros dali, Seiya corre apressado em direção à mansão.

- Ai, ai, ai... Perdi a hora bonito hoje! Seiya busca o pulso, procurando o relógio, e então se dá conta de que o esqueceu. Então, pega o celular para verificar a hora. Desligado. Na pressa de sair, nem se lembrou de liga-lo.

"Melhor assim – pensou – assim não ouço encheção de ninguém."

Seiya chegou à conclusão, então, que esse devia ser um daqueles dias em que é melhor não sair da cama. Tinha ido a uma festa com Mino, na noite anterior e dormiu no orfanato, onde ela ainda trabalhava e morava. Chegou tarde e acabou acordando atrasado.

Já fazia três anos que eles estavam juntos, entre idas e vindas. Mino nunca escondeu seu amor por Seiya. Dele, no entanto, não podia se dizer a mesma coisa. Digamos que ele não era bem o namorado perfeito. Volta e meia ela o pegava dando em cima de outra, isso quando ele não dava uns perdidos nela para sair com essas outras. Parecia novela: ela descobria, eles brigavam, separavam, ele se desculpava, ela aceitava e eles voltavam. Era sempre assim. Ele nem sabia mais se gostava dela, se é que algum dia chegou a gostar de verdade, não queria era ficar sozinho. Mas no momento, tudo o que ele queria mesmo era chegar logo para enfrentar de uma vez o mau humor do Ikki.

Estava sem carro porque tinha se envolvido num acidente e ainda esperava o conserto. Tinha pego um táxi, mas pegou trânsito também. Então, quando já estava perto, resolveu fazer o resto do trajeto a pé.

Não sei por que cargas d' água a Saori me pôs trabalhar logo com o Ikki. Não à toa, né, ela não é e nem poderia ser a deusa da sabedoria e...

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Como se fosse um castigo da deusa, um carro pára a um dedo de distância do Seiya.

- Ta maluco? Não enxerga não? Esse mundo está mesmo perdido! Hoje em dia dão habilitação para qualquer imbecil...

Seiya já ia dizer um monte de desaforos quando o irritado motorista põe a cabeça do lado para fora e diz:

- Que eu saiba, o único cego imbecil é você. Está vendo alguma faixa? Aqui não é lugar de atravessar não, seu louco!

- Ikki?

- Não, chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Você está mais pra lobo mau que pra chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Então entra logo se não quiser saber o porquê dos meus dentes serem tão grandes.

- Ta, ta...

Ikki detestava esse irritante hábito do Seiya de fazer piadinhas com tudo e nos momentos mais inoportunos.

- Você perdeu o celular, é?

- Não, esqueci de ligar. – diz Seiya tirando o aparelho do bolso e ligando-o

- É, eu percebi...

- Você me ama tanto assim que agüenta nem ficar cinco minutos sem me ver, não é?

- Cala a boca...

- Ah, é verdade! Você estava morrendo de saudade, vai, confessa! Você até vibra, de tanta felicidade, olha só a sua calça.

- Como você é idiota! É o meu celular. – diz Ikki, enquanto tenta atender o celular e manter a direção do carro ao mesmo tempo. – O que quer? – diz brusco ao telefone.

- _Nossa! Bom dia para você também, Ikki! _– disse a voz do outro lado.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... – dizia Seiya com voz irritante – eu não quero ser chato, mas você vai ser multadoooooooooo...

- Fica quieto! – retrucou Ikki – Quem é?

- _Sou eu! _– responde a voz no celular – _O Shiryu!_

- Ah, é você...

_- Vejo que ficou feliz em falar comigo.– _ironizou Shiryu – _Onde você está? Está atrasado!_

- É, – disse Ikki fazendo força para ouvir – eu sei!

- Vai ser multado, vai ser multado, vai ser multado... – Seiya cantarolava sem parar, o mais alto que podia.

_- Você consegue falar com o Seiya? Eu estou ligando no celular dele, mas só dá Caixa Postal..._

- O quê? – Ikki não escutava, porque Seiya não parava. Quanto mais vermelho de raiva ele ficava, mais o cavaleiro de Pégaso se divertia.

- VAI SER MULTADO, VAI SER MULTADO...

_- Ikki? Ikki? Estou falando que não consigo... Ikki? Você está me ouvindo? Que barulheira é essa do seu lado? Você sabe do Seiya?_

- VAI SER MULTADO, VAI SER MULTADO...

- Sei, Shiryu, sei... Ele é a barulheira que você está escutando.

Shiryu riu do outro lado da linha. Como Ikki tinha ficado quieto, ele podia escutar nitidamente a voz do Seiya brincando e podia imaginar o quão feliz Ikki estava. Até que de repente, Ikki gritou:

- CALA A BOCA SEIYA! MAIS QUE INFERNO!

- Você vai... você foi...

- Vai o que? Foi o que?

- ... multado! – Seiya disse baixinho, apontando para o lado.

- Olha Seiya, se você não parar eu juro que vou...

- Ahn..

- Ah? – Ikki olha para o lado e dá de cara com um guarda de trânsito, com uma bela multa na mão. – Seu guarda, eu...

- Sabe que é proibido falar ao celular enquanto dirige?

- Sei sim Sr., é que...

- Olha, Seu Guarda, eu bem que avisei que ele ia ser multado – interrompeu Seiya – mas ele não quis me ouvir. – Ikki fulminou Seiya com os olhos.

- Pelo visto você entende bem de leis de trânsito, não? – perguntou o guarda.

- Claro que sim, Seu Guarda! - orgulhou-se Seiya.

- Então entenderá o porquê de estar recebendo outra multa...

Ikki, rapidamente se manifestou:

- Outra multa? Por quê?

- Por quê? Onde está o cinto de segurança do passageiro?

- É que... – disse Seiya – Bem, eu me esqueci.

- Esqueceu? É, esqueceu... – o guarda virou-se então para Ikki – Só vai se esquecer de pagar a multa ou seu carro poderá ser apreendido. – destacou a multa e entregou-a a Ikki. – Tenham um bom dia.

Ikki baixou a cabeça no volante e Seiya colocou o cinto. Começou a abaixar-se e encolher-se no banco, como se quisesse sumir. Então, eles escutaram:

_- Alô? Ikki? O que está acontecendo? Você está me ouvindo? Está precisando de ajuda? Quer alguma coisa? Responde! – era Shiryu, aflito, ainda do outro lado da linha._

- Preciso, Shiryu, preciso sim. Tira o Seiya daqui, por favor, ou eu mato ele, juro que mato!

– x – x – x – x – x –

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais afastado dali, Shun levantava os portões da academia Kido. Ele olhava para aquilo e sentia orgulho. Mas não era orgulho da construção, era orgulho de si mesmo. Ficava contente em perceber como tinha amadurecido e mais ainda em ver que Saori confiava nele o bastante para gerenciar aquele pequeno império para ela. E o melhor de tudo: sem Ikki por perto. Ele amava o irmão, mas conseguir bons resultados sozinho era como provar para ele mesmo que era capaz de se virar sem Ikki.

É. Ele tinha crescido. Ao fazer essa auto-análise Shun foi mais fundo. Pensou em como sua vida tinha mudado desde que as batalhas terminaram. Até teve coragem de declarar-se à June! Quer dizer, mais ou menos... Eles já tinham ficado algumas vezes, mas não conseguiam firmar relacionamento. Ela o amava, disso ele sabia. Mas não sabia definir o que sentia por ela. Era como se faltasse alguma coisa. Mas mesmo com esse sentimento meio mal resolvido no campo amoroso, ou justamente por causa dele, Shun sentia-se uma pessoa completa, normal. Ficava pensando, se não eram justamente as batalhas que o travavam.

- Shun? Bom dia, amigo!

- Ah? Oi, Hyoga! Bom dia.

- Estava dormindo acordado?

- Não, estava pensando na vida...

Hyoga gerenciava a academia junto com Shun. Shun cuidava da parte burocrática, financeira e ele lidava com a parte mais prática, de instrução e seleção de profissionais. Dava aulas de natação também.

Saori queria que cada um deles cuidasse de alguma coisa que fosse útil para a Fundação, que combinasse com a personalidade de cada um, e que, na pior das hipóteses, fosse fácil para substituir, no caso de uma batalha. Justamente por causa disso é que cada um deles tinha um "vice", que poderia assumir no caso de algo mais grave. Assim, ela deu a Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki a segurança dos eventos que a Fundação promovia. Seiya e Ikki cuidavam da parte de seleção, treinamento e supervisão dos seguranças, e Shiryu, cuidava da papelada. Eram duas mentes explosivas mexendo com o físico e gastando as energias com um pacificador, que equilibrava os lados.

Shun e Hyoga eram mais tranqüilos, ficaram com a parte mais "light", que era a academia. Os dois se davam bem, eram parecidos no jeito de lidar com responsabilidade. Para que não perdessem a forma, Saori lhes dava a academia de graça. Afinal, um cavaleiro gordo não ia conseguir ajudar em nada caso algo acontecesse de repente.

E era exatamente isso que sempre ficava na cabeça de Saori. "E se... e se..." todas as frases que lhe vinham na cabeça tinham essas duas palavrinhas na frente.

De qualquer maneira, ela tinha a sensação de que tinha as coisas sob controle, que estaria preparada caso algo acontecesse.

Mas e se eu estiver errada? – lá vinha o " e se" de novo.

Ela era uma deusa, é verdade. Mas tinha um lado humano que a fazia duvidar. Um lado humano que tinha despertado totalmente após a pausa dos confrontos. Era como se ela tivesse tirado "férias" do cargo de deusa. E ela tinha mais características humanas dp que podia supor. Inclusive, a de sofrer por amor. E como ela sofria. Ela ainda o amava, sim, e muito. Mas não podia ficar com ele.

É, mas esse era o fardo que teria que carregar pelo resto de sua vida. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de amar alguém quando tinha a humanidade inteira para cuidar. Isso era um peso. Uma responsabilidade bem grande. Mas uma linda e divina responsabilidade, que ela amava mais que tudo na vida.

Saori ia para seu escritório quando sentiu um aperto no peito. E dessa vez não era aflição humana. Em seu cosmo ela podia sentir que alguém muito poderoso se aproximava.

Não queria admitir, mas já estava sentindo isso há algum tempo. Era um presságio ruim e ela preocupava-se com isso. E muito. Já perdera muitas noites de sono pensando nisso, embora não soubesse o que era.

- Quem será? – pensou enquanto olhava a porta.

Como que adivinhando que a campainha tocaria, ela dirigiu-se até a porta e abriu-a:

- Mestre ancião? O que faz aqui?

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –

Notas Finais

O que será que o Mestre Ancião quer? Gente, deixem reviews! É clichê, mas realmente a opinião de vocês é muito importante!


	2. Chapter 2 - O FIM DOS TEMPOS DE PAZ

Paste your docume

Notas do Autor

Saori e seus cavaleiros viviam vidas normais desde o fim da batalha de Hades, em segurança, como pessoas comuns. Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki trabalhavam na empresa de segurança da Fundação e Shun e Hyoga na Academia. Saori ficava satisfeita em ver que proporcionava a seus cavaleiros essa oportunidade de serem como outra pessoa qualquer, entretanto, algo lhe incomodava, dizendo que essa paz não duraria muito. Foi quando uma visita surpreendente apareceu...

Capítulo 2 - O Fim dos Tempos de Paz

Saori sentira que alguém muito poderoso se aproximava, mas a imagem do mestre Ancião parado à sua porta a deixou totalmente perplexa.

– E-entre – gaguejou Saori.

– Gostaria de lhe dizer que essa é uma visita de cortesia – disse o mestre enquanto entrava – mas você bem sabe que não é.

– Imaginei assim que o vi. Para o Sr. se deslocar dos 5 Picos Antigos pra cá é porque algo realmente grave vai acontecer.

– Vai acontecer não, minha cara, já aconteceu...

Saori assustou-se. Lembrou-se das vezes em que convocava reuniões no Santuário e que o mestre não fora. Ele só se deslocou para a batalha de Hades e, quando tudo acabou, voltou aos 05 picos. Foi inevitável para ela pensar que se ele estava lá agora era porque...

– ... Sim, Saori. É muito pior do que Hades – o mestre Ancião disse, como que completando os pensamentos da deusa.

– Mestre, o Sr está me assustando. Que inimigo poderoso é esse? Sente-se, por favor, e me conte tudo.

O mestre respirou fundo antes de responder:

– Não sabemos quem é nem como vai atacar. Mas é alguém realmente poderoso.

– Como vamos contra-atacar se não sabemos quem é? – Saori exaltou-se e desesperou-se. Levantou-se do sofá e postou as mãos na cintura, como que exigindo uma explicação. - Como era possível pressentir um inimigo desconhecido?

– Saori, desde os tempos remotos que deuses e homens tentam dominar o mundo, não medindo esforços para realizarem sua ambição, ainda que para isso tenham que destruir a humanidade. Você sabe bem disso. Há histórias sobre poderosos guerreiros, com força extraordinária, que utilizam os 04 elementos para alcançarem seus objetivos.

– São guerreiros escolhidos pelos deuses que controlam esses elementos e que, assim como esses deuses, vêm de tempos em tempos à Terra, revezando-se, gerando um efeito surpresa terrível. Já ouvi falar. Mas isso não é novidade alguma, mestre. – Saori respirou aliviada – O Sr não sabe qual deles virá, não é isso? Por isso não sabe quem o inimigo é.

– E você, sabe? – o mestre mantinha o mesmo tom grave.

Saori, então, parou e refletiu. Sentia realmente uma movimentação de cosmos forte em relação aos elementos, mas não podia determinar qual deles predominava, pois tinham a mesma intensidade. A deusa ficou confusa, porque entendia que o mestre não os identificasse, afinal, apesar de poderoso, era um ser humano. No entanto, nem ela, própria Athena, era capaz de identificar o inimigo.

– Desconfio que todos virão ao mesmo tempo. E, dessa vez, esse será o efeito surpresa.

– Então, de certa forma, estamos em vantagem. Afinal, eles não sabem que sabemos disso, não é? – Saori falava e andava nervosamente de um lado a outro da sala.

– É difícil saber, mas creio que não.

– Então já temos por onde começar. – Saori parecia mais confiante.

– Não é tão simples, Saori. Além desses 04 guerreiros existe um outro alguém. Alguém que vai coordenar o ataque, que seja o responsável por essa junção. Alguém mais poderoso que esses quatro guerreiros juntos. Um enviado especial dos deuses. Desconfio que essa seja a real situação e é justamente esse o nosso maior problema.

De repente, foi como se toda aquela confiança se quebrasse em mil pedacinhos. Saori se viu fraca e despencou, sentada no sofá. Sentiu algo que jamais sentira em toda a sua vida. Era como se um vento gelado subisse da ponta de seus pés até sua nuca, a testa com gotículas também geladas de suor que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto, e uma aflição que era como se fossem duas mãos gigantes apertando seu coração. Essa avalanche de sentimentos que ela sentia se resumia em apenas uma palavra: medo. E ela nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na vida.

– Zeus... é como se todos os deuses estivessem fazendo um complô contra a Terra.

– E contra você, Athena, por defender essa Terra. – completou mestre Ancião.

Saori olhava para sua saia, mexia nas rendas, mas na verdade a única coisa na qual pensava era alguma solução. Precisamente, um milagre. Depois de um breve silêncio, ela se pronunciou decidida:

– Mestre, preciso que vá até o Santuário e avise os cavaleiros de prata e de ouro, para que fiquem alertas. Vamos precisar de toda ajuda. Agora vejo que é realmente necessário e que não foi em vão... – Saori baixou o olhar, tristemente. Referia-se ao renascimento dos seus nobres cavaleiros, mortos na batalha contra Hades. Ela se sacrificara quase até a morte para salvá-los, embora muitos achassem que não era preciso. Mas ela achava que era. E achava também que devolver-lhes a vida era o mínimo que Athena podia fazer para retribuir a dedicação deles. Mas ela queria que tivessem vidas normais. Ela queria ter vida normal.

– Sim, Saori. Se é o que quer, eu irei. Mas e você?

– Eu ficarei aqui, falarei com os outros cavaleiros. Embora não saibamos como nem quando agirão, ainda temos a vantagem de saber seus planos. Por isso, alguém tem que ficar e manter as aparências, afinal, certamente somos observados também. Aliás, pensando bem, é melhor mandarmos esse recado ao Santuário por outra pessoa; o Sr indo até lá levantaria muitas suspeitas.

– Concordo com você e é justamente pensando nisso que ia sugerir que Shunrei fosse em meu lugar.

– Seria muito arriscado para ela... Não seria melhor falarmos com Kiki?

– Mas Kiki é discípulo de Mu e está treinando no Santuário. Imaginei que mandar Shunrei, com o propósito de fazer compras e entregar os convites de sua festa seria mais apropriado.

– É, o Sr. tem razão.

– Bem, Saori, nesse caso já vou indo. – disse o Mestre enquanto levantava-se do sofá. – Temos que nos apressar.

– Qualquer novidade, por favor, me comunique.

O mestre assentiu que sim com a cabeça e já ia se retirando quando seu meia-volta:

– Saori, avise à Fundação que preste atenção aos fenômenos meteorológicos daqui em diante.

– Por quê?

– Desde sempre que os guerreiros elementais, como são chamados, manipulam a força de seus elementos provocando catástrofes da natureza.

– Sim, se eles irão atacar, certamente farão isso em um evento de grandes proporções, para chamar atenção. Obrigada, mestre. Tenha um bom dia e boa sorte.

– Boa sorte pra você também, Saori. Boa sorte pra nós.

Saori fechou a porta e sentou-se novamente no sofá. Recostou a cabeça no encosto, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. E em tudo o que iria acontecer.

– Vamos precisar de força. Mais força do que nunca. – pensou alto. – E muita rapidez também. O desafio final está apenas começando. – levantou-se do sofá e foi até seu escritório. Parou de frente para um móvel, que tinha vários porta-retratos. Olhou-os tristemente e sussurrou: - Vou colocar você de novo em perigo... jurei que não faria isso novamente, mas... Preciso de você mais do que nunca. – Saori falava e acariciava uma das fotos. Como se aquilo tivesse lhe dado força, prosseguiu em passos decididos até o escritório. Tinha muito o que fazer.

– x – x – x – x – x –

Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu estavam reunidos no escritório da empresa de segurança Kido, discutindo o esquema que fariam para o show beneficente que a Fundação realizaria dali a um mês.

– Não, Ikki! É melhor você ficar no meio e eu coordenar a diagonal, na parte da frente.

– Claro que não, Seiya! Larga mão de ser burro. Você tem que ficar no fundo e eu na frente.

– Mas Ikki! Eu não sou alto como você! Como vou enxergar lá do fundo, se der confusão?

– Mas é justamente por ser nanico que você está no fundo! Ou quer ser atropelado pela multidão enlouquecida, caso tumultue a frente?

– Parem, vocês dois! – Shiryu disse, mantendo a costumeira calma. – Vocês sabem bem que devem ficar rodando o local, checando o público pelas laterais, jamais na frente. Eu entendi bem a de vocês. Querem ver a Britney Spears do melhor ângulo, isso sim. – divertia-se Shiryu.

– Claro que não, mas que idéia! – disse Seiya.

– Ué, é isso mesmo! – retrucou Ikki. – Olhar não tira pedaço. Eu sou desimpedido, não tenho namorada como uns e outros. – dizia isso e olhava Seiya – Não preciso mentir.

– Olhar não tira pedaço? Mas não olhar tira! Do público, que vai se matar enquanto você baba.

– Ha, ha, ha, babão! – Seiya tirava sarro de Ikki pelo comentário do Shiryu.

– Cala a boca! Pelo menos não meto chifre em ninguém!

– Calma aí! Uma coisa é uma coisa e outra coisa é outra coisa!

– Mas parem de brigar... – Shiryu não sabia se ria da discussão ou se brigava com eles – Parecem duas crianças mimadas, brigando por um brinquedo.

– Mas é um brinquedão, né, Shiryu?

– É, Seiya, pela primeira vez que sou obrigado a concordar com você... – riu Ikki.

– Até que enfim concordaram! Ah, vocês dois... Mas agora, chega de palhaçada! Vamos falar sério. Temos que entregar esse planejamento para a Saori hoje.

– É, é isso aí. Daqui a pouco ela liga cobrando a gente e... – uma musiquinha interrompe Seiya. É o celular de Shiryu que toca em cima da mesa.

– Caramba, Seiya! – fala Ikki – Que boca!

– Boca não... É a intuição da Saori. Acho que os sentidos dela devem ir até o 50º... – completa Seiya.

– Não é ela não... É a Shunrei. Oi amor! – Shiryu fala enquanto atende o celular.

– Oi amor! – Seiya e Ikki dizem em coro, com voz afeminada, fazendo cara de apaixonado, ironizando Shiryu.

– Oi querido! Seiya e Ikki estão aí, né?

– É, Shunrei, estão aqui sim. – Shiryu falava com Shunrei e observava Seiya e Ikki interpretando uma cena romântica e um "amasso" de mentira – Esses dois têm dor de cotovelo e ficam invejando o nosso amor... – Shiryu olhava desafiador para Seiya e Ikki que, ao escutarem o que acabava de ser dito, pararam imediatamente com a brincadeira e ficaram se entreolhando. – Como você está?

– Hum... – Shunrei deu um fraco sorriso, que pôde ser percebido por Shiryu, ainda que por telefone, e prosseguiu. – Bem. Com saudades, mas bem.

– Também tenho saudades... Mas em breve você estará de volta de Rozan e estaremos juntinhos de novo.

– Na verdade, eu acabei de chegar. Mas vou viajar de novo.

– Quê? Como assim?

– A Saori. Ela me ligou, dizendo que há um novo inimigo que atacará em breve. Ela quer avisar o Santuário e para não levantar suspeitas do nosso oponente, pediu que eu fosse.

– O Santuário? Então é grave! E isso é arriscado pra você, não vou permitir que vá!

– Na verdade, não é não. Eu precisava mesmo ir até a Grécia para comprar algumas coisas e entregar os convites da nossa festa de noivado, só vou adiantar meus planos

– Sendo assim... – Shiryu concordou, mas permaneceu desconfiado – Mas que inimigo é esse?

– Shiryu, não me pergunte detalhes porque eu não sei. Ela convocou uma reunião hoje às 20h00, na Mansão.

– Pena que nosso reencontro tenha que ser dessa maneira. – lamentou Shiryu.

– Pena que teremos que adiar nossos planos... – completou Shunrei.

– Ei, escuta! Ninguém vai adiar nada, ouviu? Não sabemos ainda do que se trata, não se precipite!

– Me precipitar? Não estou me precipitando, Shiryu! Apenas penso que ao final de tudo isso eu posso não ter mais noivo; e aí, - Shunrey deixou escapar um soluço entre as lágrimas que começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto – ao invés de adiar terei que cancelar tudo.

– Calma, meu amor, calma! Me desculpe, fiquei nervoso.

– Não tem problema... – depois de um breve silêncio, ela completou – Estou com medo.

– Não tema. Eu estou aqui e não deixarei nada de mal lhe acontecer, ouviu? A gente se vê de noite, ta?

– Ta... Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

Shiryu desligou o telefone e sentou-se na cadeira. Parecia que o mundo tinha desabado. Mil pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça. Já enfrentara vários inimigos, mas dessa vez era diferente. Após a batalha de Hades, Shiryu habituou-se a levar uma vida normal. Tinha um emprego, ia formar família, pois casaria em breve com Shunrey, com quem namorava há três anos. Além disso, estava sempre em contato com seus amigos, que ele prezava tanto. Não sentia falta dos combates. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, mas mesmo sendo o mais equilibrado de todos, não sentia-se preparado. Talvez por isso estivesse tão abalado.

Seiya e Ikki olhavam para Shiryu com os olhos arregalados, ansiosos por saber o que estava acontecendo.

– E então? Desembucha, Shiryu! O que aconteceu? – Ikki queboru o silêncio e trouxe Shiryu de volta dos seus pensamentos.

– Ainda não sei. Saori pediu que fôssemos à mansão hoje às 20h00, para explicar tudo.

– É... – Seiya suspirou profundamente, recostando a cabeça contra o encosto da polrona onde estava – Parece que nossos tempos de paz e vida normal acabaram...

– x – x – x – x – x –

Enquanto isso, na academia, Shun tentava liberar a imensidão de papéis que tomava sua mesa. Ele estava no lugar da recepcionista, que tinha ficado doente e não fora trabalhar. Mas conciliar as funções dela com as suas não estava dando muito certo.

– Caramba! Parece que não acaba mais! – Shun, disse para si mesmo.

– Errrrr... com licença?

Shun estava tão entretido com seus papéis que não percebeu que havia ali outra pessoa além dele mesmo. Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com a imagem de uma bela moça loira, de cabelos longos e olhos muito azuis, tão azuis que mais pareciam o mar.

– Ah.. oi... Desculpe! – Shun tentava desvencilhar-se dos papéis de forma organizada – Pois não?

– É, bem, eu queria mais informações da academia.

– Mas é claro! Bom, aqui temos de tudo! Como você pode ver, esse andar de cima é todo dedicado à musculação. Temos equipamentos de última geração e instrutores habilitados, para ajudar em tudo. Além disso, temos aulas de spinning, body combat, body pump, body balance, aero jump, step, entre outras. Sem contar os diversos tipos de dança. Ah, sim! Também temos espaço para esportes, entre eles, lutas marciais, natação e hidro.

– Puxa! É mais completo do que eu pensava! Eu queria informações sobre natação, a princípio. Mas você me falou que também têm lutas. Isso me interessa muito...

– Bom, temos diversos pacotes de planos, com preços e especialidades diversos. Mas antes de falar em valores, é melhor você conhecer nossa estrutura, certo... – Shun apontou para a moça, como que perguntando seu nome.

– Naida... Meu nome é Naida.

– Ok, Naida. Meu nome é Shun. Vamos?

– Vamos, Shun.

Hyoga, na piscina, treinava alguns meninos que participavam de competições de natação no Japão. Além de supervisor geral dos instrutores, Hyoga fazia parte da preparação física desses atletas e também dava aulas de defesa pessoal, aula essa iniciada recentemente na academia, idéia dele próprio e de Shun. Sentia-se bem ao ajudar as pessoas e, mesmo acumulando várias funções, não abria mão dessas aulas. Já a natação, foi pedido da própria Saori. Ela sabia que Hyoga era um exímio nadador e achava interessante ele passar seus conhecimentos adquiridos na Sibéria a outros jovens. A academia começara com equipes pequenas, competindo em torneios locais. Em quatro anos de existência, estava formando atletas olímpicos. Nada podia ser mais compensador para um profissional. Mas se tudo andava bem no trabalho de Hyoga, não podia dizer a mesma coisa da parte pessoal. Shiryu iria casar-se, Shun estava tentando entender-se com June, Seiya, bem ou mal, tinha Mino. Ikki estava sozinho, mas por opção. Tinha escolhido não envolver-se com ninguém. Mas ele não. Ele sentia falta de ter alguém para desabafar, alguém para abraçar. Sabia que era muito fechado, todos diziam isso. Mas era seu jeito, a vida tornou-o assim. Tinha se envolvido com algumas garotas, mas nenhuma delas tinha mexido de verdade com ele. Nenhuma delas tinha conseguido quebrar a aparente barreira de gelo que envolvia seu coração para descobrir que existia ali dentro alguém muito sentimental, cheio de amor pra dar, só esperando ser achado. Em resumo, ainda não tinha achado "aquela" pessoa.

– Vamos, seus molengas! – Hyoga apitava para os meninos dentro da água. – É assim que querem ganhar o Mundial?

– Ah, treinador! Dá um tempo! Estamos cansados e hoje você judiou de nós... – disse um dos rapazes.

– É... Acho que a noite dele não foi muito boa e ele descontou na gente – completou outro, para risada geral.

– Muito engraçado... – Hyoga agachou-se e aproximou-se do grupo – Ta bom, vocês venceram! Dispensados por hoje. Exceto você, engraçadinho. Mais dez voltas completas.

– Ah, não! Você está brincando, né? Fala sério!

– Eu falo sério. Sempre. Você que parece ter uma leve queda para gracinhas... – Hyoga apitou e o rapaz, que já estava seco, mergulhou novamente na piscina para começar a sessão de braçadas. Ele era rigoroso nos treinamentos e respeitado por seus conhecimentos, mas não era um ditador. Logo, começou a rir e disse:

– Dispensado, "soldado". Pode ir... – Hyoga gargalhava – Isso é pra você pensar duas vezes antes de fazer piadas a meu respeito.

– Poxa, você me assustou, treinador. – o rapaz jogava água da piscina em Hyoga.

– Olha... – avisou o loiro – Posso não ser tão piedoso da próxima vez...

– Ta certo, treinador.. Até mais!

– Até.

Logo que o rapaz se retirou, Hyoga tirou o apito e mergulhou na piscina. Gostava de nadar ao final de suas aulas, lembrava-se de sua terra natal, de certa forma. Sentia-se mais perto de casa, mais próximo de sua mãe.

– ... e por último, o que mais te interessa: a piscina! – Shun descia as escadas de acesso à piscina acompanhado de Naida, que estava encantada com toda a academia. – Aquele dentro da água é o supervisor de quem lhe falei. Hyoga! – Shun gritou, para que o amigo pudesse dar conta de que ele estava lá.

– Oi, Shun.

– Venha até aqui, quero lhe apresentar nossa futura aluna, Naida.

Hyoga já tinha notado a bela moça ao lado de Shun e pensou consigo que há tempos não encontrava alguém que lhe chamasse tanto assim a atenção. Saiu da água, deixando o corpo atlético à mostra, fazendo com que Naida ficasse admirada.

– Muito prazer, Naida. Espero que goste daqui.

– O prazer é meu, Hyoga. Tenho certeza de que vou gostar.

Percebendo o clima entre os dois, Shun riu para si:

– Na verdade, acho que ela já gostou. - ironizou.

– O que foi que disse, Shun?

– Disse que acho que ganhamos uma aluna, ou estou errado?

– Não está não, Shun. – falou Naida – Vamos agora mesmo acertar os detalhes.

– Ótimo saber que teremos você aqui... na academia. – disse Hyoga. – Seja bem vinda!

– Obrigada!

– Não tem de quê... A gente de encontra por aí.

– Com certeza. – Shun respondeu, sarcástico, antes que Naida pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Ela fará aulas de natação.

Hyoga lançou um olhar fulminante para Shun, que respondeu com um sorriso irônico:

– Vamos, Naida?

– Vamos, Shun. Até logo, Hyoga.

– Até logo... – Hyoga respondeu enquanto via os dois se distanciarem – Até logo, Naida.

– Só mais um minuto, sim? Acho que vou ter que preencher sua ficha na mão, esse computador está devagar quase parando...

– Tudo bem. – Naida, respondeu enquanto pegava seus documentos.

– Muito bem, vamos lá. Qual é o seu... – o celular de Shun tocou. Era Saori. – Só mais um minutinho, me desculpe.

Naida sorriu, demonstrando que não haveria problemas em esperar um pouco mais.

– Oi, Saori.

– Olá, Shun. Está ocupado?

– Um pouco, por quê?

– Preciso falar com você, urgente.

– Só espera um segundo. – Shun tampou o celular com as mãos e virou-se para Naida - Acho que vai demorar um pouco mais do que o previsto. Não quer aguardar naquela sala? Lá tem TV e revistas, creio que ficará mais à vontade.

– Sem problemas, eu espero.

– Ótimo. Eu já te chamo de volta.

– Não se apresse por minha causa.

Shun deixou a moça na sala de espera e saiu, falando com Saori.

Naida olhou para o ambiente agradável em que estava. Uma sala clara, com temas esportivos na decoração, dos móveis à pintura. Nas paredes, vários homens estilizados, praticando esportes ou fazendo ginástica. O teto parecia com a visão aérea de um estádio com simulação, em desenho, de torcedores nas últimas fileiras da arquibancada, como a visão de um jogador ao entrar no campo. Havia várias poltronas, cada uma em formato de uma bola de esporte. Naida sentou-se na de futebol. Pegou uma revista qualquer na mesa de centro, que tinha formato de vários pesos para musculação na sustentação e cuja parte superior parecia uma esteira. Só então notou o chão, em forma de quadra poliesportiva. Mas na verdade, tudo o que ela podia pensar era no belo rapaz de olhos azuis que vira na piscina. "Ainda bem que escolhi essa academia e não a Ocean's", pensou consigo.

Hyoga, na piscina, também pensava nela. Sentia-se como se Zeus tivesse ouvido seus apelos. Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelos passos apressados de Shun.

– O que foi? Você está mais branco do que de costume.

– A Saori. Pediu para irmos à mansão às 20h00. Ela quer falar conosco.

– Algum problema? – Hyoga ficou preocupado.

– Sim, e dos grandes.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –

Notas Finais

É isso aí pessoal! Terminado o segundo capítulo. Será que Hyoga finalmente encontrou um amor?Se tiver algum fan artist que quiser se oferecer para ilustrar minha história, eu agradeço. Não tenho talento nenhum para desenhar, senão, já tinha feito! Deixem reviews!nt here...


	3. Chapter 3 - A REVELAÇÃO

Notas do Autor

No último capítulo, o Mestre Ancião fez uma visita à Saori e lhe deu a triste notícia de que os combates iriam recomeçar. Mas como irão atacar esses novos oponentes? Na empresa de segurança da Fundação, Ikki, Seiya e Shiryu organizavam o esquema do show beneficente quando foram surpreendidos pela ligação de Shunrei, com a notícia de que deveriam ir à Mansão para saber de um novo inimigo. Na academia, Hyoga interessa-se pela nova aluna enquanto Shun é avisado por Saori da reunião de esclarecimento sobre a batalha que se aproxima. Como irão reagir os cavaleiros a essa nova provação?

Capítulo 3 - A Revelação

Saori olhou para o relógio: 19h55. Estava aflita. Pensava na melhor maneira de contar tudo aos seus cavaleiros. Sentia pena deles, pois tinha percebido que eles tinham se tornado pessoas normais, com vidas comuns. No fundo, ela se sentia culpada por fazê-los sofrer novamente com todas as batalhas. E ela sempre temia que ao fim de tudo podia não ter seus preciosos guerreiros ao seu lado. Especialmente...

– Senhorita?

– Sim, Tatsume.

– Shiryu e Shunrei já chegaram.

– Ah, sim, claro. Obrigada. Peça a eles que esperem na sala já estou indo.

– Sim, senhorita.

– É... – suspirou Saori – Que Zeus me ajude!

Eram 20h30 quando o último cavaleiro, Seiya, atrasado como sempre, chegou à mansão.

– Mas é incrível! – resmungou Ikki – Nem em uma situação delicada como essa esse irresponsável chega na hora.

– Com licença, boa noite pessoal. Me desculpem a demora.

– Bem... – Saori iniciou, antes que Ikki fizesse mais um de seus comentários sarcásticos – Já que estamos todos aqui, podemos começar.

Todos olhavam fixamente para a deusa, ansiosos, aguardando o que ela tinha a dizer.

– Como todos vocês já devem saber, teremos que enfrentar um novo inimigo. – Saori estava em pé, olhando, um a um, os rostos aflitos dos presentes naquela sala – Dessa vez não são inimigos comuns. Trata-se dos guerreiros elementais.

– Guerreiros elementais? – falou Shun – Já escutei alguma coisa sobre eles.

– Sim, Shun. São guerreiros que vêm sempre a pedido de um deus, para conquistar a Terra. Mas ao contrário do que sempre acontece, dessa vez eles virão todos juntos. É o que sentimos em relação à movimentação do cosmos.

– Todos juntos? – disse Shiryu – Meu Mestre já me falou sobre esses guerreiros, mas pelo que soube, eles revezam sua volta à Terra.

– Sim, também já escutei isso. – completou Hyoga – Utilizam isso como um fator surpresa.

– Peraí! – interrompeu Ikki – Não estou entendendo nada. Por que esses tais de guerreiros elementais são tão perigosos?

– Porque eles manipulam seus elementos regentes provocando catástrofes. – respondeu Saori.

– Criando terremotos, incêndios, vendavais e maremotos? – questionou Seiya.

– Sim, Seiya. E se apenas uma dessas catástrofes já provoca grandes estragos...

– ... imagina as quatro juntas! Zeus... – Shiryu completou a frase de Saori.

– O pior de tudo é que o mestre desconfia que além desses quatro guerreiros há mais alguém, alguém que está ajudando a coordenar esse ataque.

– Então isso é mais que um complô de guerreiros... É um complô de deuses! – intrigou-se Shiryu – Afinal, cada guerreiro elemental é protegido por um deus, o deus regente do seu elemento.

– Esse é justamente o motivo pelo qual tememos tanto, Shiryu.

– O que vamos fazer? – falou Seiya.

– Por enquanto, nada. Quero que ajam como se não soubessem de nada. Se eles vão utilizar-se de algum fator surpresa, nós também iremos. Enquanto eles pensam que não sabemos de nada, vamos organizando uma forma de combatê-los. Precisaremos de toda ajuda disponível, incluindo os cavaleiros de ouro. E, falando nisso... – Saori olhou triste para Shunrei e então, baixou o olhar – esse é o motivo pelo qual preciso tanto da sua ajuda, como já havia lhe adiantado.

Saori mantinha-se cabisbaixa enquanto explicava a Shunrei o que deveria ser feito, detalhadamente. Não tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos, pois sabia que iria se deparar com duas bolas arregaladas de medo, fixas nela. Mas tinha menos coragem ainda de encarar Shiryu. Era muito educado e jamais iria contradizê-la, mas sabia que no fundo ele não gostava dessa idéia.

– Então tudo o que nos resta é esperar... – falou Seiya, desanimado.

– Eu entendo e concordo com seu plano, mas... – Shiryu pausou seu raciocínio e olhou tristemente para Shunrei e para Saori antes de completar – acho tão arriscado Shunrei ir sozinha ao Santuário quanto qualquer um de nós. Se me permite, gostaria de acompanhá-la.

– É, o Shiryu tem razão. – Falou Shun – Não podemos arriscar assim a vida dela. Além do que, acho que não há nada demais em dois quase noivos resolverem detalhes de sua festa de noivado juntos, não é mesmo?

Saori suspirou e disse:

– Está certo, estou de acordo que vá com ela, Shiryu. Acho que será melhor assim. Entretanto, tome muito cuidado: qualquer erro pode ser fatal.

Shunrei fechou os olhos e respirou aliviada enquanto sentia o abraço protetor de Shiryu envolvê-la: "Não deixarei que nada de mal lhe aconteça, ouviu?", sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Shunrei assentiu que sim com a cabeça e lhe beijou carinhosamente a testa.

– E nós, fazemos o que enquanto isso? – indagou Ikki.

– Nós ficaremos aqui, seguindo normalmente com nossas vidas, na medida do possível, é claro. Só peço uma única coisa: prestem atenção a todo e qualquer fenômeno natural, ainda que pareça sem importância. Para facilitar o serviço de vocês, separei material de cada continente, com previsões do tempo e dados locais. Estão nestas pastas. Cada um de vocês receberá um notebook que está conectado por um sistema on line com a Fundação, para que possam atualizar esses dados. Nas pastas vocês encontrarão os pontos fortes e fracos, geograficamente falando, de cada um dos continentes; afinal, não sabemos por onde eles atacarão. Se pelo mais óbvio ou pelo inimaginável. Sendo assim, Seiya, você fica com a Europa, Shiryu com a Ásia, Shun com as Américas, Ikki com a África e você, Hyoga, ficará com a Oceania e os Pólos. Acho que é o único que tem conhecimento suficiente daquela região para notar qualquer coisa de estranho.

Peguem seus materiais e boa sorte. Qualquer coisa, qualquer informação que acharem relevante, por favor, me avisem. Quero me manter informada sobre tudo. Bem, eu acho que é só. Agora vamos jantar, acho que estão todos famintos, não é mesmo? – Saori tentava relaxar o ambiente que estava muito tenso. Essa era a razão de ter deixado o jantar para depois da conversa. Era uma forma de descontrair.

Rapidamente, todos se levantaram de seus assentos e começou aquele burburinho de gente conversando. De repente, Saori escutou alguém chamando por ela. Era Seiya.

– Quer falar comigo?

– Errrr... sim... Seria idiotice minha se desse a idéia de todos nos inscrevermos em algum Messenger, para mantermos contato constante? – Seiya falava baixo, para que ninguém escutasse.

– Ah, mas ninguém merece! O mundo acabando e você pensando em Messenger? – Infelizmente, para Seiya, Ikki já tinha escutado.

– Seiya, acho uma ótima idéia. Fale com todos para que façam isso. – Saori ignorou o comentário de Ikki.

– Vamos comer, está na mesa! – Tatsume chamou.

– Vamos, ou a comida vai esfriar. – Saori falou aos dois, enquanto dirigia-se para a cozinha. Seiya seguiu logo atrás dela, mas não podia deixar o "fora" que Ikki tinha tomado barato, então, ao passar por ele, mostrou-lhe a língua. Ikki preferiu nem responder.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, por um momento, todos tinham se esquecido do que teriam que enfrentar. Tiveram um momento de paz antes da guerra. Assim, após o jantar, um a um, todos foram embora e o último a chegar também foi o último a deixar a mansão.

– Saori, já vou indo. Está tarde e todos temos que descansar.

– Está certo...estou cansada, preciso dormir um pouco.

– Isso, faça isso. Nos mantemos em contato. Tenha uma boa noite.

– Você também, Seiya. Boa noite. – Saori já ia fechando o portão quando escutou.

– Saori!

– Sim, Seiya? Esqueceu alguma coisa?

– Esqueci... – Seiya pegou as mãos da deusa e segurou-as, antes de prosseguir – Não importa o que aconteça nem quantos sejam. Vamos derrotá-los e vencer mais uma vez. Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar nada de mal lhe acontecer.

Saori assentiu que sim com a cabeça, Seiya sorriu e partiu. Ela ficou ali, parada, até vê-lo sumir na escuridão. Entrou em casa com mil pensamentos rondando sua cabeça. Mas o que ela não conseguia esquecer era a sensação das mãos dele segurando as suas, as palavras dele, "Não vou deixar nada de mal lhe acontecer" não saíam de sua mente, juntamente com o sorriso doce com que ele se despediu. Adorava o tom protetor que ele tinha com ela. Sentia-se como uma garotinha frágil que estava sendo defendida. Mas sabia que, nessa situação, ela é quem devia protegê-lo. E sabia que podia não conseguir salvá-lo dessa vez. Essa sensação de impotência doía, muito. Sentia por todos, mas principalmente por ele. Lamentava por sentir-se assim. Lamentava-se porque embora tivesse derrotado vários deuses cruéis, com ambições egoístas e malignas, não conseguia vencer esse sentimento proibido, que nutria por seu cavaleiro. Dirigiu-se até seu quarto com os olhos marejados e encontrou Tatsume no meio do caminho, que notou sua tristeza.

– Está tudo bem, senhorita?

– Está, sim. Vá deitar-se, Tatsume. Está tarde.

– Eu vou. Mas se precisar de mim, estarei bem aqui.

– Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. – Saori simulou um sorriso e seguiu até seu quarto.

– Boa noite, senhorita! – berrou Tatsume.

– Boa noite! – Saori respondeu, sem nem olhar para trás. Entrou em seu quarto e, ao fechar a porta atrás de si, já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Athena, então, permitiu que seu lado humano falasse mais alto e não conteve o choro, entalado na sua garganta há tempos. Escorregou as costas pela porta, até cair sentada no chão. Chorava compulsivamente e tentava com as mãos, inutilmente, cobrir os ruídos de seus soluços. Toda aquela situação lhe machucava, mas machucava mais ainda o fato de que ela só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa:

– Ah, Seiya... Por que tem que ser assim?

– x – x – x – x – x –

Seiya caminhava vagarosamente até sua casa. Preferiu ir a pé até a mansão, então, como todos já tinham ido embora, não restava alternativa a não ser voltar também andando. Ele nem achou ruim, pois a noite estava linda e ele pôde aproveitar para botar as idéias no lugar.

– Saori, não vou deixar de cumprir minha promessa. – pensou alto, olhando a lua uma vez mais antes de destrancar os portões de acesso à sua casa, como se estivesse se despedindo.

As casas dos cavaleiros ficavam e um condomínio fechado. Seiya caminhava pela rua do condomínio e passou pelas casas dos amigos. A única que ainda tinha luzes acesas era a de Shiryu.

– Do jeito que é certinho, já deve estar se matando para conseguir dados da Ásia. – Seiya conversava consigo mesmo e riu – Se eu fosse ele, agora, estaria me matando com a Shunrei...

Entrou em sua casa, tirou os sapatos e acendeu a luz. Olhou a bagunça que tinha largado na sala: toalha molhada no sofá, prato e copo do lanchinho que fizera na mesa de centro e a secretária eletrônica acesa, constando que tinha recados. Seiya apertou o botão para escutar as mensagens enquanto dirigia-se até a cozinha, para pegar uma cerveja na geladeira.

_"1ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 20h05"_

_"Seiya! É o Shiryu. Você ainda está em casa?Se está, atende..."_

– Ainda bem que não atendi essa ligação! – Seiya fechou a porta da geladeira com o pé e foi até a sala novamente, onde despencou no sofá.

_"2ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 20h15"_

_"Seiya, seu celular está desligado? Aonde você está? Estamos só esperando por você para começar!"_

– Esse é o Hyoga! Sempre impaciente. – Nessa hora, Hayate, o cachorrinho que já ajudou Seiya no passado e do qual agora ele cuidava pulou no sofá com a tigelinha de ração na boca, vazia, implorando por comida. – O, amigão! Esqueci de você, né? Vamos lá, vou pegar sua comida.

_"3ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h00"_

_"Oi, amorzinho! Tudo bem? Já estou pronta para irmos ao cinema. Você ainda está aí? Já deve estar chegando, né?"_

– Cinema? – Seiya parou no meio do caminho e gelou. Lembrou que tinha combinado de ir ao cinema com Mino para assistir a um filme que ela queria ver. Disse até que já tinha comprado os ingressos, o que era mentira, obviamente.

_"4ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h10"_

_"Seiya? Você está aí? Daqui a pouco não conseguimos mais entrar! A sessão começa às 22h00, lembra?"_

– Eu não lembro nem do que comi no almoço, quanto mais...

_"5ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h30"_

_"Seiya? SEIYA? Onde você está? Estou perdendo a paciência! Pra que celular se você não atende?"_

Seiya olhou para o celular, no chão, carregando. Desligado, é claro.

_"6ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 21h50"_

_"SEIYA! VOCÊ É MESMO UM IMBECIL! Será que não consegue cumprir uma única promessa na sua vida? Como pode me largar aqui, plantada, esperando?" _

_"Fim da mensagem. 7ª nova mensagem deixada hoje às 22h10"_

"Seiya, snif, eu..."

– Ah, não, chega! – Seiya apertou o botão para desligar o aparelho – Vamos dormir, Hayate. Amanhã temos muito o que fazer... Chega de promessas por hoje!"

– x – x – x – x – x –

Shiryu, de fato, ainda estava acordado. Estava acertando os detalhes da viagem com Shunrey.

– Mais um clique e... pronto! Já comprei duas passagens para a Grécia, embarcamos depois de amanhã.

– Já conseguiu reservar hotel também?

– Já, já sim. Não se preocupe com nada, Shunrei. Mas que carinha é essa? O que foi?

Shunrei desabou a chorar e correu para abraçar Shiryu.

– Não quero perdê-lo, tenho medo e...

– Shhhhh... – Shiryu colocou os dedos nos lábios de Shunrei, docemente, e secou as lágrimas dela – Já disse que não vai me perder. Nunca. Já enfrentamos vários desafios até aqui e vencemos todos, não foi? Vamos ter mais essa vitória, eu juro. Mas não fique assim porque desse jeito você me mata de tristeza... Vamos pensar na nossa festa, nos convidados, nos comes e bebes... ta?

Shunrei abriu o sorriso e beijou Shiryu.

– Eu te amo, Shiryu!

– Hum, assim está bem melhor!

– Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas, tão tensa...

– Então venha, vou fazer você relaxar antes de dormir... – Shiryu lançou um olhar sedutor para Shunrei que a deixou envergonhada.

– Ah, Shiryu...

– x – x – x – x – x –

O dia amanheceu e Ikki chegou cedo ao escritório. Para variar, Seiya ainda não tinha chegado. Mas ele estranhou Shiryu não estar lá. Aproveitou para tomar café e revisar o plano de segurança do show beneficente, antes de entregá-lo a Saori.

– Bom dia! – Shiryu chegou já colocando a pasta sobre sua mesa e ligando o micro.

– Ora, ora! A bela adormecida dormiu até mais tarde hoje? A Shunrei te cansou tanto assim? – Ikki riu de seu próprio comentário e mais ainda da cara feia que Shiryu fez.

– Dormi muito bem sim, obrigado...

– ... É... mas parece que teve gente que nem dormiu. – Ikki disse apontando para a porta, por onde entrava um acabado Seiya.

– Nossa, cara! Você está um caco! O que houve?

– Nem me fale, Shiryu... Prometi que ia ao cinema ontem com a Mino e esqueci dela. Nem consegui dormir direito, pensando em como falar com ela.

– Nossa, está lascado! Vai escutar um caminhão...

– Ikki, você não está ajudando. – retrucou Shiryu.

– E por acaso eu falei alguma mentira? Ele é um péssimo namorado, só dá mancada com a coitada da Mino.

– Isso é verdade, Seiya.

– Querem parar vocês dois? Se fosse para escutar sermão tinha ido até a casa da Mino e não até aqui... E passa logo essa birosca para eu olhar. – disse, arrancando o plano da mão do Ikki.

– x – x – x – x – x –

Na academia, tudo voltava à normalidade. A recepcionista tinha voltado e Shun já estava de volta à sua sala. Aproveitou que tudo andava calmo e pesquisava no laptop alguma informação climática que pudesse ser relevante quando bateram na porta.

– Entre! – gritou Shun

– Shun? Tem uma moça que me disse que veio ontem fazer a matrícula com você, mas não acho a ficha dela no sistema.

– Moça? Como é o nome dela?

– É Naida.

– Ah, claro! – Shun pegou uma ficha e entregou-a à moça – Preenchi só no papel e esqueci de jogar no sistema, me desculpe. Mande-a entrar.

– Agora mesmo. Venha, Naida, ele vai atendê-la.

– Olá... Naida... – Shun era tímido e ao notar o belo corpo da moça em trajes de aeróbica, ficou vermelho. E-entre...

– Com licença. Me desculpe ter vindo direto aqui...

– Não se preocupe! Foi confusão minha. Café?

– Não, obrigada. Já tomei.

– Acho que você tem que fazer a ficha física, não é?

– Isso mesmo.

– Então venha comigo, vou levá-la até o Hyoga.

– Ele é quem faz esses testes físicos?

– Geralmente, não. Mas por coincidência, hoje ele está fazendo. O nosso professor de Educação Física vai chegar mais tarde. Algum problema?

– Não, nenhum...

Hyoga estava ajeitando a sala de testes quando escutou a voz de Shun:

– Bom dia, Hyoga!

– Olá, Shun!

– Veja só quem eu trouxe para fazer os testes físicos...

– Na-Naida.. O-oi!

– O-oi Hyoga, tudo bem?

– Melhor agora! – Hyoga respondeu sem pensar e, ao voltar a si, corrigiu-se – Quer dizer, sim, tudo bem. Preparada?

– Claro!

– Bom, vou deixá-los a sós, até mais! – Shun percebeu que estava sobrando e saiu da sala, divertindo-se com aquela situação.

– Bem, vamos começar então.

A moça fez todos os testes e, enquanto esperava o computador processar as informações, Hyoga aproveitou para conhecer um pouco mais da nova aluna.

– Nem preciso de computador para ver que você tem um ótimo preparo físico.

– Obrigada! Na verdade, eu sempre malhei, mas desde que me mudei para o Japão, estava parada. Quero manter meu condicionamento.

– Ah, notei pelo sotaque que não era daqui.

– É, sou australiana. Mas você também não é japonês, é?

– Não, não... sou russo. Da Sibéria.

– Russo? Puxa! E o que faz aqui, fugindo do frio?

– É uma longa história... e você?

– Sou oceanógrafa e o Instituto no qual trabalho me transferiu para a unidade daqui.

– Chato?

– Não, de maneira alguma. Estou amando! Conheci várias pessoas interessantes no Japão...

Os dois ficaram se olhando quando o computador apitou, avisando que a ficha já estava pronta para ser impressa.

– Vamos ver como realmente está esse seu condicionamento, para melhorá-lo ainda mais!

Naida abriu um belo sorriso e Hyoga sorriu de volta. Ficou pensando em quanto tempo fazia que não via um sorriso lindo daqueles. E para ele. E por um momento aquele sorriso apagou de sua mente as preocupações que o novo inimigo lhe trazia, aquecendo seu coração e enchendo-o de esperança novamente, derretendo um pouco da neve da solidão que o cobria.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –

Notas Finais

Clima de romance no ar! O que será que vai rolar entre Hyoga e Naida? Deixem reviews!Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4 - SENTIMENTOS

Paste your document here...

Notas do Autor

No capítulo anterior, Saori finalmente revela a seus cavaleiros quem é o próximo inimigo a ser enfrentado. Seiya dá mais uma mancada com a Mino e as coisas entre Hyoga e Naida parecem estar esquentando...

Capítulo 4 - Sentimentos

No dia seguinte, Shiryu, Seiya e Ikki reuniam-se no escritório:

– ... e esse é o plano final, com as colocações de todos os seguranças e todo o mais. Aí você...

– Shiryu! Calma, cara! Está tudo certo, já revisamos isso uma centena de vezes, relaxa!

– Ah, Ikki... Não sei não... Tenho a impressão de que está faltando alguma coisa, que estou esquecendo algum detalhe importante...

– Detalhe importante? Você está esquecendo o horário do seu vôo, se demorar mais um pouco vai perdê-lo.

– É, Seiya, tem razão. Acho que está tudo certo. Posso confiar em vocês dois... sozinhos?

– Claro que pode, Shiryu! Você sabe que damos conta do recado. – Seiya falou e arrancou os papéis da mão de Shiryu – A gente não é irresponsável não.

– Eu não sou, já de você não podemos dizer a mesma coisa. – Ikki pegou os papéis da mão de Seiya e colocou-os em uma pasta. – Vai tranqüilo, Shiryu. Qualquer coisa, te ligamos.

– Mesmo? Vocês ligam?

– Não, é mentira, vamos deixar o caos absoluto tomar conta e dizer a você que está tudo bem. – Seiya falou sério. Tão sério que Shiryu ficou pálido.

– Pára com isso, panacão! Olha o que está fazendo com o dragãozinho! Ele está só brincando, Shiryu, relaxa. Vamos dar conta de tudo, pode acreditar.

– É, Shiryu, eu tomo conta do Ikki. – Seiya abriu o sorriso e apoiou o cotovelo nos ombros de Ikki, que o estava olhando com muita raiva.

– Ta certo, vou dar um voto de confiança a vocês. Já vou indo. Mas já sabem! Qualquer coisa...

– ... ligamos pra você! - Seiya e Ikki responderam em coro.

– Bom, vejo que pelo menos estão trabalhando em harmonia. Até logo!

– Tchau, Shiryu, cuide-se! – Seiya acenou um tchau enquanto Shiryu fechava a porta atrás de si.

– Tomar conta de mim, é? – Ikki tirou o braço do Seiya de seu ombro, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio , quase derrubando-o no chão

– Claro! Vai saber o que você vai aprontar nessa semana que o Shiryu vai passar fora?

– Não entendi. Qual a diferença de trabalharmos com ou sem ele aqui?

– Não seja burro, passarinho... – Seiya sentou-se na cadeira giratória de Shiryu, rodou 360 graus com ela, parou e colocou os pés em cima da mesa – Podemos trabalhar uma semana sem o controle opressor em cima de nós...

– Isso não muda nada pra mim, vou fazer o que sempre fiz.

– Ah, é? Isso é o que o que veremos! Quero só ver se você vai saber lidar com a liberdade que está tendo...

– HÁ! Pelo que me consta, não sou bem eu que não sei lidar com a liberdade! Agora deixa eu pegar um café antes de começar o expediente porque já estou vendo que o dia vai ser longo – Ikki falou com Seiya e virou-se para abrir a porta. Deu meia volta e completou – E passarinho, é a mãe. – Virou-se novamente para abrir a porta. Ao abri-la, deu de cara com Mino, que preparava-se para bater.

– Puxa! Que coincidência! Olá Mino.

– Oi Ikki – Mino não estava com uma cara nada boa. – O Seiya está?

– Está sim. Vou avisá-lo que está aqui. – Ikki abriu bem a porta para que Seiya visse quem o aguardava e falou alto – Como eu disse... o dia será longo hoje! – e partiu.

Seiya mexia nas coisas da mesa de Shiryu, estava tomando água e nem viu o que Ikki estava tentando mostrar:

– Ta bom, ta bom seu mala. Agora vai trabalhar...

Mino, ao ver que Seiya não tinha se dado conta de sua presença, fez-se notar.

– Caham!

Ao vê-la, Seiya cuspiu a água que tinha na boca, molhando tudo o que estava na mesa.

– Mi-Mino?

– Posso me sentar? – Mino não mudava a expressão grave de seu rosto.

– Claro, querida, claro... Água?

– Não, obrigada.

– O que te traz aqui, amorzinho? – Seiya abriu o sorriso mais amarelo que pôde.

– Chega de palhaçada, Seiya. Eu cansei.

– Cansou?

– Sim, cansei. - Mino olhava fixamente nos olhos de Seiya – Cansei de você viver me fazendo de otária.

– Otária?

– Sim, otária, Seiya. Ou ficar toda arrumada mais de uma hora esperando o "querido" namorado para ir ao cinema não é ser otária? – Mino frisou bem o "querido".

– Mais de uma hora?

– Sim, mais de uma hora. E sem satisfação alguma, Seiya! Custava ter me ligado?

– Ligado?

– SIM, LIGADO! Pegado o telefone e discado, ou será que até o meu número você esqueceu? – Mino já estava exaltada. Ficou em pé e bateu as mãos na mesa enquanto falava. – E pare de responder minhas perguntas com outra pergunta... Isso é irritante!

– Irritante? – Seiya falou sem pensar, no que Mino enfureceu-se ainda mais.- Me desculpe, Mino, mas é que a Saori convocou uma reunião importante de última hora e...

– ... e aí você esqueceu de me ligar... Se bobear tinha esquecido até do cinema. Acho que nem ingresso você deve ter comprado. – Seiya ia retrucar, mas sabia que ela tinha razão, então achou melhor ficar quieto. – Seiya, eu já estou de saco cheio de ser passada pra trás, cansada de ser colocada em segundo plano, cansada de correr atrás de você. – Mino fechou os olhos para segurar as lágrimas que queriam sair. – Pra mim basta! Está tudo acabado entre nós.

– Mas Mino, eu...

– Nem mas nem meio mas, Seiya. Acabou. Não quero mais. Vá viver sua vida que eu vou viver a minha.

– Mino, deixa eu me explicar! Eu..

– Explicar o que Seiya? A única explicação que existe é a de que você não me ama e só brinca comigo.

– Isso não é verdade

– Ah, não? Mas é o que parece.

– Me dá outra chance, Mino! Me escuta!

– Outra? Eu cansei de te dar chances. Você não muda e nunca mudará. Foi um erro insistir nisso. – Mino pegou a bolsa que estava sobre a mesa, fazendo menção de que ia embora – Não quero mais saber de você, não quero que me procure nem que me ligue.

– Mino...

– Seiya, será melhor assim. Tenha um bom dia. – virou as costas e não olhou mais para trás, embora Seiya estivesse gritando por ela. Não queria que ele a visse chorar. No caminho, ela quase atropelou Ikki e Seiya, que vinha atrás, quase fez o mesmo quando foi segurado pelo amigo.

– Deixe-a, Seiya. Será melhor assim.

Seiya olhou, desconsolado, Mino ir embora. Não a amava, era bem verdade. Mas gostava dela, gostava de sua amizade.

– Não queria que as coisas tivessem sido assim, Ikki. O que foi que eu fiz!

– Eu sei, mas o que está feito está feito e não pode ser mudado.

– Tem razão – suspirou Seiya – Vamos deixar que o tempo se encarregue de dissolver essa mágoa.

– X – X – X – X –

Na academia, Hyoga preparava-se para dar sua aula de natação. Estava muito nervoso, as mãos suando.

"Ela é só mais uma aluna nova, por que você está assim?" Hyoga pensava consigo mesmo. Olhava no relógio, olhava para a piscina, andava de um lado pra outro e nada da aluna nova chegar. Estava ansioso com a expectativa de vê-la mais uma vez. Não entendia por que tinha ficado daquela maneira. Não gostava de sentir-se assim. Odiava a sensação de perder o controle. Era muito centrado e fazia de tudo para não perder a cabeça. Mas aquela situação aparentemente simples estava mexendo muito com seu "auto-controle".

– Professor? Já estão todos aqui, podemos começar? – falou um dos alunos, de dentro da piscina.

– Ahn? Ah, claro, claro, vamos começar. Levantem-se todos e venham para a borda, vamos alongar!

Hyoga ia dando as instruções quando entra no ambiente uma bela loira de olhos azuis, maiô da mesma cor, visivelmente constrangida pelo atraso.

– Me desculpem pela demora!

– Não há problema, estávamos começando a nos aquecer. - Hyoga abriu o sorriso quando a viu entrar – Pessoal! Quero que dêem as boas vindas a Naida, ela é aluna nova aqui na academia e será a nova colega de vocês.

Todos deram boas vindas à moça, que procurava um canto na roda que tinham formado para o aquecimento. Mas não era qualquer canto. Queria um canto de frente para o professor.

Durante todo o aquecimento, Hyoga trocou olhares com a moça, que correspondia. Mas morria de medo que alguém notasse algo, então tentava tratá-la com a maior naturalidade possível. Chegava, às vezes, até a ser frio com ela. Esse comportamento a confundia, pois ela não sabia se estava sendo correspondida ou se ele estava incomodado com a situação. Hyoga ordenou a todos que entrassem na água, mas foi interrompido por um dos alunos.

– Peraí, professor! Ela não vai ter o ritual de boas vindas? – um burburinho formou-se no ambiente.

– Ritual de boas vindas? – Naida perguntou a uma garota que estava ao seu lado.

– Sim, é como se fosse uma prova que você tem que cumprir para entrar no grupo.

– Prova? Como assim, prova?

– Relaxa, falou a garota, não é nada demais.

Hyoga relaxou a expressão tensa, deu um sorriso leve e disse:

– Claro que sim, ritual de boas vindas a ela!

Nesse momento, um dos meninos empurrou Naida na água e todos os alunos jogaram água nela. Naida divertiu-se. Estava brincando ainda quando escutou alguém falar atrás dela.

– Seja bem vinda! Espero que goste de minhas aulas.

Naida sorriu em resposta à frase de Hyoga. O mesmo sorriso que ela tinha mostrado quando foi fazer os testes físicos com ele.

A aula transcorreu normalmente e, ao final, Hyoga escutou alguns alunos comentarem entre si:

– Puxa vida, você viu essa garota nova que começou?

– Vi sim, peixão né?

– Peixão nada, aquilo é uma sereia!

Embora não quisesse admitir, Hyoga não tinha gostado de escutar aquilo. Tinha ficado enciumado. "Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Estou parecendo um adolescente!", pensou consigo.

Naida era muito simpática e já tinha feito amizade com algumas garotas. Estavam todas no vestiário, conversando e conhecendo-se melhor. Naida abriu o chuveiro e escutou alguém falar do Box ao lado:

– Gatinho ele, né?

–Ahn? Ele quem?

– O professor, oras, quem! Pensa que não vi seus olhares pra ele...

Naida corou e agradeceu que ali, ninguém podia ver seu rosto envergonhado – É Amy, respondeu meio sem graça – ele é realmente muito bonito.

– Mas pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, viu queridinha! Ele não dá mole pra nenhuma aluna. – falou Marie, uma outra menina que escutara a conversa.

– Será que é porque ele tem namorada? – Perguntou Naida

– Nada... – respondeu Amy – ele tinha uma sim, mas terminaram. Acho que ele não gosta mesmo de misturar as coisas, sabe?

– Ele disse que terminou o namoro? – Naida quis saber.

– Não, ele é muito reservado, quase não fala de sua vida pessoal. – falou Amy – Mas esse tipo de coisa todo mundo percebe, né? Eles vinham sempre de mãos dadas para a academia, de repente, ela parou de malhar aqui.

– Sem contar que a aliança sumiu do dedo dele... – falou Marie

– Uma pena... Judiação, tão lindo daquele jeito e sem ninguém pra lhe dar carinho! – ironizou Amy

– Eu dava, se ele quisesse. Junto com outras coisas mais – completou Marie.

Todas as meninas que estavam no ambiente começaram a rir e fazer piadinhas a respeito, menos Naida. Ela não tinha gostado da brincadeira. Mas tinha gostado de saber que ele não tinha ninguém. "Por que estou com ciúmes?", pensou.

X – X – X – X – X

Shun estava em sua sala, trabalhando. Na verdade, pensava mais no combate que se aproximava. Odiava lutas e tinha mesmo pensado que se veria livre delas quando deu-se a trégua após Hades. Incomodava mais ainda o fato de que ele não conseguia achar nada, nenhuma pista sobre o novo inimigo.

– Parece tudo tranqüilo, normal demais... Não consigo achar nada de estranho. – Shun falava sozinho. Esticou-se na cadeira e respirou, profundamente. – Preciso dar uma volta, ou vou ficar louco aqui dentro. – Ia levantar-se quando viu, na sua mesa, o porta retratos que tinha uma foto dele com June. Pegou-o nas mãos e sentiu uma profunda tristeza. Logo agora que estavam se entendendo tinha que começar tudo de novo? Lutas, sangue, mortes... Tudo inutilmente... Não queria perder essa vida. E estava percebendo que também não queria perder June. Ele iria lutar, como sempre. Mas dessa vez, havia uma probabilidade dela lutar também. E se ela não voltasse? Sentiu o peito apertar de tristeza e escutou seu celular.

– Puxa! Você não morre mais. Estava pensando em você.

– E eu em você, Shun... – Era June, parece que lendo os pensamentos dele.– Já sabe das notícias?

– Já sim, Saori nos comunicou. Mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Escuta, por que não saímos? Preciso me distrair e só você consegue tirar minha cabeça desse vendaval de problemas.

– Claro, podemos jantar fora o que acha?

– Perfeito! Escolha um lugar e esteja bem linda. Às 20h00 passo na sua casa pra te pegar.

– Estarei pronta! Um beijo.

– Outro, querida.

Enquanto desligava o celular, Shun escutou baterem na porta. Era Hyoga.

– Atrapalho?

– Não, claro que não, Entra! Estava falando com a June. Vamos sair, preciso espairecer um pouco.

– Faz muito bem. Parece que se acertou com ela, hein? Finalmente! – Hyoga ironizava Shun.

– Sim, antes tarde do que nunca, como diz meu irmão. – Shun corou.

– Vim até aqui saber se descobriu alguma coisa sobre nosso novo inimigo. – Hyoga mudou o tom da conversa.

– Não, até agora nada. E você?

– Também não.

– Isso está me deixando agoniado.

– Também estou assim. É horrível saber que vai haver um combate, mas não saber por onde atacar. É como lutar no escuro.

– Também tenho essa sensação.

– Mas eu acho que sei um jeito de descobrir informações.

– Ah é? E qual o milagre que vai fazer?

– Não é milagre não, Shun. Descobri que a Naida, aquela nossa aluna nova é oceanógrafa. Ela é de um Instituto da Austrália, mas foi transferida pra cá. De repente, se puder acessar os dados deles, saberemos um pouco mais sobre o elemento água dessas regiões, não acha? Shun? Estou te fazendo uma pergunta. – Shun desabou a rir – Não entendo a graça – Hyoga tinha ficado intrigado.

– Não é nada, Hyoga. Acho ótimo, é uma bela fonte de pesquisa. E põe bela nisso. Hahahahaha!

– Ah, é isso. Você é tão engraçadinho! Eu aqui, preocupado em conseguir mais informações e você tirando sarro da minha cara. Até você, Shun? Acho que está pegando a síndrome do Ikki e do Seiya.

– Calma, calma! Não precisa se irritar. Foi só uma brincadeira. Mas uma coisa você não pode negar: essa moça mexeu com você, não foi?

– O quê? O que está dizendo? É claro que não, mas que bobagem! Sabe bem que nunca me envolvi com nenhuma aluna e...

– ... porque não quis! Se tivesse, qual o problema? Você sabe manter distância do profissional com o pessoal, não ia misturar as coisas, sei muito bem disso. Hyoga, não precisa ficar tão na defensiva. Sou seu amigo, só quero seu bem. Não adianta negar. Está estampado na sua cara.

– Jura? – Hyoga corou. Não imaginava que o que Naida estava lhe causando estivesse tão aparente a ponto de até o Shun perceber.

– Olha aí! Ficou mais vermelho que eu! – Shun deliciava-se com tudo aquilo. Perder a cabeça assim por uma mulher não era típico de Hyoga. – Ta bom, parei! Não precisa me olhar com essa cara!

– Me sinto um idiota, Shun.

– Não se sinta. Amor é um sentimento lindo, ainda mais quando à primeira vista. Faz tempo que você não se deixa envolver por ninguém, sempre fechado nesse esquife de gelo que criou pra si mesmo. Por que não se dá uma chance?

– Não sei..

– Hyoga, relaxa. Às vezes perdemos ótimas oportunidades de sermos felizes em nossas vidas porque temos medo de sofrer. Se não enfrentarmos nosso medo, não sofreremos. Mas também jamais seremos plenamente felizes. Sei que já sofreu perdas, de pessoas que amava muito. Mas não pode pensar que não pode amar mais, só porque houve um sofrimento. Você pode estar perdendo o grande amor de sua vida.

– Agora você exagerou, Shun. Grande amor da minha vida? Eu mal a conheço!

– Isso não quer dizer nada. Pode realmente não ser o grande amor de sua vida. Mas pode ser.

– E se não for?

– Se não for, pelo menos você viveu uma experiência a mais. Você viveu um sentimento com alguém que vai ficar com você pelo resto de sua vida. Ainda que esse sentimento resuma-se a poucas tardes. Ou mesmo uma noite. Pense nisso! Dê uma chance a si mesmo de ser feliz. – Shun deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e Hyoga lá, imerso em seus pensamentos.

– Será, Shun? Será que você está certo? – Hyoga pensava alto.

Ao sair da sala, Shun deu de cara com Naida. Ela estava bebendo água.

– Olá, aluna nova!

– Olá, Shun! Como está?

– Ótimo, obrigado e você parece muito bem também.

– E estou! Acabo de sair da aula de natação. A água me revigora, amo nadar. Sinto como se ali fosse meu mundo sabe?

– Imagino... E o que achou da aula? – Shun cutucou a garota para saber se o sentimento dela por Hyoga era recíproco.

– O que achei? Ah, a aula foi muito boa. Hyoga é ótimo... – Naida perdeu-se em seus pensamentos ao lembrar-se do loiro e só então concluiu a frase – professor, quis dizer que é um ótimo professor.

– Sei – Shun já tinha percebido que não era só Hyoga que tinha sentido algo por ela. – Conheço-o há muitos anos. É excelente pessoa também. Meio fechado, mas muito legal.

– Foi a impressão que tive, Shun.

– Ele pode parecer meio frio às vezes, mas acredite, não é nada pessoal. É só o jeitão dele. E eu espero sinceramente que um dia ele possa encontrar alguém que derreta aquele coração de gelo que ele tem. – Shun deu uma piscadinha pra moça, antes de se retirar – A gente se vê por aí, Naida!

– A gente se vê, Shun... – Naida tinha ficado intrigada. Mas também tinha ficado mais tranqüila. Se ele a tinha tratado com frieza, não tinha sido que não tinha ido com a cara dela. De repente, ela podia ter chances. - Quem sabe? – pensou consigo.

Naida estava tão entretida pensando em tudo que lhe estava acontecendo que não prestou atenção ao virar-se para sair do bebedouro e deu uma bela trombada com alguém...

– Me desculpe, que desastre! Sou mesmo uma desatenta, derrubei tudo! Deixa, eu te ajudo a pegar suas coisas...

– Não se preocupe, não foi nada. Acidentes acontecem.

– Hyoga?

– Naida? – os dois começaram a rir da incrível coincidência, que para ambos só se passava dentro de suas próprias cabeças. Um pensava no outro e de repente...

– Minha nossa, a vida é realmente engraçada... Estava mesmo precisando falar com você.

– Comigo? – Naida sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e seu coração disparou.

– Claro, o que é?

– Bem, - Hyoga pegou os últimos papéis que permaneciam no chão e ajudou a moça a levantar-se – você me disse que é oceanógrafa, não?

– Sim, e sou. Por quê?

– É que... – Hyoga pensou duas vezes antes de prosseguir. Não sabia se deveria envolvê-la nessa história toda. Mas sabia que não tinha pista alguma e que qualquer coisa era melhor que nada. Não tinha muita escolha. – É que estou fazendo uma pesquisa, sobre a região da Austrália e dos Pólos e precisava de informações geográficas desses locais. Se conseguisse alguma coisa sobre os oceanos e mares desses locais já me ajudaria muito.

– Hyoga percebeu que Naida ficara desconfiada. "Ela deve estar pensando que isso é alguma desculpa para sair com ela...".

– Pesquisa?

– Sim, na verdade não é pra mim. É para a Fundação Graad. A pedido deles, Shun, eu e mais três amigos nossos estamos pesquisando dados sobre esses locais. Acho que eles pretendem fazer algum trabalho ecológico, alguma coisa assim.

– Sei...

– Pode perguntar ao Shun se não acreditar em mim. Juro que é verdade e que isso não é uma...

Naida gargalhou antes de responder:

– Calma, não precisa se justificar. Estava pensando que você tinha razão. Realmente a vida é engraçada... Preciso concluir uma pesquisa sobre a fauna marinha da Austrália e isso inclui informações atuais e previsões de como ficarão as águas daquela região. Se quiser, pode vir comigo. Se essas informações forem te ajudar, lógico.

– Eu adoraria! Quando?

– Fiquei de ir lá na próxima semana... tem papel e caneta aí?

Hyoga buscou nos bolsos, desesperadamente por uma caneta, deixando cair os seus papéis novamente no chão. Naida riu do jeitinho atrapalhado que ele ficou, ansioso em achar uma simples caneta.

– Aqui está! – Hyoga entregou-lhe uma caneta e, como não tinha papel, lhe deu um dos cartões de visita dele, da Academia.

– Vou anotar meu telefone celular e meu e-mail. Assim você pode me achar quando quiser marcar de irmos até o Instituto. Tome.

– Vou anotar meu celular e meu e-mail também. Preciso entregar essa pesquisa com certa urgência, então, assim que tiver disponibilidade, por favor, me avise. Acho mais fácil você me falar quando posso ir. Aqui está.

– Ok, pode deixar. Assim que tiver a confirmação do horário, eu entro em contato com você.

– Sem problemas! Mas não vou te atrapalhar?

– De maneira alguma, Hyoga!

– Ótimo! Eu aguardo seu contato.

– Está certo... – Naida ficou olhando pra ele. Não queria despedir-se. Não queria ir embora. Estava começando a rolar um clima, quando ela mesma falou:

– Acho melhor pegar seus papéis do chão, ou vão sair voando.

– Ah, claro! Que desastrado... – Hyoga tinha se esquecido dos papéis. – Obrigado pela ajuda, Naida. Não sabe como vai me ajudar.

– Não tem de quê...

– Bom, a gente se vê então... – Hyoga já ia virando para ir embora, quando escutou:

– Hyoga! Posso te fazer só mais uma pergunta?

– Claro, Naida, à vontade. O que quer saber.

– Quando você me falou para eu perguntar ao Shun sobre a pesquisa, disse que eu podia confiar em você. Que não era alguma coisa... Mas você não terminou a frase. Não era o quê?

– O quê? Ahn... – Hyoga ia dizer que não era uma cantada, pois achava que era isso que ela estava pensando. – Sabe que nem me lembro mais? Ando tão atarefado com essa pesquisa que minha cabeça está no mundo da lua.

– Imagino... É melhor você descansar então...

– Vou seguir seu conselho...

– A gente se vê. Até logo! - Naida sorriu pra ele uma vez mais aquele sorriso radiante antes de partir.

– Até! – Hyoga olhou para o papel em suas mãos. – Até, Naida.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	5. Chapter 5 - O PODEROSO OPOSITOR

Paste your do

Notas do Autor

Nossa história prossegue! Shiryu viajou à Grécia e deixou os negócios do Escritório de segurança com Ikki e Seiya. Seiya e Mino discutem e ela acaba tudo com ele. Shun percebe que seus sentimentos por June estão ficando mais fortes e nota que Hyoga está apaixonando-se por Naida... que sente o mesmo por ele! Hyoga arranja uma ótima forma de conseguir informações sobre o inimigo... e de aproximar-se da loira.

Capítulo 5 - O Poderoso Opositor

Shiryu e Shunrei já tinham chegado na Grécia. Estavam organizando os convites de sua festa de noivado. Tinham redigido uma carta explicando sobre o novo oponente e estavam colocando-na nos envelopes, juntamente com os convites.

– Bem, Shunrei, este é o último!

– É, Shiryu. Finalmente acabamos...

Embora não dissesse nada, Shiryu percebia no olhar de Shunrei que ela não estava bem com toda aquela situação. Tudo isso tinha mexido muito com ela. E o pior é que com ele também. Sentia receio pelo que pudesse acontecer, mas tentava tranqüilizá-la, com frases e pensamentos otimistas. A verdade é que nem ele mesmo conseguia se convencer de que tudo ia realmente terminar bem. Não queria que Shunrei ficasse preocupada. Ir até a Grécia para comunicar uma coisa tão importante e grave estava consumindo-a e a ele também. Precisava descontrair, dar um jeito de aproveitar o lado bom da viagem para relaxar. A Grécia era um país lindo, havia muitos lugares bonitos que poderiam visitar, poderiam aproveitar o tempo vago para fazer alguns passeios a dois.

– O que você acha de almoçarmos fora?

– Como?

– Isso, achei que podíamos almoçar fora. Depois, podíamos também tomar um sorvete, o que acha?

– Shiryu, temos que entregar estes convites, se sairmos poderemos nos atrasar.

– Ah, não tem problema! – Shiryu levantou-se de onde estava e abraçou Shunrei pelas costas, enquanto terminava de convencê-la – Já avisei ao Santuário que só iremos lá no final da tarde. Podemos emendar nosso passeio com a nossa missão depois, não podemos?

– É, acho que tem razão...

– Precisamos sair, respirar um pouco de ar puro.

– Ta bom, Shiryu! Já me convenceu. O que você não me pede que eu não faço, né? – Shunrei olhava pra ele com olhar maroto.

– Tudo o que faço é para seu próprio bem, amorzinho. – Shiryu deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e soltou-se do abraço – Vá tomar um banho, coloque uma roupa bonita e vamos dar uma volta.

– Ta certo, vou ser rápida, prometo.

– Eu acredito! Se quiser, te ajudo com o banho pra ir mais rápido...

– Shiryu! Assim vou me demorar mais... sem contar que você já tomou banho e eu sou bem grandinha pra precisar do auxílio de alguém, viu seu safadinho? – Shunrei pegou um travesseiro que estava na cama e atirou-o em Shiryu. Era muito tímida e adorava o jeito ousado e ao mesmo tempo delicado que Shiryu tinha para falar com ela e deixá-la mais relaxada. Ele sempre tomava as iniciativas, em tudo. Principalmente "nisso". Ela gostava dessa sensação. De sentir que sempre podia contar com ele, que ele sempre estaria lá, para dar o primeiro passo. Queria segui-lo eternamente nessa caminhada. Não atrás, mas ao seu lado. Por isso estava tão triste com essa nova batalha. Não queria perdê-lo de jeito nenhum.

X – X – X – X – X

Shiryu e Shunrei almoçaram em um restaurante simples e aconchegante que dava na praia. Era uma visão paradisíaca. Eles estavam até pensando em passar a lua de mel lá, após o casamento, programado para dali um ano. Isto se as batalhas não estragassem seus planos. Mas naquele momento eles não estavam pensando nisso. Queriam aproveitar o máximo do tempo que dispunham um ao lado do outro, se curtindo, se amando.

Após o almoço, Shiryu levou Shunrei para passear pela cidade. Tinha pedido umas dicas a Seiya, que conhecia bem tudo por ali, antes de sair do Japão. Levou-a a alguns pontos turísticos de Atenas e passaram uma tarde deliciosa, como um casal normal. Terminaram o passeio em uma das muitas praias da cidade, tomando um sorvete.

– Shiryu, queria que todos os nossos dias fossem assim.

– E serão, meu bem.

– Gostaria de ser tão otimista quanto você. Mas sinceramente não sei como consegue ver as coisas de um modo tão positivo quando uma ameaça tão grande como essa nos assombra.

Shiryu pegou a mão de Shunrei e beijou-a. Ficou admirando o rosto delicado e assustado dela moldado pelos cabelos, soltos, que dançavam ao sabor do vento, por alguns segundos. Como ele amava aquela mulher. Deu um sorriso e respondeu:

– Shunrei, eu sou tão confiante porque sei que a justiça sempre vence, de um jeito ou de outro. – os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto falava com ela – E eu sei que nós é que estamos do lado da justiça. Esse é o motivo de não temer. Ainda que me aconteça alguma coisa, sei que meus amigos salvarão Athena e, conseqüentemente, o mundo. Nossa missão é essa. Permitir que aqueles que amamos vivam em segurança nesse mundo.

Shunrei assustou-se com a forma com que Shiryu falava. Ele não demonstrava medo algum em morrer por Athena. Mas ela se apavorada com a idéia de dali a algum tempo ele não estar mais ali.

– De que me adianta viver em segurança no mundo se não tiver você ao meu lado?

– Shunrei, não diga isso! Nunca mais! Sua vida é preciosa.

– Prometa que vai voltar inteiro pra mim.

– Então prometa que rezará por mim, como sempre faz. Suas preces me dão forças e me fazem imbatível. Assim voltarei são e salvo pra você.

– Isso você não precisava nem pedir! – Shunrei beijou-o e ficaram assim, por alguns minutos, naquele cenário paradisíaco, num beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram, Shiryu levantou-se da areia e ajudou-a a se levantar também.

– Agora vamos, temos que dar as más notícias aos demais cavaleiros.

X – X – X – X – X

Ao chegarem no Santuário, Shiryu e Shunrei foram recebidos diretamente por Mu, que convidou-os a tomar um café em sua casa, Áries:

– Muita gentileza sua, Mu! Mas não poderemos ficar. Viemos fazer uma visita rápida, apenas para entregar esse convite.

– Uma pena, Shiryu. Não recebemos muitas visitas por aqui... Mas percebo pela expressão de vocês que trazem algo mais que esse convite.

– Sim... – Shiryu entristeceu-se – Uma má notícia.

Mu abriu o envelope e encontrou a carta. Leu-a, atenciosamente.

– Foi o que pensei...

– Como assim, Mu? Você já sabia? – Shunrei ficou indignada com a naturalidade com a qual o cavaleiro de Áries estava lidando com aquela situação.

– Já desconfiava, Shunrei. Algumas coisas andaram acontecendo aqui no Santuário, coisas estranhas.

– Coisas estranhas? – perguntou Shiryu – Que tipo de coisas?

Mu respirou fundo antes de responder.

– Conheço as histórias sobre os guerreiros elementais. Se o que estiver escrito estiver certo e os quatro elementais vierem juntos... não poderemos ajudar dessa vez.

– Como assim? O que está dizendo, Mu? – Agora sim Shiryu estava desesperado. Como Mu estava recusando-se a lutar em uma batalha tão difícil como aquela? Ele não conseguia compreender.

– Shiryu, como você deve saber, cada signo do zodíaco é regido por um dos elementos. Áries, Leão e Sagitário pelo fogo, Touro, Virgem e Capricórnio pela terra, Gêmeos, Libra e Aquário pelo Ar, Câncer, Escorpião e Peixes pela água. Qualquer coisa que fizermos, qualquer força que empregarmos, até mesmo o mais simples golpe, pode voltar-se contra vocês, pois ele fortalecerá o inimigo que estiver combatendo utilizando o elemento determinado. Não conseguimos controlar, são forças poderosas contra as quais nem nós conseguimos lutar.

– Agora entendo porque o Mestre ficou tão preocupado ao desconfiar dos quatro elementais vindo juntos... Mas o que faremos? Também temos nossos signos e ...

– ... é diferente, Shiryu. Bem diferente. – uma voz surgiu atrás de Shiryu e completou o raciocínio dele.

– Shaka?

– Olá, Shiryu. Olá, Shunrei. Me desculpem por me intrometer na conversa de vocês dessa maneira. Mas eu tinha que intervir. O Mu está certo. Nós, cavaleiros de ouro, não podemos fazer nada dessa vez. Mas vocês podem. Embora tenham seus signos, não são regidos por eles, eles não são sua constelação protetora, como é o nosso caso. Esse é o motivo pelo qual não interferem em seus poderes.

– Mas por quê? Não entendo como os elementais têm poder para bloquear os mais fortes guardiões de Athena, mas não fazem nada com os outros... – Shunrei não entendia essa estranha lógica.

– Eles não se preocupam conosco porque pensam que não conseguiremos vencê-los, Shunrei.

– O que o Shiryu está tentando dizer é que eles os consideram muito fracos, acham que não são páreos para eles. – Shaka completou, friamente.

–Mas então... estamos perdidos! – Shunrei desesperou-se. Os olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Como que o mestre não sabia disso?

– Ele sabia, Shunrei. – falou Mu – Mas precisava que vocês viessem ao Santuário para contar aos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Queria que soubessem, mas ele não queria contar nada pessoalmente, pois tinha medo que estivesse sendo vigiado. Os elementais conseguem esconder seus cosmos de nós, devido à proteção de seus elementos. Se alguém estivesse atrás dele, não teria como sentir se fosse o elemental Ar.

– Sem contar que ele só suspeitava de que os quatro elementais pudessem vir juntos, mas não tinha certeza. – completou Shaka.

– E o que os faz ter essa certeza agora? – indagou Shiryu.

– Como eu lhes disse, fatos estranhos estão ocorrendo no Santuário. Ao treinarmos, nos sentimos mais fracos. Como se nossos cosmos estivessem escapando a cada movimento. Embora ao acordarmos no dia seguinte estivéssemos recuperados, ao treinarmos novamente, sentíamos o mesmo esgotamento físico e psicológico em questão de minutos. Isso é um aviso. – Mu explicou.

– Mu veio conversar comigo, achando que o guerreiro elemental de Fogo se aproximava. Mas eu lhe contei que me sentia da mesma forma, entretanto, meu elemento é Terra. – Shaka concluiu.

– Entendo... O Mestre... não tinha alternativa.

– Sim, Shiryu. Essa carta vai ser como se fosse uma ordem de Athena para pararmos de lutar, sem isso, não podíamos fazer nada. Tínhamos que continuar com nossos treinamentos, fingindo não perceber o que acontecia. – falou Mu

– Pra todos os efeitos, vocês não sabiam de nada? – falou Shunrei

– Exatamente. Queríamos ver se ganhávamos algum tempo bolávamos alguma estratégia. Nossa contagem começa agora, pois a partir deste momento – Shaka movimentou a cabeça para fora, como se estivesse olhando para alguém. – já sabem que sabemos de tudo e vão se posicionar para nos atacar.

Na direção em que Shaka olhava, escondido por entre as sombras, realmente tinha alguém. Alguém que não podia ser sentido por Mu e que mantinha o cosmo tão suave, que somente o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus poderia senti-lo.

– Hum... Até que esses cavaleiros não são de todo idiotas. Conseguiram nos enganar direitinho... Mas isso não estragará o plano. Pelo menos eles já sabem que não são páreos para nós.

E em questão de segundos, um rastro de fogo brilhou rapidamente por entre as montanhas que cercam o Santuário, emanando uma energia agressiva, que pôde ser sentida por Shiryu também.

– Senti algo. Um cosmo forte. Mas foi como um flash, veio e rapidamente sumiu.

– Como eu disse – Shaka ainda olhava para fora – já sabem que descobrimos tudo.

X – X – X – X – X

Na Fundação, Saori estava desolada. Não tinha conseguido nada. Nenhuma pista. Isso a estava deixando aflita. Sentia como se tivessem virado a ampulheta e o tempo estivesse lhe escorrendo por entre os dedos, como areia, sem que ela pudesse fazer nada. E nenhum de seus cavaleiros também tinha lhe dado notícia alguma. De repente, sentiu uma pesada mão sobre seu ombro, e assustou-se.

– Calma! Sou eu.

Saori olhou e deu de cara com o cavaleiro de fênix, bem à sua frente.

– Me assustou, Ikki. Tem alguma notícia?

– A manada de elefantes da região central da África está migrando para outras regiões, pois o solo não está dando o alimento do qual precisam, o que é anormal para esta época do ano. Serve?

– Sem ironias, Ikki. Falo sério. – a deusa não estava achando graça alguma no comentário.

– Eu também! Olha, Saori, não tem nada, notícia alguma. Tirando esse fato, o resto está tudo como sempre foi: mato e bichos pra todos os lados, problemas sociais e econômicos, guerras civis...

– Não é possível! Como não descobrem nada? Estamos à beira do fim do mundo e ainda nem sabemos por onde começar! Preciso saber de alguma coisa, e agora! Não podemos mais esperar. – Saori desabafou. Colocou toda a raiva que sentia por estar impotente frente tudo aquilo para fora de uma só vez. Mas escolheu a pessoa errada para fazer isso.

– Ei, ei, ei! Se os guerreiros elementais não marcam com um "X" o local onde vão atacar não é culpa minha! Estou fazendo o que me pediu, mas não posso fazer com que as informações apareçam de uma hora para outra na minha frente, como um passe de mágica. – Ikki estava visivelmente irritado com o descontrole da deusa, que notou.

– Desculpe, Ikki. Estou nervosa com tudo isso.

– Todos estamos. Só vim aqui lhe entregar isto. – Ikki estendeu a pasta com o planejamento de segurança do show beneficente.

– Tinha até me esquecido disso. Obrigada, Ikki.

– Você tinha, mas eu não. Tento cumprir com todas as minhas obrigações, embora não pareça. Passar bem. – Ikki virou as costas e saiu. Odiava quando Saori vinha com esse jeito arrogante, querendo dar ordens. Odiava receber ordens.

À distância, Jabu tinha visto toda a cena e correu em direção de Ikki. Achou um absurdo ele tratá-la desse jeito.

– Espere aí, seu grosso! Pensa que pode falar assim com a Srta. e sair sem mais nem menos, como se não tivesse feito nada?

Ikki olhou pra trás, com ar de desdém. Soltou uma alta gargalhada e falou:

– Jabu... já tenho problemas demais em minha cabeça pra ter que ficar me preocupando com um puxa-saco como você. – virou-se novamente e partiu, ignorando Jabu completamente.

– O que disse? Oras, seu... – Jabu ia partir pra cima de Ikki quando foi barrado por Saori.

– Deixe-o, Jabu. A culpa foi minha. Ikki está certo. Temos que nos preocupar com o que realmente interessa.

X – X – X – X – X

Era madrugada. Hyoga remexia-se de um lado para outro na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Era verão no Japão e aquela estava sendo uma noite realmente quente. Mas não era o calor que não o deixava dormir. Era tudo. A guerra que se aproximava, ela... Vendo que não ia conseguir mesmo pegar no sono, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, tomar um copo de água gelado.

– Que calor faz nessa terra, por Deus... – Hyoga estava todo suado. Estava acostumado com o frio siberiano, mas acostumar-se com o calor era algo difícil pra ele. Sentia que não tinha resistência alguma para temperaturas altas. Ainda que fossem normais para os outros, para ele beirava o insuportável. Mas aquela noite estava terrivelmente quente, mesmo a alguém acostumado com calor.

Olhou em cima da mesa da sala e viu o lap top. Na falta de algo melhor pra fazer, ligou-o e começou a fazer a pesquisa sobre as regiões que lhe foram designadas. De repente, escutou um bip: era o apito do Messenger. Abriu o programa e viu que alguém lhe chamava para teclar.

– _Hyoga, é você? _– teclou a pessoa. Hyoga olhou o nick. Dragão. Era Shiryu.

_– Olá, Shiryu! Divertindo-se no Santuário? –_ teclou de volta.

_Dragão: Antes estivesse! Soube de uma notícia que me deixou preocupado._

Cisne: O que aconteceu?

Dragão: Mu e Shaka me disseram que os cavaleiros de ouro não podem nos ajudar. Qualquer coisa que tentarem, fortalecerá o cosmo do guerreiro elemental que tem o elemento regente dos signos das constelações deles. E o pior é que senti um cosmo muito forte hoje. Sei que estávamos sendo observados. Seja quem for, já sabe que descobrimos a história toda.

Cisne: Isso é muito grave!

Dragão: Sim. E como! Você avisa os outros? Amanhã ligarei para Saori e explicarei tudo a ela.

Cisne: Deixa comigo...

Dragão: Por falar em amanhã... Que horas são aí?

Cisne: 03h30.

Dragão: Vai virar a noite é?

Cisne: Estava sem sono... Resolvi tentar descobrir alguma coisa útil. Quando você volta?

Dragão: Daqui a dois dias.

Cisne: Então nos vemos em pouco tempo.

Dragão: Sim. Espero que com alguma notícia melhor. Vou deixá-lo prosseguir com sua pesquisa. Até mais, Hyoga!

Cisne: Até, Shiryu.

Hyoga ia fechar o Messenger quando recebeu uma outra mensagem:

_Olá, Alexei._

– Alexei? – Hyoga achou estranho. Ninguém o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Olhou o nick. "Dolphin Fairy". Não se lembrava de ninguém com esse apelido.

_Cisne: Quem é você? De onde me conhece?_

Dolphin Fairy: Você mesmo me deu as informações para que eu pudesse achá-lo...

Cisne: Como assim?

Dolphin Fairy: Foi só digitar seu e-mail no Messenger para descobrir que estava cadastrado. Mas on line a essa hora, perdeu o sono também?  
  
Só ocorreu uma única coisa a Hyoga:

_Cisne: Naida?_

Dolphin Fairy: Poxa, que sem graça! Pretendia te enganar mais um pouco antes de me revelar. Queria te assustar...

Cisne: E me assustou! Mas garanto que tem troco...

Dolphin Fairy: Você é vingativo?

Cisne: Terá que descobrir por si só... Tudo bem?

Dolphin Fairy: Sim, tudo ótimo. Estava aqui, separando alguns papéis que me pediram. Achei que não precisaria, mas amanhã vou ter que dar uma passada no Instituto. Aí fiquei sem sono e entrei na net, pra dar uma xeretada.  
  
Hyoga pensou antes de escrever uma resposta. Mas não tinha jeito. Tinha que superar sua vergonha. E dessa vez, por uma causa maior. O que Shiryu lhe contou era grave, precisava descobrir informações o mais rápido que pudesse.

_Cisne: Amanhã? Será que eu poderia ir com você?_

Naida gelou. Sentiu as mãos suarem e o coração disparar. Mas em nenhum momento teve dúvidas sobre o que responderia:

_Dolphin Fairy: Com certeza!_

Cisne: Que horas você vai?

Dolphin Fairy: Umas 14h00.

Cisne: Ótimo. Então umas 13h40 eu passo na sua casa pra te pegar, pode ser?

Dolphin Fairy: Pode sim. O Instituto é aqui do lado de casa. Vou te mandar um e-mail com o endereço. Se você não receber, me liga e eu te passo.

Cisne: Ok. Pode mandar. Já te digo se recebi ou não.

Dolphin Fairy: Já foi. Dá uma olhadinha.

Cisne: Tudo certo. Eu sei onde fica. Me espera que eu te encontro aí amanhã. Agora deixa eu ir dormir, senão vou acabar acordando na hora em que tenho que te buscar.

_Dolphin Fairy: Está certo. Vou dormir também. Já estava saindo da net quando te vi on line. Aí não podia deixar de falar com você, de dizer que perco o sono por sua causa, que você é a razão pela qual meus pensamentos se perdem durante o dia, em meu trabalho, minha casa... – Naida apagou as duas últimas frases antes de enviar a mensagem. Escreveu aquilo por impulso. Não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos. Não ainda. Parou a mensagem no "Vou dormir também."._

Cisne: Ok, boa noite e até amanhã! Ou melhor, até daqui a pouco.

Dolphin Fairy: Até!  
  
Naida desligou o computador e deitou-se novamente em sua cama. Se antes estava sem sono, agora é que não conseguiria dormir mesmo, de jeito nenhum. Estava ansiosa demais. E com uma preocupação:

– O que vou vestir?

X – X – X – X – X

Ikki tinha se irritado tanto com Saori que resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade. Era bem a sua cara sair sozinho por aí, sem destino. Passou em alguns barzinhos, bebeu. Só queria espairecer. Deixar a adrenalina e a vontade de dar um soco na cara da deusa Athena passarem. Olhou no relógio, 03h45.

"Merda", pensou, "Nem vi que já era tão tarde! Amanhã, estou perdido pra levantar cedo...".

Pagou a conta e foi embora. Dentro do carro, ao dobrar a primeira esquina, um susto. Uma menina passou na sua frente, sem olhar. Ikki tentou brecar, mas já estava muito em cima. Acabou batendo nela.

– Ah, mas era só o que me faltava agora! Matar uma menina burra, que não olha por onde anda! – abriu a porta do carro desesperado e foi socorrer a vítima. Ficou aliviado ao ver que o carro só tinha encostado nela, que não estava ferida gravemente.

– Mocinha, já é tarde pra você sair sozinha por aí, sabia? Ainda mais sem olhar por onde anda. Podia ter morrido! Está bem?

– Si-sim...

– Peraí...eu te conheço. Mino?

– I-ic-ikki? – o nome dele saiu em meio a um soluço. Ela estava completamente embriagada.

– Minha filha, o que você fez? O Seiya não vale toda essa bebedeira não!

Ao pronunciar o nome dele, Mino se pôs a chorar. Compulsivamente.

– Ah, não... não, não chora não! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso! Desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso... vem eu te levo pra casa...

– Não, pra casa não...eu quero ficar aqui! - Sentou-se no meio da rua

– Mas aqui? No meio da rua? Você é louca? Não vou deixar, você vem por bem ou por mal. – Ikki pegou a garota nos braços e jogou-a no banco de trás do carro, com aquela delicadeza bem típica dele. – Vai ficar aí quietinha, e eu vou te levar embora.

Ikki dirigia e olhava pelo retrovisor o estado deplorável em que Mino se encontrava. Estranhou vê-la naquela situação. Justo ela, que nem cerveja bebia, totalmente bêbada. Mas estava arrumada, como se tivesse ido a alguma festa.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu, eu... A Eire fez aniversário e comemorou aqui. Todos vieram e estava legal até que...

– Você bebeu demais da conta né?

– Sim.. não! Não foi isso... a Eire tinha um amigo que queria me apresentar. Ela me viu tão triste por causa do Seiya, só quis ajudar, mas... eu não queria sabe, Ikki? Aí eu saí, fugi dele, dela, da festa, de mim... de tudo... do Seiya. A culpa é dele, é toda dele! Maldito Seiya!

– Sei... acredite, sei bem como funcionam essas coisas. Mas fique calma. Não vai ajudar se exaltar. Uma noite de sono vai colocar essa sua cabeça no lugar.

– Está todo mundo na nossa casa agora, algumas amigas iam dormir lá. Não quero ir, não quero que me vejam assim. Me deixe aqui, por favor.

– De jeito nenhum! Você vai ficar no meio da rua?

– Não tenho mais onde ficar...

Ikki pensou bem antes de falar com Mino. Olhou o estado em que ela estava. Pensou mais uma vez e finalmente disse:

– Não acredito que vou fazer isso! Se quiser, pode ficar em casa. Eu não conto pro Seiya que você está lá.

– Sério? Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

– Nem eu sei se é uma boa idéia. Mas é melhor que ficar na rua, isso eu te garanto.

– Ah, Ikki... eu... eu... não... eu vou...

– Ta, ta! Não gosto de sentimentalismo. Não precisa me agradecer.

– Não, mas é que eu..

– Mino, pára, ou eu acabo mudando de idéia.

– Você não está entendendo eu...

De repente, uma gosma verde voou, melecando Ikki e seu carro. Mino estava vomitando, perfeitamente normal pra quem não estava acostumada a beber.

– Ai, ai, ai... era só o que faltava! O que mais pode me acontecer?

Ikki entrou em casa com Mino nos braços, deixou-a no sofá, enquanto fechava a porta.

– O banheiro é lá em cima, primeira porta à esquerda, não tem como errar.

Mino levantou-se do sofá para seguir a indicação de Ikki. Mal deu um passo, cambaleou e caiu sentada no chão.

– Eu devo ter sido muito ruim na minha outra encarnação... Ou matei Athena em uma vida passada... Venha, Mino, eu te levo até lá em cima. – Ikki pegou Mino mais uma vez nos braços.

Entrou no banheiro e sentou-a no vaso. Tirou os sapatos dela, abriu o chuveiro, e colocou-a, de roupa em tudo, embaixo da água.

– Está fria... – resmungou Mino.

– É fria mesmo, assim se cura ressaca.

Ikki saiu, pegou uma toalha em seu quarto e voltou ao banheiro. Mino ainda estava imóvel, sentada no chão, com a roupa ensopada.

– Aqui está, uma toalha para se secar. O resto é com você. – saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas e olhou no relógio. Eram 04h10. "Vou me ferrar pra acordar cedo amanhã..." , pensou. Colocou água para esquentar no fogão e subiu novamente.

Mino saiu do banheiro, enrolada na toalha de Ikki. Entrou no quarto dele e viu a cama arrumadinha e uma camisa dele, em cima da cama. Escutou alguém bater na porta.

– Entre!

– Olá, cachaceira. Melhor? – Ikki brincou para descontrair a menina, que estava com uma cara péssima.

– Um pouco.

– Amanhã vai estar pior, não se preocupe. Acho que esta camisa te serve como camisola, não?

Mino olhou para a camisa. Ikki era bem maior que ela, a camisa serviria como um camisolão, na verdade.

– Claro que sim, Ikki.

– Imaginei. Tome isto, vai te fazer bem.

– O que é?

– Um chá. Horrível. Mas um santo remédio contra ressacas. Vai amenizar um pouco da dor de cabeça que irá sentir amanhã.

– Puxa vida, Ikki. Nem sei como te agradecer. Eu...

– Já falei que não precisa me agradecer. Durma bem.

– Mas e você?

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu me arranjo. Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Mino tinha ficado impressionada com o tratamento que tinha recebido de Ikki. Jamais imaginou que o cavaleiro de fênix pudesse ser, a seu modo, tão gentil e solidário.

O dia amanheceu e Mino despertou cedo. Não conseguia ficar muitas horas na cama, mesmo tendo ido dormir tarde. Estava preparando um café da manhã para Ikki, achava que devia retribuir a atenção que ele tinha lhe dispensado. Escutou a campainha. Ela tinha escutado o barulho do chuveiro, significava que Ikki já tinha levantado, mas que, certamente, não iria abrir a porta. Tocaram de novo.

– Acho melhor atender. – Mino saiu correndo em direção à sala. Nem se ligou que precisava trocar de roupa, afinal, ainda estava vestida com a camisa do Ikki.

– Pois não? O que deseja... Seiya?

Ao ver Mino, naqueles trajes, àquela hora, na casa de Ikki, Seiya não se conteve de raiva.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Mino?

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –

cument here...


	6. Chapter 6 - OS GOLFINHOS

Notas do Autor

No Santuário, Shiryu faz a terrível descoberta de que os cavaleiros de ouro não poderão ajudar na batalha. Saori desespera-se por não descobrir nenhuma pista. Hyoga descobriu um jeito de coletar mais informações... e arranjou um encontro também. Mino apronta e Ikki está para se meter em uma grande confusão por causa dela...

Capítulo 6 - Os Golfinhos

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta, senhorita... Exijo uma explicação!

Mino deu um sorriso, malicioso. Nem que tivesse planejado toda aquela situação teria dado tudo tão certo. No fundo, gostou de ver os ciúmes que Seiya estava demonstrando.

– Acho que isso não é da sua conta, é? Não temos mais nada um com o outro.

– Como assim? – Seiya estava indignado – Quer dizer que essa é a importância que eu tenho pra você? Mal termina comigo já está dormindo com outro? Isso se já não estava dormindo antes...

Mino ficou furiosa e deu um tapa na cara de Seiya. Ele a tinha ofendido.

– Como se atreve a falar assim de mim? Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, não lhe devo mais satisfações. Afinal o que quer aqui? Se veio só me ofender, já conseguiu, agora dá o fora!

– Olha, Mino... Eu não vou revidar porque não sou tão cafajeste a ponto de bater em mulher. E não te interessa o que vim fazer aqui. Eu queria falar com o Ikki, mas acho que ele está ocupado...

– Não, na verdade estou bem aqui. – Mino virou-se para trás e deu de cara com Ikki. Seiya também não o tinha visto lá. Entre Mino. Vou resolver esse assunto com o Seiya.

Ikki estava com uma expressão séria. Mino não ousou contestar. Entrou em casa e fechou a porta, deixando os dois cavaleiros a sós, do lado de fora.

– Como teve coragem, Ikki?

– Espera aí, Seiya! Era isso que você tinha pra me dizer? Se for, ponha-se daqui pra fora! Não te dou o direito de se intrometer na minha vida e muito menos de fazer julgamentos precipitados.

– Olha, Ikki... desculpa. Eu... é que... – Seiya fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Aqui era o último lugar que eu esperava encontrar a Mino. Ainda mais nesses trajes, a essa hora da manhã. Eu acho que fiz tudo errado, mas é que eu pensei que...

– Pensou? Pensou errado. Aliás, não pensou. Se tivesse pensado, não teria falado esse monte de absurdos de mim e nem dela.

– Ta... Foi mal, Ikki.

– Foi... bem mal. Mas o que você quer?

– Bom... é que o meu carro ainda não ficou pronto e queria saber se você podia me dar uma carona até o escritório.

– Sem problemas. Quer entrar? Ainda vou tomar café.

– Não. Pensando bem, acho que vou esperar na minha casa. Que horas você vai sair?

– Daqui uma meia hora.

– Ok, eu passo aqui então.

– É meia hora, viu Seiya? Nem 40, nem 50 minutos, ouviu? Se não estiver aqui a hora que eu sair, vai de ônibus! Não vou ficar te esperando.

– Pode deixar, valeu Ikki. – Seiya saiu desolado. Estava sentindo-se um lixo por ter tratado Mino daquele jeito. E mais ainda por ter desconfiado do Ikki. Devia saber que meninas como ela não fazem o tipo dele.

Ikki entrou em casa e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde Mino o aguardava. Ela estava apreensiva, não sabia o que os dois tinham conversado. E pra seu desespero, Ikki agiu como se nada tivesse ocorrido:

– Puxa vida, que café caprichado, hein?

– É uma forma de dizer obrigada pelo que fez por mim, embora você diga que eu não precisava agradecer.

– E não precisava mesmo. Mas já que fez, não vamos desperdiçar comida não é mesmo?

Mino riu, porém não se conteve e perguntou:

– Tudo bem, Ikki?

– Hum-hum. – ele respondeu afirmativamente, com a boca cheia.

Percebendo que não iria arrancar dele mais nenhuma informação e sem um pingo de coragem para perguntar qualquer coisa, ela preferiu deixar tudo por isso mesmo. Só estava pensando como seria na hora de ir embora, afinal, ele disse que a deixaria no orfanato. Mas ela tinha escutado bem a parte em que ele prometera uma carona ao Seiya também. Com certeza, eles teriam que sair juntos.

X – X – X – X – X

Ikki e Seiya chegaram no escritório sem dizer uma única palavra um ao outro. Na verdade, tinham feito todo o trajeto, da casa do Ikki ao orfanato e dali ao escritório sem falar nada. Seiya não abrira a boca, nem para reclamar do cheiro de vômito que estava no carro. Mino tampouco se atrevera a quebrar o silêncio no percurso. Mas a recepcionista interrompeu o vazio:

– Bom dia, Sr. Ikki. A Srta. Kido ligou e pediu que o Sr. ligasse pra ela assim que chegasse.

– Humpf... – resmungou ele – Meu dia começou muito bem... hoje promete!

Dito isso, o celular de Ikki tocou.

– Acho que falei cedo demais... – disse olhando para o aparelho enquanto o atendia – Fala, pato.

_– Olá, Ikki! –_ Hyoga tinha ignorado completamente o fato de Ikki tê-lo chamado de pato. Ele odiava esse maldito apelido que tinham colocado nele, mas sabia que quanto mais retrucasse, pior seria. Era melhor ir direto ao assunto._ – Falei com Shiryu ontem, ele não traz boas notícias do Santuário._

– Por que será que não estou surpreso? – Ikki dizia, sarcástico.

_– É sério, Ikki. Bem sério. Preciso explicar a vocês o que ele me disse e pensei em marcarmos de almoçar todos juntos hoje, naquele restaurante que tem aqui perto da Academia, umas 12h00.  
_  
– Pode ser.

_– Ótimo! Avisa o Seiya, por favor. Deixa que com o Shun eu falo. O Shiryu ficou de falar com a Saori e contar tudo a ela._

– Melhor assim. Ta certo, então. A gente se vê mais tarde.

_– Até!_

Ikki desligou o celular o olhou para Seiya.

– Quando pensamos que as coisas não podem ficar piores...

– O que foi, Ikki? Mais más notícias?

– São más notícias, sim, Seiya. – Ikki suspirou

– Tenho até medo de perguntar quais são. – completou Seiya.

– Eu também, Seiya. Eu também.

X – X – X – X – X

Às 12h00 estavam os quatro cavaleiros reunidos no restaurante. Dessa vez, ninguém se atrasou. Hyoga olhou para as caras apreensivas dos quatro amigos e começou:

– Bom, vou ser bem objetivo porque não gosto de enrolação e o assunto é sério. O Shiryu falou ontem com Mu e Shaka que lhe disseram que os cavaleiros de ouro não poderão nos ajudar.

– Como assim, por que não? – indignou-se Seiya.

– Ele disse que os elementais ficam fortalecidos com o cosmo emanado pelos cavaleiros de ouro que têm seu elemento regente.

– O quê? – Ikki não estava entendendo.

– Hyoga está dizendo que se o cavaleiro de Leão lutar em nosso favor, por exemplo, sua energia será canalizada para o guerreiro do elemento fogo, elemento que rege esse signo, constelação protetora de Aioria, neste caso. Estou certo, Hyoga? – completou Shun.

– É isso mesmo, Shun.

– Eu já tinha escutado alguma coisa sobre isso.. Mas e nós, não somos afetados?

– Ao que me parece, não, Shun. Shiryu me enviou um e-mail de manhã, explicando alguns detalhes. Eles acham que não somos capazes de derrotá-los, por isso não se importam conosco. Acham que não oferecemos perigo.

– Esses malditos. – Seiya batia o punho na mesa. Estava enfurecido. – Como eles podem nos menosprezar assim?

– Acalme-se, Seiya! Eles devem estar contando que vamos utilizar a ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro. Podemos enganá-los, eles não precisam saber que...

– Não, Ikki, é inútil. – Hyoga interrompeu. – Shiryu sentiu uma forte cosmo energia quando estava no Santuário, como se alguém ou alguma coisa o estivesse espionando.

– Então já sabem que conhecemos a verdade.

– Sim, Shun. E podem estar nos vigiando também. Todo cuidado é pouco. Daqui pra frente teremos que ser ainda mais discretos. – disse Hyoga.

– E rápidos também! Nosso tempo fica cada vez mais curto... – concluiu Seiya.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente. Os quatro conversaram sobre as notícias que tinham recebido e tentavam pensar em um jeito de conseguir mais informações e em algum plano que surpreendesse o inimigo. O tempo passou e logo, deu 13h20.

– Bom, pessoal. Agora tenho que ir. - Hyoga levantou-se da mesa, olhando no relógio.

– Não vai ajudar a gente a pagar a conta não? – Seiya brincou.

– Vejam quanto ficou e depois eu dou o dinheiro para vocês. Agora tenho um compromisso.

– Compromisso? – Ikki mediu Hyoga de cima abaixo. Notou que o loiro estava arrumadinho demais para um simples almoço com eles. – Imagino o tipo de compromisso que você vai ter...

– Qualquer coisa que tenha imaginado, tenho certeza que não é certa. – Hyoga falava apressado e irritado. Não queria se atrasar em seu primeiro encontro com Naida. Encontro? Sim, de certa forma não deixava de ser um encontro.

– E por que a pressa, então? – provocou Seiya.

Percebendo que Hyoga estava encurralado, Shun resolveu ajudar:

– Mas querem parar vocês dois? Que interrogatório é esse! Saibam que o que Hyoga vai fazer agora vai beneficiar todos nós.

– Isso mesmo, Shun. – Hyoga respirou aliviado. Tinha que lembrar-se de agradecer ao amigo depois, por ter salvo sua pele – Vou coletar mais informações sobre o inimigo. Mais tarde falo com vocês.

– Falou, pato. – Seiya disse, para provocar o amigo.

– Boa sorte, Hyoga. – Shun falou, frisando bem a "sorte". Hyoga tinha entendido a mensagem de duplo sentido que ele tinha lhe enviado.

– Valeu, Shun. Até mais, gente.

– Esse Hyoga... ta muito estranho. – Seiya falava enquanto bebia seu suco.

– Estranho? Ele sempre foi estranho... – Ikki concordou.

Shun apenas sorriu. Pensou consigo que nem Ikki nem Seiya tinham idéia de qual era a razão da esquisitice do Hyoga.

X – X – X – X – X

Hyoga chegou ao local marcado. 13h40. Bem na hora. Olhou ao seu redor. Uma bela e calma rua de Tóquio, composta de casas simples e aconchegantes. Parou o carro e conferiu o número. Sim, aquela era a casa. Tinha um portão grande e um pequeno jardim na entrada. Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor mais uma vez antes de descer do veículo. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

– Controle-se, Hyoga. Ou terá que dar razão aos seus amigos quando chamarem você de pato. – falou pra si mesmo.

Desceu do carro e tocou a campainha. Não precisou aguardar muito, logo viu a bela moça de terninho azul escuro sair pela porta. Ela estava com os cabelos presos por um coque. A sombra azul dos olhos contrastava com o terninho e destacava os olhos dela, delineados por um lápis de mesma cor. Os lábios dela, cobertos por gloss rosa, bem discreto, abriram um largo sorriso ao vê-lo. Hyoga desejou poder beijá-los ali mesmo.

– Tem certeza de que não é inglês? – a voz suave dela falando com ele tiraram-no do "transe".

– O que?

– Quis dizer que é muito pontual. – Naida sorriu. – Vamos?

– Claro!

X – X – X – X – X

Hyoga e Naida passaram a tarde toda no Instituto. Ele pôde acessar o banco de dados e coletar várias informações sobre os mares. Tinha levado uma requisição da Fundação, assinada por Saori, para legitimar a pesquisa que estava fazendo. Com isso, não teve problemas para levantar as informações. Obviamente, o real motivo da pesquisa não foi revelado. Infelizmente, entretanto, Hyoga não descobriu nada de anormal na Austrália ou nos pólos. De repente, escutou uma voz doce falar no seu ouvido:

– Que tal uma paradinha para um café, Sr. estudioso? – era Naida.

– Eu adoraria.

Desceram até o térreo, onde se encontrava o restaurante e algumas lanchonetes para os funcionários. Aquele lugar era realmente muito bonito. Várias árvores, tudo claro. Passavam a impressão de ser um local calmo para se trabalhar.

– Encontrou alguma coisa?

– Ahn.. sim. – mentiu Hyoga. – Várias coisas.

– Que bom. Fico contente em poder ajudá-lo. E em poder ajudar a Fundação, conseqüentemente.

– Agora você acredita em mim, né? Tenho certeza que num primeiro momento achou que eu estava inventando uma desculpa para pegar seu telefone. – Hyoga riu.

– Bem... Confesso que desconfiei de suas intenções. Mas acho que você não iria falsificar a assinatura da Saori apenas por um encontro. Não valeria a pena.

– Você acha que sair com você não valeria esse sacrifício?

Naida olhou profundamente naqueles olhos azuis antes de responder.

– Acho apenas que você não iria tão longe. Não arriscaria o nome da Fundação por alguém que acabou de conhecer.

– Você acha isso? Acho que não me conhece bem, Srta. Sou capaz de muitas coisas para conseguir o que quero.

– E o que você quer agora?

Hyoga poderia beijá-la naquele momento. Queria poder dizer a ela que isso é o que ele realmente desejava. Mas pensou, antes de agir impulsivamente. Às vezes achava que pensava demais e que por isso deixava que coisas boas simplesmente passassem por ele. Mas ele era centrado. Era o cavaleiro ponderado. O cavaleiro de gelo. Tinha que ser frio. Mostrar seus sentimentos quase o tinha levado à morte, por diversas vezes. Tentava fixar-se no real motivo pelo qual estava lá. E esse motivo eram os guerreiros elementais. Para sua sorte – ou azar – alguém aproximou-se de Naida, interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

– Me desculpe atrapalhar...

– Fale, Yoshi.

– Srta. Naida... Analisei os relatórios que me trouxe sobre a Ásia e...

– E?

Yoshi olhou para ela e para Hyoga, com desconfiança. Percebendo o receio do rapaz, Naida falou:

– Fique tranqüilo, Yoshi. Hyoga está também fazendo algumas pesquisas, em nome da Fundação Graad.

– Bem. É que o que temíamos parece que realmente aconteceu.

– O que está havendo? – Hyoga ficou nervoso percebendo a aflição de Yoshi.

– Prefiro que subam até a sala. Lá podemos conversar melhor.

Os três dirigiram-se à sala de reunião e lá Yoshi abriu um pergaminho, com marcas que pareciam ondas sonoras.

– Está vendo isso? – Yoshi apontou no papel para uma das ondas. – Está muito forte, inconstante. Isso não é normal.

– Me perdoem a ignorância, mas o que é isso?

– Hyoga, isso são ondas de sons que captamos dos golfinhos e baleias. Colocamos alguns sensores em vários animais para analisar os hábitos de vida deles. – Naida explicou.

– Nessa época do ano eles não costumam dar sinais assim. Isso só acontece quando se sentem ameaçados. Entretanto, a época de caça não é agora. – Yoshi comentou.

– Isso quer dizer... que estão prevendo algum perigo iminente?

– Sim, Naida. Temo que há caçadores ilegais. Mas dessa vez devem ser muitos, porque os sinais estão muito fortes.

– Ou de repente estão temendo algo maior, pior que caçadores. – Hyoga pensou alto.

– O que quer dizer, Hyoga?

– Nada, Naida. Acho apenas que devemos nos atentar a esse fato. Algo grande deve estar por vir. Animais sentem essas coisas.

X – X – X – X – X

Mino estava no orfanato, preparando o lanche das crianças. Quase não tinha falado nada o dia todo, o que deixou a amiga Eire preocupada.

– Mino, tem certeza que está bem? – Eire entrou na cozinha, interrompendo os pensamentos da amiga.

– Estou sim, Eire. Por que a pergunta?

– Você está estranha. Não te vi sair da festa ontem e você ficou muda o dia inteiro hoje. O que foi? Por acaso o Takeo tentou forçar alguma coisa? Se foi isso, me fala agora que eu...

– Não, Eire. Não foi isso não. O Takeo é um doce. – Mino sentou-se numa cadeira, de frente para a amiga que estava de pé, na porta. – É que não era pra ser. Eu acho que não estava preparada para sair. Acabei exagerando na bebida e por pouco não me dou mal.

– Mino, sei que não é da minha conta, se não quiser contar, não precisa. Mas onde passou a noite? Alguém fez alguma coisa com você? – Eire sentou-se na cadeira que estava na frente de Mino.

– Eire... aconteceu sim. Mas não foi nada de ruim. Apenas descobri que podemos nos surpreender com as pessoas. Tanto pro mal, quanto pro bem.

– O que quer dizer? Conheço esse seu olhar... isso quer dizer que você está...

– Não quer dizer nada. Quer dizer apenas que ontem eu fui salva de passar a noite na rua por um anjo. Um anjo que não se parece nada com um anjo, mas que ontem foi, meu anjo.

– Acho que o Seiya vai dançar. – Eire divertia-se com seu próprio comentário e ria.

– Quem sabe, Eire? Quem sabe.

– Queria saber quem é esse anjo que fez esse milagre imenso de, em uma noite, tirar o Seiya da sua cabeça.

– Você sabe... – percebendo que tinha falado mais do que gostaria, Mino consertou. – Todos temos um anjo da guarda que nos protege.

– É, mas o seu está parecendo mais um príncipe encantado do que um anjo. – Eire pegou a bandeja com os lanches das crianças e saiu da cozinha.

Mino olhava para a mesa, pensativa. Será que estava mesmo esquecendo Seiya? Será que o que Ikki tinha feito por ela tinha mexido com seus sentimentos mais do que ela esperava?

– Eu e o Ikki? Não... nunca! – Mino falou sozinha, espantando as idéias absurdas que estavam passando por sua cabeça.

X – X – X – X – X

A noite caiu na cidade e Hyoga saiu com Naida do Instituto.

– Senti que ficou preocupado com o que dissemos dos sinais dos golfinhos e baleias. Pegou muitas informações sobre isso, Hyoga.

– Sim, Naida. Tenho um mau pressentimento. Quero ver se consigo juntar esses dados com os da Fundação e descubro alguma coisa.

Naida olhou pra ele. Carregando todas aquelas pastas, com ar preocupado. O semblante sempre sério dele o deixava ainda mais charmoso. Ela gostava desse jeitão fechado que ele tinha. Mas daria o mundo pra arrancar um único e sincero sorriso dele, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Pensou consigo o que no mundo faria aquele rapaz sorrir, verdadeiramente. Por um instante, pensou que ela poderia ser a pessoa que conseguiria tal feito. Riu de sua própria pretensão, olhou para ele e falou:

– Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?

– Na verdade... não, por quê?

– Estou morrendo de fome e conheço um lugar que tem uma comida ótima, topa vir comigo?

– Onde é?

– Apenas me diz se aceita ou não.

– Não posso dizer se aceito se não souber onde é.

– Não confia em mim? – Naida olhou pra ele firmemente, mas sem perder a doçura.

– Algo me diz que posso me arrepender, mas acho que vou pagar pra ver.

Os dois entraram no carro e Naida foi dando as coordenadas para Hyoga, até que ambos chegaram num local gigantesco, muito bonito. Parecia um parque, porque tinha muitas árvores do lado de fora, mas Hyoga podia ver que lá dentro tinha um salão. Parecia um ginásio.

– Venha! – Naida puxou Hyoga pelas mãos e correu com ele, em direção ao salão.

Ao entrar, Hyoga ficou maravilhado com o local. Era um aquário gigante, com várias espécies de animais marinhos. Só então se deu conta de que estava no Aquário de Tóquio. Sabia da existência do local, mas nunca tinha ido até lá.

Os dois caminharam por toda a extensão do local, Naida lhe explicando sobre todas as espécies que viviam lá. Ele pôde sentir toda a paixão que ela tinha por aquilo que fazia em cada palavra, em cada explicação. Chegaram ao andar superior da construção, que tinha uma lanchonete. Optaram por uma mesa do lado de fora. A vista era maravilhosa, e a noite estava deliciosa.

– Dolphin... – Hyoga falou.

– O que disse?

– Disse... dolphin – Hyoga pegou nas mãos o pingente da corrente que ela estava usando. Era um golfinho de prata, com os olhos brilhantes, de uma pedra azul que ele nunca tinha visto. – Dolphin é golfinho em inglês não é? Por isso o seu nick, dolphin fairy.

– É sim.

– Você realmente ama esses bichos, não?

– Hyoga, pra mim eles são mais do que bichos. São como se fossem da minha família. Não suporto a idéia de pensar que podem estar sofrendo por qualquer coisa que seja. Vejo que você também tem uma corrente. – Naida tirou a corrente dele de dentro da camisa, para ver o que era. – Um rosário? É católico?

– Sim. – Hyoga olhou para o rosário nas mãos de Naida. – É muito especial pra mim.

– Presente de namorada?

– Não... - Hyoga pegou o crucifixo nas mãos e olhou-o, tristemente. – É a única lembrança que tenho da minha mãe. Ela me deu, antes de morrer.

– Puxa... me desculpe, eu não sabia...

– Não tem problema. – Rapidamente, Hyoga se refez. – E o seu? Presente de namorado?

– Não... Mas também é muito especial pra mim. Me dá forças. – Naida sorriu. – Gostou daqui? Não falei que a comida era boa? – tentou mudar de assunto.

– Sim, é maravilhoso. Nunca tinha vindo, embora more em Tóquio há muito tempo.

– Imaginei que ia gostar. Eu adoro vir aqui. É um lugar que me acalma e me dá forças também. - Naida levantou-se e apoiou as mãos no beiral. Olhava para o horizonte, um olhar perdido, que Hyoga não conseguia decifrar.

– Está preocupada com o que Yoshi disse? – Hyoga tentou.

– Não... acho que esse problema com os golfinhos será resolvido logo.

– O que te aflige, então?

– Não sei... sabe quando você tem certeza absoluta que deve fazer alguma coisa, mas na hora em que tem que fazer, fica em dúvida se faz ou não?

Hyoga olhou-a com carinho. Ela falava sem mirá-lo nos olhos, falava olhando pra frente, como se não tivesse coragem de encará-lo. Mas ele sentia que ela dizia isso do fundo do coração.

– Acho que sei o que quer dizer. – Hyoga passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela, até chegar em seu queixo. Virou o rosto dela para o seu, carinhosamente. Olhou-a nos olhos, fixamente. A lua iluminava o belo semblante angelical da moça e inspirou Hyoga, fazendo com que ele deixasse de lado aquele ar frio que tinha, permitindo que o sentimento vazasse seu coração. – Algo como... isso?

Dita a frase, Hyoga não pensou mais. Aproximou-se lentamente de Naida e beijou-a. Naida retribuiu o beijo e soltou o beiral, deixando os braços livres para que pudesse abraçá-lo. Hyoga abraçou-a também, aprofundando o beijo, que se tornava cada vez mais apaixonado.

Quando se separaram, ela olhou-o nos olhos. Sorriu aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava e abraçou-o novamente, sem dizer uma única palavra. Hyoga correspondeu ao abraço dela, beijou-lhe carinhosamente a cabeça, que estava apoiada em seu peito, e assim ficaram. Sem dizer nada. Um abraçado ao outro, contemplando a lua no céu.

Quando deu 22h00, eles foram embora. Hyoga foi levar Naida em casa.

– Amanhã nos vemos? – Ela disse, com sorriso nos lábios.

– Você quer me ver? – Hyoga respondeu.

– O que você acha?

– Acho que quero mais um beijo antes de dizer boa noite e até amanhã. – ele sorriu.

– Seu bobo... – Naida disse enquanto lhe dava outro beijo.

– Quer ajuda com suas pastas?

– Não, está tudo bem. Acho que consigo carregá-las sozinha. Até amanhã. – ela disse enquanto fechava a porta do carro, com as pastas na mão.

– Até amanhã, dolphin...

Ela sorriu e acenou pra ele. Ficou na rua, até ver o carro sumir na escuridão.

Entrou em casa com várias coisas rondando a mente. Colocou as pastas na mesinha de centro da sala e se jogou no sofá. Passava os dedos nos lábios, lembrando os beijos que ele lhe dera. E que beijos! Ele realmente beijava muito bem. Ela tirou os sapatos e ligou a televisão. Na verdade, nem queria ver nada. A única coisa na qual ela podia pensar era em Hyoga, seus profundos olhos azuis e seus beijos...

Não distante dali, Hyoga também estava tão feliz que não cabia em si. Ainda sentia o perfume dela no ar. Aquele aroma doce...

Entrou em casa, tomou um banho e ligou o computador. Embora estivesse nas nuvens com tudo que estava acontecendo, não podia esquecer sua missão. Com os dados que ele tinha pegado no Instituto, tinha chegado à conclusão que era praticamente certo que o elemental água atacaria o Japão. Tinha muitas evidências que o faziam pensar assim.

Não demorou muito, viu que tinha um dos amigos conectado ao Messenger.

_Cisne: Olá =)_

Andrômeda: Caramba, que progresso! Fazendo carinhas no Messenger? Algo me diz que o dia foi muito bom...

Cisne: E como foi... Ela é maravilhosa, Shun.

Andrômeda: Acho que tem alguém que está apaixonado... ;)

Cisne: Nem tanto... O que me fez falar com você foi outra coisa, infelizmente.

Andrômeda: Descobriu alguma coisa?

Cisne: Acho que sim. Analisando os fatos que estão ocorrendo nos mares do Japão e juntando com os dados que coletei no Instituto, tudo me leva a crer que o guerreiro elemental da água atacará bem aqui.

Andrômeda: Os dados que coletou te fazem pensar isso?

Cisne: Sim. Amanhã temos que nos reunir novamente para discutir alguma estratégia.

Andrômeda: Tem razão... Acho que finalmente a Saori terá a informação que tanto deseja.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –

Paste your document here...


	7. Chap 7 - A EXPECTATIVA PARA O GRANDE DIA

Notas do Autor

Hyoga repassa aos seus amigos o que Shiryu descobriu e pegou muitas informações no Instituto, que o fazem ter quase certeza de onde o inimigo atacará... além de conseguir um beijo de Naida. As coisas entre os dois estão se acertando e há mais alguém querendo formar um casal: Mino ficou balançada com a atitude de Ikki. Será que está misturando as coisas?

Capítulo 7 - A Expectativa para o Grande Dia

Os cavaleiros se reuniram mais uma vez para que Hyoga pudesse contar suas suspeitas. Embora apreensivos, ficaram, de certa forma, aliviados, pois era quase certo que tinham descoberto o local aonde o elemental água agiria. Seiya foi o que ficou mais contente com a notícia, pois diminuiria muito a carga de pesquisas que teria que fazer. Afinal, a Ásia era sua responsabilidade.

No decorrer dos dias, Hyoga seguiu indo, pelo menos umas duas vezes por semana, ao Instituto, com Naida. Queria controlar as informações, saber se haveria alguma alteração. Com o tempo, parece que as coisas foram se acalmando, e tanto os golfinhos quanto as baleias já não davam mais os sinais nervosos de que pressentiam perigo. Mesmo assim, Saori achou melhor Hyoga seguir com a pesquisa. Eles não sabiam se estavam sendo vigiados, isso poderia ser um truque.

Se do lado da batalha que se aproximava parecia que tudo tinha voltado à estaca zero, do lado sentimental, Hyoga não podia reclamar. Andava tudo às mil maravilhas entre Naida e ele. Estavam se gostando cada vez mais e iniciaram um namoro, às escondidas do pessoal da Academia. Não queriam se expor assim, de imediato. O único que sabia era Shun. Hyoga não tinha contado nem mesmo aos demais cavaleiros. Não queria que ficassem pegando no seu pé por causa da namorada. E era justamente por esse motivo que agora ele estava num terrível dilema.

– Não sei se devo, Shun.

– Por que não, Hyoga? Qual o problema?

– Ah... você sabe. Vou ter que apresentá-la a eles. Vão ficar em cima da menina, enchendo o saco.

– Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai ter que acontecer, não vai? Que seja estão na festa do Shiryu. Pelo menos eles estarão distraídos com outras coisas e pegarão menos no seu pé.

– É, acho que tem razão.

– Vai convidá-la para ir com você?

– Vou.

– Ótimo! Mas apresse-se. A festa é daqui a cinco dias e você sabe como as mulheres demoram para escolher o que vestir.

– Está certo. Vou falar com ela agora mesmo.

Shun viu o amigo sair correndo e sorriu. Fazia tempo que ele não via o Hyoga animado assim. Estava feliz por ele. Naida parecia ser uma boa garota, e se ela o estava fazendo feliz, melhor ainda.

– Acho que devia cobrar como conselheiro sentimental... – Shun riu de seu próprio comentário.

X – X – X – X – X

Shiryu e Shunrei estavam uma pilha de nervos. Principalmente ela, é claro.

– Ah, Shiryu! Apenas mais cinco dias. Cinco dias! E temos tanto pra fazer...

– Acalme-se, querida. Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo. Já arranjamos praticamente tudo, os convidados que vem já confirmaram a presença. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

– Ai, mal posso esperar! – Shunrei sorria, contente. Shiryu ficava feliz por ela. Mais ainda porque com toda a preocupação da festa, ela acabou esquecendo-se um pouco da batalha que se aproximava.

Em compensação, a cabeça dele estava a mil. Tinha esses novos inimigos, a festa da Fundação, a sua festa, e tinha também...

– Fala, Seiya!

–_ Shiryu? Os seguranças não receberam as instruções pro show, não sabem ainda quem vai ou não participar. – _Seiya estava falando com Shiryu ao celular.

– Como não, Seiya! O Ikki me garantiu que tinha mandado um e-mail ontem convocando os seguranças designados.

–_ Quem?O Ikki? Ah, ta explicado! Irresponsável do jeito que é, duvido que tenha lembrado de mandar o tal e-mail..._

Shiryu riu do outro lado da linha. Porque o que Seiya disse de Ikki era exatamente o que Ikki dizia dele.

– _Um minuto Shiryu.._. – Seiya saiu da linha por alguns instantes. Parecia falar com alguém. _– Errr.. Shiryu?_

– O que Seiya?

– _O pessoal acaba de me dizer que recebeu realmente um e-mail do Ikki. Só que a secretária não tinha repassado._

– O que você disse que o Ikki era mesmo, Seiya? – Shiryu provocou.

– _Ahn? Shiryu, tenho que desligar, a bateria está fraca. Tchau!_

Shiryu riu mais ainda. Sabia que Seiya tinha desligado pra não escutar nenhuma gozação.

Seiya estava no escritório, resolvendo os últimos detalhes do show. Shiryu já tinha deixado tudo adiantado, tinha tirado o dia para ajudar Shunrei com os preparativos da festa de noivado.

– Por Zeus, que bagunça nessa mesa! – Seiya mexia e remexia os papéis, tentando organizá-los, verificando se não estava esquecendo de nenhum detalhe. Foi aí que viu um envelope. Era o convite da festa da Shiryu.

Seiya abriu o envelope e pegou os convites. Um, era dele. O outro, para sua acompanhante. Ele achava que seria Mino, mas a essa altura do campeonato, achava difícil ela aceitar ir com ele.

Ikki entrou na sala e viu Seiya, olhando para os dois convites.

– E aí, cavalinho! Pensando em quem vai levar à festa do Shiryu? Quem será a azarada? Só não vai me dizer que será a Mino!

– Ah, Ikki. Que engraçado. Não podia ser a Mino mesmo. Ela vai com você, né.

Ikki olhou fulminante para Seiya que riu, ao perceber que tinha conseguido atingir o objetivo de irritar fênix.

– Não, Seiya... tenho outros planos para meu convite.

– Ah é? E quem você vai chamar?

– Ninguém.

– Ninguém? Como assim, ninguém?

– Será que além de burro é surdo também? Sim, não vou levar ninguém. O destino do outro convite é L-I-X-O. Lixo. Pra que levar alguém? Eu prefiro ir sozinho, antes só que mal acompanhado.

– Se bem que quem agüentaria esse seu mau humor pra ir com você nessa festa, né Ikki?

– Sei de alguém que agüentaria.

– Quem?

– A Mino, hahahahaha!

Ikki divertia-se. Tinha conseguido devolver o comentário maldoso que Seiya tinha feito. O que ele não imaginava é que realmente Mino gostaria de ser convidada para a festa. E se fosse por ele, melhor ainda.

No orfanato, ela trabalhava, mas ficava pensando na festa. Gostaria muito de ir. Adorava Shiryu e Shunrei. Tinha ajudado Shunrei a escolher várias coisas para a festa. Mas agora estava aí, sem festa. E graças ao Seiya. Que ódio ela sentia dele! Tudo o que tinha acontecido de ruim nos últimos dias era por causa dele. Como se Zeus tivesse escutado seus pensamentos, o telefone tocou.

– Orfanato?

_– Mino?_

– É ela. Quem fala?

_– Sou eu, a Shunrei._

– Oi, amiga. Não morre mais!

_– Estou te ligando para dizer que, se quiser, você pode vir à minha festa. Eu adoraria a sua presença! Sei que você e o Seiya passaram por maus momentos... Mas sua vinda não estava condicionada à dele. Você é minha amiga, antes de ser namorada dele._

– Ai, Shunrei. Não sabe como fico feliz. Eu não queria perder esse dia tão especial de sua vida por causa do Seiya.

_– Imaginei... Se quiser trazer alguém com você, fique à vontade._

– Fiquei pensando em levar a Eire. Mas fico meio assim, por causa do Hyoga.

_– Seria ótimo! Acho que o Hyoga não vai se incomodar. Eles terminaram o namoro, mas não são inimigos mortais. Eu falo com ele, se você quiser._

– Faria isso?  
_  
– Claro! Amiga é pra essas coisas, não é? Vou ver com ele e depois te ligo pra contar o que deu._

– Valeu, Shunrei. Muito obrigada! Um beijinho, espero sua ligação. Tchau!  
_  
– Tchau, Mino. Outro beijo pra você._

Mino estava radiante. Finalmente iria à festa. Estava contente pela amiga, mas estranhamente o motivo principal de sua felicidade não era rever Seiya, mas sim, outra pessoa...

X – X – X – X – X

No Instituto alguém bate à porta de Naida.

– Entre, está aberta.

– Atrapalho?

– Alexei! – Ela ficou contente em vê-lo e lhe deu um beijo. – O que te traz aqui, a essa hora?

– Além de saudade? – ele brincou. – Vim lhe fazer um convite.

– Puxa vida, e que convite seria esse?

– O Shiryu, aquele amigo de quem lhe falei vai ficar noivo e fará uma festa. Eu não posso aparecer lá sozinho. Mas por outro lado, não sei se seria uma boa idéia...

– Por quê? – Naida estranhou.

– Shunrei, a noiva desse meu amigo, ficaria brava se aparecesse por lá uma moça mais linda que ela...

– Ah, Alexei...

Hyoga estava realmente gostando de Naida. Estava agindo como jamais imaginou que agiria por uma mulher. Era algo que fugia do seu controle. Mas ele não se importava. Não mais. Por ela valia a pena sair do controle. E só por ela.

– E aí? Topa ir comigo?

– Claro que sim. Quando é a festa?

– Daqui a cinco dias. Algum problema?

– Nada que um shopping não resolva. – Ela disse com sorriso maroto, dando uma piscadinha para ele. – Não se preocupe, ficarei bem bonita pra você.

– Como se fosse possível você ficar ainda mais bonita.

Ela sorriu pra ele e beijaram-se.

X – X – X – X – X

Ao fim do dia, Hyoga voltou para a casa e encontrou os amigos na pracinha que tinha no condomínio. Estavam todos conversando, alegremente. Ele caminhou em direção a eles e ficou admirando a cena, conforme andava. Ficou pensando quanto tempo fazia que não via todos assim, alegres. Desde que toda essa história de nova batalha começou que todos andavam apreensivos. Agradeceu aos céus pela festa de Shiryu, seria um momento de lazer diante de todo o estresse que estavam passando.

– Ah, mas vejam só! Acho que você não vai mais sozinho na festa, Ikki. – comentou Seiya ao ver Hyoga se aproximar.

– Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro.

– Nada... Besteira do Seiya! Só porque eu disse que vou sozinho à festa do Shiryu ele quer me arranjar companhia. Devia se preocupar com ele, que também está sozinho. Mas ele adora se meter na vida dos outros, especialmente, na minha.

– Estávamos pensando que você poderia fazer companhia ao nosso querido Ikki, na festa do Shiryu, o que acha? – Seiya fingia ter ignorado o que Ikki tinha acabado dizer.

– E o que te faz pensar que eu vou sozinho? – Hyoga falou desafiador para Seiya, no que todos, especialmente Ikki, caíram na risada.

– E não vai não?

– Não. Vou acompanhado. E muito bem acompanhado, diga-se de passagem. – Hyoga olhou discretamente para Shun, que riu para si.

– E posso saber quem será a patinha? – ironizou Seiya.

– Não, Seiya, não pode não. Espere e verá.

Embora Seiya tenha sido o único a demonstrar, todos se questionaram, perguntando a si mesmos quem seria a misteriosa acompanhante de Hyoga. Ou misterioso, vai saber?

– Se você vai acompanhado, não se incomodará se a Eire for, não Hyoga? – perguntou Shunrei.

– De maneira alguma, Shunrei.

– Ela irá?- perguntou Shiryu.

– Acho que sim. Convidei a Mino e ela me perguntou se poderia levar a Eire como companhia. Você sabe, elas são muito amigas.

– A Mino irá à festa? – surpreendeu-se Seiya.

– Sim, Seiya. Gosto muito dela, me ajudou bastante. Espero que não tenha se incomodado.

– De jeito nenhum! Quem sou eu! Não esquenta com isso, Shunrei.

– Que bom. Fiquei com medo que ficasse chateado.

– Quem vai ficar chateado é o Ikki, agora sim não resta mais nenhuma esperança para ele.

Todos riram e Hyoga, que aquela noite estava de excelente humor, respondeu.

– Mas isso é fácil de resolver! Vão os dois juntos.

Todos gargalharam ainda mais, principalmente ao verem a cara que Seiya e Ikki fizeram um para o outro, após o comentário de Hyoga. E a noite daquele dia demorou a acabar. Todos ficaram conversando, sobre coisas diversas. Riram e brincaram como há muito tempo não faziam. Esqueceram do desafio terrível que os aguardava.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	8. Chapter 8 - A FESTA DE NOIVADO

Notas do Autor

Embora tivessem quase certeza de onde o inimigo atacaria, os cavaleiros ficaram apreensivos com a falta de informações que os assombrava novamente. Hyoga e Naida firmam seu namoro às escondidas e todos preparam-se para a grande festa que marcará um importante momento na vida de Shunrei e de Shiryu.

Capítulo 8 - A Festa de Noivado

Cinco dias se passaram e finalmente o dia da festa havia chegado. Saori tinha permitido que a festa fosse realizada na Mansão, afinal, lá tinha espaço de sobra. Tudo estava decorado delicadamente, com a cara de Shunrei. Orquídeas enfeitavam o salão, que tinha um arranjo de flores com uma vela em cada mesa. As toalhas eram todas em tom verde claro, mesmo tom das cortinas. Havia uma banda que tinha sido contratada para tocar músicas e entreter o público. Mais tarde, haveria DJ com músicas para agitar.

Shunrei e Shiryu estavam na porta do salão, recepcionando os convidados. Ela estava vestida com um vestido longo, verde água, que tinha um decote discreto. Os cabelos dela estavam presos por um coque, com um arranjo verde, de pedraria verde, deixando apenas alguns cachinhos soltos. Os brincos eram de pedras verdes, do mesmo tom das pedras do arranjo de cabelo, assim como o colar e o anel, que ela usava. Shiryu estava clássico, de terno preto, camisa verde clara, para combinar com a roupa de Shunrei e os cabelos presos, num rabo de cavalo, com elástico verde, obviamente. Um a um, os cavaleiros foram chegando, incluindo os dourados. Até mesmo...

– Mestre! Não acredito que veio!

– Achou mesmo que eu ia perder um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida? Shunrei, você está linda!

– Obrigada, e seja bem vindo!

Lá dentro, o pessoal conversava, animadamente. Miro reclamava que não tinha muitas mulheres na festa; Saga, Aldebaran e Shura bebiam; Afrodite dançava todas as músicas e jogava olharzinhos para o vocalista da banda, que estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação. Mu e Shaka conversavam; Aioria e Aioros discutiam com Máscara da Morte, que só reclamava das coisas, com aquele mau humor normal dele. Camus estava de lado, apenas observando as coisas e agüentando as reclamações de Miro.

– Ah, Camus, assim não dá! A Shunrei tinha que convidar algumas amiguinhas pra apresentar pra gente...

– Miro, se você não parar de falar nesse minuto eu juro que te transformo em uma estátua de gelo e te coloco pra enfeitar a mesa.

– E aí, caras, se divertindo muito? – Seiya aproximou-se dos dois, bebendo um drinque.

– Você não tem idéia de como é divertido ficar escutando as lamúrias do Miro... – Camus falou, sarcástico.

– Ah, não tenho culpa se você é velho! E vai dizer que não é verdade que festa sem mulher é um porre?

– O Miro tem razão, sou obrigado a concordar.

– Ah, vocês dois...

– Ta vendo, até o Seiya me dá razão, Camus! Mas fala aí, Seiya! Você sozinho, e a Mino?

– Ela vem depois... eu acho.

– Cuidado, hein? Quem não dá assistência...

– Não corro mais esse risco, Miro. Nós terminamos.

– Puxa, cara, foi mal. Eu não sabia!

– Não esquenta... Eu to legal.

– Então agora são três os cavaleiros de bronze solteiros para sair conosco para as baladas.

– Acho que são dois.

– Ué, como assim?

– O Hyoga vem acompanhado. Acho que está se relacionando com alguém. – Seiya disse enquanto servia-se de mais um drinque.

– De quem?

– Não sei, ele não quis dizer. Disse que na hora certa nós veríamos.

– Ae, Camus! Seu pupilo está mais ligeiro que você, hein? – Miro cutucou Camus, que apenas o olhou com uma cara muito feia. – Você não sabe quem é a gata, digo, a pata misteriosa?

– Não sei e mesmo que soubesse não diria. Acho que da vida do Hyoga cuida ele, não? Se ele quisesse que soubéssemos, já teria nos contado.

– Ih, credo! Você está mais azedo que o Máscara da Morte, se é que isso é possível.

– Acho que em breve o mistério será solucionado... Olha o Hyoga chegando aí! – Seiya disse apontando para a entrada do salão.

Todos notaram o cavaleiro de cisne, entrando na festa de mãos dadas com uma bela loira, alta, usando um vestido longo, azul turquesa, que deixava à mostra seu belo colo devido ao detalhe mais folgadinho que tinha. As costas do vestido eram abertas, cobertas apenas por tiras transpassadas e havia uma fenda, em um dos lados, que subia até quase a coxa. O vestido não era justo, mas serviu perfeitamente no corpo torneado dela, delineando-o ainda mais.

– Meu... Zeus... O que é aquilo? – babou Seiya

Miro estava em choque, sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. Não imaginava que Hyoga estaria tão bem acompanhado.

Camus impressionou-se com a beleza da moça, mas foi bem mais discreto que os dois colegas que estavam ao seu lado.

– Parece que meu pupilo tem muito bom gosto... – comentou enquanto ria das caras de babaca de Seiya e Miro.

Um a um, Hyoga apresentou a namorada aos presentes. Até que finalmente chegou a vez de cumprimentar o grupinho que há minutos atrás estava questionando com quem ele viria.

– Ah, aí está você! Naida, quero que conheça alguém que é muito importante pra mim. – Hyoga falou a ela enquanto de aproximava dos três. – Este é o Camus, a quem eu chamo de mestre. Ele me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Mestre, esta é a Naida, minha namorada.

– Namorada? – Miro falou, não contendo a surpresa, recebendo na mesma hora um pisão de Camus.

– Muito prazer, Naida.

– O prazer é todo meu. – ela sorriu, enquanto cumprimentava Camus.

– Este aqui é o Seiya, o amigo de quem lhe falei. E aquele lá é o Miro. Gente, essa é a Naida.

– Prazer! – Ela disse, estendendo a mão para Seiya e depois para Miro.

– O prazer é meu! – Seiya falou.

– E que prazer, digo, o mesmo... – Miro completou.

– Alexei, aquele lá não é o Shun?

– É ele sim.

– Vou lá cumprimentá-lo, fique à vontade com seus amigos.

– Está certo, querida, já te alcanço. – Hyoga falou, enquanto despedia-se dela com um selinho.

– E aí? O que acharam dela?

– Hyoga... nunca imaginei que você tivesse tamanho bom gosto! Meus parabéns! – Seiya falou.

– Namorada? Como assim namorada? Onde você achou essa deusa e como convenceu-a a namorar com um simples mortal? – Miro exagerou.

– Ela é aluna da academia. Ela participa das minhas aulas de natação. Começamos a conversar, ficamos amigos... Mas começamos a namorar faz pouco tempo.

– Se ela te faz feliz, isso é o que importa. – Camus falou enquanto colocou as mãos no ombro do pupilo.

– Faz sim, mestre. E como!

– Ela já sabe? Sobre Athena, sobre nós? – perguntou Seiya.

– Não contei nada, achei melhor assim, por enquanto. Ainda mais com toda essa confusão se aproximando.

– Fez bem, Hyoga. Acho mais prudente. – Camus completou.

– Não quero envolvê-la nessa confusão toda, sei que sofreria e eu não agüentaria fazê-la sofrer. Deixa eu ir lá cumprimentar o Shun, já volto pra falar com vocês.

Hyoga partiu, deixando Seiya e Miro lá, com cara de tacho.

– Acho que vou pedir à Saori que me transfira da empresa de Segurança para a Academia. – Seiya brincou.

– Acho que vou com você... Quem sabe não acho uma dessas pra mim também? – Miro piscou e riu.

Camus apenas balançou a cabeça.

Mais ou menos uma hora após o início da festa, Mino e Eire chegaram. Mino estava com um vestido azul claro, frente única, bem discreto. Ela tinha feito cachinhos nos cabelos para a festa. Eire estava de tomara que caia vermelho, com o cabelo alisado.

– Desculpe a demora, Shunrei. Mas você sabe como são as crianças.

– Não tem problema, Mino. O importante é que você veio. A diversão só vai começar agora.

– Parabéns pela festa. Está maravilhosa. – Eire comentou enquanto cumprimentava os dois.

– Obrigado. Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Eire. Divirta-se! – disse Shiryu.

As duas adentraram o salão. Eire tentando se localizar, olhando ao redor, vendo quem estava presente. Mino tentava localizar alguém em especial.

– Nossa, quanta gente. – reclamou Mino, olhando de um lado a outro.

– É, eles são muito queridos.

– Isso é verdade, Eire. Será que ele não veio?

– Ele quem, o Seiya? Mas se ele está bem ali ó. – Eire apontava na direção do cavaleiro de Pégasus.

– Ahn? Que Seiya nada, eu lá quero saber do Seiya! Quero mais é que ele se dane. Estou procurando por outra pessoa.

– Me diz quem é que eu te ajudo a procurar... Apesar que vai ser difícil encontrar alguém nesse mundaréu de gente e... ei!

– O que foi, Eire? Achou ele?

– Quem é aquela lambisgóia com o Hyoga?

– Quem?

– Aquela ali de vestido azul, do lado dele. Cumprimentando a Saori.

– Não sei, não conheço. Deve ser a namorada dele, estão de mãos dadas... Ah, não! Não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes!

– Quem e-eu? Claro que não, Mino! Que idéia! De onde tirou essa? Eu, com ciúmes do meu ex-namorado!

– Ah, está com ciúmes sim! Sua cara não nega! – Mino tirava sarro da amiga que, embora não quisesse admitir, estava sim morrendo de ciúmes do Hyoga. – Mas o que você queria, meu bem? A fila anda!

– É, Mino...a fila anda...

Do outro lado do salão, Hyoga apresentava Naida a Saori.

– Essa é a minha namorada, Saori. Naida.

– Então você é a responsável por fazer o Hyoga sorrir? Parabéns, conseguiu um milagre! – Saori brincou. – Muito prazer.

– O prazer é todo meu, Srta. Saori. Admiro muito o trabalho da Fundação e sempre quis conhecê-la.

– Apenas Saori, Naida, por favor. Fico feliz que goste do trabalho da Fundação. O Hyoga já tinha me falado de você. Trabalha em um Instituto que está nos ajudando com alguns dados, para nossa pesquisa, não é?

– Isso mesmo. Fico muito honrada em poder ajudar.

– É bom saber que podemos contar com sua ajuda.

De repente, uma música começou a rolar.

– Está escutando, Alexei? Eu amo essa música! Vamos dançar?

– Dançar? EU? Veja bem... é que...

– Tudo bem, Hyoga, vá com ela. Vão divertir-se. – Disse Saori.

– Não, não é isso... é que eu... bem eu...

– Ah, você escutou ela, Alexei! Vamos dançar.

Tarde demais para ele... Naida o pegou pelo braço e praticamente o arrastou pelo salão, até chegar na pista. Naida dançava bem, ela tinha ritmo. Hyoga estava tentando acompanhá-la. Mas sem muito acabar a música, a banda iniciou com uma sessão de lentas.

– Agora sim, nessa eu mando bem melhor... – Hyoga abraçou Naida e os dois ficaram lá, dançando juntinhos.

Saori, à distância olhava os dois. Estava contente por Hyoga ter encontrado alguém. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste, porque sabia que não poderia desfrutar da mesma sorte.

– Está tudo bem? – Saori sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

– Ahn? Oi Jabu, está sim. Tudo bem. – de repente Saori mudou a expressão. De triste passou para tensa. – Jabu, fique atento. Sinto que tem um cosmo diferente aqui no salão, acho que estamos sendo observados.

– Mas eu não sinto nada.

– Está muito suave, talvez por isso você não esteja sentindo. Mas é bom ficarmos atentos.

– Vou avisar aos outros.

– Não, melhor não. – Saori segurou Jabu – Não quero causar um alarde desnecessário e estragar a festa do Shiryu. Apenas preste atenção. Se notar algo de estranho, me avise.

Um pouco longe de lá, Shaka também estava apreensivo. Estava sentindo o tal cosmo. Suave, como da vez do Santuário. Mas não era o mesmo.

"Seja lá quem for, não é o mesmo elemental que senti da outra vez. Será que é mais um deles?" – pensou consigo.

– Shaka? Está tudo bem? Parece distante. – Mu perguntou, notando que o amigo estava estranho.

– Por enquanto, sim, Mu. Vamos ver até quando...

A festa prosseguia, todos estavam se divertindo. Ou quase todos. Ikki estava de lado, sentado em uma mesa. Bebendo. Estava contente por Shiryu e Shunrei. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto era azarado. As únicas duas mulheres que ele amou morreram, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Às vezes, achava que não tinha nascido para amar. Achava que seu destino era ser, para sempre, um lobo solitário. Por isso, ele acabava se fechando. Parecia um porco espinho, que se prepara para atacar quando qualquer um se aproxima. E ele fazia isso por medo. Medo de se machucar de novo.

– Até que enfim, te achei. – Ikki escutou uma voz familiar falar no seu ouvido.

– Mino? – Ele mediu a menina de cima abaixo, para certificar-se que estava certo. Sim, era mesmo a Mino. Mas ela estava diferente. Estava mais bonita. Ele quase não a reconheceu com aquele vestido. Não parecia aquela menininha que ele estava acostumado a ver. Era uma mulher.

– Tudo bom?

– Tudo certo.

– Tem alguém sentado aqui? – Mino apontou para uma cadeira vaga ao lado do Ikki.

– Não, não... pode sentar. Ikki puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

– A festa rolando solta e você aqui, sozinho?

– Pra você ver... – Ikki falava enquanto dava mais um gole em sua bebida.

– Não gosta de dançar?

– Não que eu não goste... Não combina muito comigo.

– Deveria... é muito bom! Ajuda a colocar pra fora todas as energias negativas que acumulamos.

Ikki escutou e não respondeu, apenas olhou pra ela. Zeus, ela realmente estava linda aquela noite. Ou será que tinham sido os drinques? O fato é que Mino estava despertando certa ternura em Ikki. Ele sentia que ela estava se preocupando com ele, como há muito tempo nenhuma mulher fazia. Não eram todas que estavam dispostas a tentar invadir o campo minado que era seu coração.

Ikki nunca foi muito de conversar. E por mais que Mino se esforçasse, não conseguia arrancar dele mais do que duas frases. Mas mesmo assim, ela insistia. Queria que ele se divertisse. E percebeu que estava conseguindo tirar um pouco do mau humor do cavaleiro de fênix. Sua tentativa foi interrompida pelo barulho de alguém falando no microfone:

– Gente, venham todos! – Era o vocalista da banda, convocando todos os presentes para a pista de dança.

Quando todos chegaram lá, Shiryu, que estava no palco, começou o discurso:

– Bom... primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos. Saibam que cada um de vocês é importante para nós, pois nos ajudou de alguma maneira a construir nossa jornada. Hoje é um dia especial pra mim. E é especial não somente porque conseguimos juntar todos aqueles que amamos, de uma única vez, como há muito tempo tentávamos. É especial porque vou convidar uma pessoa especial a fazer parte da minha vida, definitivamente. Shunrei, você já faz parte da minha vida, sempre fez. Mas agora não consigo mais me ver sem você. Quero que saiba que eu te amo e que quero que você fique comigo até o fim dos meus dias. Esse é o pedido oficial que te faço: quer casar comigo? – Shiryu abriu uma caixinha que tinha duas alianças. Shunrei que estava no público, já em lágrimas, subiu ao palco correndo, abraçou Shiryu e respondeu:

– Claro que sim!

Todos aplaudiram e Shiryu colocou a aliança no dedo de Shunrei e ela no dedo dele. Ambos se beijaram e, quando desceram, o DJ começou com as músicas dançantes.

A festa seguiu, todos se divertindo, dançando e bebendo à vontade, como há muito tempo não faziam. E o pessoal só foi embora quando o DJ se despediu, anunciando o fim da festa. Um a um, todos foram deixando a mansão, exceto os cavaleiros de ouro, que por morarem longe, tinham sido convidados a passarem a noite por lá mesmo.

Hyoga tinha levado Naida para a casa dela. Os dois estavam dentro do carro, em um beijo apaixonado de despedida, que estava se tornando cada vez mais quente. Ao se separarem, Hyoga olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela, alisou carinhosamente sua face, sorriu e disse:

– Essa foi uma noite realmente maravilhosa, como há muito tempo eu não tinha.

– Pra mim também, estava tudo perfeito. – ela acariciava a mão dele que estava em seu rosto.

– Fico contente que tenha se divertido.

Naida sorriu. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, de uma forma que chegou a assustá-lo, de tão decidida que estava, e falou:

– Não quer entrar?

Hyoga olhou rapidamente para o relógio no carro. Eram 05h00 da manhã. Imediatamente entendeu as intenções dela, e não pensou duas vezes ao responder:

– Eu adoraria.

Naida desceu do carro e abriu o portão, para que ele pudesse guardar o automóvel na garagem. Ela destrancou a porta e os dois entraram na casa. Naida acendeu a luz e Hyoga pôde ver uma sala ampla, de decoração clean. A sala era de dois ambientes, divididos em estar e jantar, sendo que a sala de estar era em desnível em relação à sala de jantar. Ambas eram divididas por um enorme aquário, que funcionava como uma "parede aquática", deixando mais do que evidente a paixão da moça pelas coisas do mar.

Naida trancou a porta e abraçou Hyoga sorrindo, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, ao que foi correspondida por ele, enquanto sentia suas mãos entrelaçarem sua cintura.

– Então esse é o seu refúgio? – brincou o loiro.

– Sim, é aqui onde recarrego as baterias. Mas tem uma outra parte da minha casa que é mais interessante de te mostrar. – Naida ria maliciosamente enquanto falava.

– Ah, é? E eu posso saber qual seria?

Naida deu-lhe um longo beijo antes de responder:

– É só me seguir.

Ela soltou-se do abraço e pegou a mão de Hyoga, guiando-o pela casa, até chegarem ao seu quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, Naida nem teve tempo de fechar a porta, pois Hyoga já a abraçou com ânsia, beijando-a apaixonadamente e, em seguida, carregando-a nos braços e deixando-a na cama. Hyoga passou a explorar cada parte do corpo dela com a boca, com beijos, descobrindo-o aos poucos, enquanto tirava-lhe a roupa, vagarosamente. Naida permitia, e apreciava cada beijo dele, enquanto ia desabotoando-lhe a camisa e jogando-a longe. Em seguida, foi a vez de livrar-se das calças dele.

Quando estavam completamente despidos, Hyoga parou para contemplar a cena. Olhou-a ali, totalmente entregue a ele e sentiu o fogo da paixão arder dentro dele, como há muito tempo não sentia. Não quis fugir desse sentimento e deixou-se levar, mostrando a ela o quanto a desejava. Ela percebeu a reação do corpo dele, o que a deixou ainda mais excitada do que estava. Colocou suavemente a mão na nuca dele, afagando-lhe carinhosamente o pescoço para, em seguida, puxar sua cabeça para perto dela, falando-lhe ao ouvido, quase que num sussurro.

– Hoje eu quero ser sua, completamente sua.

Hyoga não esperou mais e começou a beijá-la novamente, dessa vez, com ainda mais intensidade. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, delineando cada curva, desvendando cada parte. Ela permitia que ele fizesse o que quisesse. Queria acariciá-lo também, mas não ainda. Dava-lhe mais prazer sentir o que causava a ele, ver que ele ansiava por seu toque também. E ela tinha todo o tempo do mundo para aliviar o desejo dele. Para eles, a noite estava apenas começando e, como ela mesma disse, naquela noite ela decidira que ia ser dele. E assim foi. Ficaram, a noite inteira – ou o que restava dela – se amando, um entregando-se ao outro com paixão, até adormecerem, exaustos, de prazer e felicidade.

X – X – X – X – X

Hyoga acordou e olhou no relógio. Eram 10h00. Era sábado, ele não precisava acordar cedo. Mas não conseguia dormir até tarde, por mais tarde que chegasse de algum lugar. De repente, flashes da noite anterior lhe vieram à mente e ele rezou que não tivesse sido um sonho. Tranqüilizou-se ao ver que Naida dormia, apoiada em seu peito. Começou a fazer cafuné nela, com toda a delicadeza do mundo, pois não queria acordá-la. Queria apenas ficar ali, velando o sono dela. Mas não demorou muito e ela acordou. Sentiu o carinho dele e levantou a cabeça, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca!

– Bom dia! – Naida disse enquanto se espreguiçava – Dormi muito? Já é tarde?

– Não... ainda são 10h00, mas você estava dormindo tão gostoso que fiquei com dó de te acordar.

Naida sorriu e olhou pra ele enquanto falava. A expressão serena e o sorriso nos lábios enquanto tirava os cabelos dela de seu rosto nada tinham a ver com a expressão fria do rapaz loiro que ela conheceu na academia. Ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser tão sensível e amável. Era mais do que ela imaginava que ele fosse.

– Podia ficar assim com você o dia inteirinho. – ela disse enquanto deitava de bruços e cima dele, apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados, no peito dele.

– Por que poderia? Você pode!

– É uma proposta tentadora... olha que eu aceito!

Os dois riram e, de repente, ela mudou a expressão. Os olhos perderam o brilho e ela ficou séria. Como Hyoga nunca tinha visto.

– O que aconteceu? – preocupou-se.

– Nada... É que eu ando com um mau pressentimento. É como se algo muito ruim fosse acontecer em breve.

Foi a vez de Hyoga fechar a cara. Lembrou-se das batalhas, do inimigo. Lembrou-se que era uma guerra difícil e pela primeira vez teve medo de não sobreviver, para poder encontrá-la depois.

– Não fique assim... Nada de mal vai lhe acontecer, eu juro. Vou te proteger. – Hyoga falava e abraçava ela, apertado.

Naida deu um fraco sorriso enquanto respondia:

– Pode ser só impressão minha, né? Espero que seja coisa da minha cabeça... – de repente ela mudou a expressão, voltando ao velho sorriso que ele amava ver – É que morro de medo de te perder!

– Não vai, jamais...

– Ah, vou sim... Mais rápido do que imagina... – ela disse, irônica.

– O que quer dizer?

– Terei que fazer uma viagem às pressas para a Austrália, tenho algumas pendências a resolver. Desculpe não ter contado antes, mas fiquei sem coragem.

– Quando?

– Em cinco dias.

– Então você não vai ver o show beneficente?

– Infelizmente, não.

– Poxa, que chato... Você queria tanto ir! – Hyoga lamentava ter que ficar longe dela, mas no fundo sentia alívio por ela não ir ao show. Como Saori, ele também achava que o ataque poderia ser em um evento de grandes proporções, como o show. – Quanto tempo vai ficar lá?

– Essa é a parte ruim, eu ainda não sei. Vai depender de como as coisas estiverem.

Hyoga fez biquinho, encenando que estava triste. Ela beijou a testa dele carinhosamente e lhe disse:

– Você promete que vai se cuidar? Promete que vai estar assim, inteirinho, são e salvo quando eu voltar?

Hyoga gelou. Será que alguém tinha falado alguma coisa pra ela sobre o fato dele ser um cavaleiro?

– Por que isso agora? É claro que eu vou estar inteirinho quando você voltar!

– Apenas me prometa, Alexei!

– Está certo, eu prometo! Se isso te deixa mais tranqüila...

– Eu fico bem mais tranqüila, sim... Embora ache besteira, e eu no fundo também acho que é, eu realmente estou com mau pressentimento. E não gosto dos meus pressentimentos ruins, porque geralmente eles se concretizam. E me mataria saber que algo ruim aconteceu com você.

– Escuta, nada de mal vai me acontecer, está bem? Eu prometo a você. Só tem uma coisa que pode me matar. – Hyoga disse sério. Tão sério que ela se espantou.

– O quê? Eu sabia, tem alguma coisa não é?

– Tem sim. O que pode me matar são as saudades que vou sentir de você. – ele piscou pra ela.

– Então eu já morri... já sinto sua falta.

Hyoga sorriu novamente e abraçou-a. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e disse:

– Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos então para matar essa saudade.

Ela concordou, dando o sorriso "dele", aquele que ele amava. E começaram a beijar-se com ardor, os corpos entrelaçados novamente. Começaram a se amar e não iriam parar tão cedo. Queriam aproveitar todo o tempo de que dispunham um ao lado do outro e aquele era o dia deles. Aquele estava sendo um dia especial, daqueles que marcam a vida de alguém eternamente. E naquele dia, eles estavam sendo marcados, profundamente, com o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	9. Chapter 9 - O GRANDE DIA

Notas do Autor

A festa de Shiryu e Shunrei revelou a todos a misteriosa namorada de Hyoga, e os ciúmes de Eire, que ela não conseguiu esconder. Também mostrou a Ikki que ele pode ser amado novamente por alguém que ele nunca imaginou. Mas apesar de toda a felicidade, Saori sentiu que estavam sendo observados...

Capítulo 9 - O Grande Dia

_*** cinco dias após a festa de Shiryu e Shunrei *** _

– Estou pronto para começar... falta alguma coisa? – um homem alto, de cabelos acinzentados e olhos azuis, trajando um manto vermelho falava enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro.

– Falta Água, meu senhor.

– Água ainda não chegou? Você não avisou que era uma reunião importante?

– Avisei sim, mas é que...

– Procuram por mim?

– Ah... Até que enfim, Água. Achei que tinha nos abandonado.

– Eu sempre cumpro com o meu dever, meu Senhor. Apenas tive que resolver algumas pendências antes de me dirigir até aqui.

– Ótimo, melhor assim. Já que estamos todos aqui, acho que podemos começar. O rapaz olhou para os quatro que estavam sentados à mesa diante de si, deu a volta, passando por cada um deles até chegar na cadeira da cabeceira da mesa, onde sentou-se.

– Como sabem, o grande dia se aproxima. Aqueles cavaleiros idiotas já sabem de nós, mas não há nada que possam fazer.

– Mas e sobre os cavaleiros de bronze? Ainda não sabemos quem são eles.

– Fogo, fogo... não esquente sua cabeça por tão pouco... – riu de seu próprio trocadilho – Você bem sabe que eles não são páreos para nós.

– Mas eles já derrotaram inimigos muito mais poderosos que eles, meu senhor...

– Está com medo, Ar? O que acontece com vocês, estão dando pra trás?

– Não, senhor é que...

– Escutem aqui. – o rapaz levantou-se da cadeira, bateu as mãos na mesa e gritava, enquanto falava com os quatro. – Só os chamei aqui para repassarmos sobre o nosso ataque. O grande dia se aproxima, meus senhores! O show da Fundação será o ponto de partida para o nosso ataque. Só não definimos ainda quem fará o show de abertura do nosso espetáculo para Athena. Por isso os chamei aqui.

– Meu senhor... se me permite dar uma opinião, será que não é melhor escolhermos uma outra ocasião para atacar?

– O quê?

– Senhor, apenas penso que eles já estão imaginando que atacaremos nesta data...

– Água, você conhece Athena? Conversou com ela?

– Não, senhor... Não tenho nem idéia de quem ela seja.

– E como pode afirmar isso com tanta convicção?

– Senhor, é apenas uma suposição... a segurança no show estará reforçada...

– Você não quer me dizer que está com medo de simples mortais enormes, aos quais eles chamam de "seguranças", que não têm poder para nada, está?

– Não, senhor, de maneira alguma é que...

– Então só posso deduzir que está desistindo. E aqui, você bem sabe que não tem essa opção. Ou você está conosco, ou contra nós.

Água respirou fundo, olhou diretamente para o rapaz e se pronunciou:

– Não o abandonarei, Senhor. Pode deixar que me encarregarei de realizar o ataque ao show.

– Ótimo, Água. Assim é que eu gosto de te ver. Sempre foi dos meus melhores, imaginei que não me decepcionaria. Mas percebo em seus olhos que algo te incomoda... Não gostaria de me contar alguma coisa?

– Não tenho nada a lhe contar, Senhor. Está tudo bem.

– Assim espero. Bem, Senhores... é isso por hoje. Nos encontramos em cinco dias, para fazer o verdadeiro show para Athena, hahahahahaha! – soltou uma risada demoníaca, alta, enquanto os elementais deixavam a reunião.

– Fogo, espere! Preciso falar com você.

– O que quer, meu senhor?

– Quero que vigie Água, sem que perceba. Acompanhe o ataque que Água fará bem de perto e me avise se algo sair errado. Não estou gostando nada de como anda se comportando...

– Sei, Senhor. Pode deixar, farei o que me pede. Pode confiar em mim.

– Eu sei disso, Fogo. Você é o meu elemental mais fiel. Pode ir. E me avise se descobrir algo. Fogo acenou com a cabeça, em reverência e partiu, deixando o rapaz ali, imerso em seus pensamentos.

"Ah, Athena... Vamos ver quem dará um show." – pensou consigo.

X – X – X – X – X

Chegou o dia do show, Saori estava nervosa. Dentro de seu quarto, ainda escolhia o que vestir. Na verdade, não tinha cabeça para pensar em roupas, queria apenas que seu mau pressentimento se aliviasse. Tinha quase que certeza absoluta que o ataque seria hoje, não sabia por que, não sabia como, apenas sabia. Era uma intuição de deusa. Tinha pedido a Hyoga e Shun que também ajudassem na segurança do show. Estariam todos com roupas normais, de segurança, para que nenhum dos presentes percebesse nada. Mas por baixo, trajariam as armaduras. Ela pediu que eles fizessem isso por precaução, mas achava que não era o bastante. Pensou várias vezes em cancelar o show, tentou fazê-lo. Mas alegaria o quê? Todos os convidados já tinham confirmado presença, os ingressos todos tinham sido vendidos. As instituições beneficentes já contavam com esse dinheiro. Fazer qualquer coisa agora tiraria o prestígio da Fundação, e isso ela não faria. Já tinha cancelado um show uma vez, por suspeitas de ataque, que não ocorreu, e quase foi engolida pela imprensa. Não queria passar isso de novo. Não queria que um nome que seu avô construiu com tanto esforço se desmanchasse assim. De repente, batidas na porta lhe tiraram de seus pensamentos:

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, Senhorita, o Tatsumi.

– Tatsumi, sei que estou atrasada. Já estou acabando de me arrumar.

– Não é isso, Senhorita. É que acaba de chegar uma encomenda para a Senhorita.

– Pra mim? – Saori falou enquanto abria a porta.

– O que é?

– Não sei, não abri. Veio apenas com esse cartão. Deixaram aí na porta.

– Que estranho...

– Saori olhou a bela caixa branca, com um laço vermelho. Abriu o envelope para ler o cartão. Estava escrito o seguinte: "Para aquela que tenta salvar este mundo perdido, uma recompensa por seus esforços. Hoje à noite o mundo é seu. Use-o. Ass: A.- seu admirador secreto"

– A? Não conheço nenhum A?

– Quer que eu jogue fora, Srta.?

– Não, Tatsumi, quero ver o que é. Saori abriu a caixa com medo, mas sorriu ao ver o conteúdo. Era um par de brincos, um anel, uma pulseira e um colar. Todos de uma pedra transparente, pareciam ser de diamante. Eram jóias preciosas, e com o mesmo pingente: um mundo, literalmente. Era o globo terrestre, estilizado com perfeição.

– É lindo, veja.

– É realmente maravilhoso, Srta. Vai usá-los?

– Sim. Acho que me ajudarão a decidir a roupa. Está tudo certo Tatsumi?

– Sim, Srta. Acabei de falar com Seiya, todos já estão lá, apenas esperando pela Srta.

– Ótimo, diga-lhes que em 15 minutos estarei lá.

O local estava lotado. Os cavaleiros nunca tinham visto aquilo tão cheio. Estavam estrategicamente espalhados, cada um munido de um walkie talkie, para comunicação. Seus codinomes eram suas constelações.

– Dragão, tudo bem?

– Sim, Pégasus, prossiga.

– Acabo de saber que Saori está se dirigindo até aqui. Preciso que fique ligado. Fênix e eu a escoltaremos até o camarim e depois até o palco, onde ela fará o discurso de apresentação.

– Ok, entendido. Deixa comigo.

Saori chegou e tudo correu bem. Ikki e Seiya não saíam de perto dela. Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga estavam espalhados pelo público.

"Droga. Está tudo tão cheio que será praticamente impossível notar qualquer coisa de estranho..." – Hyoga pensava consigo enquanto escutou seu celular tocar. Era Naida.

– Oi, amor.

– Oi, querido. Pode falar?

– Com você eu posso, sempre. Está tudo bem?

– Comigo está. E com você? Está tudo certo?

– Tirando a saudade que sinto de você, o resto está tudo tranqüilo.

– Alexei, não se esqueça do que lhe falei. Tome cuidado, não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre esse show.

– Querida, prometi que ficaria inteirinho pra você e farei isso. Não se preocupe. Nunca deixo de cumprir o que prometo.

– Amo você.

– Eu também te amo, volta logo pra mim.

– Voltarei... Até logo.

– Até. – Hyoga desligou o celular e escutou uma gritaria vinda do público. Olhou no palco. Era Saori, que estava pronta para fazer o discurso de apresentação.

– Boa noite, pessoal! Eu sou Saori Kido, representante da Fundação Graad que tem o orgulho de realizar esse show beneficente, que trará alegria a vocês e um pouco mais de esperança para aqueles que precisam. Teremos hoje muitos artistas bons, espero que gostem do show. Muito obrigada pela presença, divirtam-se! E fiquem agora, com nossa primeira atração: Britney Spears!

O público foi ao delírio enquanto a loira entrava no palco. No público, os cavaleiros conversavam entre si:

– Pégasus, presta atenção no público e não no palco, hein?

– Fênix... o mesmo pra você. Ikki sorriu por um breve momento pela piada que fez com Seiya, mas logo fechou o semblante novamente. Tinha que prestar toda a atenção do mundo no público.

O show de Britney correu tranqüilamente, assim como o das bandas que se seguiram. Entrou então o Black Eyed Peas. Ao longe, no alto, circundando as arquibancadas do estádio onde estava sendo realizado o show, um vulto caminhava, sorrateiramente. Saori sentiu seu cosmo, discreto. Pegou o walkie talkie e usou o canal de comunicação com o qual podia falar com todos os cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo:

– Cavaleiros, fiquem alertas. Acabo de sentir uma cosmo energia muito suave por aqui. Ainda não sei quem é, mas tem alguém conosco.

– Não se preocupe, Saori. Vamos investigar. – Seiya respondeu.

– Tomem cuidado. Embora seja discreta, essa cosmo energia é também muito poderosa.

– Athena, então aí está você. O mestre me disse que usaria o presente que ele lhe enviou. Quem diria... Saori Kido! Jamais poderia imaginar... – o elemental que caminhava por ali conversou consigo mesmo. Realmente não tinha a menor idéia de que Saori era na verdade Athena. Se soubesse disso antes...

– Bem, vamos fazer o que deve ser feito. Athena... chegou a hora do show. Água olhou para cima, seus olhos brilharam e, o cosmo se acendeu. Os cavaleiros então puderam perceber sua energia.

– Pessoal, estão sentindo isso?

–Sim, Andrômeda! De onde vem essa cosmo energia tão poderosa?

– Parece que vem de cima do estádio... Olhem, ali! Tem alguém nas arquibancadas!

– Deixem comigo, estou mais perto!

– Ok, Pégasus. Mas tome cuidado! Seja lá quem for, tem um cosmo muito forte.

– Pode deixar. Shun desligou o walkie talkie e respirou fundo. "Então é isso." – Pensou consigo. – "Vamos começar tudo outra vez".

Enquanto isso, Seiya corria em direção ao vulto que tinha visto de longe. Estava difícil passar por todas aquelas pessoas rapidamente.

"O Shun tem razão, seja lá quem for, é realmente muito poderoso", Seiya pensava consigo enquanto corria. Ao chegar próximo ao local onde o misterioso guerreiro estava, Seiya mal teve tempo de se fazer notar. Quando pensou em abrir a boca, foi surpreendido.

– Mas que diabos é...? Não conseguiu completar a frase. Seiya só viu surgir das mãos do guerreiro duas torrentes de água, muito forte. Era como se suas mãos fossem duas cachoeiras, como a das cataratas, com milhões de litros de água caindo de uma vez. E essa água toda foi em direção ao público. Seiya não teve tempo de se defender. Muito menos de alertar as pessoas.

– Cuidado! Ahhhhhhh! – Seiya gritou, inutilmente. Foi pego pela corrente de água e jogado longe. Começou um corre-corre. As pessoas gritavam e corriam desesperadas, tentando fugir da água que tomava conta do local. Uma a uma, todas iam sendo arrastadas. Um tumulto generalizado se iniciou e Saori, que estava à distância, viu Seiya ser pego pela água, sem nada poder fazer.

– Seiya! – Saori tentou correr, mas foi segura por Ikki.

– Não adianta, Saori. Não há nada que você possa fazer. Iremos tirar Seiya de lá, agora você deve ir com Tatsumi. Não é mais seguro ficar aqui. Se ficar, não poderemos protegê-la. Saori olhou amargurada para Ikki. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas estava com ódio, porque não podia fazer nada. De repente, viu uma luz muito forte brilhar em seu colar. Olhou o pingente. Estava brilhando muito, uma luz azul intensa, muito forte.

– O que é isso?

– Não sei, Ikki. Ganhei hoje. Achei que eram diamantes, mas pelo visto... – Saori tentou arrancá-lo de seu pescoço, inutilmente. A jóia não saía, não importa o que fizesse.

– Droga! Não sai, não consigo tirar.

– Saori, está realmente difícil. Nunca vi uma jóia tão difícil, não consigo arrebentá-la também.

– Ikki... estou me sentindo estranha. Parece... parece que minha energia está me deixando. – Saori caiu e só não chegou ao chão porque foi segura por Ikki.

– Tatsumi! Tire-a daqui, agora! -

Pode deixar, Ikki. Me dê a Srta.

– Leve-a para a mansão e não saia de perto dela.

– Pode deixar! Tome cuidado, Ikki.

– Tomarei. – Ikki respondeu a Tatsumi e partiu, correndo em direção ao elemental.

Seiya ainda tentava se safar da água quando se sentiu subir, agarrado por alguma coisa.

–Shun?

– Seiya, você está bem?

– Agora sim. – Seiya estava encharcado, cuspindo água. Foi salvo pela corrente de Shun.

– Esse elemental é realmente muito forte, Shun. Quase não o vi atacar.

– Temos que tomar cuidado.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas não podemos deixar todas essas pessoas aqui. Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

– Vou tentar tirar o máximo de pessoas que conseguir com minha corrente.

– Faça isso, eu vou atrás desse elemental. – Seiya levantou-se e correu novamente, em direção ao elemental.

Afastado dali, Hyoga segurava-se em uma das pilastras do palco, para não ser levado pela água. O palco ainda não havia sido atingido pela água, mas se permanecesse daquele jeito, não demoraria muito para que ficasse inundado também.

– Droga, preciso fazer alguma coisa! – Hyoga olhou pra cima e viu que estava relativamente perto do elemental. – Se conseguisse congelar suas mãos, ainda que por alguns minutos, a água pararia de sair por algum tempo e teríamos alguma chance. Pelo menos de salvar essas pessoas. Tenho que tentar. Hyoga mirou em direção ao elemental que, aparentemente, não notara sua presença.

– Pó de diamante! – antes que pudesse se dar conta, o elemental foi atingido, diretamente nos braços e Hyoga conseguiu seu objetivo: tinha estancado a água. Vendo o que Hyoga tinha feito, Ikki deu golpe no chão, abrindo uma fenda imensa, fazendo com que a água escoasse para o buraco. As pessoas que estavam sendo sugadas para o buraco, juntamente com a água, foram resgatadas por Shun, com sua corrente.

– Hum... esses cavaleiros sabem mesmo trabalhar em equipe. Mas se essa for toda a força deles, não têm a menor chance. – o elemental acendeu seu cosmo e em segundos suas mãos estavam descongeladas.

– Você não tem nem idéia do que o nosso trabalho em equipe é capaz de fazer. Ao olhar pra trás, Água deparou-se com Seiya, parado à sua frente.

– Não vou permitir que mate pessoas inocentes. - Seiya falava desafiador, olhando em direção ao elemental, que estava no escuro.

– Acho que não há nada que você possa fazer... Seiya. – o elemental falava enquanto caminhava em direção da luz. - Como sabe meu nome? Por acaso você... ei! Mas é uma mulher!

– Isso faz alguma diferença? Você irá morrer de qualquer jeito, seja pelas mãos de um homem ou de uma mulher! Seiya mediu a guerreira de cima a baixo. Estava usando uma armadura azul cintilante, com uma roupa por baixo que parecia feita de escamas. O elmo escondia os cabelos e tinha uma máscara na frente, que cobria a boca e o nariz, deixando apenas os olhos à mostra.

– Tenho a impressão de que também te conheço. Esses olhos... você não me é estranha.

– Cale-se! Tudo o que importa agora é que sou eu quem vai te mandar para o inferno e para o momento é tudo o que precisa saber. Morra, Seiya! Ira das ondas! – dito isso, a elemental movimentou os braços em ondas, uma luz forte brilhou nas suas mãos e a água começou a sair novamente, como da primeira vez em que ela atacou. -

O quê? Mas isso é... Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Seiya não teve tempo de se defender. Foi diretamente atingido e jogado na parede. A pressão da água era tanta que Seiya não conseguia se mexer. Estava sendo esmagado pela água e sentia seu corpo todo sendo forçado contra a parede.

– Está gostando, Seiya? Acostume-se, esse será o seu lar para a eternidade! – De repente, Água sentiu ser atingida por penas. Parou seu ataque ao ver as mãos sangrando. -

Acho que ele já tomou banho hoje, mocinha.

– Quem é você? Água perguntou sem nem olhar pra trás.

– Sou Ikki, o cavaleiro de fênix.

– Bom, fênix. Então acho que Seiya terá companhia no inferno. Ira das ondas! Ao ver que ia ser atingido, Ikki saltou e se escondeu atrás do placar do ginásio. Não adiantou, a água quebrou o placar e o atingiu, jogando-o de lá de cima. Ikki ia cair diretamente no gramado, mas foi salvo por Shun, que o agarrou com as correntes.

– Obrigado, irmãozinho. Me salvou.

– Apenas retribuí o que sempre fez por mim.

– Seiya está com problemas, temos que ajudá-lo. A elemental ainda olhava para baixo, para o local em que havia jogado Ikki quando escutou:

– Su-sua luta é comigo, Água.

– Ainda vivo, Seiya? Você é mesmo persistente.

– É muita pretensão sua achar que me venceria assim tão facilmente. Nossa luta ainda não acabou, prepare-se! Meteoro de pégasus! Seiya atacou e a elemental não se mexeu, apenas esticou o dedo, parando os golpes.

– O quê? Mas não é possível! Ela nem se mexeu! - Seiya... esses seus meteoros mais parecem flashes de máquina de fotografar... É assim que pretende me vencer?

– Como é possível! Eu nem consegui arranhá-la! – Seiya estava indignado. - Não vou te dar essa oportunidade, Pégasus! Ira das ondas! Seiya saltou e esquivou-se do golpe.

– Nunca ouviu dizer que o mesmo golpe não funciona com um cavaleiro pela segunda vez? Tome isso! Meteoro de pégasus!

– O quê? Mas como! Ahhhhhhh! – Água foi atingida, entretanto, os meteoros de Seiya não foram suficientes para derrubá-la. Apenas lhe feriram levemente. Mas ela notou que estavam bem mais fortes e velozes em relação aos primeiros meteoros. Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que os outros cavaleiros já tinham tirado todas as pessoas do local e que, agora, dirigiam-se para onde ela estava.

"Preciso acabar com Seiya logo de uma vez". – pensou.

– Seiya, chega de brincadeira. Chegou sua hora! Muralha de água! – Água abriu os braços e criou duas paredes de água, que se deslocaram uma em cada lado de Seiya.

– Que golpe é esse? Não consigo me mexer, a pressão da água é muito forte! De repente, a elemental fechou os braços, como se estivesse batendo uma palma e as paredes se fecharam, esmagando Seiya entre elas. O golpe era terrivelmente forte. Seiya não conseguia se mexer, sentia seus ossos serem pressionados, como se fossem ser esmagados e não conseguia respirar, a água estava lhe afogando. Seiya foi lançado pra cima, e a elemental lhe deu um chute muito forte, que o atirou em direção aos quatro demais cavaleiros, que vinham ao seu encontro. Todos caíram no chão, Seiya, desacordado.

– Preciso ir embora. Como alerta acho que já deu. – dito isso, a elemental se retirou.

Os quatro cavaleiros tentavam levantar-se enquanto olhavam de longe a elemental se retirar, sem poderem fazer absolutamente nada.

– Seiya! Seiya! O que aconteceu! – Shun sacudia Seiya desesperadamente, mas ele estava muito ferido.

– Shun, temos que levá-lo daqui. Ele está muito machucado. Vocês estão bem? – Shiryu falou olhando para os companheiros.

– Sim, estamos. Mas não vamos ficar por muito tempo. Olha o que apenas um deles fez com o Seiya! – Hyoga olhou para Pégasus, desacordado, armadura rachada – Ele nem teve chance.

– Teremos que nos preparar melhor se quisermos vencer. Isso foi só o começo. – Ikki completou a frase e olhou para o céu, como se buscasse alguma força. No fundo, ele e os outros sabiam que o inimigo era muito mais forte do que jamais imaginaram e, naquele momento, não tinham a menor idéia do que fazer para vencê-lo. Era a primeira vez que se sentiam completamente abatidos e sem força alguma diante de um oponente.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	10. Chapter 10 - TURBULÊNCIAS

Notas do Autor

As suspeitas de Saori se concretizaram e os elementais finalmente deram sinal de vida. Após uma convenção secreta, a misteriosa Água foi designada para dar uma amostra do que esses poderosos guerreiros eram capazes de fazer. Em combate, feriu Seiya gravemente e deixou todos os outros cavaleiros perplexos e sem saberem o que fazer. E agora? Como destruir alguém tão poderoso?

Capítulo 10 - Turbulências

Água corria o mais rápido que podia, tentando fugir daquele lugar o quanto antes. Tentava concentrar-se em nada além de correr, para bem longe, para fugir de tudo e de todos, inclusive de seus pensamentos.

– Parabéns, Água.

A elemental parou de correr e começou a procurar a voz que falava com ela.

– Quem está aí?

– Ora, não reconhece mais a voz de uma boa amiga, que ingratidão... – do alto desceu outra elemental, Fogo.

– Fogo, me assustou. O que faz aqui? Me seguindo?

– Não, imagine! – disse sarcástica – Apenas me certificando de que não precisaria de ajuda.

– Disse que daria conta de fazer sozinha e fiz, não é mesmo?

– Sim, cumpriu sua missão.

– Eu sempre cumpro.

– O Mestre ficará bem satisfeito com o susto que você deu neles. E com sorte ainda nos livramos de Pégasus, de uma vez. Hahahaha!

Água nada disse. Apenas virou-se e seguiu andando, deixando Fogo e sua risada malévola para trás. Sua cabeça estava bem longe dali.

X – X – X – X – X

No dia seguinte após o show, os cavaleiros estavam no hospital. Seiya ainda estava internado e Saori tinha acabado de receber alta.

– Tem certeza que está bem, Saori? Quer que eu peça ao Tatsumi que a leve embora?

– Não, Shun. Quero ficar. Eu estou bem, só quero saber como o Seiya está.

– Ainda está na mesma, Saori. É melhor seguir os conselhos de Shun. Você ainda está fraca, precisa descansar. – Shiryu completou.

– Não, já disse que estou bem. Me sinto como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Apenas não consigo tirar estas malditas jóias.

– Alguma razão deve haver para isso. Quando o elemental estava atacando o colar brilhou forte. Mas não era transparente, como está agora. Era um brilho azul, intenso. – Ikki falou.

– Só o colar brilhou? – Shiryu questionou.

– Sim, por quê?

– Veja bem... são quatro peças de jóias, se considerarmos que o par de brincos faz uma peça. Se apenas o colar brilhou enquanto Água estava perto... significa que esta é a peça que a simboliza.

– O que quer dizer, Shiryu? – Saori estava confusa.

– Acho que Shiryu pensa que cada peça é referente a algum elemento. – Hyoga respondeu.

– Faz sentido... Mas por que Saori não as conseguia tirar? Sentiu-se fraca na hora em que o colar brilhou, mas depois passou, não foi?

– Sim, Shun. Foi exatamente isso.

– Bem, só podemos ter uma certeza. Seja lá o que isso for, foi dado pelo inimigo. E agora não há mais nada que possamos fazer. – Hyoga disse, seriamente.

– Isso é verdade. Verei com meu Mestre se consigo descobrir alguma coisa sobre essas peças, me permite fotografá-las, Saori?

– Claro, Shiryu. Sem problemas.

– Ótimo. Agora vamos embora. Temos que descansar e nos preparar, não sabemos quando irão atacar novamente. – Ikki falou, já saindo do local.

– Eu vou ficar, para o caso do Seiya precisar de algo.

– Ficarei com você, Shun. – Shiryu disse enquanto enviava as fotos que acabara de tirar pelo celular, para Shunrei, para que ela mostrasse ao Mestre.

– Bom, nesse caso, acho que vou embora também. Descanso um pouco e depois volto, aí revezamos.

– Está certo Hyoga, qualquer coisa nós avisamos. – Shun falou.

Hyoga saiu do Hospital e dirigia-se ao estacionamento quando escutou seu celular tocar.

– Oi, minha linda! Onde está?

– _Oi, amor! Não sabe como fico aliviada em escutar sua voz. – era Naida, desesperada do outro lado da linha – Eu vi pela TV o que aconteceu... como você está?  
_  
– Eu estou bem. Consegui sair a tempo. Seiya é que está mal.

_– Ele está muito ferido? É grave? _

– O médico disse que ele sobrevive... Aproveitando a ligação, tem uma coisa que queria te pedir.

_– Qualquer coisa, fala. _

– Não volte para Tóquio ainda. As coisas estão tumultuadas por aqui, não quero que você corra nenhum risco.

_– Não voltarei. Ainda não acabei o que vim fazer. Mas e você? Por que não vem pra cá também? É perigoso ficar aí! Você pode se machucar! _

Hyoga respirou fundo antes de responder. Odiava mentir pra ela. Mas agora, definitivamente, não era o melhor momento para lhe contar tudo. Decidiu que quando tudo acabasse, revelaria a ela que é um cavaleiro de Athena; se ela realmente o amava, entenderia. Precisava, no entanto, pensar em algo rápido para dizer.

– Naida, eu não posso. Tenho que ajudar Saori e a Fundação. Isso pode ser um ataque terrorista, alguma coisa séria. Precisam de mim aqui.  
_  
– Eu não sei... acho que isso não parece coisa de terrorista. Acho que não vai parar por aí. _

– Eu também acho e é por isso que não posso partir.

_– Está bem... se você prefere assim.. _– Naida não tinha ficado muito contente com a decisão de Hyoga –_ Apenas cuide-se, por favor. _

– Me cuidarei. Amo você.

_– Eu também... amo você. _

Hyoga desligou o celular e ia entrando no carro quando escutou alguém lhe chamar. Era Mino, acompanhada de Eire.

– Hyoga, que bom que te achei!

– Olá, Mino. Oi, Eire. O que fazem aqui?

– Viemos visitar o Seiya. Como ele está? – Mino disse.

– Ainda desacordado, mas acho que vai ficar bem. O médico disse que por causa dos sedativos ele ainda vai demorar a despertar. Mas sinto dizer que perderam viagem, pois ele ainda não pode receber visitas.

– Mesmo assim, quero ficar. – Mino disse, decidida.

– Ficarei com você, Mino. – Eire completou.

– Bem, se querem assim, Shiryu e Shun estão lá dentro. Eles podem dar maiores informações sobre o estado de saúde de Seiya. Eu volto mais tarde, para revezar com eles.

– Está bem, Hyoga. Muito obrigada. – Mino despediu-se do loiro, dando-lhe um abraço.

– Não tem de quê. Até logo meninas. – Hyoga já ia se virando para ir embora quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

– Espera...

– Quer me dizer algo, Eire?

– Sim... Por favor, tome cuidado. Não quero que morra.

Eire estava dizendo aquilo do fundo do coração. Hyoga pôde notar nos olhos dela que ainda o amava. E não fez questão nenhuma de esconder seu sentimento. Entretanto, agora ele não podia mais lhe retribuir. Seu coração era de outra pessoa.

– Tomarei, Eire. Tomarei. – soltou seu braço e entrou no carro, sem mirá-la nos olhos. Não tinha coragem de encará-la. Esse era seu jeito de dizer "Não dá mais, me esqueça".

Mino ia entrando e não percebeu que Eire tinha ficado pra trás. Enquanto via o carro de Hyoga partir, deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ela conhecia bem Hyoga e tinha entendido a mensagem que ele deixou nas entrelinhas. Sentiu naquele momento que não tinha mais chance alguma, que ele não era mais seu, definitivamente. E somente agora ela se dava conta de que nunca havia deixado de amá-lo. Arrependia-se amargamente de tê-lo deixado, mas agora, não podia fazer mais nada. Tinha que seguir em frente. Escutou Mino chamá-la e entrou.

X – X – X – X – X

Alguns dias se passaram e nada de diferente tinha acontecido. As coisas pareciam ter se normalizado, o que deixava todos ainda mais aflitos. Como saber quando e onde seria o próximo ataque? E quem atacaria dessa vez? Como preparar-se para esse ataque? Essas perguntas rondavam a cabeça dos cavaleiros, mas um deles ainda estava preocupado com outra coisa:

– Não, não e não! Já disse que não vou comer essa porcaria e pronto! – Seiya cruzou os braços e balançava a cabeça negativamente, com um bico que mais parecia o de uma criança mimada, o que fazia Saori rir. Ele parecia ainda mais adorável desse jeito, fragilizado...

Mino estava sentada diante dele, com uma colher na mão, tentando, inutilmente, fazê-lo comer, como se faz com uma criança. Mas ela estava perdendo a paciência. Ou melhor, já tinha perdido.

– Ah, Seiya não dá! Nem as crianças do orfanato me dão tanto trabalho pra comer! Eu desisto, não quer comer, ótimo! Morra de fome! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui servindo de babá...

–Eu tenho fome, não posso ficar sem comer...

– Ah, agora deu fome? Então pega com a sua mãozinha e come. Eu não vou mais ficar aqui de palhaça.

– Ah, Mino... não faz assim! Eu só não quero comer mais essa gororoba do hospital. Olha isso! É nojento!

– Recomendações médicas não podem ser desobedecidas...

– Médicos, bah! Não sabem o que dizem. Eu já estou ótimo, olha só pra mim! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Seiya pulou da cama e logo caiu no chão sentindo dores por todo o corpo.

– Estou vendo... Está em perfeitas condições... – Ikki riu daquela situação patética e saiu do quarto. Mino ia saindo atrás dele, quando sentiu uma mão pegar seus pés:

– Você também vai me abandonar, Mino?

– Seiya... fiz tudo o que eu podia. Além do quê... – ajoelhou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ele estava, caído no chão, e falou bem baixinho, para que apenas ele pudesse escutar – Não sou mais sua namorada, lembra-se? – Mino levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando um Seiya atônito no chão. Ele já tinha percebido que ela tinha mudado. Só não tinha notado que não o amava mais. Mas antes que pudesse pensar qualquer coisa a respeito disso, escutou uma voz doce lhe falando ao ouvido:

– Venha, eu o ajudo a levantar. Era Saori, se oferecendo para ajudar Seiya. Mesmo naquele momento, ela ainda conseguia ser generosa. Sua cabeça devia estar à mil de preocupações com o oponente, mas mesmo assim, ela conseguia preocupar-se com ele. Seiya pensava que isso era ser uma deusa de verdade. Ter esse coração imenso. Ou será que não. Será que ela...?

– Você precisa comer, ou não ficará forte o bastante para sair daqui. Seiya não teve forças para discordar. Pegou o prato e começou a comer. Sua cabeça estava a mil.

– Só mesmo o poder de Athena para fazer o Seiya comer... - Ikki falava para Mino, que estava observando o "paciente" pela janela da sala e não tinha notado a presença do cavaleiro de fênix.

– É... Seiya parece escutar somente o que ela diz. Sempre foi cabeça dura, mas precisa crescer, amadurecer.

– Também acho isso. Mas ele é assim. E se não fosse assim talvez não fosse o Seiya.

– Sim... – Mino ficou um pouco em silêncio antes de prosseguir – Nem sei como consegui agüentar isso por tanto tempo.

– Acho que isso é o que chamam de amor, não?

– Achava isso também, Ikki. Hoje acho que amor é mais. É você sentir-se realmente importante para alguém. E sentir que a pessoa demonstra isso por você.

Mino falou isso com tanta seriedade que conseguiu assustar Ikki, que estava acostumado a escutar coisas de todos os tipos. Mas jamais pensou que escutaria algo assim vindo dela.

X – X – X – X – X

Na Fundação, Shiryu e Shun analisavam as fotos tiradas dos ferimentos de Seiya. Tinham ficado impressionados com os exames. Todos apontavam para hemorragia interna, sem contar que ele tinha várias escoriações, por todo o corpo. Se ele não fosse um cavaleiro, certamente não teria resistido. Ambos estavam assustados com aquilo.

– Não entendo, Shiryu. Como pode ter tanta força! Ela quase matou Seiya.

– Sim, Shun. Também não compreendo. Todos os registros que temos apontam para uma força descomunal dos elementais, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto assim.

– Pelo menos os exames da Saori foram mais esclarecedores...

– Sim, graças ao meu mestre descobrimos que essas jóias são feitas de uma pedra especial. E realmente elas têm a ver com os elementos.

– Elas canalizam a força de Saori e jogam-na para os elementais. O que significa...

– ... que Saori pode morrer caso eles ataquem os quatro juntos se não derrotarmos quem está por trás disso. É a única maneira de tirarmos as jóias dela. – Shiryu esticou os braços, colocou-os atrás da cabeça e suspirou fundo, com ar desanimado, antes de concluir – Estamos perdidos, Shun.

– É... parece que quanto mais informações temos, mais nos perdemos.

– Então acho que encontrei uma luz... – Hyoga entrou de repente na sala, espalhando montes de papéis na mesa.

– O que descobriu, Hyoga? – Perguntou Shun, curioso.

– Estão vendo isso? Mudanças repentinas de ar nessa região. Repentinas e muito bruscas. Sabem o que significa?

– Que estamos de viagem para os EUA. – Shun falou, pegando os papéis e levantou-se da mesa, apressado.

– Espere, Shun! Como assim, já vai? Nem discutimos nada ainda!

– Eu sei, Shiryu. Mas não podemos perder mais tempo. A vida de Saori corre perigo e ainda não podemos contar com Seiya. Quanto mais tempo perdermos, será pior.

– O Shun está certo, Shiryu. – Saori entrou na sala.

– Não os acompanharei pois acho que não preciso correr riscos, além do quê, alguém tem que cuidar de Seiya. Podem deixar que eu aviso o Ikki. Vão, não percam mais tempo!

– Esperem! – Hyoga gritou para os amigos que já se distanciavam, correndo. – Acho mais prudente que apenas um de nós vá. Não teremos como saber de mais notícias se estivermos lá, Saori não conseguirá nos auxiliar com as atualizações o tempo inteiro. Isso sem mencionar que caso algum outro elemental ataque, não haverá ninguém na retaguarda.

– Realmente, Hyoga. Não havíamos pensado nisso. – Shiryu disse.

– Você está certo. Nesse caso, vou sozinho.

– Está certo disso, Shun?

– Sim, Hyoga. Preciso começar a tomar iniciativas, sem depender dos outros ou do meu irmão. Saori, me dá permissão para que eu vá sozinho?

– Claro, Shun. Pode ir.

– Ótimo. Qualquer novidade, eu os aviso. Nos mantemos em contato.

– Boa sorte, Shun. E cuide-se. – Falou Hyoga.

– Podem deixar. Vocês também, e qualquer coisa, me falem. – Shun afastou-se correndo, deixando os amigos surpresos.

– Shun realmente mudou. Cresceu e virou um homem.

– Sim, Shiryu, é verdade. Ele está bem mais maduro. Acho que aprendeu com os duros combates.

– Ainda assim, tenho medo. Medo de ele não conseguir agüentar tanta pressão, de novo. Sempre foi o mais pacífico de nós, o que odiava lutas. Se acostumou com a vida de um cara normal mais do que qualquer um aqui.

– Acho que deveriam dar mais crédito ao meu irmão. – Ikki entrou de repente na sala – Se ele disse que pode, é porque pode. Jamais fez alguma promessa que não pudesse cumprir. Ele é muito poderoso quando entra de cabeça em um combate.

– Sabemos disso, Ikki. Confiamos nele. Se não confiássemos, não o teríamos em nosso grupo ainda. Nem Athena ia querê-lo aqui.

– Então, Hyoga, essa é mais uma boa razão para que não nos preocupemos com ele e sim com os demais elementais. Ainda temos dois desconhecidos e muito o quê fazer.

X – X – X – X – X

No orfanato, Mino preparava a refeição das crianças, quando viu Eire entrar na cozinha. Já havia notado que a amiga andava cabisbaixa, desde o dia em que tinham ido visitar Seiya no hospital a primeira vez. E, sinceramente, achava muito difícil que ela tivesse ficado assim por conta do incidente com ele.

– Eire, pode arrumar a mesa pra mim? – A loira apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, sem nada responder.

– Eire, o que está acontecendo com você? Notei que desde aquele dia no hospital você está diferente, anda triste. O que foi?

– Não foi nada, Mino. Não se preocupe comigo. – Eire já ia saindo quando Mino a puxou pelo braço.

– Como assim, nada? Eire, somos amigas há anos, te conheço muito bem! Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa e você não vai sair daqui enquanto não me contar. Ou será que não confia mais em mim? Eire não se agüentou e começou a chorar, desabando em um abraço apertado em Mino, como há muito tempo não fazia. Estava inconsolável.

– Oh, amiga. Quer me contar o que está acontecendo, pelo amor de Zeus?

– Ah, Mino... Você já tem suas preocupações, seus problemas... Não queria te irritar com os meus.

– Você não me irrita! E até onde eu sei, amigo é pra essas coisas. Momentos bons e ruins. Agora senta aqui e me conta tudo.

Eire sentou-se e limpou os olhos. Respirou fundo antes de falar com a amiga.

– Mino... eu ainda amo o Hyoga...

– Ah, isso? Mas eu já sabia! Qualquer um percebe que você não conseguiu esquecê-lo ainda, Eire, embora você não confessasse.

– Posso terminar?

– Desculpe-me... acho que me precipitei. Fala.

– No dia do noivado do Shiryu eu já não tinha gostado de ver aquela garota com ele. Mas até então imaginei que fosse um casinho, que fosse um passatempo.

– Mas você sabe que o Hyoga não iria levá-la pra conhecer os amigos se não fosse algo sério, Eire. Você conhece ele.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – as lágrimas começaram a rolar novamente – Mas eu ainda tinha um fiozinho de esperança. Uma esperança tola, eu sei, de que ele pudesse me amar ainda. Mas aquele dia no hospital eu notei que o perdi, definitivamente.

– Como assim?

– Quando o encontramos no estacionamento ele estava ao celular. E eu escutei o finzinho da conversa. Era com ela que ele falava. Dizia que não partiria e que se cuidaria. Disse também que a amava. Que a amava, Mino! Sabe quanto tempo o Hyoga demorou pra dizer isso pra mim? – Eire começou a chorar e Mino a abraçou demoradamente. Quando se separaram, Eire prosseguiu: - Agora tem tudo isso de batalhas outra vez... Ele vai se arriscar, pode se machucar ou até morrer... E eu não posso mais cuidar dele, não posso mais dizer a ele que nunca deixei de amá-lo, que fui uma boba, que nunca devia ter terminado com ele. Ai, Mino! Que ódio sinto de mim! De mim e desse orgulho idiota! O vi sofrer diversas vezes e nunca tive coragem de pedir para voltarmos... Agora é tarde... Muito tarde... O que faço, Mino? Como tiro ele do meu coração e do meu pensamento?

– Eire... sei que isso é difícil. Mas você tem que olhar pra frente e continuar. Você é bonita e inteligente, tem diversos rapazes no mundo doidos por uma chance de te conhecer.

– Não me interessam os outros, Mino.

– Mas você tem que se dar essa oportunidade! Tem que dar essa oportunidade pra vida, de te apresentar alguém, de ser feliz! Veja o meu caso. Achei que ia morrer quando terminei com o Seiya e no entanto, estou aqui, não estou?

– Mas o Seiya te deu motivos pra se separar dele...

– O que não muda o fato de que o amava muito quando tomei essa decisão. Acho que doeu mais em mim do que nele. Entretanto... as coisas mudam, o tempo passa. Você vê outras coisas, conhece outras pessoas. -

– Como assim? Você está querendo me dizer que não ama mais o Seiya?

– Sim, exatamente, já superei isso.

– Mas tem alguém a ver com isso, não tem? Mino suspirou, levantou-se, olhou bem fixamente nos olhos da amiga e continuou:

– Já que você está abrindo o seu coração pra mim, me fazendo essas confissões, vou confessar algo também. Embora não quisesse aceitar e ainda não consiga entender... Acho que estou me apaixonando por outra pessoa sim.

– Por quem? Quem conseguiu fazer esse milagre de tirar o Seiya da sua cabeça?

– O Ikki.

– Peraí, repete que eu acho que não entendi bem...

– O Ikki, sim, ele mesmo. Não me pergunte, o coração apronta dessas com a gente. Tudo o que posso te dizer é que comecei a vê-lo com outros olhos, desde aquele dia em que ele me ajudou no seu aniversário, quando eu estava péssima.

– Então foi ele o seu "anjo"...

– Foi. Ele me acolheu, me deixou ficar na casa dele, cuidou de mim. Demonstrou uma preocupação que eu jamais imaginei que alguém pudesse ter por mim.

– Mino, será que você não está confundindo as coisas? Será que ele não quis apenas ser gentil?

– Já pensei isso também. Posso estar confundindo tudo. Mas hoje eu acho que vale a pena arriscar. Não quero perder uma oportunidade que a vida me deu por medo. Vou tentar. Se der errado, paciência, parto pra outra. Mas se der certo... posso ser muito feliz.

– Respeito sua decisão, Mino. Mas não é fácil de entender.

– Sei que parece loucura. E eu nem sei se sou correspondida. Tudo que sei é que o que estou sentindo pelo Ikki é algo que nunca senti por ninguém, nem pelo Seiya. E sei também que quero tentar. Estou aproveitando a oportunidade que a vida me deu da mesma forma que o Hyoga está fazendo.

– Mino! – Eire sentia-se ainda mais machucada com as palavras da amiga.

– Ah, Eire, encare a realidade. Você tem duas opções: ou deixa com que ele siga a vida dele e parte pra outra, ou tenta reconquistá-lo.

– Eu não teria coragem de desfazer esse relacionamento, Mino. Ele parece estar feliz, está muito bem. Não quero fazê-lo sofrer, de novo...

– Essa é a prova definitiva de que o ama, então. Deixe-o ser feliz e tente ser feliz também.

– Tia! O Akira está jogando areia em mim! – entrou gritando na cozinha, de repente, um dos meninos do orfanato, choroso, passando as mãos nos olhos.

– Deixa eu ver isso, meu Zeus! Esse Akira está terrível mesmo! Vamos falar com ele, mas antes, vá lavar esse rosto.

– Ta bom, tia Mino.

– Quanto a você... – Mino falou com Eire que já preparava-se para sair da cozinha, com a bandeja nas mãos. – Não sofra mais sozinha. Estarei sempre aqui, para o que você precisar.

– Eu sei, Mino. Eu sei. Muito obrigada por isso. Agradeço a Zeus todos os dias por ter te colocado em minha vida.

Mino apenas sorriu de volta para a amiga, enquanto a via sair da cozinha. Estava pensando em toda a conversa que tiveram e em como era difícil gostar de alguém e ser correspondido. Por que era tão complicado amar?

– Tia Mino! Tia! Vamos! Você não está me ouvindo?

– Ahn? – Mino foi trazida de volta de seus pensamentos pelo menino, que a puxava pelo avental.

– Vamos lá falar com o Akira!

– Quem? Ah, sim, claro... O Akira! Vamos...

X – X – X – X – X

Shun estava dentro do jatinho da Fundação, voando para os EUA. Aproveitava a viagem para olhar os papéis com os dados que Hyoga tinha conseguido e para pensar em alguma estratégia. Sabia que o elemental que o aguardava devia ser muito forte e ele não tinha a menor idéia de como iria fazer para derrotá-lo. Levantou-se da mesa, pegou um café e foi em direção da cabine.

– Falta muito? – perguntou ao piloto.

– Não, Sr. Shun. Na verdade, já era para termos chegado.

– Notei que a viagem estava muito longa, está acontecendo alguma coisa?

– Não sei dizer ao certo... Mas está tudo estranho, todos os aeroportos em que tentei pousar não me deixaram por conta de mau tempo.

– Em todos?

– Sim, em todos. Todos alegaram que estavam sofrendo ventos muito fortes, fora do normal. E o mais estranho é que alguns deles não estão em região de tormentas desse tipo, mas alegam estarem sofrendo com os ventos.

– Ventos? Você disse ventos?

– Sim, Sr.

– Que ótimo, já começaram então...

– O que o Sr. disse?

– Nada... Apenas penso que podíamos descer em algum outro lugar que não fosse um aeroporto. Acha que consegue fazer isso?

– Posso tentar, embora seja difícil. Tenho experiência em voar por aqui e acho que consigo parar em algum lugar perto. Mas não sei como será esse pouso, não posso garantir que chegaremos ao solo com segurança.

– Confio em você. – Shun colocou as mãos nos ombros do piloto quando sentiu a aeronave tremer – O que foi isso?

– Não sei, Sr! Mas não parece ser uma turbulência.

– De novo! Estes trancos estão aumentando de intensidade! - O avião está estranho, está difícil controlá-lo!

– Então é isso, não é? Além de tudo é covarde, não tem coragem de me enfrentar cara a cara! – Shun gritava dentro do avião, revoltado, deixando o piloto mais nervoso ainda.

– Sr, Shun, o que está acontecendo! O Sr. sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, não é?

– Sim, mas agora não é o momento mais adequado de te explicar tudo. Está ficando pior! Tente pousar o avião em algum lugar, precisamos descer.

– Não consigo, o avião está fora de controle, não me obedece mais! Vamos cair! Vamos morrer!

De repente, uma rajada violenta de vento jogou o avião contra montanhas de uma região desértica. Tão logo chocou-se contra elas, a aeronave explodiu. Não longe dali, alguém que tinha assistido a todo o acidente ria com satisfação.

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –


	11. Chapter 11 - A FILHA DOS VENTOS

Notas do Autor

No capítulo anterior, Seiya ainda se recupera de sua luta e percebe que Mino não o ama mais. Por outro lado, Eire tenta se recuperar do amor que sente por Hyoga e que não é mais correspondido. Abriu seu coração para Mino, que já tinha notado a tristeza da amiga há tempos, e foi surpreendida pela notícia de que a morena estava amando novamente. Na Fundação, os cavaleiros descobrem onde será o próximo ataque e Shun se desloca até o local da batalha. Entretanto, é pego de surpresa por um ataque covarde, que faz com o que o avião em que ele se encontra se espatife contra as montanhas.

Capítulo 11 - A Filha dos Ventos

– Hahahahahahahahaha! Então esses são os poderosos cavaleiros de Athena? Nem precisei sujar minhas mãos para acabar com esse daí... Me poupou do trabalho sujo. Bom, melhor assim. O mestre ficará satisfeito.

– Se eu fosse você, não contaria vantagem antes do tempo.

Ar estava de costas e assustou-se ao escutar uma voz atrás de si. Tinha certeza que o acidente que causara não deixara sobreviventes.

– Ahn? Quem está aí? – virou-se de costas e pôs as mãos na testa, protegendo os olhos da luz do sol que estava muito forte, não permitindo visualização de quem estava à sua frente.

– Eu sou Shun, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. – Shun pulou na frente de Ar com o piloto desmaiado nos braços. Colocou-o em segurança ao lado de umas pedras e voltou-se ao inimigo. Assim que percebeu que o avião se chocaria contra as montanhas, Shun vestiu a armadura, pegou o piloto e, com um golpe rápido, fez um buraco na carenagem da aeronave. Com suas correntes foi fácil apoiar-se nos lugares para sair dali. – Não me subestime, jamais seria tão fraco assim ou nunca me dignaria a ser um cavaleiro de Athena. E você, quem é?

– Eu sou Lil, a elemental de Ar. Sou a filha dos Ventos. Mas tudo o que você precisa saber para o momento é que eu é quem vou mandar você para o inferno. Shun agora podia ver claramente quem estava à sua frente. Lil era alta e magra, cabelos negros, encaracolados até a cintura, e olhos acinzentados, que tinham um brilho cruel e envolvente. Sua armadura era toda prateada, com botas altas até as coxas e protetor nos seios, descendo até a cintura, pelas laterais. A roupa por baixo, colada ao corpo, era branca. A parte dos protetores, prateada, formava semicírculos que lembravam a Shun forma de vendavais. Em sua cabeça, Lil usava uma tiara e, assim como Água, tinha a boca coberta por uma máscara também prateada.

– Espero que dessa vez seu ataque não seja tão covarde. – Shun estava em posição de defesa, esperando um ataque dela.

– Ora, seu insolente! Vai se arrepender por ter me desafiado! Prepare-se! Tornado mortal! A elemental rodava os braços formando correntes poderosas de ar, que pareciam dois tornados, realmente.

"Ela movimenta os braços à velocidade da luz, seu golpe deve ser violento. Preciso me preparar para defesa". - Shun mal terminou seu pensamento e, a um esticar de braços, os dois tornados voaram em sua direção numa velocidade assustadora, não lhe dando tempo nem de armar a defesa circular. Shun foi arremessado ferozmente contra algumas rochas que estavam perto, quebrando-as ao atravessá-las. Caiu no chão atordoado, o golpe realmente foi muito forte. E ele mal teve tempo de ver os movimentos dela. Tinha que pensar em alguma forma eficiente de contra-atacar e rápido, pois talvez não tivesse tanta sorte da próxima vez.

X – X – X – X – X

Estavam todos na mansão, aguardando ansiosos por notícias de Shun. Já era pra ele ter chegado e, até agora, não tinham nenhuma notícia dele. Já haviam tentado ligar em seu celular inúmeras vezes, porém, sem sucesso. A esposa do piloto também ligara para Saori, querendo saber do marido. Estavam todos muito nervosos, especialmente, Ikki:

– Não é possível! Por que ele não atende esse celular! – Ikki colocou o telefone sem fio violentamente contra a base. Estava visivelmente alterado.

– Acalme-se, Ikki. De nada adiantará ficar assim. Se Shun não atendeu deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Ele jamais deixaria de atender qualquer um de nós, ainda mais em uma situação como essa.

– Eu sei, Shiryu! E é isso que me preocupa. Acho que devia ter ido atrás dele. Pode estar em apuros.

– Foi você quem disse que tínhamos que confiar nele, que ele sabia se virar. Acreditamos nisso, mas você não parece tão convencido assim da força de seu irmão. Confie nele. – Hyoga falava recostado no sofá, sem mirar Ikki. Falava com aquela frieza típica dele, mas no fundo, estava tão preocupado quanto ele.

– O que você dizendo? Que eu não confio no meu irmão? Ora, seu russo de...

– Calma, Ikki! – Saori interviu – De nada vai adiantar ficarem brigando. Estamos todos muito preocupados e nervosos, mas alterar-se e entrar em discussões tolas não resolverá nosso problema. Já contatei a base da Fundação dos EUA, eles estão checando. Assim que tiverem informações de Shun, nos avisarão. Por enquanto, não nos resta nada além de esperar e...

– Saori, o que foi? Você empalideceu! – Shunrei ficou abismada com a mudança repentina de Saori. Parecia que de repente ela tinha enfraquecido, como se alguém estivesse sugando suas forças. Ela cairia se não fosse Seiya a segurar, antes que chegasse ao solo.

– Saori! Fale comigo! Saori! – Seiya a sacudia, porém ela não acordava. Colocou-a deitada no sofá.

– Vejam! Os brincos dela! – Shiryu apontou para as jóias nas orelhas de Athena, que brilhavam intensamente. Era um brilho claro, prateado.

- Está acontecendo de novo! Foi exatamente igual no show! – Ikki comentou.

– Isso significa então que Shun já encontrou nosso oponente...

June, que estava no sofá, enterrou a cara nas mãos, como se quisesse sumir, após escutar o comentário de Hyoga. Silenciosamente ela fazia orações para que ele retornasse são e salvo dessa batalha.

X – X – X – X – X

Shun estava caído no chão, ferido. Tinha tentado por diversas vezes atacar, porém, sem sucesso. Não conseguia atacar e nem se defender. Com as mãos apoiadas no chão, viu o sangue que escorria de seu rosto pingar. Com muita dificuldade, levantou-se. Sem muita firmeza, mas em posição de ataque, mais uma vez.

– Ora, bem que me disseram que os cavaleiros de Athena eram persistentes. Só não imaginei que fossem tão burros. Por que não relaxa e me deixa acabar de uma vez com você? Não conseguiu nem me arranhar e fica aí, tentando se levantar. Aceite seu destino, está acabado! Pare de insistir.

– Nu-nunca... Nem que eu perca minha vida, mas não permitirei que faça mal à Athena ou a qualquer um de meus amigos.

– Nesse caso... Não me deixa outra alternativa... Lil preparava-se para atacar Shun mais uma vez. Ele estava impressionado com o tom sereno com que ela falava com ele. Embora fossem palavras hostis, ela não perdia o tom sereno. Não se alterava. Parecia uma calma brisa de verão que, sem avisar, se transforma em tempestade. Era difícil para ele prever qual seria seu próximo movimento, pois o cosmo dela simplesmente não se alterava. Parecia que ela tinha plena certeza de sua vitória. E realmente venceria, caso ele não fizesse algo, e rápido. - Deseja dizer alguma palavra de despedida? Ou quem sabe uma de reencontro? Afinal, não tardará para que Athena te encontre no inferno!

– O que? O que está dizendo?

– Estou apenas informando que a essa altura um dos presentes dela devem estar tornando-a mais fraca... Mas eu, ao contrário, me sinto cada vez mais forte. Por que será, Andrômeda?

Shun lembrou-se do mal estar súbito que acometeu Saori no show e de como Ikki falara do colar, que brilhou intensamente. Imaginou que Saori podia estar em apuros e isso lhe deu forças.

_"Não posso permitir que ela machuque Saori... Preciso fazer alguma coisa! Que raio de cavaleiro sou eu que não consigo proteger Athena!"_ Shun elevou seu cosmo, de forma a assustar Ar._ "Amigos, fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir. Vou vencê-la. E sozinho"._

– Não atreva-se a machucar Saori ou qualquer um de meus amigos. – Shun falou decidido.

– Não me atreverei... Peça apenas que eles não se atrevam a cruzar meu caminho.

Shun não era de se alterar, mas já estava ficando furioso com esse jeito impassível de dizer as coisas que ela tinha. Mais irado ainda de pensar que do outro lado do mundo seus amigos deviam estar preocupados com ele e, mais ainda com Saori. De repente, sentiu em seu cosmo alguém lhe chamar. Fez a única coisa que podia para tirar a todos dessa situação: resolveu atacá-la. Elevou seu cosmo ainda mais, fazendo com que Lil se arrependesse por um breve momento de suas palavras. O pequeno vacilo que passou pela mente dela não passou desapercebido por Shun, que criou forças para combatê-la ao lembrar que já tinha enfrentado um oponente parecido: nas doze casas, quando lutou com Aldebaran de Touro. A posição de defesa dele é muito similar à de Lil. Lembrou-se também de como Seiya fizera para vencê-lo. Sentiu a presença de Athena ao seu lado, o que lhe deu confiança. Sabia que tinha sido coisa da deusa ter se lembrado dessa luta nesse momento.

_"Obrigada por não me abandonar. Mesmo estando tão fraca, fica ao meu lado, confiando em mim..." _– Shun falava em cosmo com Saori. Sabia que ela podia senti-lo da mesma forma que ele a sentia, embora estivesse fraca. A força de Athena era só o que Shun precisava. Agora, sabia exatamente o que devia fazer.

– Já que é tão esperta, devia saber que nunca subestima-se o poder de um cavaleiro de Athena. Vai se arrepender de ter agido assim! Corrente de Andrômeda!

Lil tentou esquivar-se, como fizera todas as outras vezes em que Shun tentou atacá-la, porém, dessa vez a corrente parecia mais veloz. Lil tentou fugir, sem sucesso. A corrente atingiu sua cabeça em cheio, fazendo a tiara voar e ela cair no chão. Sentiu um líquido escorrendo pela testa. Passou os dedos: era sangue. Ficou furiosa. Ninguém nunca a tinha ferido antes.

– Ora, vejo que está perdendo o controle... Por quê? Pelo simples golpe de um mísero cavaleiro de Athena? – Shun falou, sarcástico, ao notar que o cosmo dela começava a alterar-se, demonstrando agressividade. "Isso, reaja. Preciso saber até onde pode ir..." – Shun pensou. Sua tática havia dado certo. Conseguiu irritá-la ainda mais com seu comentário. Embora fosse ainda muito poderosa, ao demonstrar agressividade, Ar permitiria a Shun descobrir algum ponto fraco, algum lugar que pudesse afetá-la realmente.

– Cale a boca! Se você acha que com golpes assim me derrotará está muito enganado... – Ar tirou a máscara que cobria sua boca e a jogou no chão. Não precisaria mais dela, agora que a sua sustentação – a tiara – tinha se quebrado – Você ainda não conhece minha força.

– Então por que não me mostra o que é capaz de fazer?

– Eu vou mostrar. – um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios – Tenho que admitir que você foi o primeiro a me ferir e a me tirar do sério. Quero apenas que tenha consciência de que quanto mais irritada eu ficar, mais a sua querida Athena sofrerá. Você não se esqueceu que ela me dá forças quando preciso, esqueceu?

Shun vacilou e ela percebeu. Lembrou-se do detalhe de que Saori devia estar sofrendo muito, ficando cada vez mais fraca. Por um segundo, arrependeu-se de tê-la irritado. Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele, Lil falou:

– Seu imbecil coração mole! Aprenda de uma vez por todas: nunca se arrependa de uma atitude já tomada. Experimente isto: Vendaval Infernal! Lil esticou um dos braços em direção à Shun e dele começaram a sair violentas rajadas de vento, que jogaram o cavaleiro de Andrômeda para trás. Por sorte, conseguiu prender sua corrente em uma árvore grande, de tronco grosso. O que importava era apenas que ele estivesse preso, para tentar ficar em pé.

– Hahaha! Pensa que será tão fácil assim livrar-se do meu golpe? Haaaaaaaaa! – Lil esticou o outro braço e logo as rajadas tornaram-se ainda mais fortes.

– Zeus... esse vento está ficando insuportável... Não estou conseguindo mais me segurar... – Shun olhou pra frente e, desesperou-se. Sua corrente estava prestes a se partir, juntamente com a árvore, sem que ele nada pudesse fazer.

– Vamos ver quanto tempo suas poderosas correntes agüentarão, Andrômeda... - Lil aumentou ainda mais a velocidade dos ventos, fazendo a corrente de Shun quebrar-se.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! – Shun foi arremessado, seu corpo quebrava várias rochas enormes e atravessava-as, até que, finalmente, parou ao bater em uma das montanhas. – A-A-Athena... – foi a única coisa que Shun conseguiu dizer antes de deslizar pela enorme parede de terra e rocha, caindo no chão, com sua armadura completamente destruída.

X – X – X – X – X

Em Tóquio, os cavaleiros ainda aguardavam algum contato de Shun, quando sentiram seu cosmo enfraquecer e quase sumir.

– Shun! – June deu um grito e levantou do sofá.

– Vocês sentiram isso? – Shiryu olhou para os outros cavaleiros.

– Sim. É como se o cosmo de Shun estivesse lutando para não morrer. – Hyoga falou calmamente, sem se mover. Isso não era insensibilidade. Ele só não queria levantar o rosto para não mostrar aos demais os olhos marejados, deixando evidente seu sentimento de pesar em relação ao amigo.

Ikki deu um soco na mesa e saiu como uma bala, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Seiya fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Shiryu o barrou.

– Deixe-o, deve estar querendo esfriar a cabeça. No fundo ele se sente culpado por não poder ajudar o irmão... mesmo sabendo que ele deve deixá-lo sair dessa sozinho...

June começou a chorar e foi imediatamente consolada por Shunrei. Nessa hora, seu lado mulher superou o de amazona, e ela sucumbiu ao aperto que há muito estava em seu peito.

X – X – X – X – X

_...: Shun... Shun... Não desista! Eu conto com você!_

SHUN: Eu jamais desistiria... prometi que venceria e é isso que vou fazer. Apenas peço que me dê forças, confie em mim uma vez mais. Não saia do meu lado.

...: Eu jamais saí, Shun...

X – X – X – X – X

Lil chegou perto de Shun. Agachou-se, olhou-o mais de perto. Não parecia estar respirando. Levantou-se deu um leve chute nele. Nada. Então levantou-o com o pé, para virá-lo para cima, pois ele estava com a cara no solo. Nem se mexeu. Lil preparou-se para pisar nele, afundando-o na areia, vagarosamente. Um pensamento de prazer passou pela mente dela enquanto esboçou um sorriso. Ela gostava de fazer os outros sofrerem e de vê-los sofrer. Se Shun ainda estivesse vivo, o que ela duvidava, provavelmente agora morreria, esmagado entre os pedregulhos do solo.

Mas enquanto ela afundava sua bota no peito de Shun, sentiu seu pé sendo prensado e levantado por uma força descomunal. Uma força tão grande, que a arremessou para cima, violentamente. Apesar do poderoso golpe, ela conseguiu virar-se para cair novamente no solo em pé. Entretanto, ao tentar apoiar o pé que tinha sido segurado no chão, não agüentou de dor e caiu. Só então notou as fendas na bota. Sua perna estava quebrada. Uma expressão de fúria tomou conta da alma de Lil enquanto ela olhou, embasbacada para o ofegante cavaleiro de Athena em pé, na sua frente.

– Como pôde? Você quebrou a minha perna!

– Você tentou me quebrar primeiro, Lil.

O tom de voz de Shun causou medo a Lil. E não somente isso. Seu cosmo estava diferente, mais forte, mais poderoso. Podia sentir a força de Athena ao lado dele. Shun interrompeu os pensamentos dela:

– Eu não gosto de lutar, isso não é segredo pra ninguém. Mas gosto menos ainda de ver meus amigos sofrendo. E principalmente, de ver alguém tão baixo quanto você tentando me humilhar. Você pediu por isso, Lil.

Sem entender, Lil assistiu o cavaleiro de Andrômeda tirar o que ainda restava de sua Armadura, ficando apenas com as roupas que estavam por debaixo dela.

– O que é que pretende fazer? Jogar essas peças de bronze em mim?

– Não... Vou apenas te mostrar que não é só você que sabe brincar com vento... De repente uma leve corrente de ar formou-se ao redor do corpo de Shun, começando a envolver todo o ambiente.

– Não é possível! Você estava quase morto, como pode ainda ter forças para ficar em pé?

– Tenho uma coisa que você não tem: Athena ao meu lado. Ela nunca me abandona e confia em mim. Me transmitiu forças para que eu pudesse me levantar enquanto você tentava me matar.

– HÁ! Eu não tenho Athena e nem preciso dela. Sou protegida por Éolo¹, ele me dá mais do que força e confiança. Me dá a certeza de vencer a tudo e todos.

– Há apenas uma coisa que difere minha deusa do seu deus, Lil.

– E o que seria?

– Eu luto ao lado da justiça, diferente de você. E a justiça, sempre vence, cedo ou tarde.

– E como pretende fazer a justiça me vencer? Assim? Esse seu vento me faz cócegas! Em matéria de vento, você ainda tem muito o que aprender.

– Desse jeito, não... Pretendo te vencer assim: corrente nebulosa!

– O que? Mas como? AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Os ventos saíram das mãos de Shun e jogaram Lil para longe. Foi a vez dela bater contra os rochedos e cair no chão.

– Ainda acha que meus ventos são fracos?

Lil levantou-se devagar e começou a gargalhar na frente de Shun. Para a surpresa dele, começou a caminhar em sua direção, mesmo que todo o local estivesse invadido pela sua corrente nebulosa, o que deveria impedi-la de andar.

– Como é possível?

– Andrômeda... Achou mesmo que me venceria assim? – Lil mancava e estava visivelmente ferida, mas não perdia aquele ar sereno e confiante. Seu cosmo já não demonstrava mais raiva – Você pode ter quebrado minha perna, mas eu ainda tenho meu cérebro. E devo admitir que será o primeiro a me fazer usar esse golpe, uma graça concedida a mim por Éolo. Que brincar de ventos? Então vamos ver quem pode mais! Sopro divinal!

Lil assoprou e de sua boca surgiram tornados, vários, poderosos. Shun não conseguiu se desvencilhar deles e foi atingido diretamente, sendo jogado de um para o outro nos ares, e às vezes, sendo pressionado por eles. Estava indo cada vez mais pra cima. "Zeus, se não fizer nada, quando cair no chão, morrerei. Preciso arranjar uma forma de me desvencilhar desses ventos" – enquanto pensava, Shun recordou-se de sua batalha contra Afrodite e Shido. Tinha prometido que não usaria a corrente nebulosa em toda a sua potência novamente, mas agora era necessário. Athena contava com ele. Tinha que ser rápido e só teria uma chance. Se não a acertasse, cairia ou seria atingido por ventos ainda mais fortes. - É agora! Tempestade Nebulosa!

Com um golpe certeiro, Shun acertou Lil que tentou se defender, mas sem sucesso. Fez ela rolar pra trás, pelo chão e a força foi tanta que ela furou a muralha aonde tinha batido antes, ficando encravada entre as pedras. Se não estivesse de armadura, certamente teria morrido. Entretanto, ela sabia que não teria essa mesma sorte novamente: sua armadura estava destruída. Com dificuldade, Lil saiu dos pedregulhos. A perna quebrada, doía ainda mais. Chamou a atenção de Shun o fato de que, embora ela estivesse com muitas dores, não demonstrasse nada. Não se alterava. Chamou sua atenção também que, embora sua armadura estivesse toda destruída, ela ainda carregava uma corrente prateada, com um pingente em forma de tornado, que tinha uma pedra muito brilhante, que ele não conseguia identificar. Nunca tinha visto uma jóia daquela: parecia indestrutível.

– Confuso, Andrômeda? Essa é a diferença entre nós dois. – Lil tirou Shun de seus pensamentos – Eu fui treinada a minha vida inteira para não sentir dor. Meus pais me mostraram que carinho não nos leva a nada, é uma maldita fraqueza humana. Hoje eu entendo isso. Sei que quando me batiam ou não davam atenção aos meus lamentos infantis, estavam apenas querendo me ajudar, me mostrar como a vida realmente é.

... ALGUNS ANOS ATRÁS...

_– Papai, veja só! É hoje! O dia que lhe falei! Eu sei, eu sinto! Vamos ser atingidos pelos ventos!_

– Lil, isso é anormal aqui onde vivemos. Está cansada de saber que isso não ocorre aqui.

– Pelo menos ligue a televisão, já estão falando!

– Não perca seu tempo querido... Essa garota burra ainda não se acostumou com isso. Sabe que vivemos em uma região que nunca é atingida por ventos fortes, entretanto, se desespera cada vez que falam que haverá tornados...

– Mas, mamãe, é sério! Disseram que dessa vez chegarão aqui, temos que nos proteger! Vão atingir nossa região em 15 minutos! – a pequena garota arrastava a mãe pela saia e puxava o pai pelas mãos.

– Pare! – o pai deu um tapa violento na face da garota, que a fez ir ao chão – O que te faz pensar que acreditaremos em você, uma menininha de 07 anos que nem da escola não saiu? Que morre de medo de escuro?

– Seu pai tem razão, Lil. Você é uma vergonha pra nossa família. Sempre medrosa, nunca enfrenta nada de frente. Parece um ratinho assustado, conformado em ser comido pelo gato.

A garotinha correu para longe, com lágrimas nos olhos e uma boneca nas mãos.

– Isso, corra, fuja! É só o que sabe fazer! Vá, covarde! Não enfrente seus problemas!

– Eu não sei o que há com essa garota, querido. Todos os especialistas já afirmaram que nunca acontecerá um fenômeno desses aqui. Mas essa menina sempre cisma que não vai dar tempo de nos protegermos. Sempre com essa história de sonhos em que morremos... Perdeu um tempo precioso construindo esse maldito abrigo. Quando a chamam de louca, sou obrigada a dar razão...

– Deixe-a... um dia ela aprende.

De repente, tudo começou a tremer. O casal olhou apavorado pela janela o terrível tornado se formando. Não lhes restava mais tempo. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Dentro do abrigo, a menina pôde escutar o barulho dos ventos aumentar repentinamente. Em questão de minutos, que ela não pôde precisar quantos, tudo estava acabado. Saiu de lá, com os olhos enxarcados. Não lhe restava mais nada, nem pais, nem casa, nem vida. Se ao menos lhe tivessem escutado.

– É Lica – falou olhando a boneca – agora somos só eu e você...

... DE VOLTA AO PRESENTE ...

– Você está errada, Lil. Carinho e amor são essenciais na vida de qualquer um.

– Cale-se! Você não sabe de nada... quando se der conta será tarde. Verá que não aproveitou sua vida. Só quem sabe de si é você mesmo. Quando eu era criança meus pais me mostraram que deve-se enfrentar seu medo de frente. Eles não fizeram isso e hoje estão mortos. Mas eu não! Eu estou aqui, dominando os ventos e prestes a vencê-lo! O meu maior medo, hoje é o meu maior aliado! Eu quase tive que morrer para aprender isso. E quando os humanos me abandonaram, Éolo me acolheu. Ele foi o único que confiou em mim, Shun! Me fez forte, me fez o que sou!

– Não fale assim! Não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas sempre é tempo de recomeçar, de tentar de novo.

– Eu sei... e é por isso que vou tentar mais uma vez... Sopro divinal!

Shun desviou-se do golpe de Lil, deixando-a surpresa. Elevou seu cosmo ao máximo. Precisava acabar com aquela luta o quanto antes: ela não ia desistir.

– Lil... lamento que tenha que ser assim. Tempestade nebulosa! O ataque jogou Lil para cima, fazendo com que ela caísse violentamente no chão, de cabeça. Não levantou-se mais, mas ainda respirava, Shun podia ver. Correu em sua direção. Encontrou-a agonizando, ainda com os olhos abertos.

– Lil... – abaixou-se próximo a ela

– É-Éolo me abandonou... ele tam-também... Não entendo...

– Você se esqueceu da lenda de Ulisses¹? Ele assoprou você também, Lil...

– Me pe-perdoe,... E-eu fa-fa-lhei... Me perdoe, Mestre... Mestre A...

– A? Quem é A? Lil, fale comigo! Lil!

Era tarde. Lil tinha morrido. Shun viu a pedra de seu pingente perder a cor, totalmente. Fechou os olhos dela com as mãos. Tinha pena dela. Tão jovem e linda, pensar assim sobre o amor e os sentimentos... Devia ter sofrido muito. Largou-a lá e, levantou-se. Deu alguns passos, mas, não aguentando mais, despencou também.

X – X – X – X – X

Na mansão, para a surpresa de todos, Os brincos de Saori perderam o brilho e quebraram.

– Vejam! – exclamou Seiya, que tinha a deusa deitada no sofá, com a cabeça em seu colo.

– Os brincos, quebraram!

– Sim, Hyoga. Veja se consegue tira-los, Seiya.

Seiya seguiu a sugestão de Shiryu e conseguiu livrar Saori daquela jóia. Quase instantaneamente ela abriu os olhos. Ainda estava fraca, parecia exausta. Mas estava bem, seu rosto tinha recuperado a cor.

– Shun conseguiu... – ela balbuciou.

– Shhhh... não fale nada... Você precisa descansar.

Delicadamente, Seiya tirou a cabeça dela de sua perna, levantou-se e pegou-a no colo. - Vou levá-la a seu quarto.

Saori nada disse. Respondeu recostando a cabeça no peito de Seiya. Não queria que ele a largasse nunca mais

.- x – x – x – x – x –

Distante dali, os três elementais restantes estavam reunidos em uma sala secreta, assistindo seu impaciente Mestre caminhar de um lado a outro.

_"Vamos Lil, por que está demorando tanto?"_

– Mestre!

– Cale-se! Não está vendo que estou pensando!

– Lamento interrompê-lo em seus pensamentos, mas penso que isso o Sr. deveria ver.

– O quê?

O rapaz virou-se para um monumento gigante que havia atrás de si, que tinha a representação dos quatro elementos, através de pedras. Assistiu estarrecido o momento em que a pedra transparente, que representava o Ar, deixara de brilhar, tornando o monumento deste elemento pálido, como uma rocha comum.

– Não! – gritou inconsolável – Eu não posso acreditar nisso!

– O que aconteceu? – Terra olhou para os elementais presente ali.

– Seu burro! Não percebe? Quando a pedra deixa de brilhar significa que seu elemental não existe mais. – Fogo falou, demonstrando muita irritação.

– Lil morreu. – completou Água, com pesar na voz.

– Sim, Lil morreu. – o mestre colocou as mãos nos ombros de Água e virou-se aos três – Isso significa que sou obrigado a concordar que Água tinha razão... Devemos tomar mais cuidado com esses cavaleiros.

– Mas ao que parece o cavaleiro de Athena também não resistiu.

– Eu sei, Terra. Mas ainda restam três deles em perfeitas condições, sem contar com Seiya, que pode recuperar-se. Temos que ficar atentos.

– Três? Como sabe que são três?

– Ora, Água! Não dê uma de burra você também! Já basta Terra...

– Fogo, sempre de cabeça quente... – o Mestre falou sarcástico antes de prosseguir – Cara Água, para mim ficou muito evidente que no dia de seu ataque, no show, haviam cinco cavaleiros de Athena defendendo sua deusa. Seiya, sabemos hoje, era um deles e estava fazendo a segurança do show. Shun também estava disfarçado de segurança. Logo, só me resta pensar que os outros três seguranças...

– Eram na verdade cavaleiros de Athena... Impossível, não pode ser...

– Por que o inconformismo, Água? Não estou entendendo sua surpresa? – Terra cutucou.

– Não é surpresa... Apenas... Não tinha me atentado a este fato. Realmente temos que ficar espertos.

– Sim, minha cara Água, mais do que nunca. Olhem bem vocês três o exemplo de Ar e não o repitam. O mesmo erro não pode ser cometido duas vezes.

– Também acho, Mestre. E se atacássemos os outros três de surpresa? Sabemos quem são eles, mas eles não sabem quem somos. – Sugeriu Fogo.

– Não! – gritou Água que, ao perceber que tinha se alterado mais do que devia, corrigiu-se – Quero dizer, já os menosprezamos uma vez e nos demos mal. Isso pode acontecer de novo e não podemos correr riscos. Sem contar que agora eles poderão ter a ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro de Gêmeos, Libra e Aquário.

– Sim, Mestre... É verdade. Eles são realmente muito poderosos. – Concluiu Terra, deixando Água aliviada por, inconscientemente, ele ter ajudado-a a sair daquela situação embaraçosa.

– Hummmm... Fogo, seus companheiros têm razão. Melhor esperarmos que venham até nós. Quanto aos cavaleiros de Ouro... Terra, tenho uma missãozinha pra você...

– Senhor... Gostaria de pedir licença e me retirar. Preciso me preparar para a difícil batalha que está por vir e queria buscar mais informações sobre esses cavaleiros que restam.

– Permissão concedida, Água. A reunião já estava mesmo encerrada. Terra, venha à minha sala particular para que eu possa dar-lhe maiores instruções sobre o que eu quero que faça. Fogo, está dispensada por agora.

– Sim, Sr.

Terra já ia se levantando quando Fogo o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente.

– O que quer? Não viu que o Mestre está me chamando?

– Vi, mas tem algo importante acontecendo que ele não está percebendo.

– Ah, tem? E o que seria?

– Não acha que Água está agindo estranhamente nesses últimos dias?

– Pensando bem... A reação que ela teve agora pouco... Eu não consegui compreender.

– Pois é, mas ela fez o que sempre faz: desviou a atenção do Mestre para outra coisa para que ele não notasse sua aflição.

Como que se já estivesse adivinhando o que viria, Terra perguntou:

– E onde eu entro nisso?

– Bem, preciso que vire a sombra de Água. Quero que vigie cada passo que ela der.

– Do que você está com medo?

– Acho que ela está de complô com esses cavaleiros de Athena. Viu como ela reagiu, parecia que os conhecia sim e muito bem. Pra ser sincera eu já desconfiava disso desde o dia do Show. O Mestre pediu que eu a seguisse para certificar-se de que ela cumpriria sua missão e eu fui.

– Não entendo ainda onde quer chegar. Ela cumpriu com sua missão, não cumpriu? Quase matou Seiya, deu um belo susto em todos. O Mestre ficou  
satisfeito.

– Sim, mas nem você nem ele viram o que eu vi depois. Ela saiu correndo, abalada. Estava estranha, parecia desesperada. Não estava bem.

– E o que você está supondo?

– Acho que ela vai aprontar alguma coisa contra o Mestre, não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

– Acha que ela é uma espiã? Uma traidora?

– Sim.

– Hahahahahahaha! Impossível.

– Ria, ria mesmo. Quando você acordar morto será tarde demais para se fechou o semblante na hora em que Fogo fez esse comentário.

– Acha que ela seria capaz?

– Não sei de mais nada...Por isso preciso que fique atento, você é tudo o que me resta, agora que Lil se foi... – Fogo segurava as mãos de Terra entre as suas que, rapidamente desvencilhou-se do carinho.

– Olha, sua acusação é muito séria... Mas também acho que devemos prestar atenção. Vou fazer o que me pediu, mas se não descobrir nada terei que falar ao Mestre. Tudo o que não precisamos agora é de picuinhas entre nós.

– Combinado, tenho certeza que vai achar. Espero que entenda que eu não posso fazer isso.

– Entendo... acha que ela desconfiaria, não? – Terra falou enquanto levantava-se da mesa e já se dirigia à saída do recinto.

– Nossa, está me saindo mais inteligente do que pensei. Como chegou a essa brilhante conclusão? – ironizou Fogo.

– Simples... – ele disse dando meia volta, se aproximando da mesa novamente, de forma a ficar bem próximo de Fogo – Se eu fosse ela também desconfiaria que a apaixonada pelo Mestre tentaria qualquer coisa para derrubar e destruir sua queridinha. – Dito isso, ele se afastou novamente, deixando Fogo furiosa.

– Espere aí! O que está dizendo? De onde tirou uma idéia dessas?

– Acalme-se, Fogo. É claro para todos que você é apaixonada pelo Mestre que, por sua vez, sempre foi apaixonado por Água. Mas ela nunca deu atenção a ele, da mesma forma que ele não lhe dará atenção jamais. E você morre de ciúmes dela por causa disso. Sempre morreu.

– Terra, você está levando a provável hipótese de um complô como uma guerrinha pessoal? Isso é inadmissível! Eu jamais misturaria as coisas! Como pôde pensar algo assim?

– Fogo... se não é verdade, não há porque alterar-se. Faça o que o Mestre sempre lhe pede: esfrie a cabeça, esquentadinha.

Fogo ficou furiosa e fez menção de atacar Terra que rapidamente virou-se e segurou-a:

– Nem tente ou vou dizer ao Mestre que quem está fazendo um complô é você. – Terra falou seriamente.

– Me solte.

– Não vai me atacar?

– Não, não vou. Agora me solte.

– Não acredito em você...

– ME SOLTE!

– Hahahahaha... Pronto... Está livre.- Agora ele tirava um sarro da cara de Fogo, que ficava ainda mais furiosa.

– Não se esqueça do que te falei.

– Não me esquecerei. Mas ainda acho que deve acalmar-se.

– Me acalmarei. Assim que sumir da minha frente!

Terra saiu dando risada, acenando pra ela. Como ele podia saber disso tudo? Odiava ter que concordar, mas ele tinha razão. Ela sempre fora apaixonada por seu Mestre e ele sempre teve olhos para Água. Quando ele pediu que ela a seguisse, criou uma esperança de que ele pudesse decepcionar com ela. Mas quando ele se mostrou satisfeito com o resultado da luta, ela se sentiu ainda mais furiosa. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não ia perdê-lo assim pra ela.

– Dessa vez eu te pego, Água... Ah se pego.

– x – x – x – x – x –

Não deu muito tempo, Ikki voltou pra Mansão. Era de madrugada, mas todos estavam ainda acordados, na sala. De repente o telefone tocou. Ikki nem deu tempo aos demais que pegassem o telefone. Correu em direção ao aparelho, largando a porta escancarada e jogando as chaves do carro no chão. Podia ser Shun e ele queria ser o primeiro a conversar com ele.

– Alô?

_– Quem fala?_

– É o Ikki. Quem é você?

_– Sr. Ikki, que bom que o Sr. atendeu! Aqui é Manabu, o piloto do avião que levava seu irmão._

Ikki gelou. Sem dúvidas o piloto tinha notícias. E se Shun não tinha ligado por ele mesmo é porque algo havia saído errado. Ele estava aflito, precisava saber de informações de seu irmão, e rápido. Interrompeu o piloto, mal deixando-o completar a frase e prosseguiu:

– Manabu? Você está com Shun? Como ele está?

Ao escutarem o nome do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, todos colocaram-se de pé, prestando atenção na conversa de Ikki.

_– Ele está comigo sim, mas não está nada bem._

– Manabu, sem rodeios, me responda sinceramente: Shun está morto?

– x – x – x – x – x – CONTINUA - x – x – x – x – x –

Notas Finais

¹= Para quem não sabe, Éolo, filho de Netuno é o deus dos ventos. A lenda diz que Ulisses recebeu de Éolo um saco cheio de ventos; como seus homens o abriram, inadvertidamente no meio da jornada, retrocederam de volta à ilha. Éolo, irritado, expulsou-os de lá. (fonte: Wikipedia)Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12 - DE VOLTA PRA CASA

Notas do Autor

Shun trava uma batalha muito difícil com Lil, a elemental de Ar. Na mansão, todos seguem aflitos por notícias dele, que não se comunicou com ninguém desde que saíra de Tóquio. Entre os inimigos, uma suspeita de traição está no ar. Saori sente em seu cosmo que Shun venceu, entretanto, uma dúvida sombria paira na cabeça de todos: será que o cavaleiro de Ândromeda sobreviveu?

Capítulo 12 - De Volta Pra Casa

- Vamos, Manabu! Responde! E o Shun! Ele morreu?

_- Não, Sr. Ikki. Ainda não. Ele está vivo, mas está muito mal._

- Mas o que aconteceu?

_- Não sei dizer. Estávamos no avião e de repente uma série de ventanias nos atingiu, fazendo a aeronave cair. Sei que batemos, mas não sei o que aconteceu nem como saí de lá, porque desmaiei e, quando acordei, estava recostado em uma pedras. Fui procurar alguém e encontrei o Shun caído no chão, próximo a uma moça, ambos muito feridos. Então fui até o avião ver se o comunicador estava funcionando e, por sorte, estava. Aí avisei a polícia florestal que nos encontrou e trouxe até a cidade mais próxima._

- Onde você está agora?

_- Estou em um hospital. Estão tratando Shun mas o caso dele é grave pelo que os médicos disseram. Nessa cidade não há muitos recursos para cuidarem dele, teremos que transferí-lo. Por isso liguei, queria saber se Saori não poderia disponibilizar um jato da Fundação._

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, eu falo com ela. E a moça?

_- Infelizmente não sobreviveu. Já estava morta quando os policiais chegaram._

- Ok Manabu, não se preocupe. Vamos tirá-los daí o mais rápido possível. Muito obrigado por ter socorrido o meu irmão.

_- Não tem de quê, Sr. Ikki. Eu gosto muito de vocês, foi um prazer poder ajudar._

- Fico lisonjeado. Até logo, Manabu. Qualquer coisa, me ligue.

_- Ligarei, Sr. Ikki. Até logo._

Todos olhavam para Ikki na maior expectativa. Pela cara dele era impossível saber o que tinha realmente acontecido. Um silêncio pairou na sala.

- E então? O que ele disse? - Hyoga quebrou o gelo.

- Shun está vivo.

- Graças a Zeus! - June expressou em palavras o alívio que todos estavam sentindo.

- Mas está muito ferido. Tem que ser transferido para um hospital que tenha mais recursos, pois onde ele está não tem muito mais que possa ser feito.

- O que aconteceu, Ikki? - Perguntou June.

- Explico mais tarde. Agora preciso falar com Saori para saber se posso usar um jato da Fundação para buscá-lo.

- Tenho certeza que Saori não se oporá, eu falarei com ela.

- Agradeço, Seiya. Mas, por favor, o mais rápido que puder.

Seiya nem respondeu, subiu as escadas correndo enquanto os outros relaxavam da tensão.

- Ikki, vou com você. Pode precisar de ajuda. - Hyoga falou.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. - Ikki mal olhou para o russo. Ainda estava bravo pela história de não confiar em Shun.

- Ikki, aceite a juda dele. Nesse momento delicado é bom ter alguém que não tenha laços de família para ajudar. Alguém precisa ter cabeça fria para resolver o que o emocional não permite. - Shiryu tentou aliviar a situação.

Ikki nada disse. Apenas olhou para Hyoga que pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu.

- Deixa que eu dirijo, você está muito nervoso.

Ikki apenas seguiu o loiro, sem nada dizer.

- Você... sempre com uma palavra para acalmar as coisas... - Shunrei dizia ao ouvido de Shiryu, abraçando-o por trás.

- Ikki é muito cabeça dura... Hyoga é o melhor amigo de Shun, goste ele ou não. Ele tem que aceitar. Às vezes, uma pessoa de fora ajuda mais do que aquele que está muito envolvido.

- x - x - x - x - x -

No dia seguinte, todo o processo já tinha sido feito e Shun tinha sido transferido para um hospital maior, nos próprios EUA. Como Shiryu previra, Hyoga tinha cuidado de todas as questões burocráticas da liberação de Shun, uma vez que Ikki não tinha um pingo de cabeça para tal. Ambos tinham alugado dois quartos em um hotel nas redondezas. Iriam ficar lá até que Shun estivesse liberado para voltar ao Japão.

Na sacada de seu quarto, Hyoga pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Estava acostumado com aquela vida pacata de cidadão normal, tinha encontrado a mulher da sua vida e, de repente, as coisas davam uma reviravolta e tudo voltava ao que era antes. Lutas, sangue... Sempre teve medo das derrotas, mas dessa vez seu medo de morrer era maior. Tinha mais alguém que sofreria muito se ele partisse. E tudo o que ele não queria era que ela sofresse.

Como se fosse uma transmissão de pensamentos, seu celular tocou. Sorriu. Fazia tempo que ele não sorria.

- Olá.

_-Olá, meu amor. Como você está?_

- Estou bem...

_- Esse seu bem não me convenceu. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Como explicaria a ela? Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa e rápido. Não podia contar sobre Athena e toda essa guerra que estava acontecendo. Tinha que ser convincente, e só tinha uma coisa que podia dizer:

- Houe outro ataque terrorista contra a Fundação. Dessa vez, pegaram o Shun.

_- O Shun? Mas como ele está?_

- Está mal, no hospital.

_- Zeus... E os médicos, o que disseram?_

- Que ele tem muitas chances de sobreviver. Entretanto, ainda corre risco de morte.

_- Ai amor... Me aperta o coração escutar essas coisas! Só de pensar que está acontecendo tão perto de você... Por que não vem embora? Fique aqui na Austrália, comigo. Será mais seguro._

- Eu adoraria, mas não posso...

_- Por que não? Que eu saiba a Srta. Kido tem muito seguranças particulares e da Fundação para cuidar desse tipo de problema, sem contar com a polícia._

- Naida... não é tão simples assim. Queria que fosse, mas não é.

_- Não te entendo! Pra que ficar se arriscando? Mande os seguranças tomarem conta disso, não foi pra isso que a Srta. Kido os contratou?_

Hyoga respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

- Naida, eu... eu preciso de contar uma coisa. Uma coisa que não tinha te falado até agora para te proteger, não te quero envolvida nisso.

_- Como assim? O que está acontecendo, Alexei?_ - Hyoga pôde perceber que a voz dela soou preocupada do outro lado da linha, quase chorosa.

- Eu faço parte da segurança de elite da Saori, juntamente com os outros rapazes que te apresentei. Por isso não posso sair. - Naida nada respondeu. Parecia nem respirar. Hyoga prosseguiu. - Queria ter te contado antes... Mas sabia que você ia ficar assim, preocupada... Somos secretos, quase ninguém sabe o que fazemos, só agimos em situações especiais, de alto risco, como essa... Naida? Está me escutando?

Hyoga só escutou os soluços dela do outro lado da linha. Estava em prantos.

_- Sim..._ - foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

- Meu amor... não fique assim! Eu te fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir!

_- Vai mesmo? E se não depender de você cumprir esas promessas? E se esses ataques não pararem? Podia ter acontecido alguma coisa!_

- Mas não aconteceu. Eu estou bem, sei me cuidar.

_- Alexei, você não é imbatível. É um ser humano como outro qualquer. Pode morrer a qualquer momento! Esses terroristas são imprevisíveis!_

Hyoga queria dizer a ela que tudo ia acabar bem. Mas ele mesmo não tinha essa certeza. Sabia que ela estava certa. Também tinha medo de morrer.

- Sabe como são esses ataques... Terminam da mesma forma que começaram, de repente. Sem muita explicação. Eu vou ficar bem, acredite.

_- Gostaria de acreditar..._

- Independente de qualquer coisa, quero que nunca se esuqeça de uma coisa. É a única coisa que preciso que você acredite, acima de qualquer outra.

_- O que é?_

- Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça.

_- Não fale assim..._ - Naida já chorava do outro lado da linha -_ Parece que está se despedindo..._

- Não, não estou. Quero apenas que me prometa que nunca vou duvidar do que sinto por você.

_- Jamais... Eu também te amo, Alexei, muito. Estou sentindo sua falta. Queria acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem, mas... mas tenho medo de não nos vermos mais..._

- O que está dizendo? Claro que vamos nos ver. Assom que tudo isso acabar vou correndo até você, aonde quer que esteja. Vamos nos ver e matar toda a saudade. Confie em mim! Já não disse que sei me cuidar?

_- Eu confio... mas algo me diz que, se nos encontrarmos novamente, não será apenas para matar as saudades..._

- Por que está dizendo isso?

_- Nada... É só um pressentimento..._ - Naida suspirou longamente.

- Naida, por acaso você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

_- Não, claro que não! Por quê? Há algo que eu deva saber por acaso?_

- Não, não há nada... Pensei que no Instituto você tivesse sabido de alguma coisa... Olha, esquece. Foi besteira minha... Estou muito nervoso com tudo o que está acontecendo.

_- Eu sei, meu amor. Não é fácil. Olha, não se preocupe. Eu apenas quis dizer que tenho medo de encontrá-lo num caixão, da próxima vez que nos vermos. Mas não quero gastar mais tempo me lamentando. Liguei pra dizer te amo, que estou morrendo de saudades e que preciso de você. Sei que sabe se virar, que vai se cuidar. Confio em você. Estou aqui rezando por você e desejando que tudo isso acabe o quanto antes._

- É muito bom escutar isso. Também te amo e tenho saudades. Isso vai acabar logo, você vai ver. E essa será uma das histórias que contaremos aos nossos filhos um dia.

Naida sorriu do outro lado da linha e Hyoga pôde perceber. Ela tinha ficado feliz com o fato de ver que ele planejava ter uma família com ela.

_- Está certo, então... Cuide-se, tá? Não quero te perder._

- Não vai, nunca. Se precisar, me ligue. E, por favor, não volte a Tóquio ainda.

_- Farei o que me pede, fique tranquilo._

- Eu te amo, meu amor.

_- Também te amo. Até logo._

- Até.

Ao desligar o celular, Hyoga escutou alguém pigarreando atrás de si. Era Ikki. Nem o tinha visto entrar. Ficou pensando há quanto tempo ele estaria lá e quanto da conversa ele teria escutado. Sentiu-se envergonhado, pois nunca tinha aberto seu coração assim na frente de ninguém, a não ser de Shun. Nunca pensara em fazer isso na frente dos outros. Ainda mais na de Ikki. Ficou receoso, já imaginando qual seria a piadinha jocosa que viria, mas surpreendeu-se com a reação de Fênix:

- Ela ainda não sabe sobre Athena, sobre nós?

- Não quis contar... ela não entenderia, ficaria ainda mais preocupada. Achei melhor assim. Não quero fazê-la sofrer. Contei a verdade, mas não toda a verdade.

- Você realmente ama essa garota, não?

- Amo sim, Ikki. Como jamais pensei que pudesse amar alguém. - No momento em que Hyoga proferiu essas palavras, seus olhos brilharam. Ikki percebeu naquela hora o quão forte era o sentimento do cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Isso é bom, nos dá forças. Ainda mais em um momento como agora.

Hyoga notou a tristeza com que Ikki dizia essas palavras, enquanto olhava para as estrelas. Ele não o olhava nos olhos, mas Hyoga podia perceber que estavam se formando lágrimas no rosto de Ikki. Pensou em consolá-lo ou dizer alguma palavra de conforto, mas não lhe ocorreu nada. Não eram amigos íntimos. Se Ikki ao menos fosse como Shun, ele saberia o que fazer ou falar. Então achou melhor mudar de assunto. Não queria que a situação ficasse ainda mais embaraçosa do que já estava.

- Alguma notícia do Shun?

- Ah sim... Ligaram do hospital. Ele está melhor, já não corre mais risco de morte.

- Bom... pelo menos uma notícia boa nesses dias tão atribulados...

- x - x - x - x - x -

Era noite no Santuário. Sorrateiramente, uma sombra se aproximava das Doze Casas.

Saga se preparava para viajar a Tóquio. Agora que a Elemental de Ar tinha sido destruída, não havia mais impedimentos para que ele e os cavaleiros de Libra e Aquário pudessem ajudar os guerreiros de bronze. De repente, sentiu um cosmo. Sabia que era um dos elementais. Saiu apressado, em direção à entrada da Casa de Gêmeos. Em segundos, estava trajando sua armadura dourada com o cosmo aceso em seu máximo. Como se fosse num passe de mágica, deixou de sentir o tal cosmo. Nada. Tudo como estava antes.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Tenho certeza que tinha alguém... - Saga caminhava de um lado a outro, procurando alguém, porém, sem sucesso.

- Saga!

- Camus, você também sentiu?

- Sim, assim como Dohko e os outros. Exceto Aldebaran, Shaka e Shura.

- Então era Terra que estava aqui.

- Acredito que sim. Mas por que será que sumiu tão depressa? Acha que ele foi embora?

- Difícil acreditar nisso... Pela proximidade e velocidade em que estava... Não teria conseguido desaparecer no ar, ainda que se deslocasse à velocidade da luz.

- Tudo o que sei é que isso está muito estranho, Saga. E preciso que siga comigo, o Mestre está chamando a todos em seu salão.

- Então é coisa séria.

- Sim, receio que seja algo preocupante.

- Espero que não sejam mais más notícias...

- x -x -x -x -x -

Em poucos minutos todos os dourados estavam no salão do mestre, para ouvir o pronunciamento de Dohko.

- Muito bem... Agora que Saga e Camus chegaram, podemos começar. Creio que todos sentiram a forte cosmo energia que nos rondou há momentos atrás. E por dedução, sabemos que era o elemental de Terra.

- Mas o que ele fazia aqui, mestre? - perguntou Aioria.

- Creio que tem algo a ver com a Mandala dos Elementos.

- Tem razão, Shaka, é isso mesmo.

- Mas o que é essa Mandala?

- Shura, a Mandala dos Elementos é o último recurso que nosso inimigo podia usar. Só é usado em momentos extremos. Se estão achando necessário apelar a isso, é porque notaram que os Cavaleiros de Bronze representam uma ameaça real e querem nos neutralizar para que não possamos ajudá-los.

- Ótimo, Mu... Excelente explicação. Mas será que dá para pararem de enrolar e explicarem o que é essa maldita Mandala? - Miro alterou-se, levantando da mesa e batendo os punhos sobre ela.

- Acalme-se, Miro... - Camus falou baixo, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente.

- Acalme-se? Você que é o cabeça fria por aqui, eu não!

- Eu sei... Mas acho bom ficar quietinho ou ficará com a cabeça gelada... literalmente.

Miro calou-se diante da ameça de Camus.

- Prossiga, Mestre.

- Obrigado, Camus. Bem, diz a lenda(1) que, quando todos os deuses regentes dos elementos foram derrotados por Athena, suas pedras protetoras foram partidas em quatro. Cada um deles pegou um pedaço da sua pedra e formou uma mandala.

- Doze, ao todo.

- Isso mesmo, Aldebaran. Essas mandalas tinham o poder de neutralizar o inimigo que fosse regido por qualquer um dos elementos, ainda que seu guerreiro protetor fosse derrotado.

- Criaram uma ferramenta de defesa a mais, para usarem quando tivessem que enfrentar Athena novamente.

- Não entendo isso, Shaka. O Mestre disse que o fator surpresa seria estarem atacando todos juntos. Achei que nunca tinha acontecido isso antes.

- Nós também, Máscara da Morte... Achei que não passasse de uma lenda. Mas essa é a única explicação que tenho para o que acabou de acontecer.

- Então, isso significa que se tentarmos lutar, acontecerá o mesmo que quando nosso elemental ainda estava vivo?

- Exatamente isso, Saga.

- Sem contar que além de ficarmos fracos, não conseguiremos identicar ou sentir seus cosmos, ainda que estejam bem atrás de nós. - completou Shaka.

- Mas como podemos destruir essa Mandala?

- Esse é o grande problema, Afrodite. Não podemos. Somente a deusa Athena pode fazer isso.

- Ela ou qualquer outro deus que assim o desejar. - completou Mu.

- Então só nos resta rezar para que os Cavaleiros de Bronze consigam derrotá-los. - falou com pesar Aioros. Ele expressou em palvras a sensação amarga de derrota e impotência que todos os demais cavaleiros estavam sentindo.

Não longe dali, o elemental de Terra sorria. Tinha conseguido cumprir sua missão.

- É... esses cavaleiros não são nada burros. Mas de nada adiantará serem inteligentes, quando tudo de que Athena precisa é força. E não poder contar com seus cavaleiros mais fortes em uma situação como essa...

Levantou os olhos, orgulhoso de seu feito. De lá conseguia ver algumas das casas nas quais tinha colocado a mandala. Bem acima do símbolo zodiacal de cada uma.

- Vocês podem até descobrir aonde estão as mandalas... Mas jamais conseguirão removê-las ou destruí-las. E eu desconfio muito que Athena não sobreviverá para fazer isto por vocês... Quem sabe meu Mestre não tenha piedade e os coloque como guardas especiais dele, quando tudo acabar? Hahahahahahahahahaha!

O Elemental saiu de lá gargalhando, alto. Estava feito. Ele sabia que seria ouvido pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas sabia também que nada poderiam fazer para alcançá-lo ou derrotá-lo. Pelo menos naquele momento, se sentia indestrutível. E de fato, era mesmo.

- x -x -x -x -x -

Shun lentamente abriu os olhos. Não sabia onde estava e nem como tinha chegado ali. Sentiu que estava entubado, mas ainda não conseguia compreender claramente o que estava acontecendo. Sua vista estava embaçada, não conseguia distinguir as imagens. Eram apenas borrões. Parecia que seu cérebro estava, lentamente, pondo as coisas no lugar. Tentou continuar de onde parou: lembrou-se da academia, de June, do novo inimigo, de Lil, da luta, e...

- Athena! - levantou-se preocupado, totalmente alterado.

- Calma aí! Ainda não recebeu alta! - disse Ikki.

Ao olhar para o lado, Shun pôde identificar seu irmão e seu melhor amigo... juntos.

- Ikki? Hyoga? O que fazem aqui? Ou melhor, o que eu faço aqui? E Saori? O que aconteceu?

- Uma coisa de cada vez, Shun, tudo a seu tempo! - Hyoga riu - Você encontrou a Elemental de Ar e a venceu. Mas ficou muito ferido, então veio parar neste hospital. Saori está muito bem, mas assim como todos nós está muito preocupada com seu estado de saúde.

- Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa... Estou meio grogue, parece que parei no tempo. Há quantos dias estou aqui?

- Uma semana. - respondeu Hyoga.

- Uma semana? Caramba!

- É, Shun. O médico disse que é normal se sentir confuso, que com o tempo você vai voltando ao normal.

- Disse também que é pra você repousar. Você entendeu bem o que disse? RE-POU-SAR. - Completou Ikki.

- Tá, tá... eu vou descansar... Mas e a Saori? Não posso deixá-la na mão.

- Não vai. Você fez a sua parte. Sem contar que eu acho que ela tem mais quatro cavaleiros em perfeitas condições de defendê-la uma vez que Seiya está totalmente recuperado. Você vai ajudá-la mais cuidando de si mesmo.

- O Hyoga tem razão... Caramba, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso um dia! Só você mesmo pra conseguir tal milagre!

Todos riram do comentário de Ikki.

- Quanto tempo ainda vai demorar pra que eu tenha alta?

- Ainda não sabemos. Tudo ia depender de como você ia acordar.

- Estou bem, Ikki. Muito bem.

- Acreditamos em você. Resta saber se o médico vai concordar com seu parecer, "doutor".

- Muito engraçado, Hyoga... Quando ele vem?

- Assim que apertarmos esse botãozinho aqui... - Ikki apertou o alarme que chama o médico ou algum enfermeiro.

- Como estão as coisas? - Shun fechou a expressão, demonstrando preocupação.

- Na mesma... desde que você foi atacado o inimigo não deu mais as caras. Continuamos a tatear no escuro. - Hyoga falou desanimado.

- Não entendo... Por que não atacam logo de uma vez?

- Talvez porque não esperassem uma baixa... Devem estar revendo suas táticas e planos.

- Acha que isso é possível, Ikki?

- Sim, Shun. Lembro que Shiryu comentou que Mu e Shaka disseram que o inimigo nos achava fracos demais, preocupou-se apenas em neutralizar os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Não sei... Será?

- Seu irmão tem razão, Shun. Temos que tomar cuidado redobrado.

- Então voltamos à estaca zero... de novo. - Shun recostou-se na cama novamente. E, de repente, aliviou a expressão tensa e desanimada, trocando-a por uma grande gargalhada.

- Qual a graça, Shun?

- Não é nada, Ikki. Estava pensando que toda essa guerra me proporcionou realizar dois milagres.

- Como assim?

- Primeiro o Ikki concordou com você, Hyoga. E agora... você concordou com ele!

Os três começaram a rir novamente. era um raro momento de descontração diante de todos os tormentos que estavam enfrentando.

- x -x -x - x -x -

Alguns dias depois, Ikki e Hyoga voltaram à Mansão, acompanhados de Shun, ainda não totalmente recuperado, mas já de alta.

- Nossa, está tudo tão quieto. Será que todos saíram?

- Não sei, Shun. Achei que iam nos esperar chegar. - Falou Ikki, enquanto empurrava a cadeira de rodas que carregava seu irmão.

- Odeio andar nesse negócio. Fico dando trabalho pra vocês.

- Dará mais trabalho se não seguir as recomendações médicas, Shun. - replicou Hyoga.

- E ele foi bem explícito quando disse que você tinha que andar o mínimo necessário. - completou Ikki.

- Está bem queridos enfermeiros...

- Surpresa!

Ao abrirem a porta, deram de cara com balões, uma mesa repleta de comida e uma grande faixa, com os dizeres: "Bem vindo de volta, Shun!".

- Puxa... tudo isso... pra mim? Eu não esperava! Não precisava!

- Se você esperasse, não seria uma surpresa. - Seiya falou enquanto colocava um chapeuzinho de festa na cabeça do amigo. - Gostou? Ah, não... Não vai chorar!

- Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém podia ter... - Shun falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- E você é um dos melhores cavaleiros que eu podia desejar que me defendesse, Shun.

- Puxa vida, obrigado Saori!

- Ei, e nós? Não contamos não? - Seiya falou, emburrado.

- Que foi, cavalinho? Por acaso ficou com ciúmes? - ironizou Ikki.

- Cala a boca! Claro que não.

- Então, por que essa raivinha toda? Olha aí, está até vermelho, hahahahahahaha! E olha que nem dá pra dizer que é reflexo da camiseta, desta vez...

- Pare de provocá-lo, Ikki... - Shiryu interviu, rindo - Ela disse um dos cavaleiros e não o úncio, Seiya.

- Você até poderá ser o favorito um dia. Mas o único, acho difícil, Seiya. Pelo menos enquanto estivermos por aqui! - Hyoga completou. Nem percebeu que tanto Saori quanto Seiya ruborizaram violentamente diante do comentário.

A campainha tocou, de repente, atraindo a atenção de todos para a porta.

- Convidou mais alguém, Srta. Saori?

- Não, Tatsumi. Todos os que chamei já estão aqui.

- Deixa que eu abro, Tatsumi. Estou mais perto. - Hyoga correu em direção à porta e abriu-a. Seus olhos não podiam acdreditar no que estavam vendo.

- Naida? O que faz aqui?

- x - x - x - x - x - CONTINUA - x - x - x - x- x -

Notas Finais

(1) = Essa "lenda" à qual me referi não existe de verdade. Foi apenas uma coisa que inventei para dificultar (ainda mais) a batalha dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. E melhorar a história, obviamente. Espero que tenha conseguido meu objetivo!Paste your document here...


	13. Chapter 13 - SEGREDOS DESCOBERTOS

Notas do Autor

Dohko conta aos demais cavaleiros de ouro que mesmo que um dos Elementais tenha sido derrotado, eles ainda não poderão ajudar na batalha, pois o inimigo se utilizou da mandala dos elementos como recurso para neutralizá-los. Hyoga conta parcialmente a verdade para Naida sobre ele e seus amigos, deixando-a transtornada. Shun recupera-se de sua difícil batalha e banha uma festa surpresa. Mas parece que a festa não era a única surpresa, especialmente para o cavaleiro de Cisne.

Capítulo 13 - SEGREDOS DESCOBERTOS

- Oi, Alexei. Posso entrar? - Naida estava sem graça.

Seiya entrou na frente do loiro, colocando um chapeuzinho na cabeça de Naida.

- Claro que pode! Que falta de educação, Hyoga... não convidar a moça pra participar da festa...

- Festa? Me desculpem, eu não sabia... Não queria atrapalhar...

- E não atrapalhou, Naida - disse Saori - Tentamos falar com você pelo celular pra te convidar pra festa, mas não conseguimos.

- Felizmente parece que sua ligação com Hyoga é tão forte que "adivinhou" e veio pra cá... - completou Shunrei.

- Bom, se não for incômodo...

- Incômodo nenhum, entre e fique à vontade... - Seiya trazia a moça pra dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. - E você, Hyoga? Vai ficar aí com cara de pato ou vai dar um beijo na sua namorada?

Hyoga estava atônito ao vê-la ali. Ficou sem reação, devido à surpresa. Realmente pensou que ela ainda estava na Austrália.

- Oh, me desculpe, amor... Bem, é que... Eu não esperava...

- Eu sei... - Naida correu e se jogou no colo de Hyoga, dando-lhe um longo beijo.

Todos na festa começaram a assoviar e aplaudir o reencontro do casal, deixando-os enrubescidos. Todos, exceto uma pessoa...

- Tinha que vir pra cá pra estragar tudo! Além do mais, é inconveniente e aparece na casa dos outros sem ser convidada...

- Pare com essa cisma besta, Eire! - retrucou Mino - Não viu a Saori dizendo que iam convidá-la, mas não conseguiram?

- Bah! - Eire balbuciou enquanto dava mais um gole em sua bebida - Não estava fazendo falta alguma... Podia muito bem ter ficado sem vir... - de um gole só Eire finalizou o drink - Garçom, me vê outro. O mais forte que você tiver.

- Ei, devagar aí, mocinha! Você não está acostumada a beber. Quer dar vexame? Acredite em mim, não vale a pena, vai ficar um caco depois...

- Não sou você, Mino! Se não posso mudar a situação, me deixe pelo menos afogar minhas mágoas em paz! - Eire pegou o copo que o garçom tinha em mãos, nem deixando que ele pudesse servi-la e saiu pisando duro.

Mino apenas ficou lá, sentada no bar, vendo a amiga partir, sem nada poder fazer.

Hyoga estava radiante por ter Naida ali. Jamais imaginou que ela viria a seu encontro. Ainda mais com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ficou feliz, mas também, preocupado. Como iria protegê-la se nem ao menos sabia como proteger a si mesmo?

- O que te fez mudar de ideia e vir aqui me ver? - Hyoga disse ainda abraçado a ela.

- Ora, você mesmo já respondeu! Ver você! Estava com saudades demais, não aguentei... - Naida deu mais um longo beijo nele - Além do que fiquei preocupada com o Shun, queria ver como ele estava.

- Eu te disse que ele estava melhor, tanto que íamos voltar hoje.

- Ué, se não gostou, posso ir embora. - Naida falou marota, se desvencilhando dos braços dele.

- Claro que não! - Hyoga puxou-a de volta pela mão - Apenas me preocupo que algo aconteça a você com todos esses ataques.

- E por falar nisso... - Naida baixou a cabeça, tristemente, evitando contato com os olhos de Hyoga enquanto falava - precisamos conversar sobre isso.

- Você descobriu alguma coisa? - Hyoga gelou - Sabe o que pode estar acontecendo?

- Bem... - ela disse ainda cabisbaixa - mais ou menos...

Hyoga pôde notar a tristeza no olhar dela. Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Seria decepção com ele? Como ela descobrira tudo?

- Assim que acabar a festa conversamos, pode ser? Não quero estragar o retorno do Shun com mais más notícias...

- Claro, claro... Na verdade eu ia sugerir amanhã. Sei que voltou hoje de viagem, deve estar cansado. Eu também cheguei agora, vim direto pra cá... Preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

- Sem problemas! Amanhã eu passo na sua casa e te pego pra almoçarmos, tudo bem?

- Sim! Agora podemos aproveitar a festa pra matarmos um pouquinho da saudade também?

- Ah, lógico que sim! - Hyoga deu mais um beijo em Naida. Queria aproveitar cada momento, pois no dia seguinte, as coisas poderiam ficar bem diferentes.

A festa transcorria bem. Todos alegres com o retorno de Shun, embora preocupados com a situação como um todo. Afinal, era uma vitória.

Os cavaleiros de ouro também foram à festa de boas vindas de Shun. Afastados da multidão, Dohko e Saori conversavam.

- Fiquei feliz que tenham vindo, apesar de tudo.

- Saori, temos que comemorar a vitória que tivemos, mas confesso que não viemos aqui apenas por causa disso.

- O que houve? Descobriram alguma coisa?

- Sim e são más notícias.

- Não bastasse tudo isso? As coisas podem ficar ainda piores?

- Receio que sim, Saori. Mas prefiro contar de uma vez a todos juntos. Podemos fazer uma reunião amanhã?

- Sim, mestre, claro! Eu providenciarei tudo para convocar todos, deixe comigo.

Miro tentava aproveitar a festa. Era uma maneira de se distrair em meio a tudo aquilo. Viu uma moça sentada de costas pra ele, no bar, que ele não conhecia. Estava lá, sozinha, desde o início da festa. Magra, de jeans, sapatilha e uma blusinha branca. Cabelos azuis, soltos.

- Hum... nada mal... - Disse pra si mesmo.

Pegou dois copos da bandeja do garçom que passava. Ajeitou o cabelo mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e foi em direção a ela.

- Podemos lhe fazer companhia? - falou enquanto sentava ao lado dela, empurrando o copo em sua direção, da forma mais galanteadora que conseguiu.

- Obrigada, mas não bebo. - a moça respondeu enquanto virava o rosto para mirar seu admirador.

- Mino? Você? Aqui?

- Miro? - Mino riu quando viu a cara de espanto dele - Que foi? Não posso me sentar num bar?

- Nossa, não é que... Bom, eu não te reconheci, me desculpe... Esse cabelo... está... diferente.

- Obrigada, vou aceitar o "diferente" como elogio. - riu Mino mais uma vez.

- Lamento muito mesmo, Mino, não vi que era você...

- Se tivesse reconhecido não teria vindo me "cantar"? - Mino gargalhava enquanto Miro engolia sua bebida, querendo desparecer dali - Não se preocupe, eu entendi... Não quis me desrespeitar...

- Isso, é isso mesmo! Ainda bem que você entendeu! - Miro agradeceu a Zeus por se livrar daquela situação embaraçosa. Girou no banco, ficando de costas para o bar e de frente para o salão. - Sei que você é uma moça direita, não queria que me levasse a mal... Digo, você jamais seria como aquela periguete ali, se acabando de dançar, só dá ela.

- Periguete? Que periguete? - Mino virou pra trás para ver a quem Miro se referia - Mas é a Eire!

Miro cuspiu sua bebida no chão enquanto assistia Mino sair correndo em direção à amiga. Preferiu não ir atrás. Era mancada demais para um dia só.

- Garçom, dá mais um aí que hoje está difícil!

Tinha várias pessoas dançando ao som da música ambiente, mas ninguém tão freneticamente quanto Eire.

- Eire, pare, estão todos olhando! - Mino puxou a amiga pelo braço.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? Me deixe em paz! - Eire empurrou o braço de Mino.

- Não acha que já bebeu um pouco demais?

- Eu? Estou apenas me divertindo! Não disse pra eu me distrair? Pois bem, estou aqui feliz, FELIZ! - Eire estava visivelmente alterada.

- Acho que chega dessa diversão... - Mino puxou-a pelo braço e afastou-a de lá.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Vendo tudo à distância, Seiya conversava com Shun e June.

- Nossa, a Mino pode ter mudado. Mas ainda continua com seu poder de destruir a diversão dos outros.

- Não fale isso, Seiya. A Eire exagerou, não estava se divertindo... - Shun falou, sério.

- E você, está se divertindo? - June dizia abraçando Shun por trás e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Estou sim! Não fosse essa cadeira de rodas, estaria bem melhor... Mas sei que é pro meu bem, que são recomendações médicas...

- Ah, se eu fosse você estaria pulando feito a Eire! - disse Seiya.

- Sorte dele não ser imprudente como você...

- Lá vem outro estraga prazer... Ikki de Fênix!

- Você está se sentindo bem? Não é muita agitação pra você? - Ikki abaixou-se na frente da cadeira de rodas, ficando da mesma altura que Shun, ignorando totalmente o comentário de Seiya.

- Estou sim, não se preocupe, irmão! Estou adorando tudo isso.

- É, fique tranquilo, Ikki. Estou cuidando muito bem dele... - June falou enquanto acariciava os cabelos esverdeados de Shun - E por falar nisso, está na hora do seu remédio, mocinho!

- É, realmente não tenho com o que me preocupar! - sorriu levemente Ikki.

- Ah, aí está você! - disse Hyoga enquanto se aproximava do grupo, de mãos dadas com Naida. - Naida veio diretamente da Austrália só pra ver como você estava.

- Oi, Shun, tudo bem?

- Tudo, Naida! Fico feliz em vê-la e mais ainda de saber que voltou por minha causa.

- Não foi nada. Fiquei extremamente preocupada quando o Alexei me contou o que aconteceu, tinha que ver como você estava. - Naida falou abaixando-se e colocando as mãos nos joelhos, o que fez com que sua corrente de golfinho saísse de dentro da blusa que vestia.

- Mesmo assim não precisava se... - Shun parou de falar ao ver o pingente da corrente de Naida e empalideceu na mesma hora.

- Shun, você está bem? - June preocupou-se.

- Essa corrente... isso é... - Shun suava frio, estava prestes a desmaiar.

- Tire-o daqui, está passando mal! - Ikki gritou para June ao mesmo tempo em que rapidamente empurrou a cadeira de rodas com Shun para longe de lá.

Naida apertou o pingente firmemente em suas mãos, como se quisesse escondê-lo, abaixando a cabeça desconsolada. Hyoga viu que ela estava se sentindo culpada.

- Olha, não foi culpa sua, não precisa ficar assim. - Hyoga falava com ela acariciando-lhe os braços. Ela nada dizia, apenas permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Um breve silêncio se fez. Hyoga então, prosseguiu:

- Vamos, querida. Eu te levo embora.

- Não, Alexei, pode deixar. - ela suspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir - Eu já ia mesmo embora.

- Eu te levo, se você não estiver se sentindo bem para dirigir. - ele insistiu.

- Não, pode deixar. De verdade. Preciso ficar sozinha. - Naida beijou-o demoradamente, como se fosse um beijo de despedida, abraçando-o em seguida. Hyoga preocupou-se.

- Amanhã... ainda está de pé, né?

- Sim, claro... tudo como combinamos. Até amanhã.

- Até... - Hyoga viu-a partir e seu coração apertou. Sentiu um nó subir pela garganta e logo os olhos marejaram. Realmente o dia de amanhã mudaria o destino dos dois.

- Está vendo só, Mino? Fez Shun passar mal e ainda o chateou... Como alguém assim pode ser bom para qualquer um que seja?

- Ah, Eire, cale-se!

- Mino?!

- Você está bêbada, não sabe o que está dizendo... Vamos embora, não temos mais o que fazer aqui, a festa acabou...

Depois do mal estar de Shun, um a um, os convidados foram embora. Só permaneceram os cavaleiros de ouro na mansão, além dos cavaleiros de bronze. Ninguém tinha mais clima de festa e nem tinha como ser diferente. Com Shun mal, a festa não tinha mais razão de ser.

Depois que Shun estabilizou-se, Hyoga foi pra sua casa, tomar um banho e esfriar sua cabeça. Estava exausto da viagem, mas o que mais lhe atormentava era a conversa que teria com Naida no dia seguinte. Até se sentia mal por causa disso, porque no meio de toda aquela confusão só conseguia pensar em Naida e em como ficariam as coisas. ESsava terminando de se trocar quando a campainha tocou. Seria ela? Desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta sem pestanejar:

- Eire? O que faz aqui?

- Oi... A Mino me levou pra casa, mas eu fugi, queria te ver... - Eire viu que pelo olhar dele, certamente não era ela quem ele esperava ver, porque o olhar do cavaleiro de Cisne foi de doce a gélido em segundos enquanto dizia:

- Bem, se fugiu, melhor voltar, não? Ela deve estar preocupada.

- Não, eu não quero! - Eire batia o pé no chão como se fosse uma criança mimada - Ela não sabe o que é melhor pra mim!

- E você sabe? - Hyoga cruzou os braços com desdém. Viu que Eire estava fora de seu normal e estava sem um pingo de paciência para lidar com isso agora. Tinha coisas demais para pensar e se preocupar.

Eire olhou o cavaleiro dos pés à cabeça antes de responder. Hyoga calçava chinelos, usava um shorts e uma regata branca justa, que mostrava os músculos do peito, emoldurados pelos braços fortes, cruzados. O cabelo dele, ainda úmido do banho recente e aquela expressão congelante que carregava faziam com que ele lhe parecesse ainda mais irresistível.

- Claro que sei... o melhor pra mim é ficar com você. - Dito isso, Eire lançou-se pra cima de Hyoga, roubando-lhe um beijo. Cisne prontamente afastou-a, indo para trás, colocando sua mão entre eles, barrando-a.

- Não! O que pensa que está fazendo? - ele ficou extremamente irritado com a atitude dela.

- Você costumava gostar... - ela tentou aproximar-se novamente dele, fazendo-o ir ainda mais pra trás.

- Costumava! É passado, Eire. Você sabe que agora estou com outra pessoa, em outro relacionamento.

- Outra pessoa, sei,outra pessoa! - Eire começou a gritar - Uma outra pessoa que fez seu melhor amigo passar mal pela simples presença dela!

- Eire... por favor, pare... - Hyoga era centrado, mas seu autocontrole estava prestes a se acabar.

- É isso mesmo! - Eire continuou o escândalo - Se fosse uma pessoa tão maravilhosa assim não teria feito mal a Shun!

- Ela não teve culpa.

- Como sabe, como pode saber? O que você conhece dela? Sabe de seu passado? - vendo que ele nada respondia, ela continuou - Você conversou com Shun sobre isso? Não acha que ele teve alguma razão muito forte para ter reagido daquela forma? Não é qualquer coisa que o abalaria, afinal, mesmo doente, ele é um cavaleiro, ora essa! Não passou pela sua cabeça em nenhum momento que ele pode ter descoberto algo grave a respeito de sua amada?

Eire atirou no que viu e acertou no que não viu. A verdade é que Hyoga estava com todas essas questões martelando na mente, mas não queria encarar esse fato. Não queria ter que pensar nisso. Vendo-se sem resposta, puxou-a pelo braço para dentro de casa.

- Vamos, os vizinhos não precisam participar disso.

Hyoga fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se para mirar Eire. A moça estava parada no centro de sua sala e ele não sabia dizer se a expressão dela era de alegria ou tristeza. Vendo-a alisar o braço que fora puxado, preocupou-se:

- Olha, me desculpe se te machuquei, não quis ser rude...

- Não queria me machucar, mas machucou. Não no braço, mas aqui dentro. - Eire apontava o próprio coração.

Hyoga deu um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Eire... isso já faz tanto tempo... Você que quis terminar, lembra-se?

- Sim... lembro bem. E me arrependo todos os dias por ter feito isso. - os olhos de Eire começaram a brilhar e não tardou para que as lágrimas escorressem - A verdade é que eu não sei porque fiz aquilo... Acho que tinha medo que ficasse sério demais... Pensava que não estava preparada para um compromisso. Mas a realidade, Hyoga, a realidade é que eu não estava preparada para o que viria depois. - Eire começou a chorar - Eu vi como você ficou. Te vi sofrer por diversas vezes e nunca tive coragem de voltar atrás... Eu e meu orgulho besta!

- Pensei que não me amava mais... - a frase saiu mais alta do que Hyoga pretendia. Estava falando mais pra si mesmo do que pra Eire.

- Eu também cheguei a pensar isso. Mas bastaram cinco minutos para que eu visse a burrada que tinha feito e não passou um dia sequer sem que eu sentisse sua falta. Mas eu fui prepotente demais em confiar que você ficaria eternamente à minha disposição, esperando quando eu quisesse voltar.

- Eire eu... sinto muito. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. Estou com Naida e é ela a quem eu amo agora.

Aquelas palavras feriram Eire profundamente e ela reagiu, voltando aos berros:

- Naida, Naida, eu sei! Se apaixonou em dias por uma vagabunda que nem ao menos conhece direito e que podia ter matado seu melhor amigo! Seja lá o que ela tenha feito, te prendeu. Deve ser ótima de cama, né? Funcionou com você e vai saber com quantos mais! Vai saber com quantos otários ela não fez a mesma coisa?

Hyoga tentou relevar, mas saiu de si. Não tinha sangue de barata e lhe tirou do sério a leve probabilidade de ser passado pra trás mais uma vez por se entregar e demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Basta, Eire! Eu te amei sim, e muito. Mas agora não amo mais, entenda isso de uma vez por todas! Naida é a mulher da minha vida, que me faz feliz como eu jamais fui. Não vou admitir que fale assim dela!

Eire se assustou. Só o tinha visto assim em batalha. Nunca tinha falado dessa maneira com ela antes, nem mesmo quando discutiam. Ficou parada feito uma estátua enquanto assistia o cavaleiro de Cisne ali parado diante dela, dedo em riste, e um olhar magoado que ela poucas vezes vira. Hyoga saiu da sala e subiu as escadas, pisando duro. Eire escutou alguns barulhos de armário abrindo e fechando e ficou com medo. Medo. Nunca sentira medo dele antes. Não demorou muito e Hyoga desceu novamente.

- Arrumei meu quarto pra você, suba. Ele dizia tão friamente que Eire podia jurar que tinha esfriado lá dentro. Abraçou-se como se quisesse se esquentar.

- Hyoga... eu...

- Suba logo antes que eu mude de ideia. Você não está bem. Além do mais, está tarde, não vou atormentar a Mino esse horário pra vir te buscar.

- Mas... e você?

- Eu me viro, não se preocupe comigo. Agora, por favor, saia da minha frente...

- Bem, eu... – Eire perdeu a fala diante daquele Hyoga frio. Imaginou que era assim que os inimigos dele deveriam se sentir quando estava em luta. Não ousou desobedecê-lo e subiu.

Hyoga sentou no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Tinha doído muito escutar tudo aquilo, mas ela podia ter razão. Pegou o telefone e discou.

- Mino? É o Hyoga. Eire está aqui e vai passar a noite em minha casa. Não precisa ficar preocupada, apenas venha buscá-la amanhã, assim que puder...

- X - X - X - X - X -

No meio daquela noite quente, Eire acordou assustada. Demorou para entender onde estava. Desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés para buscar um copo de água e encontrou Hyoga dormindo no sofá. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta iluminava o semblante aparentemente tranquilo do cavaleiro de Cisne. Eire se aproximou para admirá-lo mais de perto e, como se estivesse hipnotizada, sentou-se no chão, ficando de frente com o rosto dele. Podia sentir a respiração profunda, de quem está adormecido há muito tempo. Afagou-lhe os cabelos dourados e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Ele abriu os olhos e ela foi pra trás, temendo a reação dele. Mas, para sua surpresa, puxou-a para mais perto de si e beijou-a. Eire deixou-se beijar e Hyoga colocou-a em cima dele, no sofá. As mãos passeavam por dentro da camiseta dele que ela usava pra dormir. Eire acariciou-lhe, começando pelo peito e foi descendo, fazendo com que Hyoga soltasse leves gemidos, matando a saudade daquele corpo. Em pouco tempo, ambos estavam nus, amando-se, tendo apenas a lua por testemunha.

- X - X - X - X - X -

_No dia seguinte..._

- Shun, até que enfim! Está melhor? – June mirava o cavaleiro de Andrômeda aterrorizada.

- Estou... meio zonzo... O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou no meio da festa... – disse Shiryu – Desmaiou depois que viu Naida.

- É, foi mesmo. Ela é linda, mas desmaiar de emoção por causa disso foi demais, Shun! – Seiya brincou, mas ficou sem graça ao ver que só ele ria.

- Precisamente, desmaiou ao ver a corrente dela. Lembra-se por quê? – prosseguiu Shiryu.

Shun então, lembrou-se. Aquele pingente... Aquela pedra... Exaltou-se na mesma hora.

- Sim, claro! Preciso sair daqui, temos que avisar a todos... Onde está a Saori?

- Calma, Shun, deite-se! Ainda está fraco! – June não deixou-o levantar.

- Mas é sério, vocês tem que me deixar ir!

- Nossa, Shun, se é sério assim, venha que eu te ajudo... – Seiya ajudou Shun a se levantar – Saori está lá embaixo com os cavaleiros de ouro, íamos começar uma reunião agora mesmo.

- Ótimo, assim eles também ficam sabendo...

- X - X - X - X - X -

Eire acordou, completamente suada. Olhou para os lados e reconheceu o quarto. Estava sozinha. Como se ele tivesse adivinhado, deixou tudo pronto. Eire pegou a toalha que estava em cima da cômoda e foi tomar um banho. Estava mesmo precisando de um.

A água do chuveiro misturava-se às suas lágrimas. Lembrou-se do dia anterior e de como acabara. Não podia ter sido de outra forma? Não podia ter terminado como eu seu sonho, com os dois fazendo amor, como antes? Como ela queria que tivesse sido tudo verdade!

Desceu as escadas devagar e encontrou a mesa do café posta. Deu graças a Zeus por ele estar de costas, olhando pra janela. Não teria coragem de mirá-lo nos olhos. Como que sentindo sua presença, Hyoga virou-se e falou:

- Sente-se e coma alguma coisa. Mino já está vindo te buscar.

Eire quis agradecer por ter cuidado dela, apesar de tudo. Quis desculpar-se pelo que havia dito, mas a frieza com que ele falava lhe impediu.

Pareceu uma eternidade aquele café da manhã. Eire não tinha fome, mas achou que seria melhor comer. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Hyoga mirava fixamente a janela, sem mover-se. A buzina de um táxi quebrou o silêncio.

- É a Mino? – ela disse levantando-se da mesa.

- Sim. – ele respondeu sem se mexer.

- Então, eu já vou... – caminhou e parou diante dele, que nem se moveu – Olha, do fundo do meu coração... queria que me perdoasse...

Ele nada respondeu, nem ao menos virou-se para olhá-la. Eire sentiu um nó tampar-lhe a garganta e as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos. Saiu da sala dele fechando a porta atrás de si, antes que começasse a chorar.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Saori tinha acabado de começar a reunião e ficou surpresa ao ver Shun descendo as escadas, escorado em Seiya e Shiryu.

- Shun! – ela interrompeu a reunião – Ainda está fraco, não precisa participar. Depois lhe contamos tudo.

- Não, eu faço questão... Além do que, tenho algo importante a dizer também. – Shun sentava-se com dificuldade no sofá.

- Bem, se prefere assim, acabamos de começar.

- Fiz uma descoberta grave... muito grave mesmo.

- Shun, está nos assustando. O que você descobriu? – Saori estava realmente preocupada.

- Bem, eu descobri que... Naida é uma Elemental.

- X - X - X - X - X – CONTINUA - X - X - X - X - X -


	14. Chapter 14 - PROFUNDAS MUDANÇAS

Notas do Autor

Naida chega de surpresa para a festa de Shun, deixando Hyoga muito feliz, mas o reencontro dos dois também lhe deixou preocupado. Eire perde a cabeça por beber demais e Shun faz uma terrível descoberta.

Capítulo 14 - Profundas Mudanças

- O quê? Repita o que disse, Shun! – Saori estava atônita, não podia acreditar no que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda dizia.

- É isso mesmo que ouviu, Saori.

- Isso mesmo o quê? – Ikki falou enquanto entrava na mansão – O que eu perdi?

- Shun descobriu que Naida é uma Elemental. – Shiryu respondeu.

- Como? – até o cavaleiro de Fênix ficou incrédulo.

- Eu vou explicar... – Shun começou – Em determinado momento de minha luta com Lil, a Elemental de Ar, ambos ficamos sem armadura devido ao poder destrutivo de nossos golpes. Pude notar que ela usava uma corrente que tinha um pingente e uma pedra que brilhava muito quando ela atacava.

- Um brilho prateado? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Sim!

- O mesmo brilho dos brincos que Saori usava, lembram-se? – completou o cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Como? – Shun ficou sem entender.

- Acredito que enquanto lutavam, os brincos de Saori brilhavam. Ela perdeu as forças e ficou muito fraca.

- Sim - Seiya completou o que Shiryu dizia – Só conseguimos tirá-los depois que apagaram repentinamente e se quebraram.

- Exatamente o que aconteceu com a pedra de Lil quando a derrotei. Ela não quebrou, mas ficou pálida.

- Tinha razão, Shiryu... – Seiya falou ainda assustado.

- Lil me disse que essas joias canalizam a energia de Athena e a transfere para os Elementais quando estão em batalha.

- É, já tínhamos chegado à conclusão que o único jeito de tirá-las seria derrotando-os... – Seiya disse desanimado.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com Naida? – Questionou Ikki, sem entender.

- Bem... – Shun baixou os olhos e falou, tristemente – Naida usa uma corrente igual à de Lil. Só muda o pingente e a cor da pedra, que é azul.

- O que Lil carregava, Shun? – perguntou Ikki.

- Um tornado. O de Naida me pareceu... um golfinho.

- Então ela pode ser a Elemental de Água! – Shiryu ficou atônito. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Ei! Foi ela que me atacou no show! – Seiya ficou transtornado – Era loira e usava máscara, mas bem que eu vi que conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar!

- Gente, isso não faz sentido! Por que ela se aproximaria do Hyoga, então? – June falou.

- Para descobrir coisas, saber o que sabíamos... Não seja tola! – Ikki respondeu – Era uma espiã.

- Hyoga foi a forma mais fácil que ela encontrou... Conseguiu se aproximar dele e aqui estamos! Acho que podia ter sido com qualquer um de nós... – completou Shiryu.

- Se fosse assim ela podia ter se aproximado de mim, fui o primeiro a falar com ela. – Shun retrucou.

- Deve ter achado mais fácil com ele, além do que, fazia aulas de natação, iam ter mais contato naturalmente... – ponderou Shiryu.

- Mesmo assim... Ela realmente pareceu interessar-se por ele... Parecia... estar apaixonada...

- Ora, Shun! – Ikki gargalhou sarcástico – Você sempre acha que todo mundo é bonzinho! Ela se interessou mesmo por ele... Sozinho, fechado, aparentemente insensível... Depois que o cativou, foi fácil pra ela. Você sabe que o Hyoga parece frio, mas é mais emotivo e sensível que você!

- Odeio dizer, Shun, mas o Ikki está certo. – Seiya disse.

- Mas por que não atacou antes? Se sabe quem ele é, sabe quem somos, sabe quem Saori é. Tem alguma coisa aí que não se encaixa... – Shun tentava não acreditar em si mesmo.

Saori lembrou-se que todas as vezes que ela estava por perto, sentia um cosmo poderoso, mas que não lhe pareceu ameaçador. Como na festa de noivado. E mesmo no show, quando Seiya foi atacado, ainda assim, não sentira agressividade. Parecia mais uma melancolia.

- Sim, Shun, concordo com você. Algo não bate. – a deusa falou.

- E onde está o Hyoga, falando nisso? – Seiya perguntou.

- Acho que sei... – Shunrei apareceu do nada, descendo as escadas com o celular de Shiryu nas mãos. Tinha escutado uma parte da conversa.

Shiryu pegou o celular. Tinha um SMS de Hyoga:

_"Oi! Tentei ligar mas ninguém atende, não quero atrapalhar a reunião, só queria avisar que não vou poder comparecer. Naida quer conversar comigo, parece que descobriu alguma coisa sobre tudo isso, vou investigar."_

Shiryu leu a mensagem em voz alta e todos ficaram preocupados.

- Ele pode estar em apuros! – falou Shun.

- Então vamos atrás dele. – Shiryu correu, sendo acompanhado de Seiya e Ikki, que deu meia volta e ordenou ao irmão mais novo, como que antecipando seus pensamentos:

- E você nem pense em sair daqui!

Shun assentiu que sim com a cabeça enquanto via os três se afastarem.

- Ah, June... me sinto tão culpado...

- Meu amor, não fique assim! Você não tem culpa alguma!

- Mas me sinto mal por ter encorajado ele a ir em frente com esse relacionamento. Eu não devia!

- Shun, pare de se torturar! Como você ia saber?

-Eu só queria que ele fosse feliz com alguém bacana, como nós somos... E Naida parecia ser essa pessoa...

June ficou feliz ao ver que Shun estava contente ao seu lado. Mas viu o quão arrasado ele estava por ter descoberto tudo aquilo. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e abraçou-o, encostando a cabeça dele em seu peito.

- X - X - X - X - X –

Na frente da casa de Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya e Shiryu tinham perdido viagem e um precioso tempo.

- Não adianta, não tem ninguém aí... – desanimou Ikki.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Não é melhor entrarmos pra ver?

- Não, Seiya, não ainda. – Shiryu respondeu – Teríamos sentido o cosmo dele se alterar.

- Bom, mas aqui eles não estão, e agora? – Ikki estava impaciente.

- Podem ter ido pra casa dela. – disse Seiya.

- E você sabe aonde é? – questionou o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Não, mas tem alguém que deve saber... – Shiryu interrompeu, pegando o celular – O Shun tem informações dela na ficha da Academia. Vamos falar com ele.

- X - X - X - X - X –

Hyoga e Naida estavam sentados no restaurante, na área externa, afastados das demais pessoas. Não tinham conversado nada no caminho até ali. As únicas coisas que falaram foram seus pedidos ao garçom.

Hyoga colocou as mãos sobre as dela, que estavam em cima da mesa, acariciando-as. Olhou para ela durante algum tempo, sem nada dizer. Os olhos sempre radiantes estavam distantes, aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava há tempos não aparecia. Mesmo assim, ela estava linda aos olhos dele. Tinha certeza agora que encontrara a mulher da sua vida e não importa o que aconteceria, o que quer que fosse, ele se disporia sempre a ficar ao seu lado. Se ela estivesse realmente chateada ou decepcionada com ele, não importava, lutaria e faria o que fosse preciso para ficar com ela e convencê-la que seu sentimento era verdadeiro. Não perderia aquela mulher. Depois de muitos anos, ia escutar seu coração e se dar a chance de ser feliz.

- O que há com você, meu bem? O que de tão grave você descobriu e quer me contar? – Hyoga quebrou o gelo e perguntou, sem perder a costumeira serenidade.

Naida levantou o olhar e mirou-o bem dentro dos olhos. Ah, aqueles olhos azuis... Mergulhou neles assim que os viu a primeira vez. Não tardou a perceber que eram águas perigosas, mas era tarde. Já estava completamente afogada pelo amor e não quis subir à superfície para tomar ar e recuperar a lucidez. Por que teve que ser assim? Com tantos homens no mundo, teve que se apaixonar bem por aquele a quem ela tinha que destruir? E será que tinha mesmo? Não teria outra saída? Naida começava a se questionar se essa era realmente uma via de mão única mesmo. Uma certeza ela tinha: não importava qual era o caminho que ela tinha que percorrer, sabia bem qual queria trilhar e iria por ele, não ligando para as consequências. Não sabia como tudo isso iria terminar. A única certeza que tinha, é que aquele era um caminho sem volta.

Olhou uma vez mais dentro daqueles olhos que lhe transmitiam tanta calma antes de responder. Pensara muito sobre isso nos últimos dias e já tinha decidido o que e como fazer.

- Alexei... – disse docemente enquanto apertou as mãos dele entre as suas – Antes de dizer tudo o que preciso, quero que me responda sinceramente a uma pergunta.

- O que quer saber? – Hyoga respondeu sem titubear. Estava disposto a lhe falar toda a verdade sobre qualquer coisa que quisesse saber. Enfim, tinha chegado a hora.

- Você me ama, de verdade? – ela estava muito séria.

- Sim. – ele respondeu com a mesma seriedade.

- Acredita que o que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro?

- Sim.

- Ótimo... o que eu tenho pra dizer não é simples e não vai ser fácil de aceitar... Preciso que me deixe falar tudo, antes que você faça qualquer comentário ou pergunta. Depois, pode fazer o que quiser.

Hyoga ficou confuso. Não estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. O que tinha descoberto, afinal? Ele ia responder quando foi interrompido por um rapaz que se aproximou da mesa do casal.

- Ora, ora, quem temos aqui! Naida, quanto tempo!

Hyoga não o conhecia, disso tinha certeza. Alto, magro, moreno. Olhos e cabelos castanhos. Parecia-se com Seiya, só que era maior. Se lhe dissessem que era irmão ou parente do cavaleiro de Pégaso, acreditaria. Olhou para ele e para Naida, sem entender o que acontecia. Viu a expressão dela transformar-se de tensa para aterrorizada.

- Éraze? O que faz aqui? – questionou a loira.

- Surpresa em me ver? Eu também estou. E bem mais do que você, acredite. – Éraze olhava para Naida com um olhar inquisidor que Hyoga não entendeu. Parecia que eles se conheciam, mas ele não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Vendo que ela nada dizia, Éraze prosseguiu:

- Que falta de educação a minha! Interrompi seu almoço e nem me apresentei ao seu... amigo. – Éraze disse "amigo" com uma displicência que enervou Hyoga, fazendo-o levantar imediatamente da mesa.

- Namorado. Sou namorado dela. – Hyoga frisou bem o "namorado" – E você, quem é?

- Namorado? Puxa, Naida, não sabia que estava namorando. Vejo que precisamos colocar nossa conversa em dia, não é? Pelo jeito tem muita coisa pra me contar. A propósito, sou Éraze, um amigo de longa data. Não é mesmo, Naida?

- Sim... é... – ela respondeu quase que num sussurro.

- Bem, não vou atrapalhar mais. A gente se fala depois. Precisamos conversar. E muito. Até logo. – Éraze afastou-se acenando e Naida levantou da mesa, desconcertada.

- Vou até o banheiro, já volto. – e saiu.

Hyoga, ainda de pé, viu a hora que Éraze virou e riu, ironicamente. Encarou-a de uma forma tão rude que fez com que o rapaz parasse e o encarasse também. Ficaram se olhando de longe e o clima começou a pesar. Podia sentir seu cosmo acender quase que involuntariamente. E podia jurar que sentia emanar um cosmo poderoso daquele rapaz. De repente, foi como se aquele cosmo desaparecesse. Éraze deu mais uma risadinha irônica e voltou a andar, afastando-se do local.

No banheiro, Naida jogava água freneticamente no rosto e no colo. Bateu os punhos cerrados na pia de granito e olhou-se no espelho. Tinha sido descoberta. Sabia que havia essa possibilidade, mas pensou que pudesse ter um pouco mais de sorte.

- Bem... – disse conversando com seu próprio reflexo – Hora de mudar de estratégia...

- X - X - X - X - X –

Ikki encostou o carro e Seiya logo saiu. Estavam na frente de um belo sobrado, simples, que tinha um jardim florido na frente.

- O carro dela está na garagem, mas parece que não tem ninguém aqui também.

- O carro de Hyoga também não está aqui, ele deve ter levado ela pra conversar em algum outro lugar, Seiya. – ponderou Shiryu – Vamos procurar em outro lugar.

- Mas aonde, Shiryu? Se ao menos esse pato atendesse o celular... – Ikki estava irritado.

- Bem, é hora do almoço. Podem ter ido a algum restaurante aqui perto.

- Ok, Shiryu. E você sabe aonde ele costuma ir?

- Bem, não Ikki. Mas podemos ir aonde sabemos que ele já foi conosco. Hyoga não é de sair muito, não deve conhecer tantos lugares assim.

E assim, os três cavaleiros foram em todos os restaurantes que costumavam frequentar com Hyoga, mas sem sucesso. Deixaram por último aquele em que tinham se encontrado pela última vez.

- Também não está aqui, e agora? – Shiryu falou.

- Eu desisto! – Ikki esbravejou.

- Não, espera aí... Acho que sei quem pode nos ajudar... – Seiya disse.

- X - X - X - X - X –

Mino e Eire passeavam no shopping. A loira estava ainda pior depois da briga horrível que tivera com Hyoga. Mino então deu-se um dia de folga para cuidar da amiga que já tinha cuidado dela tantas outras vezes. Não parava de falar, tentando animá-la, mas não estava dando muito resultado.

- Olha só que sapato lindo, Eire! Sua cara! Ficaria lindo em você!

- Ah, sim... bonito...

- Vamos lá dentro para você experimentar. – Mino puxou a amiga pelo braço em direção à loja, mas a loira nem se mexeu. – O que foi? Preocupada com as crianças? – Mino tentava disfarçar.

- Não, Mino... sei que as outras meninas devem estar cuidando bem deles, como sempre fazem quando saímos.

- Só que...

Eire deu um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Só que não estou com vontade de experimentar nada.

- Eire, você precisa sair dessa!

- Eu sei, Mino. Mas eu consegui deixar uma coisa que estava horrível ficar pior ainda! Ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara depois do que eu fiz...

- Também, você pisou na bola, né...

- Eu sei... devia ter te escutado. Se você visse como ele me olhou... Nunca o vi tão chateado.

- Às vezes foi melhor assim. Vai ser menos doloroso pra você se não tiver nem a amizade dele.

- Não sei... na verdade, não sei de mais nada.

- Mas eu sei de uma coisa! Meu estômago está roncando, o que significa que é hora de comer! – Mino tentou desbaratinar.

- Não tenho fome.

- Mas vai comer! Saco vazio não para em pé. Vamos...

Mino abraçou a amiga pelo braço e começaram a andar quando o celular dela tocou:

- Seiya? – atendeu surpresa.

- _Oi, Mino. A Eire está com você?_

_- _Está sim, por...

Seiya não deixou que Mino terminasse a pergunta:

- _Preciso falar com ela, é urgente. Sobre o Hyoga._

Mino olhou para a amiga sem nada dizer e lhe passou o telefone.

- O que foi, Mino? Que cara é essa? É pra mim? Alô?

- _Eire! É o Seiya. Preciso muito da sua ajuda._

_- _Seiya! Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

O cavaleiro de Pégaso respirou fundo antes de prosseguir:

- _O Hyoga..._

- O que tem ele? – Eire desesperou-se, interrompendo-o.

- _Precisamos encontrá-lo, mas não conseguimos falar com ele. Como você namorou com ele um longo tempo, pensei que podia nos ajudar._

_- _Por que não perguntam pra namorada dele? Já tentaram falar com ela? – Eire estava magoada, falou sem pensar. Vendo que o telefone ficou mudo do outro lado da linha, continuou – É ela o problema, não é?

- _Sim. – _Seiya foi enfático.

- Eu sabia que ela não prestava, tinha certeza! – Eire gritou de ódio e Mino gesticulava pedindo a ela que baixasse o tom, pois estava chamando a atenção das outras pessoas – Eu bem que tentei dizer isso a ele, mas ele não quis me ouvir!

_- Você conversou com ele? Quando?_

- A última que eu o vi foi hoje de manhã, Seiya.

- _Ele te disse se ia sair, aonde ia?_

_- _Nem bom dia ele me deu, Seiya... Nossa conversa não foi muito amigável. Me desculpe não poder ajudar...

- _Mas você ainda pode! Sabe aonde ele iria se tivesse que conversar algo muito sério?_

- Bem... tem aquele restaurante que costumávamos ir.

- _Nesse ele não está, estamos bem aqui._ – Seiya respondeu.

Eire então puxou em sua memória o dia mais triste de sua vida, quando terminaram. Ainda carregava nitidamente na mente o olhar gelado dele quando ela terminou tudo. Lembrava de todos os detalhes, como se estivesse vendo um filme.

- Tem um restaurante aconchegante e discreto que é perto do orfanato, na rua da quadra em que vocês jogam bola. Ele pode estar lá.

- _Eu sei onde fica. Muito obrigada, Eire!_

- Não tem de quê, Seiya...

-_ Até logo!_

- Seiya! – Eire gritou do outro lado da linha – Ele está em perigo?

- _Estamos justamente tentando evitar que ele fique, Eire..._

- X - X - X - X - X –

Naida saiu do banheiro, olhando de um lado para o outro. Tinha certeza que ele ainda estava por perto, podia sentir seu cosmo. E mesmo que não pudesse, tinha certeza que ele ainda a seguia.

- Me procurando? – Éraze riu sarcasticamente.

Naida deu um murro no braço dele, visivelmente nervosa.

- Quer estragar tudo, é? Quer acabar com meu plano?

- Plano? Mas que plano? Se seu plano era namorar com um cavaleiro de Athena, então acho que confundiu os deuses para os quais trabalha. Em nenhum momento me lembro de te darem ordens para trabalhar para a deusa do amor.

- Seu idiota, não entendeu nada... Precisava me aproximar, me infiltrar entre eles para saber o que sabiam, o que planejavam... Precisava ganhar a confiança deles.

- E pra ganhar a confiança deles não bastava ser amiga, tinha que namorar com um deles... – disse irônico.

- Conhece um jeito mais fácil de ganhar a confiança de um homem para conseguir o que se quer que não seja seduzindo-o?

- Wow... e foi um trabalho beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem difícil pelo que eu pude ver de vocês dois juntos...

- Não, nisso tenho que concordar com você... Foi fácil, prazeroso até... O cavaleiro é bem gatinho e gostoso... Sem envolvimento sentimental...

- Isso é você quem diz. Mas que está caidinho por você, ah, isso está...

Naida se detestava por estar fazendo aquilo. Tinha vontade de socar a cara de Éraze, pegar Hyoga e sumir dali. Mas agora não tinha mais o que fazer. Tinha que seguir seu plano até o fim.

- Olha, isso não importa. O que me interessa saber agora é se você vai me ajudar ou se terei que seguir sozinha.

- O que está arquitetando?

- Vou contar a eles nosso plano, falar tudo.

- Enlouqueceu, mulher?

- Pense bem! Se der uma de arrependida, contando tudo, será mais fácil confiarem em mim. Consequentemente será mais fácil destruí-los.

- Vou avisar ao mestre, então.

- Não, não faça isso! – Éraze fez cara de desconfiado, mas Naida seguiu – Imagina a cara de satisfação do mestre ao ver que destruímos Athena e seus cavaleiros sem precisar atormentá-lo.

- Acha que conseguimos?

- Acha que não?

- Quem foi que disse para não subestimá-los?

- Justamente por não subestimá-los bolei esse plano. Confiança e amizade é uma coisa que prezam muito.

- Quem não vai gostar muito será Fogo... – Éraze riu – Imagino a raiva dela quando vir que ao invés de trair o mestre você vai é a ajudá-lo.

- Trair o mestre, como assim? Ela achou que eu estava do lado deles?

- Sim, por isso estou aqui.

- Pra me vigiar...

- Pra confirmar suspeitas, digamos assim... Confesso que pensei que pela primeira vez ela estava certa. Mas me surpreendi. Você é mais má e calculista do que aparenta...

_"Aquela maldita..." _– pensou Naida – _"Vai me pagar!"_

- Bem, mas e aí? Vai me ajudar ou não?

- O que preciso fazer?

- É bem simples... Confirme minhas histórias e mostre-se arrependido e disposto a lutar por Athena.

- X - X - X - X - X –

Na mesa, Hyoga batucava os dedos impacientemente. Não tinha gostado daquele tal de Éraze. Tinha alguma coisa estranha naquela história. Por qual motivo Naida ficara tão desconcertada?

- Que demora! – exclamou em voz alta. Ia atrás dela, quando a moça apareceu. Não estava com uma cara nada boa.

- Me desculpe... – ela disse, se sentando – Eu vou ser bem objetiva, Alexei. A razão dessa conversa é que eu sei quem você é.

- Sabe?

- Sim, cavaleiro de Cisne. Tanto Éraze quanto eu sabemos.

Hyoga ficou confuso. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Afastou involuntariamente as mãos de perto das dela, mas nada disse.

- Mas o motivo principal de tudo isso não é quem você é, mas sim quem eu sou. Quem nós somos. – Naida prosseguiu e Hyoga avistou Éraze ao fundo, andando em direção à mesa.

- Não estou entendendo... Quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Hyoga, afaste-se dela, agora!

- Seiya? O que faz aqui?

- Não temos tempo pra conversa fiada, saia já de perto dessa traidora! – Ikki completou.

Hyoga levantou-se da mesa e olhava para Naida, que parecia aterrorizada e para os amigos. Aquela confusão toda estava demais pra ele e tirou-o do sério:

- Alguém aqui pode me dizer que merda toda é essa? O que está havendo aqui?

- Hyoga... – Shiryu respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar – Naida é a Elemental de Água.

- X - X - X - X - X – CONTINUA - X - X - X - X - X –


	15. Chapter 15 - TRISTES CONFIRMAÇÕES

Notas do Autor

Shun descobriu uma verdadeira bomba a respeito de Naida: ela é a Elemental de Água. Agora, os cavaleiros correm contra o tempo antes que alguma coisa de mais sério ocorra com Hyoga, que ainda não sabe de nada, mas está prestes a descobrir...

Capítulo 15 - Tristes Confirmações

- O que foi que você disse, Seiya? – Hyoga perguntou atônito, parecendo não acreditar no que escutava.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Saia de perto dela, é nossa inimiga! – disse Seiya

- Sim, isso devia ser alguma armadilha pra você e pra todos nós... – Completou Ikki

Hyoga olhava para Naida, cabisbaixa, ainda sentada à mesa e via seus amigos gritando na outra ponta do restaurante, mas já não os ouvia mais. Mil coisas começaram a passar pela sua cabeça, ele já não conseguia raciocinar.

- Chega! Acho que sou bem grandinho pra saber o que fazer! Sei muito bem me defender. – gritou um Hyoga enfurecido, calando os três cavaleiros de bronze na hora.

- Você devia escutar seus amigos, Hyoga... – Naida falou quase que num sussurro.

- O quê? – Hyoga piscava várias vezes olhando para Naida tentando compreender o significado daquilo que ela estava dizendo. Nunca o chamava de Hyoga, sempre pelo primeiro nome. Era a única que fazia isso. Se não estava chamando-o assim agora, alguma coisa realmente tinha. – Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu realmente sou uma Elemental, assim como Éraze... – o rapaz moreno, que estava há alguns metros dali, então, se aproximou. – Mas erraram ao dizer que eu sou inimiga, eu era. Mas estou arrependida e por isso sugeri este encontro, queria esclarecer tudo...

- Mas nós descobrimos antes que seu plano desse certo, não é mocinha? – Seiya falou, furioso, lembrando ainda do incidente no dia do show beneficente – Não caímos na sua história fajuta.

- Não pretendia revelar tudo assim, dessa maneira... Mas confesso que não era uma armadilha.

- E o que nos faz pensar que podemos confiar em você? – Ikki perguntou.

- Na verdade, eu penso que vocês não tem outra opção... De que outra forma poderão saber o que Atlas pretende com tudo isso?

- Atlas? Então é ele quem está por trás de tudo isso? – questionou Shiryu.

- Sim.

- Não precisamos de sua ajuda, podemos descobrir tudo sozinhos. – desafiou Seiya.

- Não é o que parece... Até agora não tiveram muito sucesso na sua investigação. – Éraze respondeu sarcástico e ficou encarando o cavaleiro de Pégasus. Seiya já acendeu seu cosmo, ao que Éraze reagiu, fazendo o mesmo.

Os dois começariam a lutar naquele momento não fosse a intervenção de Naida, colocando o braço na frente do Elemental.

- Basta, Éraze. Eu disse que não vim brigar. Vim apenas esclarecer as coisas.

- Eles não parecem estar muito dispostos a entender nossas "reais razões"... – o Elemental falava em duplo sentido.

Naida encarou firme Éraze e ele entendeu o recado. Ele não ia e nem queria estragar sua chance de mostrar valor a Atlas.

- Seja como for, não acho que os cavaleiros de Athena queiram duelar na frente de todos esses cidadãos inocentes  
que estavam apenas tentando almoçar. – Naida completou.

Só então os cavaleiros notaram que todos os clientes que estavam no local tinham se afastado para bem longe, amedrontados com aquela situação.

- Ela está certa, não podemos machucar essas pessoas... – argumentou Shiryu.

- O que devemos fazer então? Sentar e jogar um truco com ela?

- Ikki... – Naida respondeu – eu acho que podemos conversar melhor num local onde somente os interessados estejam presentes. Sem plateia. Vocês escolhem o lugar e o horário, para provarmos que realmente não estamos planejando nada.

- Pode ser na floresta que tem atrás do Parque de Tóquio, na clareira. Acho que lá será mais adequado. – falou Shiryu.

- Tudo bem, sabemos onde é. – respondeu Naida.

- Então dentro de uma hora nos encontramos lá.

Todos estavam se retirando e Hyoga ainda se sentia como uma estátua, paralisado dos pés à cabeça. Não estava acreditando que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Mecanicamente virou-se na direção dos amigos para sair de lá, quando seu braço foi segurado. Era Naida.

- O que quer? – ele disse rude, sem mirá-la nos olhos.

- Sei que está com raiva e magoado e tem todo o direito de estar... Vou entender se não quiser me perdoar, mas preciso que escute com atenção o que vou te dizer.

Hyoga nada disse, apenas levantou a cabeça e encarou-a. Ela preferia não ter visto aquele olhar gélido. Nunca tinha olhado pra ela dessa maneira. Era um misto de tristeza profunda com decepção que ela não podia descrever. Sentiu um nó subir pela garganta e respirou fundo pra não chorar. Como ele não se afastou, ela continuou.

- Meu sentimento por você é realmente verdadeiro... Eu não sabia quem você era e quando descobri, já era tarde, estava apaixonada. E eu nem preciso lutar com você para que vença, pois eu já perdi antes mesmo de começarmos. E quem me destruiu foi você. Seu amor me mostrou quem realmente estava do lado certo da história antes que eu fizesse alguma burrada ainda maior além das que já fiz. Modificou o que eu era, me fez ser uma pessoa melhor. Já não estava mais aguentando guardar tudo isso...

Hyoga revirou os olhos, desviando dos olhos dela. Estava segurando-se pra não chorar. E como estava sendo difícil! Mas ele sabia ser frio quando queria, não demonstrar seus sentimentos era algo que ele fazia com maestria, mas sentiu que seria desarmado logo se não saísse dali. Fez menção de sair, Naida segurou-o.

- Espera... – ele voltou a olhar firme pra ela, o olhar cada vez mais frio, mas sem dizer uma palavra sequer – Eu me arrependi do que fiz, mas Éraze não. Eu disse a ele que estava enganando vocês para armarmos uma cilada e ele realmente acredita nisso. Tenho um plano, mas para termos sucesso, imploro que ao menos você confie em mim... Por favor...

Naida largou Hyoga que ficou ali estático, mirando-a. Ficaram algum tempo se entreolhando e ela não soube precisar quanto – teriam sido segundos, mas lhe pareceram anos – até que ele finalmente virou-se e saiu andando, sem dizer nada, deixando-a na incerteza se realmente tinha escutado o que ela tinha dito.

- Alexei, pro seu bem e o de todos, é muito importante que você guarde cada palavra do que eu te disse... – Naida disse pra si mesma.

Hyoga seguiu até o estacionamento para pegar seu carro e encontrou os demais cavaleiros de bronze já dentro do carro, aparentemente aguardando-o.

- O que estão fazendo aqui ainda? Já era pra estarmos todos na mansão. – Hyoga disse sem parar, caminhando em direção ao carro.

- Ele definitivamente não está bem. – indagou Shiryu.

- Sim, vai precisar bastante de nós, embora nunca vá admitir isso. – completou Seiya.

- Ele nem vai admitir que está mal, pra começo de conversa. – disse Ikki – E vamos logo que realmente temos muito o que fazer.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Na mansão de Saori, todos estavam aflitos. Ninguém ainda havia dado notícias, estavam todos sem saber o que aconteceu. De repente, a campainha tocou. Tatsumi correu para atender e...

- Eire? Mino? – Saori surpreendeu-se.

- Onde ele está? Cadê ele? – Eire entrou na sala como um furacão.

- Me perdoe, Saori... Eu tentei impedi-la, mas não teve jeito. – desculpou-se Mino – Ela está aflita atrás de notícias do Hyoga.

- Não se preocupe, Mino... mas como ficaram sabendo?

- Seiya ligou pra gente, queriam pistas sobre onde Hyoga podia estar já que não o estavam encontrando em lugar algum...

- E o encontraram?

- Não sei... depois não nos falamos mais. Até tentamos, mas eles não atendem o celular. Por isso ela ficou assim.

- Podem ficar por aqui, Mino, não se preocupe com isso. Será bom para fazerem companhia a Shunrei.

- Obrigada de verdade, Saori!

Saori pediu a Tatsumi que levasse um copo d'água para Eire que ainda estava visivelmente nervosa e abalada com tudo aquilo.

Shunrei ficou observando Eire enquanto tomava água. As mãos trêmulas, a feição assustada, os olhos vermelhos de quem já tinha chorado muito agora apenas marejavam. Shunrei pegou o copo vazio quando ela terminou e o colocou na mesa ao lado. Segurou as mãos de Eire entre as suas e disse:

- Você ainda o ama, não é?

Eire olhou para cima numa tentativa frustrada de segurar as teimosas lágrimas que já escorriam novamente por seu rosto. Tentou se segurar, mas não pôde. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou copiosamente por alguns segundos até que conseguiu tomar um fôlego para responder:

- Muito... você não sabe o quanto...

- Eu faço uma ideia, Eire. Sinto a mesma coisa pelo meu Shiryu e posso imaginar o que está passando por não ter seu amor ao seu lado.

- Ah, Shunrei, me arrependo tanto... Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

Shunrei abraçou Eire por um instante, tentando confortá-la. No entanto, a loira estava inconsolável. Afastou-se dos braços da chinesa e prosseguiu:

- Se algo acontecer a ele... eu vou ser a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo!

- Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem! – Mino falou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Ai, Mino... eu preciso ter a chance de falar com ele, de me desculpar...

- Mas isso já faz tanto tempo...

- Não, Shunrei... Ontem eu fui à casa dele... Com o álcool na cabeça, lhe falei umas poucas e boas e sei que estava certa... mas devia ter medido o jeito com que falei com ele. Nunca o vi daquela forma. Quebrei o único fio de relacionamento que tinha com ele...

Shunrei não tinha tanta intimidade assim com o cavaleiro de Cisne, mas pelo pouco que conhecia dele podia imaginar como ele devia ter ficado ao ser desafiado e dentro de sua própria casa. Imaginou também que ele estaria completamente nervoso devido a tudo o que aconteceu e que as coisas ficariam ainda piores se ele visse Eire ali quando chegasse. Resolveu afastá-la de lá o quanto antes.

- Venha, Eire, vamos subir. Você está muito tensa, precisa descansar.

- Não, Shunrei, não posso. E se ele aparecer? Preciso de notícias!

- Vá com ela Eire, eu fico aqui. Se ele aparecer ou se tiver notícias, eu te aviso. – falou Mino.

- Você promete?

- Sim, Eire, prometo.

Relutante, Eire seguiu Shunrei e subiu as escadas em direção a um dos quartos da mansão. Era bem amplo e tinha uma sacada bem grande. As grandes portas balcão da sacada faziam com que o ambiente ficasse bem iluminado de luz natural durante o dia.

- Você está hospedada aqui? – perguntou Eire

- Não, eu fico na casa de Shiryu, no condomínio. Saori deu esse quarto a Dohko e ele permitiu que eu ficasse aqui enquanto estiver na mansão. Acho que ele ainda vai ficar um bom tempo por aqui, estão todos ocupados e preocupados com essa nova guerra.

- Isso parece ser bem grave, não é mesmo?

- Sim, Eire, e é. Shiryu pouco comenta comigo sobre isso porque ele sabe que ficaria muito nervosa... Mas eu o conheço bem, sei que ele está mais preocupado com a situação do que quer admitir. – Shunrei falou, entristecendo e escurecendo seu semblante.

Eire sentiu a tristeza invadir-lhe o peito novamente com toda a força. Se algo grave acontecesse, ela não estaria ao lado de Hyoga para confortá-lo ou ajudá-lo como Shunrei estava para Shiryu. Começou a chorar novamente e foi abraçada por Shunrei que, sem a moça ver, deixou também escapar algumas lágrimas.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Não demorou muito, os carros dos cavaleiros encostaram. Todos os presentes na sala levantaram-se ao ver os quatro cavaleiros de bronze entrarem na mansão, Hyoga na frente. Pelas caras deles, não dava pra saber a gravidade da situação. Pela expressão do cavaleiro de Cisne, parecia que nada demais tinha acontecido. Nada além de mais uma batalha.

- E então? – Miro quebrou o gelo.

- Vamos nos encontrar com nossos inimigos dentro de uma hora novamente. – Hyoga fez questão de se antecipar e responder antes dos demais, frisando bem o "inimigos". Não queria dar margem a perguntas desnecessárias.

- Vão novamente encontrar-se com eles? Mas por quê? – questionou Saori.

- Segundo nos disseram, estão arrependidos e vão nos contar o que está acontecendo. – Ikki falou, com seu usual sarcasmo.

- E vocês acham que podemos confiar nisso? – indagou Camus, mirando fixamente seu pupilo.

- Acho pouco provável... – Seiya disse quando foi interrompido por Shiryu.

- É possível, mas acho melhor nos prepararmos para qualquer coisa.

Todos estavam tentando ser cautelosos ao extremo ao falar daquela situação tão delicada, visando não ferir ainda mais o cavaleiro de Cisne. Embora não quisesse admitir, sentia como se tivesse uma faca enterrada no peito. Sentia um nó na garganta cada vez que alguém falava dela ou pronunciava seu nome. Mas era um cavaleiro acima de tudo. E sua missão era defender Athena antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Acho que não devemos esperar nada. – Hyoga disse friamente – Mas num ponto eles tem razão: não tivemos muito sucesso em nossa investigação e temos que tentar descobrir o que pudermos sobre nossos inimigos, mesmo sabendo que corremos risco de nos enfiar em uma armadilha.

Todos ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo até que Mu quebrou o gelo novamente:

- Eles? Tinha mais alguém além dela?

- Sim, Naida estava acompanhada de outro Elemental chamado Éraze. Mas não sabemos se ele é de Fogo ou Terra. – disse Shiryu.

- É, ele é o segundo arrependido da história. – ironizou Seiya.

- Bem não percamos mais tempo, acho melhor nos prepararmos, todo cuidado é pouco. Como Shiryu disse, temos que esperar qualquer coisa. – Saori completou.

Todos começaram a discutir os detalhes do plano para o tal encontro. Shiryu contava a Saori o que Naida expusera e a deusa conversava com os demais cavaleiros para pensarem na melhor estratégia. Hyoga estava bem longe dali. Seu corpo estava lá fisicamente, mas sua cabeça ainda estava no restaurante. Como tivera coragem de enganá-lo? Pior: como ele pôde deixar-se enganar dessa forma?

- X – X – X- X – X –

Vendo que a conversa começou a entrar na parte "técnica", Mino discretamente se retirou e subiu as escadas para avisar Eire que Hyoga e os demais estavam bem.

Shunrei e Eire tomaram um leve susto com Mino batendo na porta. Ela abriu uma frestinha antes de entrar:

- Posso entrar?

- Deve! – disse Shunrei.

- Não se preocupem: estão todos bem.

- Graças a Zeus! – Shunrei fez um agradecimento em oração.

- Onde ele está? Quero vê-lo! – Eire ia saindo do quarto quando foi segura por Mino.

- Eire, ele está bem. Estão lá embaixo discutindo sobre o combate, acho que seria mais apropriado ficarmos aqui.

Eire ia rebater, mas lembrou-se que da última vez que não escutou a amiga tinha se dado muito mal. Achou por bem ficar quieta dessa vez.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Como os cavaleiros de ouro não poderiam ajudar, iriam ficar na mansão com Saori. Os cavaleiros de bronze iriam ao encontro com os inimigos e June, Shina e Marin ficariam na retaguarda, caso precisassem de ajuda. Shun detestou a ideia de June se envolver nisso, principalmente porque ele próprio ainda não estava em condições de lutar. Ele insistiu em ir no lugar dela, mas todos concordaram que alguém teria que ficar para proteger Saori no caso de alguma eventualidade, além disso, nem sabiam se haveria mesmo um embate, então não era prudente que ele fosse sem estar plenamente recuperado.

- Bem, acho que é isso! O plano é esse, agora é só executarmos. –Saori disse ao terminar de discutir as táticas do plano que colocariam em prática mais adiante.

- Então é só o tempo de pegarmos as armaduras e nos encontrarmos no local definido – falou Seiya.

Todos fizeram menção de se retirarem quando Hyoga os interrompeu.

- Esperem! Tem uma coisa que vocês ainda não sabem.

Todos olharam surpresos para Hyoga aguardando ansiosamente o que ele ia dizer. O cavaleiro de Cisne suspirou profundamente antes de falar. Não tinha certeza se devia, mas achou que não tinha o direito de esconder nenhuma informação, por mais irrelevante que lhe parecesse.

- Quando estava indo embora, a Elemental me barrou. – Hyoga tinha mágoa na voz, e isso ficou claro ao não pronunciar nem o nome de Naida – Disse que era importante que acreditássemos que ela de fato estava arrependida, principalmente porque só ela estava de verdade.

- Como assim? – questionou Shiryu

- Ela me disse que realmente quer nos ajudar, mas que contou a Éraze que esse encontro seria uma cilada para nos pegar. Segundo ela, para ele isso é tudo um plano para nos destruir, embora ela realmente não tenha essa intenção.

- Ah tá... e ela disse se a Mulher Maravilha ia aparecer por lá também? Pffff... Francamente... – ironizou Ikki

- Ikki! - Shun repreendeu o irmão mais velho.

- O que? Ah vai dizer que você acredita nessa história pra boi dormir! Não acredito que seja de fato tão ingênuo assim, Shun! Achei que tinha mudado...

- Não sou ingênuo. Eu apenas acredito que as pessoas podem mudar quando querem. Todos erramos e temos o direito de nos retratar, afinal, somos apenas humanos! Além do mais, Ikki... – Shun olhou fixamente nos olhos do irmão e continuou - não se esqueça de que um dia você também esteve do outro lado e mudou quando viu quem estava certo. Se arrependeu. E todos nós lhe demos uma segunda chance.

Ikki ia retrucar, mas diante dos argumentos de Shun, ficou sem palavras. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que Shun lhe deixava sem ter o que dizer.

- Bem... – Shiryu tentou quebrar a tensão – você acha que é seguro confiar nela, Hyoga?

- Como eu disse antes, eu não acho nada. Não acho que devamos esperar nada. Apenas pensei que não podia guardar comigo uma informação dessas.

- E fez bem, Hyoga. – disse Saori – Vamos considerar essa hipótese, mas acho que devemos manter nosso plano original.

- Sendo assim, não percamos mais tempo. Nos encontramos na entrada da floresta, conforme combinado, e de lá seguimos juntos pra clareira. – Hyoga comentou já virando-se pra ir embora.

- Sim, vamos logo acabar com tudo isso de uma vez. – completou Seiya.

- Acabar? Pffff... – emendou Ikki – Isso tudo é só o começo...

- X – X – X- X – X –

Mino, Shunrei e Eire ainda estavam no quarto em que Dohko estava hospedado quando foram interrompidas por batidas na porta.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou Shiryu colocando apenas a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Meu amor! – Shunrei correu para abraçá-lo e deu-lhe um longo beijo – Ainda bem que está tudo bem com você! E os outros?

- Estamos todos bem, não se preocupe...

- Bem... – Mino interrompeu – Eire e eu já estávamos de saída.

- Estávamos? – Eire perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, estávamos... – Mino foi enfática, pegando a amiga pelo braço, fazendo-a levantar-se e caminhar em direção à porta – Sabemos que tem um desafio grande pela frente e não queremos atrapalhar... Boa sorte pra vocês! – Mino despedia-se de Shiryu e Shunrei.

- Mandem notícias! – Eire gritou já do lado de fora do quarto.

- Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu, Shiryu?

- Ah, Shunrei... Jamais podia imaginar que ela, justo ela era uma Elemental... Naida nos disse que se arrependeu de tudo o que fez e que tinha marcado com Hyoga para contar toda a verdade.

- Mas será que era isso mesmo? Será que não estava armando nada?

- Eu até acredito nela, mas na atual situação é tudo muito delicado... Confiar ou não inteiramente nela pode ser a derrota ou a vitória pra nós...

- E Hyoga? Como ele está?

- Bem... você o conhece. Aparentemente é como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas por dentro sei que ele está em pedaços, sofrendo bastante.

- Eire veio até aqui porque ficou preocupada com ele. Queria falar com ele de todo o jeito. Mas parece que discutiram feio ontem, e depois de tudo isso que aconteceu... Achei que não era prudente ela vê-lo.

- Fez bem... - Shiryu deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar a falar – não queríamos envolvê-la nisso... mas precisávamos de informações do Hyoga, só ela podia ajudar a gente naquela situação, infelizmente...

- Eu sei, eu entendo... ela o ama muito ainda.

- Isso dá pra notar.

- Ah, Shiryu... – Shunrei abraçou o noivo dando-lhe mais um longo beijo – Morri de pena dela. Me coloquei em seu lugar e posso imaginar o quão difícil deve estar sendo pra ela...

- Não deve mesmo estar sendo fácil... Mas você me tem ao seu lado e nunca vai me perder, fique certa disso.

Os dois ficaram abraçados algum tempo, até que Shiryu quebrou o silêncio.

- Você acha que pode ser possível?

- O que?

- Naida estar arrependida...

- Por quê não? Acho que é perfeitamente possível. O amor é capaz de milagres. Você é prova disso...

Shiryu sorriu e beijou Shunrei mais uma vez. Queria realmente que Shunrei tivesse razão. Queria que seus amigos fossem tão felizes quanto ele era com ela, que achassem suas respectivas almas gêmeas e se sentissem plenos, do jeito que ele se sentia.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Hyoga chegou em sua casa por osmose. Nem sabia como tinha dirigido até ali. Ainda estava se sentindo meio zonzo pelos últimos acontecimentos. Deixou o carro estacionado do lado de fora, afinal, sairia novamente dentro de alguns minutos. Destrancou o portão, e entrou, deixando-o aberto. Abriu a porta de casa, deu alguns passos e parou. Olhou para sua sala e como tudo o que lá estava, de alguma maneira, o fazia lembrar dela. Olhou para o aparador e viu um porta retrato com uma foto dos dois. Pegou o objeto e olhou a fotografia por alguns instantes. Sentiu uma raiva imensa encher seu coração e aquele sentimento começou a consumir-lhe a alma. Quase que instintivamente congelou o porta retrato e estraçalhou-o com apenas uma mão. Sentindo-se vencido e sem ninguém como testemunha, apoiou as costas na parede e deixou-se escorregar, até cair no chão, exatamente como suas lágrimas estavam fazendo. Começou a chorar copiosamente, como não fazia há muito tempo. Sentia-se fraco, derrotado, tentava em vão procurar explicações para tudo aquilo. De repente, escutou um barulho. Ao olhar para a porta surpreendeu-se: deparou-se com a figura de Eire, mirando-o.

- Errr... me desculpe. A porta estava aberta... – ela estava visivelmente sem graça. Não imaginava presenciar aquela cena. Nunca tinha visto Hyoga chorando assim. Hyoga, por sua vez, não se sentia confortável, estava totalmente fragilizado, sentia-se patético por Eire vê-lo naquele estado.

- Sei que não devia ter vindo, mas... eu precisava ver você... – ela prosseguiu

- Feliz?

- Como? – Eire não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

- Perguntei se está feliz, ao constatar que estava certa... Gosta do que vê?

- Hyoga... - Eire agachou-se até ficar com o rosto na altura do loiro – eu jamais ficaria feliz em ver você nesse estado... Não vim tripudiar de você... Só queria me desculpar. Não devia ter invadido a sua casa e falar com você daquele jeito. – ela deu uma pausa antes de prosseguir – Por mais que estivesse com razão...

Eire olhou bem dentro dos olhos azuis de Hyoga, agora marejados e avermelhados. O rosto não deixava dúvidas de que ele tinha chorado bastante. Viu que ele parecia vazio e perdido. Segurou o rosto do cavaleiro de cisne entre suas mãos e disse:

- O que ela fez com você? Como pôde?

Hyoga segurou as mãos de Eire e lhe deu um beijo. A moça espantou-se. Jamais esperava uma reação daquelas. As coisas teriam evoluído para algo mais se ela não tivesse parado.

- Me desculpe, eu não devia... Eu sinto muito, não sei o que deu em mim... – ele disse

- Sei que você está triste... Eu te amo, mas não quero ser um consolo...

Hyoga olhou pra moça e deu um leve sorriso

- Não quero um consolo...

Eire sorriu e o abraçou. Hyoga podia sentir o coração dela pulsando cada vez mais forte quando seu corpo estava junto ao dele. Separaram-se, ele levantou e ajudou-a a se levantar. Quando Eire mirou os olhos dele mais uma vez, já tinham recuperado-se totalmente e demonstravam aquela confiança aparentemente inabalável de sempre, que era frequentemente confundida com arrogância.

- Me desculpe por ter sido tão rude com você ontem...

- Já passou... eu fiz por merecer...

- Preciso ir... – ele disse.

- Cuide-se e volte vivo, está bem?

Hyoga assentiu que sim com a cabeça, pegou a urna da armadura que estava em um canto na sala e saiu, sem olhar pra trás. Eire ficou ali parada, vendo-o partir. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a rolar novamente enquanto assistia o homem da sua vida ir embora. Tinha medo que ele não voltasse vivo, mas sentia-se aliviada por ter acertado as coisas de alguma forma. Sabia que não devia ter esperanças, estava claro que Hyoga agira por impulso e carência, por uma fraqueza momentânea, e não por sentir algo mais por ela; mas mesmo assim, ela havia gostado daquele beijo. Não queria pensar, mas lhe atormentava a ideia de que aquele poderia ser o último beijo da vida dele.

O cavaleiro de cisne, por outro lado, só tinha em mente a batalha que iria enfrentar. Tinha que se focar nisso. Enquanto entrava no carro, no entanto, conversou consigo mesmo, como se a moça que o olhava ao longe pudesse ouvi-lo:

- Eire... Se fosse possível escolhermos quem amamos... eu escolheria amar quem realmente me ama. Mas infelizmente, não é assim que as coisas funcionam...

- X – X – X- X – X – CONTINUA – X – X – X- X – X –

Notas Finais

Pobre cavaleiro de Cisne, muita confusão pra uma cabeça só! Agora realmente a batalha vai começar e os cavaleiros tem que se preparar para o pior. Mas o pior mesmo ficou com Hyoga: confiar ou não confiar? Semana que vem tem mais! Deixem reviews!Paste your document here...


	16. Chapter 16 - ESPERANÇA

Notas do Autor

Os cavaleiros descobrem que Atlas é quem está por trás de tudo e Hyoga levou um baque ao saber da verdade sobre Naida. O cavaleiro de Cisne não não sabe bem como lidar com tudo isso e no momento em que estava mais perdido, Eire apareceu para se desculpar, confundindo ainda mais os sentimentos dele. Ao contrário de todos, Shun acredita que as intenções da Elemental de Água realmente são nobres e resolve ir conversar com ela. As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais tensas à medida em que a batalha final se aproxima.

Capítulo 16 - Esperança

Todos os cavaleiros se encontraram na entrada do bosque, conforme combinado. Seiya, como sempre, chegou por último.

- Impressionante... – Ikki disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Me desculpe, gente... tive uns probleminhas.. – Seiya falou se aproximando do grupo.

- Até imaginamos que tipo de problemas foram... – Ikki seguiu.

- Pessoal, vamos nos concentrar. Temos uma coisa importante pra fazer e um plano pra seguir. – Shiryu disse, finalizando a discussão entre os dois antes mesmo que começasse.

Os cavaleiros colocaram as armaduras e foram em direção à clareira, cautelosamente.

Naida e Éraze já estavam no local, aguardando a chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Ainda acho que foi uma má ideia termos vindo assim, desprevenidos.

- Éraze, vou dizer pela última vez... – impacientou-se Naida – Como eles iriam acreditar que realmente não tínhamos segundas intenções se viéssemos com nossas armaduras?

Éraze nada respondeu, apenas chutou uma pedra como forma de demonstrar sua insatisfação.

- Ouço ruídos... acho que são eles. – Naida comentou.

- Acho bom esse seu plano dar certo, senão não vai sobrar nenhum pedacinho de você pra contar história... acabo com você antes de Atlas – ameaçou Éraze.

Naida assustou-se, mas não demonstrou. Se Éraze desconfiasse realmente de suas verdadeiras intenções, ia matá-la de fato, sem pestanejar. Ela já tinha percebido que ele estava impaciente com tanta demora em executar o que tinham planejado, mas contornou a situação. Sabia que não ia conseguir segurar aquilo por muito tempo mais, precisava resolver logo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, precisava de um pouco de prazo para executar seu verdadeiro plano.

- Pare de falar bobagens... claro que vai dar certo! Lembra-se de tudo o que combinamos não é mesmo?

- Sim, sim, claro que lembro...

- Ótimo...

Não tardou e os cavaleiros de Athena apareceram.

- Bem, estamos aqui. Sem gente inocente por perto. Portanto, sem gracinhas, porque dessa vez não temos motivo para nos segurar. Acabaremos com os dois sem pensar. – Seiya gritou, anunciando a chegada.

- Obrigada pelo voto de confiança... – Naida apareceu acompanhada de Éraze e os cavaleiros de bronze se espantaram: nenhum dos dois trajava armaduras. – Conforme o prometido, vamos explicar o que está acontecendo. – Naida prosseguiu e fez menção de descer do morro onde estavam para se aproximar dos cavaleiros de bronze, que estavam embaixo. No entanto, Ikki protelou:

- Fique bem paradinha aí. Escutamos bem a essa distância... – o cavaleiro de Fênix queria evitar surpresas.

- Pois bem, como quiserem...

"Não vejo a hora de parar de bancar logo o bonzinho e terminar com isso de uma vez por todas..." – pensou Éraze enquanto chutava mais umas pedras.

- Como disse, Atlas está por trás de tudo isso. – Naida continuou – Ele elaborou esse plano minuciosamente para se vingar de todos os deuses que o fizeram sofrer o castigo eterno de carregar o céu...

- E o que Athena tem a ver com isso? Não foi ela quem o condenou! – Seiya impacientou-se.

- Sim, Pégaso... Mas ela defende a Terra que ele é obrigado a carregar. – Éraze complementou.

- Como assim, carregar a Terra? – Seiya perguntou.

- Vocês conhecem a lenda de Atlas(2), não? Filho de Jápeto com Climene, ambos filhos de titãs, pertence à geração divina da encarnação das forças selvagens da natureza nascente, das catástrofes que a Terra usou para poder abrigar a vida e os seres humanos. Atlas, assim como os outros titãs pretendiam alcançar o poder supremo e se voltaram contra Zeus, atacando o Olimpo. Zeus venceu e como castigo, todos foram enviados ao Tártaro, a região mais profunda do Mundo Inferior, de onde nunca poderiam fugir. No entanto, reservou a Atlas uma pena especial: deu-lhe a incumbência de sustentar o firmamento, os céus para todo o sempre. E tem sido assim desde então. Se Atlas descumprir com seu dever, será esmagado por tudo o que compõe o Universo, e isso inclui a Terra. Portanto, usa toda sua energia cósmica para manter esse equilíbrio. – explicou Naida.

- E como ele pôde abandonar esse fardo e juntar vocês para nos atacar? Até onde sei, os Elementais devem obediência apenas ao deus que rege seu elemento. – disse Shiryu.

- Eis aí o segredinho de Atlas... – Éraze sorriu sarcástico enquanto falava – Ele conseguiu convencer os deuses regentes dos elementos a aliviarem seu fardo e cederem seus Elementais para que ele dominasse a Terra. Em troca, daria a cada um deles o domínio pleno de seu elemento. Dessa forma, Éolo seria o senhor dos ventos, Hefesto dominaria os vulcões e a crosta terrestre, Gaia a terra e Poseidon os mares.

- Poseidon? Ele outra vez? Mas ele nos ajudou contra Hades, não posso entender... – Seiya comentou.

- Tudo nos leva a crer que após conquistarem seu objetivo iniciarão uma guerra insana entre si para dominar o mundo inteiro. – Naida baixou tristemente a cabeça enquanto falava – Acho improvável que Atlas se contente em dominar o que sobrou da terra após a divisão combinada com os deuses e queira destruir todos para reinar sozinho. Mas iniciarão uma guerra santa que terá baixas de todos os lados... porque os outros deuses também não vão aceitar serem passados pra trás.

- Por Zeus, isso tudo é muito sério... – Shiryu colocou em palavras o assombro de todos.

- Entenderam agora a gravidade da situação? Só agora nos demos conta da injustiça que estávamos ajudando a cometer, não queremos que isso se prolongue mais. Temos poder, mas sozinhos não conseguiremos muita coisa... – Naida falou.

- Precisamos da ajuda de vocês para alcançar nosso objetivo, cavaleiros de Athena. – Éraze completou, totalmente em duplo sentido, como sempre.

- E o que planejam fazer? – questionou Shiryu.

- Bem, podemos libertar os cavaleiros de ouro. – Éraze disse.

- Como assim? Eles estão bloqueados e não podem lutar devido às mandalas que vocês mesmos colocaram lá e que só podem ser destruídas se um deus assim quiser... – Seiya falou nervoso.

- ... ou se o Elemental que a rege destruí-la. – Naida completou.

- O que? – Ikki disse.

- Isso mesmo, Fênix... Podemos fazer isso. Mas sozinhos, não conseguiremos. Se nos ajudarmos, metade dos cavaleiros de ouro estarão livres. – Éraze complementou.

- E como seria isso? – perguntou Ikki.

- Teríamos que ir ao Santuário com vocês. Não podemos entrar sem ser atacados a menos que tenhamos a benção de Athena. – Naida falou.

- Isso nunca! Vocês querem se infiltrar e destruir o Santuário de dentro. Jamais permitiremos isso!

- Acalme-se, Seiya... – Hyoga que até então não tinha aberto a boca se manifestou – estaremos por perto e não deixaremos nunca que o Santuário seja destruído. Se tentarem qualquer coisa, nós impediremos.

- Você... como pode confiar naqueles dois? Acha mesmo que vamos deixar sequer que eles entrem ou que cheguem perto do Santuário?

- Seiya... calma... – Shiryu tentou intervir, mas Pégaso prosseguiu.

- Não está vendo porque o amor que ainda sente por ela está turvando sua consciência!

- Chega, Seiya! – Hyoga enfureceu-se – Eu sei muito bem das minhas obrigações e jamais deixaria que um sentimento tolo como esse interferisse em qualquer coisa que fosse. Isso, se ainda restasse em mim qualquer tipo de sentimento em relação a essa Elemental. – Hyoga olhava friamente para Naida enquanto proferia essas palavras. – Não sinto nada além de desprezo.

- Mas não foi sempre assim... – Seiya gritou de volta com o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- É verdade que eu quase morri em diversas ocasiões por deixar meu coração falar mais alto, mas em todas essas vezes eu estive sozinho. Jamais colocaria a vida de qualquer um aqui em risco, principalmente a de Athena ou a dos que vivem na Terra. E isso já foi há muito tempo, não sou mais o garotinho que costumava ser, eu mudei. Imaginei que pudesse ter percebido isso, mas pelo visto não... quem continua sendo o mesmo moleque briguento e que não pensa antes de falar é você, Seiya!

- Parem vocês dois! – Shiryu se meteu – Já temos problemas demais para ficarmos brigando entre nós! Primeiro precisamos conversar com Athena, não tomaremos nenhuma atitude sem seu consentimento no que diz repeito ao seu Santuário.

- Isso será mais fácil do que eu pensava... – Éraze riu baixo para Naida – Você fez um ótimo trabalho, conseguiu plantar a discórdia entre eles. Pelo visto, humano ou cavaleiro, não importa: o amor de uma mulher sempre causa mais problemas do que qualquer catástrofe.

Naida apenas escutou, mas nada respondeu. Lhe doía ouvir as palavras de Hyoga. Chamar o sentimento que tinha por ela de tolo era o mesmo que considerar que tudo o que tinham vivido até ali tinha sido um erro, uma besteira. Mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar nisso ou sentir qualquer coisa que fosse. A situação era grave e sua prioridade era ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze a salvarem a Terra de Atlas. Se fizesse isso e sobrevivesse, quem sabe, Hyoga poderia ao menos lhe perdoar.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Ao longe, apenas observando estavam as três amazonas, Marin, Shina e June.

- Isso não parece bom, estão discutindo entre si... – June observou.

- Sim... e isso tudo porque o Seiya é cabeça dura! Onde já se viu discutir com Hyoga numa hora dessas? – zangou-se Shina.

- Seiya está nervoso, apenas isso... Assim como todos nós.

- Nem vem, Marin! Você fala isso porque ele é seu pupilo, quer protegê-lo. Mas não tem como negar que Seiya é mais teimoso e impulsivo que uma mula empacada. Sai dando coice em tudo e todos...

June riu do comentário de Shina enquanto Marin balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos nos concentrar... Eles podem precisar de nós... – Marin tentou mudar de assunto.

- Acho que talvez não, tudo parece tranquilo...

- Tranquilo demais, June... e isso é o que mais me preocupa. Não é normal numa batalha como essa... – completou Shina.

- X – X – X- X – X –

- E então, como ficamos? – Éraze questionou, quebrando o gelo após a discussão dos dois guerreiros de bronze.

- Temos que falar com Saori primeiro. Como eu disse, devemos obediência a Athena, ela decidirá sobre o Santuário. – respondeu Shiryu.

- Compreendo totalmente, mas não podemos nos demorar. Atlas deve estar estranhando não termos nos comunicado, precisamos conversar com ele e certamente ele vai querer vir pra cá. – pontuou Naida.

- Entendo... Não se preocupe, eu te darei uma resposta ainda hoje, pessoalmente.

- Bem, se é isso, estamos conversados, não é mesmo? – Éraze demonstrava pressa. Parecia querer sair o mais depressa possível de lá.

- Sim, acredito que não temos mais o que conversar. – completou Ikki.

- Sendo assim, fico aguardando seu contato, Shiryu.

O cavaleiro de Dragão assentiu que sim com a cabeça e se retirou, sendo seguido pelos demais. Naida, ao longe, viu os cavaleiros partirem, entre eles, seu amor. Ele não demonstrou relutar em nenhum momento, realmente era um guerreiro do gelo. Não virou-se nenhuma vez pra trás nem fez menção de parar. Nem sequer olhou pra ela enquanto a conversa rolava, a não ser naquele infeliz momento em que discutiu com Seiya.

_"...jamais deixaria que um sentimento tolo como esse interferisse em qualquer coisa que fosse. Isso, se ainda restasse em mim qualquer tipo de sentimento em relação a essa Elemental."_

Essas palavras não lhe saíam da cabeça e feriam-lhe profundamente o coração. Deixou uma lágrima escapar quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

- Naida? Vamos! Não temos mais o que fazer aqui, mas temos muito o que providenciar.

- Sim, Éraze, vamos...

- _Ela está estranha... parece que está me escondendo alguma coisa... tenho a sensação de que algo não vai bem... - _Éraze refletiu enquanto via Naida caminhar.

Ela sentiu o olhar do Elemental sobre si e rezou aos deuses para que ele não tivesse visto seu pesar, ou sua desconfiança se transformaria em certeza brevemente.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Os cavaleiros retornaram à mansão Kido uma vez mais para contarem tudo o que tinha acontecido no encontro com os Elementais. Shiryu tomou para si a palavra e deu todos os detalhes do que os Elementais contaram.

As discussões paralelas começaram quando foi mencionada a questão dos Elementais quererem ir ao Santuário. As opiniões se dividiam. Saori, então, deu o veredito:

- Eu já decidi o que fazer: vamos proceder conforme eles disseram.

- O quê? – Seiya indignou-se – Mas Saori... vamos colocá-los dentro da nossa própria casa? É tudo o que eles mais querem!

- Você tem alguma sugestão melhor, Seiya? – a deus Athena perguntou séria, porém, sem perder a serenidade.

- Bem... – o cavaleiro de Pégaso não tinha o que dizer, então calou-se.

- Foi o que pensei... – continuou Saori – vamos levá-los pra lá e vamos ter dois planos. Um contando com o que Naida disse a Hyoga e outro, contando que tudo seja uma armadilha pra nos enganar.

- O que pretende fazer, Saori? – questionou Shun

- Minha ideia era atraí-los para a casa de Gêmeos, mas não sei se vamos conseguir enganá-los por tanto tempo. Então, vamos levá-los para o local mais próximo que pudermos da casa de Áries. Os cavaleiros de bronze tentam segurá-los ali enquanto que eu vou subindo em direção à casa de Gêmeos.

- Mas por que a casa de Gêmeos, Saori? – perguntou Seiya.

- O elemento que rege Gêmeos é ar e já não temos mais um Elemental que o protege. Portanto, se eu conseguir destruir a mandala que foi colocada nesta casa, conseguiremos contar com a preciosa ajuda de Saga. Não posso perder tempo em Áries e Touro porque os Elementais que os regem, Fogo e Terra, certamente estarão por perto e nestes casos apenas a destruição da mandala seria ineficiente.

- Saori... se eu pudesse te teletransportaria da minha casa até Gêmeos, mas você bem sabe que teletransporte não é possível no Santuário... – disse Mu – Mas saiba que mesmo sem poder lutar para defendê-la, eu a escoltarei o quanto for possível.

- Conte comigo para isso também, Athena. – completou Aldebaran.

- Agradeço a ajuda de vocês. Não teremos muito tempo, tudo o que puder atrasar o nosso inimigo será de grande ajuda. – sorriu Saori.

- Bom, neste caso então, acho que será melhor eu acompanhá-los. – falou Seiya – Vai precisar de alguém que efetivamente possa lutar e te defender sem se preocupar em fortalecer o adversário, além do mais... – Seiya olhou docemente para Saori enquanto falava – Não se esqueça que quando começarem a lutar, você ficará fraca e não conseguirá andar sozinha.

Saori sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. O olhar amável que Seiya lhe dirigia mexeu com ela mais do que podia supor. Ficou com receio que alguém tivesse notado seu agradável desconforto com aquela situação. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Mu:

- O Seiya tem razão, será melhor assim.

- Muito bem, então agora tudo o que nos resta é avisar ao nosso oponente o que resolvemos. Shiryu, por favor, avise a Naida que dentro de três dias nos encontrem aqui pela manhã, partiremos todos juntos ao Santuário com o jatinho da Fundação.

- Sim, Saori, pode deixar.

- Errrr. Saori... Posso fazer um pedido?

- Claro, Shun, o que seria?

- Posso falar com Naida no lugar do Shiryu?

Todos olharam surpresos para o cavaleiro de Ândromeda.

- Bem... não vejo problema algum nisso, mas...

- O que está pretendendo, Shun? – Ikki interrompeu.

- Nada, meu irmão. – Shun suspirou e fechou os olhos – Quero apenas olhar nos olhos dela eu mesmo para ver se descubro as suas reais razões.

- Acho que o amiguinho dela não vai permitir isso... – Ikki disse sarcástico.

- Eu sei... E é exatamente por isso que vou falar apenas com ela.

- X – X – X- X – X –

- Então o primeiro passo foi dado! Acho que podemos comemorar uma vitória, uma vez que é praticamente certo que nos deixarão dentro do Santuário. Tenho que te dar os parabéns, não sei se conseguiríamos fazer isso de outra maneira e... Naida? Está me escutando?

- Ahn? Claro, estou... o Santuário...

- O que há com você? Está estranha, parece distante...

- Não é nada... estou... pensando...

- No seu namorado? hahahahaha – Éraze falou sarcasticamente. Mal sabia que era exatamente nele que Naida pensava. Aliás, desde o encontro no restaurante, todos seus pensamentos se concentravam em Hyoga e em nada mais.

- Tenho coisas mais interessantes pra pensar. Estou elaborando o plano que vamos pôr em prática.

- Bom, me conte suas ideias e eu te ajudo... Aliás, acho que já está mais do que na hora de chamarmos Fogo e Atlas pra se juntarem a nós.

- O quê? Não, mas... por quê? – Naida desesperou-se. Pensava em tentar resolver a situação sem a interferência de Atlas, pelo menos por enquanto. Sabia que um conflito com ele seria inevitável, mas quanto mais tarde, melhor.

- O que há com você? Já conseguimos ir bastante longe, mas acho que não vamos conseguir finalizar o plano sozinhos. E mesmo que conseguíssemos, o mestre tem que estar por perto para tomar o trono, se é que me entende.

Naida não tinha muita escolha. Não podia se negar mais a colocar Atlas na jogada ou Éraze podia desconfiar dela. Mas tinha que dar um jeito de contar aos cavaleiros de bronze sobre isso ou a remota possibilidade de confiarem nela realmente iria pelo espaço.

- Certo, Éraze... tem razão. Ligue pra Fogo e lhe explique tudo.

- Aleluia, já era hora! Vou ligar já...

Naida ficou imersa em mil pensamentos enquanto via Éraze falando ao celular com Fogo. Pensava na situação toda e em como as coisas tinham chegado naquele ponto. Tudo tinha sido tão rápido... se ao menos pudesse voltar atrás e fazer as coisas de forma diferente... Foi tirada de suas divagações pelo barulho de seu celular tocando na mesa. Olhou na bina e surpreendeu-se: era Shun.

- Alô?

- _Olá, Naida. É o Shun. Antes de qualquer coisa, me responda apenas sim ou não: Éraze está perto?_

- Sim. – a loira disse enquanto via que Éraze ainda estava distraidamente conversando ao celular com Fogo.

- _Foi o que pensei... eu preciso falar com você, mas queria que nessa conversa fôssemos apenas você e eu. Acha que é possível?_

Naida sentiu um alívio. Teria a oportunidade que tanto sonhara para contar sobre Atlas. Parecia que a sorte enfim começava a lhe sorrir.

- Com certeza! – respondeu confiante.

- _Perfeito... – _Shun prosseguiu – _Sei que será muito difícil conversar com você sem ele estar por perto em horário normal, por isso, caso não vá ser muito incômodo, gostaria de sugerir que nos encontrássemos às 03h00 da manhã, na praia, logo na frente daquele quiosque de bebidas. Tudo bem?_

- Sem problemas!

- _Ótimo, então nos encontraremos lá. Até mais tarde._

- Até! – Naida desligou o celular e sentiu a esperança encher seu coração. Shun era mais acessível pra ela do que Shiryu, sabia que não era à toa que ele iria falar com ela ao invés do cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? – Éraze tirou Naida de sua felicidade instantânea, fazendo-a colocar novamente os pés no chão.

- O que?

- O telefonema. Vi que ficou feliz, qual a boa notícia?

- Ah isso.. não é nada... era do Instituto, me disseram que querem uma reunião comigo. Acho que vão me dar o aumento que eu pedi.

Naida viu que Éraze não se convenceu muito com a história dela, então achou melhor se retirar antes que mais perguntas começassem.

- Ora devia ficar feliz pela sua amiga... Prometo que te compro um presente com o dinheiro a mais que vou ganhar... – sorriu ela – Agora vou tomar um banho, estou exausta!

Éraze assistiu desconfiado Naida subir as escadas em direção ao quarto.

- Instituto, é? Sei... – sem cerimônias pegou o celular dela que tinha ficado na mesa. Viu a última ligação. – Sabia! O que você está planejando? Seja lá o que for, não vai estragar o MEU plano...

Éraze pegou novamente seu celular e ligou pra Fogo.

- Alô? Pode falar? Tem mais uma coisinha que ficou faltando eu te contar e que você precisa saber...

- X – X – X- X – X –

No orfanato, Mino e Eire conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Eire, ainda acho uma loucura você ter ido até a casa do Hyoga naquele momento... Vocês podiam ter tido uma discussão ainda mais feia e as coisas ficariam ainda piores...

- Ah, Mino... eu tinha que arriscar. Estava me consumindo aquela sensação de que fiz tudo errado... Pelo menos acabamos nos entendendo.

- Sim e você ainda ganhou um beijo... – Mino piscou para a amiga que sorriu levemente ao se lembrar do ocorrido.

- É verdade... Mas embora tenha sido ótimo eu não me iludo com isso. Sei que ele não me ama. – Eire baixou o semblante tristemente enquanto falava.

- Ah, que é isso? Vai saber? Acho que ele pode ter ficado balançado. Sofreu uma decepção enorme e quem aparece pra cuidar dele na hora que mais precisa?

- Olha, Mino... seria meu conto de fadas se isso realmente fosse verdade. Mas eu prefiro manter meus pés no chão. Por enquanto, me contento com o fato de que ele me desculpou e que não me odeia. Ainda continuamos sendo amigos...

- E isso basta pra você?

Eire deu um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Queria que sim, mas você sabe que não... Na verdade estou tentando não pensar muito nisso tudo. Já ficaria muito feliz se ele voltasse são e salvo dessa guerra que está pra começar. – Eire fechou o semblante só com a ideia de que o cavaleiro de Cisne pudesse simplesmente não voltar mais. Não ia suportar se isso acontecesse. Os olhos marejaram e as lágrimas iam começar a rolar quando ela completou o raciocínio, fugindo daquele choro – Às vezes a gente tem que agir como se fosse nosso último dia... porque uma hora realmente aquele será o último dia. Pode ser a última vez que vamos a algum lugar, que encontramos com alguém, ou beijamos quem amamos. E no fim das contas, isso é o que realmente importa. Não há sentimento pior do que o arrependimento que sentimos das coisas que não fizemos, porque esse nunca teremos como aliviar.

Nesse momento as duas amigas foram interrompidas por um choroso Makoto:

- Tia Eire! Os meninos não querem me dar meu carrinho!

- Ai, mas esses meninos, viu? Vamos lá...

Eire saiu da sala com o garoto e deixou Mino lá, pensando na conversa. As últimas palavras de Eire martelavam na sua cabeça: "Não há sentimento pior do que o arrependimento que sentimos das coisas que não fizemos, porque esse nunca teremos como aliviar."

- Ela tem razão... – Mino disse pra si mesma. Num estalo, subiu, trocou de roupa pegou a bolsa e gritou para a amiga:

- Eire! Aguenta as pontas aí com as acrianças que eu vou sair, tenho que resolver um assunto pendente e urgente.

Eire não teve sequer tempo de perguntar "o que?", pois ao olhar Mino já estava do lado de fora do Orfanato.

- Ai, Mino... o que é que você vai aprontar? – perguntou a loira pra si mesma.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Ikki estava deitado na sala de sua casa, assistindo TV e cochilando no sofá. Andava muito cansado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se esgotado mentalmente. Foi tirado de sua soneca pelo barulho da campainha. Tomou um susto tão grande que caiu do sofá. Andava sobressaltado, como se o pior fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. Sabia que aquilo era sintoma das batalhas. Resmungou um palavrão e ficou em dúvida se atendia ou não à porta. Como a campainha insistiu, ele pegou o interfone.

- Quem é? – perguntou com aquela delicadeza típica.

_- Sou eu. Pode abrir por favor?_

Ikki emudeceu ao ouvir a voz feminina do outro lado.

- O que faz aqui essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Abre por favor, e eu te explico tudo._

Ikki apertou o botão que destravava o portão e ficou parado no meio da sala, ainda atônito. Estava tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se nervoso com a presença dela ali o que o incomodou muito, pois não era típico ficar assim. Não demorou, escutou batidas na porta.

- Ikki? Abre por favor.

Ikki saiu do "transe" e foi em direção à porta. Ao abri-la, surpreendeu-se com a garota de cabelos azulados, soltos, vestido azul de algodão, florido, de alcinhas que balançavam ao sabor do vento daquela noite agradável de verão japonês. A luz do luar realçou sua beleza e ele ficou ali parado, sem nada dizer. A garota riu da reação inesperada dele. Cabelos levemente rebeldes, sem camisa, apenas de shorts e descalço. Parecia que o tinha acordado, mas ao contrário do que previra, ele não estava nervoso. De certa forma ficou decepcionada. Se tivesse ficado nervoso, seria mais fácil fazer o que tinha tomado a decisão de fazer e que a tinha levado até ali, de noite. Fazia parte do charme de Fênix aquele mau humor. Mas ela achava que ele ainda lhe parecia extremamente charmoso, mesmo sem aquela raiva típica. Esperou ele agir. Como ele não fez nada, ela tomou a iniciativa.

- Vai me deixar aqui fora?

- Não, claro que não, entre... Eu só... não esperava ninguém a essa hora. - Ao contrário do que seria comum, ele não estava sendo irônico.

- Atrapalho?

- Não claro que não, fique à vontade.

Ela sentou-se no sofá e ajeitou o vestido que tinha subido um pouco demais da conta, cobrindo as pernas e afastando o olhar curioso de Ikki.

- Mas me diga... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você por aqui... sem avisar...

- Na verdade, aconteceu sim. Mas não se assuste, não foi nada de ruim. Pelo contrário, foi algo bom. Surpreendente, mas bom.

- Está me deixando confuso, acho que não entendi bem ainda e não gosto muito de mistério. Dá pra ser mais objetiva e me dizer o que veio fazer aqui? – Ikki estava extremamente curioso e a demora da garota em expor suas reais intenções o estavam deixando extremamente desconfortável. Ela percebeu e divertiu-se com a situação. Quem diria! Ela no comando de uma situação com o poderoso Ikki de Fênix!

Titubeou um momento. Mas logo recuperou a confiança. Já estava ali, não podia mais se arrepender. O olhar dela passeou pelo corpo seminu do cavaleiro de Fênix ali parado à sua frente e fez ter certeza do que estava sentindo. Não podia mais fugir daquilo. Mais do que certeza, sentiu-se segura para demonstrar o sentimento que estava trsnsbordando em seu coração e que ela teimava em protelar e esconder.

- Sabe, uma amiga me disse hoje que temos que fazer algumas coisas que sentimos para não nos arrependermos depois. Mas não precisa ficar impaciente, sei que não gosta de enrolação e vou dizer sim o que vim fazer aqui... Na verdade, vou fazer melhor: eu vou mostrar.

E assim, sem esperar mais e surpreendendo Ikki de todas as formas possíveis, Mino levantou-se do sofá e lançou-se em direção ao cavaleiro, dando-lhe um beijo que há muito tempo ela não dava. Nem em Seiya.

- X – X – X- X – X –

As horas se arrastavam e Naida não conseguia dormir. Rolava de um lado para o outro e nada. Estava sendo consumida pela ansiedade. Podia não ser nada demais, mas o simples fato de ser Shun a falar com ela já a fez ter um pouco de esperança. E quem sabe sendo melhor amigo de Hyoga, ele não conseguia amolecer um pouco aquele coração de gelo. Pareceu uma eternidade até que ela olhou no relógio e estava lá: 02h30 da manhã.

- Bom, é agora! – Disse baixo para si mesma.

Desceu as escadas em ponta de pé e encontrou Éraze dormindo no sofá. Saiu com todo o cuidado do mundo para não fazer ruído algum. Conseguiu sair com sucesso. Caminhou alguns metros, sempre olhando para trás e certificando-se que não estava sendo seguida. Mas sentia em seu cosmo que não havia nenhum perigo por perto.

O coração parecia saltar pela boca e ela sentia um frio imenso no estômago. "Parece até que vou a uma entrevista de emprego ou num encontro", pensou consigo. E logo sorriu, quando as doces lembranças de um certo loiro com ela no Instituto onde trabalhava lhe vieram à mente, trazendo a recordação da última vez que se sentira assim. Naquele dia maravilhoso em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Sua vida mudou naquele momento. Pensando bem, sua vida mudou no momento em que o viu saindo da piscina, quando ela foi conhecer a academia.

Suspirou profundamente, com pesar, pois sabia que aquela realidade não lhe pertencia mais. Pareciam dias muito distantes agora. Logo recuperou a altivez e a força: ia fazer de tudo para recuperar aquela sensação daquele dia.

Chegou ao local combinado e Shun já a esperava. Para sua surpresa, recebeu-a com um simpático sorriso. Sorriu de volta e pensou consigo o quão tola era: conhecendo Shun como conhecia, não poderia esperar nada de diferente da parte dele.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu que sim com a cabeça e ele logo completou.

- Eu sei que não... as coisas não estão fáceis pra você, não é? Acredite não estão sendo fáceis pra nós também... Pra nenhum de nós...

Naida sentiu as lágrimas chegarem com força violenta e sabia que não as poderia segurar. Shun percebeu e abraçou a moça, que caiu aos prantos, soluçando como uma criança.

- Chore... precisa tirar isso de você...

- Ah, Shun... Isso tudo está demais pra mim, parece que vou explodir! O mundo desabou na minha cabeça de uma vez só.

- Eu sei disso. E é por isso que estou aqui, pra te ajudar.

- Me ajudar? Mas como? – Naida estava confusa. Os cavaleiros de Athena e ela pareciam estar de lados totalmente opostos, mesmo com todos seus esforços para provar que sua intenção era das melhores.

- Como eu ainda não sei. Mas isso não é importante. O que importa agora é que saiba que estou ao seu lado, que acredito em cada palavra do que disse e que vou me esforçar ao máximo para que os outros também acreditem nisso.

Naida abriu seu sorriso mais radiante, como há muito não fazia. Abraçou Shun com todas as suas forças e sentiu que por um momento o céu tinha ficado azul de novo. Podia sentir seu coração enchendo de esperanças novamente.

- Por que está querendo me ajudar?

- Porque acredito que o amor pode fazer milagres.

Naida sorriu novamente e Shun sorriu de volta. Ambos tiveram a certeza naquele momento que, por mais difícil que fosse a batalha, sempre havia uma alternativa, uma possibilidade de tudo ficar bem. E era nesse fio de esperança que iam se ater a partir daquele momento.

- X – X – X- X – X – CONTINUA - X – X – X- X – X –

Notas Finais

(2) As informações de Atlas foram todas pesquisadas na (santa) Wikipedia. Obrigada! =)  
As coisas estão ficando mais e mais quentes... e nossa história vai entrar na reta final! Deixem reviews e sigam acompanhando!Paste your document here...


	17. Chap 17 - O GRANDE MOMENTO SE APROXIMA

Notas do Autor

Os Cavaleiros se encontraram com os Elementais no Bosque e ficaram sabendo realmente quais os planos de Atlas para a Terra. Os cavaleiros elaboram um plano arriscado para derrotar os inimigos e Naida segue fazendo um perigoso jogo duplo. e ela está prestes a ser descoberta. Mino escuta os conselhos de Eire, toma coragem e vai atrás de Ikki. E quando tudo parecia perdido para Naida, ela encontra um preciso aliado...

Capítulo 17 - O Grande Momento Se Aproxima

Shun e Naida passaram bastante tempo conversando. Pareceria um bate papo entre dois grandes amigos, não fosse o teor da conversa ser tão grave. Mas apesar disso, Naida se sentia mais aliviada: ficava feliz por ter alguém, ao menos uma pessoa que fosse, que acreditava nela.

- Shun, não sabe como fico agradecida por me dar esse voto de confiança. – ela dizia segurando as mãos do cavaleiro de Ândromeda.

- Pára, não precisa me agradecer tanto assim... Já falei que não é nenhum favor. – sorriu Shun. Ele sabia que a situação toda era muito complicada e tinha ficado tocado ao ver a situação em que Naida se encontrava. Ficou feliz por ver que não se enganara tanto assim: ela era uma boa pessoa, percebeu logo quando a conheceu. E tinha certeza mais do que nunca que ela amava muito Hyoga, de verdade. Podia perceber que embora ela não perguntasse diretamente, estava ansiosa para saber do cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Mas quando será a viagem ao Santuário, então? – ela perguntou.

- Pelo que Saori disse, será daqui a três dias. Bem... dois agora, na verdade... – Shun falou ao olhar para o céu e ver que já estava amanhecendo.

- Ótimo... vou comunicar o Éraze.

- Mas como vai fazer isso? Ele não pode saber que estivemos juntos, vai desconfiar.

- Não se preocupe, Shun, eu dou meu jeito... Só tem uma coisa... – Naida disse, parecendo bem preocupada.

- O quê?

- Como eu te disse, Éraze já conversou com Fogo e ela já deve ter contado tudo a Atlas. Estão apenas esperando uma resposta sobre o Santuário para atacarem. – Shun franziu o cenho e Naida percebeu que ele tinha ficado bem preocupado com o que ouvira. Ela respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Eu tentei impedir, juro. Tentei de todas as formas adiar esse contato, mas não teve como. Se não o tivesse deixado ligar, ele desconfiaria ainda mais de mim.

- Não se preocupe, isso era um fator que eu já contava... Mas você disse... desconfiar ainda mais?

- Sim... – ela disse baixando a cabeça – Ele já está bem desconfiado. Mas eu me faço de sonsa. E mesmo que vier a perguntar diretamente, vou negar toda essa história. Não vou colocar vocês em mais risco. Não vou cometer esse erro de novo.

- Eu sei disso, confio em você.

Naida sorriu levemente para ele antes de continuar:

- Bem, acho que é isso, estamos conversados então?

- Eu acho que não... – Naida olhou com dúvida pra Shun, que sorriu maroto ao prosseguir – Tem certeza que não tem mais nada que queira saber?

Naida sorriu aliviada antes de responder. E nem precisou perguntar, porque Shun já veio com a resposta:

- Ele está muito magoado, mas acho que vai superar... – Naida entristeceu-se ao escutar aquelas palavras. Sabia que era a razão da tristeza de Hyoga. Shun consternou-se ao perceber a tristeza dela, mas não parou de falar – O Hyoga é muito fechado com seus sentimentos, parece ser muito frio, mas é extremamente sensível. Ele está se sentindo enganado e isso não deve estar sendo fácil pra ele. Já sofreu muito em diversas ocasiões por demonstrar seus sentimentos, então você pode imaginar como deve estar agora, que resolveu entregar seu coração, depois de tanto tempo. - Naida começou a chorar e Shun secou as lágrimas dela com os dedos – Não estou dizendo isso para que se sinta mal... Estou apenas querendo que entenda porque ele age assim.

- Eu não tiro a razão dele... Sabia que não seria fácil.

- E você foi muito corajosa em contar toda a verdade a ele e fazer esse jogo duplo. É arriscado demais pra você.

- Shun, arriscar-me a perder a vida em combate por vocês, especialmente por ele, não é nada comparado a viver eternamente com a culpa de estar enganando a todos. Eu morrerei feliz se isso salvar a vida de qualquer um de vocês. Principalmente se for por ele, faria sem hesitar.

Shun assustou-se ao escutar a Elemental falar. Ela realmente parecia não ter dúvidas na voz. Se precisasse dar sua vida por eles, daria. Se tivesse que se sacrificar por Hyoga, se sacrificaria. Ele não podia imaginar uma prova de amor maior que essa. A situação em que Naida se encontrava o fez lembrar, de certa forma, da história de Orfeu e Eurídice.

- Não fale assim... Isso não será necessário. Você é muito forte, tenho certeza que com nossas forças somadas, Atlas não vai resistir.

- Queria poder pensar que será simples assim, Shun, mas não será. Você não tem ideia da força de Atlas.

- Independente de qualquer coisa, estamos do lado da justiça e quem está do lado do bem, sempre vence.

Naida sorriu com as palavras de Shun. A fez lembrar de Hyoga, sempre preocupado com o bem e a justiça. Mesmo antes de saber que ele era um cavaleiro, essas características sempre apareciam, nas situações mais corriqueiras, até mesmo nas aulas. Agora ela sabia de onde ele "herdara" tamanho senso de justiça. E sabia também porque prezava tanto seus amigos. Deu um abraço apertado em Shun, e despediu-se:

- Tenho que ir ou vou me encrencar com Éraze. Nos encontramos em dois dias na mansão.

- Sim. Logo de manhã, às 08h00. Sairemos todos de jatinho de lá.

- Ótimo. Boa sorte pra nós então! Muito obrigada por tudo mais uma vez, Shun. De verdade.

- Não precisa agradecer, já disse. – Naida já tinha se virado para ir embora quando Shun a chamou de volta – Espera!

- O que houve? Alguma coisa que esqueceu de me falar?

- Sim... – ele segurou as mãos dela mais uma vez – Apesar de todos os fatos, Hyoga te ama, de verdade. Ignore toda e qualquer coisa que ele disse ou venha a dizer que vá contra isso. Ele está tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não te ama mais, pois assim será mais fácil lidar com tudo. Mas em nenhum momento sequer ele deixou de te amar.

Naida abraçou Shun novamente, com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas dessa vez, eram lágrimas de alegria.

- Obrigada, Shun. Muito obrigada.

O cavaleiro apenas sorriu de volta e assistiu a moça partir. Sentiu as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos também, enquanto conversava consigo mesmo:

- Não duvide, Naida. A força de seu sentimento não vai salvar apenas a você, mas a todos nós. Estou certo disso.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Os raios de sol entraram brilhantes pela janela do quarto de Ikki, através das frestas da persiana. A luminosidade acordou Mino que, na cama, espreguiçava-se lentamente. Ao esticar os braços percebeu que tinha mais alguém além dela ali. Abriu os olhos e viu o cavaleiro de Fênix, ainda adormecido. Com certo espanto, afinal, nunca imaginara que teria coragem de fazer o que fez, mas com uma grande sensação de bem estar, Mino sorriu. Afagou os cabelos do cavaleiro que dormia e lembrou-se com satisfação dos fatos ocorridos no dia anterior.

_... Um dia antes..._

Embora completamente surpreso, Ikki retribuiu o beijo de Mino de forma calorosa. Ficaram alguns segundos assim até que Mino se afastou dele.

- O que você fez? – perguntou indignado o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Olha, Ikki... me desculpa, de verdade. Eu fui escutar o conselho que a Eire me deu, mas acho que entendi tudo errado. Não devia ter vindo até aqui, você deve estar me achando uma louca, uma tarada... – Mino disse completamente constrangida, pegando seus pertences e virando-se para embora.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Ikki barrou-a.

- Embora, ué... – tudo o que Mino mais queria era desaparecer dali, e quanto mais rápido fosse, melhor – Imagino que depois desse papelão queira me ver bem longe...

Ikki olhou pra Mino e soltou uma enorme gargalhada:

- E por acaso você lê mentes agora? Quem disse que eu vou te deixar ir embora?

Mino olhou para ele de volta completamente confusa. Não estava entendendo o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- Eu apenas pensei...

- Shhhhh... – Ikki tampou a boca de Mino com os dedos para em seguida dizer, suavemente – Você pensa demais...

Enlaçou seus braços ao redor da fina cintura dela e puxou-a para mais perto de si, dando-lhe um novo beijo, ainda mais quente que o anterior. Ikki deu uma pausa para que ela pudesse respirar e então completou, ao pé do ouvido dela, com voz rouca:

- Eu só perguntei porque você tinha parado de me beijar e não porque começou a fazê-lo... – Ikki beijava o pescoço dela, fazendo com que Mino suspirasse, tornando a respiração dela descompassada. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, e Ikki, que se deliciava com aquela situação, prosseguiu – Começou, agora siga em frente...

Os dois beijavam-se cada vez mais ardentemente e não tardou para que estivessem na cama, amando-se com paixão. Embora com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas do que viria depois, Mino deixou-se levar por aquela gostosa sensação. As palavras de Eire martelavam na sua mente cada vez que ela tentava pensar racionalmente, então ela decidiu aproveitar o momento. Ikki, por sua vez, não imaginou que estivesse tão envolvido com Mino até ela lhe surpreender com aquele beijo. Foi como uma fagulha na pólvora e ele se sentia incendiar. Decidiu de uma vez por todas deixar a amargura de lado e dar-se uma nova chance de amar alguém, depois de tanto tempo. Estava surpreso que tivesse se apaixonado logo por ela, mas quem disse que o amor tinha lógica? E depois ele podia morrer nos próximos dias por causa do combate, então o que Mino lhe dissera tinha certa razão. Ia aproveitar seus "últimos dias". Aquela noite foi, para aquele casal, mais do que uma noite de amor, mas sim, uma noite de libertação.

_... De volta ao presente..._

Mino levantou-se de ponta de pé e abriu o guarda-roupa de Ikki, atrás de alguma coisa para se vestir. Nem sabia onde suas roupas tinham ido parar. Sorriu ao olhar uma camisa pendurada: era a mesma que ela tinha usado naquele famigerado dia em que se embebedou e acabou dormindo na casa de Ikki a primeira vez. Não pensou duas vezes e vestiu-a. Ficou imaginando que se Seiya batesse hoje à porta de Ikki não seria apenas uma suspeita a de que os dois tinham passado a noite juntos. Mas sinceramente ela não se incomodava mais com isso. Não se importava mais com Seiya ou com o que ele poderia pensar. Ele agora era apenas uma lembrança gostosa de primeiro amor.

Chegou na cozinha e abriu os armários atrás de alguma coisa que pudesse usar para fazer um café da manhã decente.

- Humpf, bem casa de homem sozinho mesmo... – Mino resmungou ao olhar os armários repletos de besteiras ou de coisas pré-prontas. Avistou um pacote de torradas e pegou-o – Bom, deve servir.

Pegou algumas latinhas de atum e maionese e fez um patezinho. Com as poucas frutas que encontrou, e que ainda puderam ser aproveitadas, fez uma salada de frutas. Fez um café fresquinho, colocou alguns biscoitos recheados e olhou satisfeita para a bandeja improvisada de café que acabara de montar.

Subiu as escadas novamente com todo o cuidado do mundo, para não deixar nada cair e entrou novamente no quarto. Ikki ainda dormia profundamente. Mino depositou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e deitou novamente na cama, debruçando-se em cima dele. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo na nuca, fazendo com que despertasse. Ikki virou-se e sorriu pra ela. Ela sorriu de volta, realizada: nunca tinha visto Ikki sorrir de verdade. E ele realmente tinha um sorriso lindo.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – ele disse espreguiçando-se. Ao olhar para o lado, viu a bandeja. – Minha nossa, o que é isso? Serviço 05 estrelas? Vou ficar mal acostumado...

- Ah, não é nada... só improvisei com o que tinha no armário.

- Mas peraí, as coisas estão meio invertidas por aqui...

- Como assim?

- Você vem na minha casa, me agarra...

- Eu não te agarrei! – ela ria.

- Vai me deixar terminar ou não?

- Prossiga, senhor... – Mino fazia uma reverência pra brincar com ele.

- Pois bem... como eu ia dizendo, vem na minha casa de noite, me agarra e ainda me traz café na cama no dia seguinte? Eu é que sou o homem da relação e pretendo continuar sendo, ouviu?

Mino riu do jeito divertido que ele falava com ela. E ficou feliz ao escutá-lo dizendo "o homem da relação". Sentia que não tinha sido apenas uma diversão pra ele e isso lhe agradava muito. Principalmente a perspectiva de começarem de fato uma relação.

- E como você sugere que eu aja então? – ela perguntou.

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Sim, é o que mais quero. - Ela disse ainda deitada nele, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos, como uma menininha adolescente.

- Me beijando de novo... – Ikki puxou-a pra perto dele e começou a beijar Mino novamente. Ao puxá-la, esbarrou na bandeja que ainda estava apoiada no criado-mudo, fazendo-a balançar, por pouco não indo ao chão.

- Ei! Cuidado com o meu café da manhã! – ela disse tentando inutilmente escapar dos braços dele, em meio a risos.

- Dane-se o café... – ele disse puxando-a de volta – Tenho certeza que vai preferir me saborear de novo, primeiro...

- Você é muito convencido, sabia?

- Vai dizer que não tenho razão? Duvido que ache o seu café mais gostoso do que eu...

Mino sorriu pra ele e os dois retomaram a paixão do dia anterior. Aquele dia que acabava de começar trazia com ele o início de mais um amor. E esse amor estava fazendo germinar novas sementes de esperança naqueles dois, tão acostumados a viverem decepções. Era um novo começo, de uma nova vida, que eles esperavam que não terminasse com as batalhas que viriam a seguir.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Hyoga aproveitou o dia ensolarado para fazer exercícios no Parque Central de Tóquio, perto do condomínio aonde moravam os cavaleiros. Na verdade, ele não se incomodava nem um pouco em fazer exercícios no frio. Até preferia. Mas naquele dia, não queria ficar em casa, queria sair e ver gente, ver o mundo em movimento. Precisava de alguma coisa para se distrair.

Sabia que chamava a atenção, afinal não era comum um loiro de olhos azuis no Japão. Seus amigos sempre implicavam com isso, porque eles queriam ficar com as meninas e elas só tinham olhos pra ele, que queria ficar na sua, na maioria das vezes. Mas sinceramente nem estava reparando se alguém olhava pra ele ou não. Sua cabeça estava longe de lá, e só tinha ela na cabeça dele. Como podia ter se deixado levar dessa forma, tão profunda e apaixonadamente por uma garota que tinha acabado de conhecer? E o pior de tudo: porque apesar de ter todas as razões do mundo para odiá-la, e por mais firmemente que tentasse de fato fazê-lo, tudo o que conseguia era amá-la ainda mais? Não queria acreditar nas intenções dela em ajudar a ele e aos demais cavaleiros, mas no fundo, sentia que estava sendo verdadeira. E isso só dificultava ainda mais as coisas, pois fazia com que ele se sentisse um monstro por destratá-la.

"Minha cabeça vai explodir se ficar com tantos pensamentos diferentes e divergentes na mente, assim."- Pensava enquanto fazia uma corrida leve – "Preciso realmente ocupar minha cabeça com outras coisas que não sejam ela".

Acelerou o passo, aumentando a velocidade da corrida, abaixou a cabeça por um instante para olhar o tempo que estava cronometrando no relógio quando trombou fortemente com alguém.

- Nossa, me desculpe, moça! Eu estava tão distraído que nem te vi... – Hyoga sentia-se culpado pelo encontrão, devia ter machucado a moça – "Maldita seja, Naida..." – pensou consigo, lembrando de quando trombou com ela na academia, no dia em que trocaram telefones – "Mesmo quando não está presente me transtorna... qualquer coisa que aconteça me faz lembrar você de alguma forma" – Está tudo bem? – falou enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar.

- Estou sim, obrigada... Hyoga?

Hyoga tirou os óculos escuros e olhou bem para a moça antes de responder, surpreso:

- Eire?

Os dois riram levemente da coincidência, e Eire prosseguiu.

- Pois é... estava dando uma volta pra ver se encontrava Mino.

- A Mino sumiu?

- Ontem à noite ela saiu Orfanato às pressas, sem dizer aonde ia. Não me ligou, não mandou mensagem, não tive mais informações dela desde então. Já tentei ligar no celular dela, mas só chama... Estou realmente preocupada.

Hyoga notou o semblante aflito de Eire e consternou-se. Sabia que tinha muitos problemas, mas sabia também que não era o único a ter problemas.

- Quer que eu te ajude a procurá-la?

Eire surpreendeu-se com a oferta de Hyoga. Por dentro estava dando pulos de alegria, mas não demonstrou:

- Não precisa, você deve estar ocupado, com montes de coisa pra fazer e se preocupar...

- Besteira... estava apenas esvaziando a mente. Você se importa de ir no carro de um sujeito todo suado assim? – Hyoga falou enquanto demonstrava que estava mesmo suado, embora nem tanto, afinal tinha acabado de começar a correr. Eire correu os olhos pelo corpo do cavaleiro, de cima abaixo. Que vontade tinha de pular no colo dele e dar-lhe um beijo! Iria fazer ele suar ainda mais. Repreendeu-se mentalmente pelos pensamentos pecaminosos, estava realmente preocupada com Mino e no momento a prioridade era encontrá-la.

- De forma alguma!

- Então, vamos.

Hyoga abriu a porta do carro para que Eire entrasse, pegou uma toalha, deu uma leve enxugada no rosto e no tórax, colocou suas coisas no porta malas e entrou. Eire ficou olhando o carro lembrando quanto tempo fazia que não andava junto com ele, nem de carona. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo questionamento do cavaleiro de Cisne:

- Tem alguma ideia de onde ela pode ter ido?

- Pra ser sincera não... Mas acho que podemos começar pelos lugares que costuma ir.

- Perfeito, só vai me dando as coordenadas então.

- Podemos começar pelo restaurante que tem lá perto do orfanato.

- Aquele onde saímos juntos a primeira vez?

Eire respirou fundo antes de responder. Jamais ia esquecer aquele jantar, em que Hyoga lhe pediu em namoro.

- Sim, aquele mesmo. Mino gosta muito de ir lá. – Eire ia parar por aí, mas não pôde perder a oportunidade de ser irônica - Você ainda se lembra que me pediu em namoro lá?

Hyoga analisou Eire dos pés à cabeça antes de responder. Ela vestia um shorts jeans, sapatilhas e uma regata branca. Os cabelos presos num coque no alto da cabeça. Ela estava realmente bonita, apesar do traje comum. Hyoga agora se perguntava na verdade como não tinha reparado que estava mais bonita, mais mulher. Mas apesar disso, bem no fundo dos seus olhos ele podia ver que ela ainda era aquela menina que ele tinha começado a namorar há alguns anos atrás. Sentiu carinho por ela. Não, não era carinho, era algo mais forte. Começou a prestar atenção nos detalhes, na expressão, no olhar... como se buscasse nela alguma coisa que explicasse o que estava sentindo. A admiração que ela tinha por ele, a forma como se preocupava com ele. E ela ainda se sentia e falava como se tivesse sido um estorvo na vida dele. Definitivamente não tinha noção do quão importante tinha sido, de como tinha marcado sua vida.

- Claro que sim. Eu sempre em lembro dos momentos marcantes com as pessoas especiais da minha vida. – o loiro disse, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. Eire emudeceu. Jamais imaginou uma resposta daquelas. E Hyoga parecia estar sendo realmente sincero.

Os dois ficaram se entreolhando por alguns instantes e parecia que algo estava começando a rolar ali quando Eire cortou o clima.

- Muito bem... ao restaurante então.

Hyoga nada disse, apenas ligou o carro e começou a dirigir.

_"- O que ele está pretendendo? Brincar com meus sentimentos? Se pensa que vai ter esse ombro amigo aqui pra se consolar das besteiras da outra lá está muitíssimo enganado..."_ – Eire pensou consigo enquanto olhava a paisagem ensolarada de Tóquio do lado de fora do carro, passando como se fosse um filme.

_"- Que diabos está acontecendo? Mesmo com minha cabeça presa à Naida, me senti atraído pela Eire, respondi sem pensar... Preciso tomar cuidado para não magoá-la,isso é o que eu menos quero! Acho que toda essa confusão que está bagunçando minha cabeça, começa agora a me fazer duvidar do que se passa em meu próprio coração..."_ – Hyoga pensou, mirando fixamente a estrada.

E assim partiram, buscando não apenas Mino, mas respostas em seus corações que explicassem porque o amor tinha que ser tão difícil.

- X – X – X- X – X –

Saori estava em casa, no escritório, tentando desvencilhar-se da imensidão de papéis em sua mesa. Eram várias coisas da Fundação: coisas pra assinar, coisas pra resolver... mas ela não tinha cabeça pra nada. E o pior é que precisava resolver! As coisas estavam se acumulando, ainda mais agora que os cavaleiros se dedicavam em tempo integral à batalha que se aproximava. E era exatamente por isso que ela andava sem cabeça: a batalha. E se eles morressem? E se ELE morresse? Jogou tudo de volta na mesa e encostou na cadeira... fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, tentando esvaziar a mente. A campainha lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Por um instante pensou em dizer a Tatsume que dissesse a quem quer que fosse que ela não estava pra ninguém, mas resolveu esperar. Logo, o mordomo veio a seu encontro:

- Senhorita, é o Seiya, ele quer vê-la.

- O Seiya? Mas o que ele veio fazer aqui? – o coração dela disparou e ela tentou não demonstrar tanta euforia. Aparentemente conseguiu, ou Tatsume se fez de desentendido, pois continuou com a cara típica de paisagem, aguardando sua ordem – Mande-o entrar.

- Sim, senhorita.

Saori ajeitou a roupa e os cabelos antes de encontrar o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Era um misto de alegria e apreensão.

- Olá, Seiya. Posso te ajudar?

Ele sorriu antes de responder. Ah, como ela amava aquele sorriso...

- Na verdade... bem, pode ter sido besteira minha, mas... é que.. – Seiya estava visivelmente sem jeito, coçando os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados.

- O que houve, Seiya? Pode me dizer.

- Bem... – Seiya respirou fundo, como que tomando coragem – Eu estava querendo tomar um ar, fugir de tudo isso que estamos vivendo e pensei em tomar um sorvete... Aí imaginei que você também pudesse estar aflita e quisesse fugir também então... queria saber se topava ir comigo.

- Tomar sorvete com você, a essa hora da manhã? – Saori surpreendeu-se com o convite. Não esperava, mas adorou, claro. Estava se controlando para não dar pulinhos de alegria. Era exatamente disso que ela precisava. Mas a resposta talvez não tivesse saído como ela pretendia.

- Tem razão, nem almoçamos ainda né? Foi uma má ideia, me desculpe, eu...

- Eu aceito.

- O quê?

- Eu aceito, Seiya. Acho uma ótima ideia. Me dá 05 minutos pra trocar de roupa?

Para Seiya, Saori estava perfeita do jeito que estava. Ela era perfeita pra ele, sempre. Mas quem era ele pra não atender a um pedido dela? Ele nunca conseguia recusar.

- Claro, espero.

- Ótimo, prometo ser rápida.

Saori subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e Seiya ficou imaginando que no fundo, apesar das responsabilidades de gente bem grande, ela não passava de uma garotinha, em alguns aspectos. Tinha maturidade de mulher e uma grande responsabilidade, mas tinha um quê de menina que ele amava. Amava? Sim, amava. Não sabia dizer desde quando nem o momento em que se deu conta disso. Mas depois que Mino e ele terminaram começou a perceber o quanto falava nela e o quanto se importava com ela. Imaginou que sempre agira assim e pensou que Mino muitas vezes devia ter ficado incomodada com isso, embora nunca tivesse dito nada. Mas não fazia de propósito, era natural se preocupar com ela, desde que se tornou um cavaleiro. Se detestavam quando crianças, mas agora... Agora era bem diferente.

- Demorei?

Seiya olhou para Saori, de saia jeans e blusinha rosa, sandálias de salto item. Os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ficou perdido olhando a "paisagem". Era difícil ver Saori sem aquele ar sisudo.

- Que foi? Muito ralé? – ela se preocupou.

- Claro que não, está perfeita. – ele gargalhou ao responder. – Vamos? – emendou dando-lhe o braço. Ela nada respondeu, apenas sorriu e pegou de volta no braço dele em resposta.

- X – X – X- X – X –

No aeroporto de Tóquio, Éraze caminhava impacientemente de um lado ao outro. Teve que inventar uma ótima desculpa para que Naida não desconfiasse de nada e não quisesse vir atrás dele. Aparentemente, ela até gostou. Disse que estava cansada e precisava dormir, e parecia realmente esgotada, como se não tivesse dormido a noite inteira. Bem, melhor assim.

Olhava para os painéis que tinham as informações dos voos e viu que o voo que ele esperava estava atrasado. Resmungou qualquer coisa e pegou uma revista, folheando-a, mas sem muito prestar atenção.

Dentro do avião, o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados e a moça ruiva já conseguiam ver o Japão pela janela do avião. Em poucos minutos aterrissariam, era o que informava a voz do serviço de bordo.

- Ótimo! – comentou ele – Está chegando a hora.

A moça ao seu lado apenas sorriu e meneou a cabeça, concordando com ele. Mas viu que ele parecia preocupado. No fundo, até sabia o que era, embora recusasse a aceitar, pois lhe doía. Ela estava sempre ali e ele sempre com a cabeça nela. Não importava o que fizesse, ela sempre estava em primeiro lugar. Ah, quantas vezes já não lhe passou pela cabeça acabar com ela de uma vez, meio assim, por "acidente". Ia tirá-la de seu caminho de uma vez. E ele a esqueceria, certamente. Respirou fundo, juntou toda a paciência que tinha em seu mais belo sorriso, colocou a mão sobre a dele, que repousava na poltrona do avião e disse:

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação. Apenas olhou para ela por alguns segundo e voltou a olhar pra frente, com olhos distantes. Mas não tirou sua mão dali. Queria concordar com ela, mas tinha um pressentimento de que a viagem não seria boa. E não gostava de seus pressentimentos.

Quando apareceram na porta de desembarque Éraze levantou-se da poltrona e não conseguiu esconder a expressão de alívio.

- Fizeram boa viagem?

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados nada respondeu, apenas virou-se para o Elemental e disse:

- Acho bom suas acusações serem verdadeiras, pois são extremamente graves.

- Meu Senhor Atlas, são apenas suposições, como eu lhe expliquei antes e...

- Que seja! Eu não tenho tempo a perder com intrigas, nem ciúmes...- disse isso olhando para a ruiva. Fogo apenas abaixou a cabeça. Tinha recebido um castigo enorme por ter enviado Terra para vigiar Água sem sua permissão. No entanto, até agora, parecia ter sido a decisão mais acertada.

- Mestre, sei que Éraze está certo. Eu também tenho essa sensação de que estamos sendo passados pra trás. – Fogo interrompeu.

- Eu sei, eu sei e você já me disse isso umas mil vezes. Mas sempre teve birra com Água não tenho muitos motivos para confiar...

- Eu nunca o decepcionei, senhor... Não ia fazê-lo perder tempo se não tivesse praticamente certo que Naida nos engana.

- Eu sei, Terra, eu sei... e fui justamente por conta da sua credibilidade que aceitei o plano maluco de Fogo e vim pra cá. Agora vamos, não percamos mais tempo. Temos muito o que resolver.

E assim, os três saíram. A grande batalha finalmente está para começar.

- X – X – X- X – X – CONTINUA - X – X – X- X – X –

Paste your document here...


	18. Chapter 18 - DOIS DIAS

Notas do Autor

Naida consegue o apoio de Shun e fica mais confiante a ter esse poderoso aliado. Ikki e Mino e Seiya e Saori se acertam e surgem novos faz com que Hyoga fique confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos, deixando-o balançado. Os inimigos chegam a Tóquio em segredo, a batalha está prestes a começar!

Capítulo 18 - Dois Dias

Shiryu e Shunrei passeavam pelo centro de Tóquio, andando em várias lojas, para resolver detalhes de seu casamento. Embora não comentasse nada com ela por receio de preocupa-la, o Cavaleiro de Dragão estava inseguro sobre o que aconteceria nessa próxima batalha. Pela primeira vez na vida, não tinha tanta confiança como de costume: afinal, era uma batalha contra um titã. Decidiu, então, aproveitar os últimos dias antes de partir para o Santuário para resolver todos os detalhes do casamento. Já tinha certo que se saísse vivo dessa guerra, casaria com Shunrei imediatamente. Não queria mais perder tempo. Ter ficado tanto tempo longe das batalhas lhe fez perder a noção de que a vida pode realmente ser curta.

Shunrei adorou a decisão, ter Shiryu ao seu lado era sempre ótimo, melhor ainda se fosse pra definir como ia ser o casório. Mas no fundo ela temia não ter com quem trocar alianças. De qualquer forma, tinha resolvido aproveitar todo o tempo que tivesse ao lado do noivo.

- Olha esse, Shiryu, ficaria lindo não acha? - ela perguntou mostrando a ele arranjo de flores.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente ao responder:

- Se você gostou, então será esse.

- Assim não vale! – ela cruzou os braços e fingiu um bico mimado.

- O que? - ele indagou, não conseguindo conter o riso.

- Você diz que vem comigo pra me ajudar a escolher as coisas, mas concorda com tudo!

Shiryu gargalhou gostosamente antes de responder:

- É porque eu concordo com tudo o que você escolhe, tem um ótimo gosto meu amor. – E abraçando-a, completou – Tanto, que vai se casar comigo, não é

- Você é um bobo mesmo! – Shunrei respondeu dando um leve soco em Shiryu, enquanto ele a enlaçava para um beijo.

Ao se separarem, ela completou, com tristeza na voz:

- Tenho tanto medo de perder você...

- Você não vai me perder nunca, sabe disso... Estarei sempre ao seu lado.

- Mas essa batalha será dura, Shiryu. Você pode não voltar, não tem como ignorar esse risco.

- Eu sei disso. Mas confio que a justiça sempre prevalece. Sei que vamos vencer, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Além disso... – ele disse cochichando no ouvido dela – eu tenho uma proteção que os demais não tem.

- Ah é, e o que seria? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Suas orações.

Shunrei sorriu apaixonadamente para Shiryu. Tocou sua face suavemente e ele colocou a mão dele sobre a dela, dando um beijo antes. Abraçaram-se em seguida, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos. Tinham o amor um do outro pra sempre, sabiam disso. Só não sabiam quanto tempo poderia durar esse pra sempre.

- X – X – X –X – X -

Shun estava malhando na academia, tentando se fortalecer para a batalha. Já tinha se recuperado razoavelmente bem, mas ainda não estava 100%. E definitivamente não ir lutar estava fora de cogitação. Não iria assistir seus amigos e seu irmão na batalha sem nada fazer. Estava se esforçando muito para estar em plena forma. E só tinha mais dois dias pra isso.

- Calma aí, campeão. Você não vai pra Olimpíada não!

Shun olhou pra descobrir quem sussurrava ao seu ouvido e sentiu um doce beijo nos lábios.

- June...

- Malhando muito, hein?

- Preciso estar em forma...

- É, eu sei... eu também... – ela disse se secando com a toalha e tomando um gole de água de seu Squeeze. Cortava o coração de Shun saber que June talvez tivesse que lutar também. Dos cavaleiros que tinham namorada, ele era o único que podia perde-la em batalha. Sentiu um aperto forte apenas de imaginar-se lutando com ela ao lado, vendo-a ser atingida e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Pior: vendo-a morrer sem nada poder fazer.

- Shun? Shun? O que houve? Você está bem? Está pálido! – June interrompeu o pesadelo do cavaleiro de Ândromeda.

- Apenas me abrace, Ju...

June fez o que o namorado pediu, mesmo sem entender:

- O que houve?

- Não posso parar de pensar na possibilidade de você morrer nessa guerra estúpida...

- Oh, Shun... Também não fico confortável em pensar que posso te perder... Mas isso faz parte de nossas vidas de cavaleiros, sabia que poderia acontecer... é nossa missão.

- Sei disso... Mas não me conformo com esse banho de sangue sem sentido! Estava tudo tão bom... tínhamos nossa vida, nosso trabalho... – Shun levantou-se do aparelho em que estava e esmurrou o espelho que por pouco não quebrou.

June nada disse, apenas abraçou-o por trás. Sabia do problema que Shun tinha com lutas. E agora via que não tinha superado isso, muito pelo contrário: o sentimento de revolta tinha ficado ainda pior depois de todos esses anos sem batalhas. Infelizmente, não havia nada que ela dissesse que pudesse consolá-lo. E foi o próprio Shun que arrumou um consolo:

- Bem, podia ser pior...

- O que disse? - June perguntou, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio do namorado.

- Eu podia ter que lutar contra você ao invés de ao seu lado...

- Como o Hyoga pode ter que fazer?

Shun olhou horrorizado para June.

- June, ela não é uma inimiga!

- Como pode saber?

- Tenho certeza!

- Você pode ter... mas ele não tem... Já imaginou o que deve estar passando na cabeça dele?

Shun então sentiu-se a mais egoísta das criaturas. Não tinha se dado conta do dilema que seu melhor amigo estava enfrentando. Apenas abraçou June e fechou os olhos, como se isso pudesse afastar momentaneamente a nova guerra que se aproximava.

- X – X – X –X – X -

Enquanto isso, Hyoga e Eire ainda rodavam a cidade atrás de Mino. Já estavam ficando sem opções, o que estava deixando Eire aflita, chegando até a cogitar a possibilidade de ir à polícia. Hyoga tentava acalmá-la da forma que podia.

- Eire, não deve ter acontecido nada, calma...

- Como calma, Hyoga! Mais de 12 horas sem dar notícia, a Mino não é de fazer isso! Está claro que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Vamos refazer nosso percurso, quem sabe esquecemos algum lugar?

- Não adianta, olhamos tudo! Não consigo mais pensar em nenhum lugar... – Eire colocava as mãos no rosto em desespero.

- Ei, ei, calma... – Hyoga colocava as mãos nas costas de Eire, alisando-a. – Ela vai aparecer, você vai ver... Ela pode ter perdido o celular ou esqueceu no vibra, não está escutando...

- Mas tanto tempo assim? Ela não é de fazer isso, eu conheço a Mino.

- As pessoas às vezes fazem coisas que não esperamos, Eire. Pensamos que conhecemos alguém, mas quando você nem imagina, é surpreendido.

- Assim como a sua namoradinha, Hyoga? Você também pensou que a conhecia não é mesmo?

Eire estava tentando manter a calma, mas com ele ali, cada vez mais perto dela, a voz grave que ela amava carinhosamente falando perto de seu ouvido, tentando acalmá-la, fizeram com que seu desespero aumentasse demais. E não era somente pela Mino. Ela perdeu o controle e se exaltou. Mas logo percebeu o erro que cometeu.

Hyoga nada disse apenas tirou a mão das costas de Eire e lhe dirigiu um olhar doído.

- Vejo que entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

- Me desculpe, eu... eu não queria...

- Não tem problema... você deu um ótimo exemplo... – ele disse colocando as mãos de volta no volante.

- Ei, ei... – ela falou, virando o rosto dele novamente em sua direção – Eu sou cabeça quente mesmo, você sabe... Falei sem pensar, me desculpe... Eu estou tão preocupada com meu problema, que esqueci que você também tem os seus... eu não tinha esse direito... Me perdoe, por favor...

Ao contrário do que seria de se esperar, Hyoga não se irritou com Eire nem deu-lhe uma resposta arrogante. Viu as lágrimas nos olhos dela enquanto ela se desculpava e de repente, não ouviu mais som. A boca dela se mexia, mas ele não escutava mais nada, de tão hipnotizado por aqueles olhos lacrimejantes. Zeus, o que ele tinha feito pra que ela o amasse tanto assim, a ponto de praticamente implorar seu perdão, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de terem terminado? Seria merecedor de todo esse amor? Como ela não parava de se desculpar, ele a interrompeu com um longo abraço, o que surpreendeu-a.

Separaram-se e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, os rostos se aproximando lentamente, quase que instantaneamente, sentiam as respirações ofegantes um do outro cada vez mais próximas, os lábios se abrindo, chegando a uma distância quase que imperceptível. Tocaram-se suavemente, mas não lhes foi permitido prolongarem-se a ponto de se tornar um beijo de fato, pois um toque de celular distante, tirou-os do transe.

- Mino! – Eire virou para o banco de trás procurando desesperadamente a bolsa e, em seguida, o celular dentro dela. O celular parou de tocar, mas antes que a loira pudesse retornar a ligação, um bipe de mensagem recebida soou.

_Eire, sei que não dei notícias, 1000 desculpas amiga! Mas não se preocupe, estou muitíssimo bem, melhor impossível! Daqui a uma hora mais ou menos eu chego por aí e te explico tudo. Meu celular está com a bateria fraca, acho que não vai conseguir me ligar. A gente se fala! Bjs._

- E, então? - perguntou Hyoga ansioso.

- Era a Mino... Não me disse nada, apenas que estava bem, que daqui uma hora chega no Orfanato e me explica tudo.

- Bom, caso resolvido então, não é? - o loiro piscou, dando um sorrisinho e tentando quebrar a tensão dela.

- Sim... acho que sim... – Eire sorriu levemente ao responder – Me desculpe por ter feito você perder seu tempo...

- Mas quer parar de se desculpar? Não foi nada, não custa ajudar... Além disso, eu precisava me distrair um pouco... Minha vida anda muito monótona, um pouco de aventura me fez bem...

Os dois riram alguns segundos da ironia dele antes de Hyoga prosseguir:

- Mas toda essa aventura me deixou com fome. Quer ir almoçar comigo?

Eire ficou totalmente surpreendida com o convite. Mas não era louca de recusar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não ia perder essa oportunidade.

- Eu adoraria. Nem café eu tomei hoje por conta desse sumiço da Mino...

- Nossa, deve estar faminta! Vou te levar numa cantina excelente que tem aqui perto. Se bem me lembro, você gosta de massa, não é?

- Sim, adoro... você ainda se lembra... – Eire estava radiante e a última frase saiu mais alta do que ela pretendia. Foi mais como um pensamento em voz alta.

- Eu disse pra você que guardo na memória os momentos marcantes que passei com as pessoas que foram especiais pra mim.

- Hyoga... – Eire ficou séria – Eu sei que você está sensível, e passando por um momento difícil em seu relacionamento, mas não é certo brincar assim com meus sentimentos. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você.

- Então é isso que você acha que eu estou fazendo? - Hyoga balançou negativamente a cabeça e deu um fraco sorriso enquanto respondia – Vejo que eu mesmo sou um exemplo de que estava certo: a gente pode se enganar com as pessoas.

- Elas podem te surpreender, não foi isso que disse? Não significa que será positivamente. – Eire respondeu, ainda desconfiada.

- Eu jamais faria isso com você ou com qualquer pessoa que fosse. Sentimentos são preciosos demais, eu prezo muito isso, você sabe. Bom, pelo menos devia saber...

- Então...

- Por que o convite? Eu esperava apenas me distrair em boa companhia, apenas isso.

Eire respirou fundo, se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Me perdoe...

- Olha aí você se desculpando de novo... – ele sorriu. E Eire imaginou que mesmo triste, aquele era um sorriso lindo que ela amava ver – Definitivamente você não me conhece, Eire... Mas essa será uma boa oportunidade para isso... Se você ainda não tiver desistido, é claro.

- Claro que não, vamos manjare.

Os dois riram e Hyoga ligou o carro novamente. Eire ficou pensativa o caminho todo, definitivamente não esperava aquela reação dele. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar uma lógica naquele comportamento. Mas sinceramente, tinha desencanado de tentar. Resolveu que ia fazer do conselho que deu à Mino seu próprio conselho: ia aproveitar o tempo que tinha... com ele.

- X – X – X –X – X -

Seiya e Saori estavam se divertindo muito na sorveteria. Conversaram e brincaram tanto que nem viram o tempo passar. Saíram de lá e foram dar uma volta no parque que tinha logo em frente.

- Nossa, quanto tempo que eu não ria assim, Seiya...

- Eu também, Saori... Acho que estava precisando disso...

- Mas você tem uma memória enorme, hein? Se lembra de cada coisa...

- É, minha memória só não é maior que meu estômago rsrsrs... Apesar do sorvete, estou com fome novamente!

Saori sorriu e respondeu:

- Eu também estou com fome e nem tenho o estômago tão grande assim. Tem uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente ali na frete, topa?

- O que? Saori Kido, a multimilionária, comendo num quiosquezinho fedido de rua?

- Ué, e qual o problema? Ah, para vai Seiya! Você falando assim até parece que eu só como em lugares grã-finos ou comida extravagante e cara...

Seiya ficou quieto, como que concordando com tudo o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Tá bom, é assim mesmo... Mas de vez em quando é bom mudar, né? - ela completou.

Seiya deu uma risada puxou-a pela mão e correu com ela em direção ao quiosque.

- Dois completos e...

- Seiya, quem disse que o meu é completo?

- Mas eu nem pedi pra você ainda, Saori! Esse é só o meu pedido.

- Wow... Tinha me esquecido que comia tanto assim rsrsrs O meu pode ser sem milho, sem ervilha, sem vinagrete e com só um pouquinho de batata palha.

- Nossa, era melhor comer só o pão e a salsicha logo de um vez...

Dessa vez, até o vendedor riu do comentário de Seiya.

Os dois seguiram o passeio, conversando apenas sobre coisas leves, tentando não pensar na batalha. Mas uma hora, o assunto surgiu. Não tinha como: por mais que tentassem fugir, era a realidade difícil que eles tinham que enfrentar.

- Seiya, eu estou realmente preocupada com tudo isso. – Saori comentou sentada em um dos bancos, ainda finalizando seu lanche.

- Saori... sei que não será fácil, mas vamos vencer. Já passamos por todo o tipo de situação e vencemos.

- Mas dessa vez, acho que só um milagre nos ajudará, Seiya... Não podemos contar com a ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro, e Atlas é um titã! Não é um Deus comum...

- Saori... Quantos milagres já fizemos até hoje? Faremos mais um, verá. – ele agachou na frente dela – E eu não esqueci o que prometi. Disse que nada iria lhe acontecer, e vou honrar com minha promessa.

Saori se sentiu mais segura, e deu um fraco sorriso. Era impressionante essa habilidade que ele tinha de fazer parecer que tudo ia se resolver num piscar de olhos e ficar bem. Seiya adorava ver que a confortava. Sabia que ela se sentia protegida com ele e amava essa sensação. Na verdade não amava só essa sensação. Amava tudo o que envolvesse ou que fosse envolvido por Saori Kido. Olhou pra ela carinhosamente e viu que tinha uma mancha de catchup perto dos lábios. Levou os dedos carinhosamente sobre a face dela, limpando a mancha.

- Se sujou... Deixe-me ajudar...

Saori estremeceu ao sentir o toque dele em seu rosto. Era suave e ao mesmo tempo forte. Colocou a mão em cima da dele e segurou-a. Ficaram se olhando e começaram a se aproximar lentamente. Não demorou muito, e o beijo aconteceu. Ficaram alguns segundos daquele jeito, não souberam precisar o tempo. Apenas lhes pareceu que estavam em outra dimensão e, de fato, estavam mesmo. Tudo ao redor deixou de existir, pra Saori só tinha o Seiya e para ele, só existia sua Saori. Agora, estava sendo realmente sua. Ao se separarem, ela quebrou o silêncio, trazendo-os de volta à realidade:

- Me desculpe, Seiya, eu...

- Eu não me desculparei, Saori. Não me arrependo de nada e há tempos queria fazer isso.

- Seiya... – Saori não esperava escutar aquilo, era felicidade demais..,

- É verdade... – ele disse ficando em pé e ajudando-a a se levantar do banco – O que eu sinto por você é muito forte e só aumenta a cada dia que passa. Não sei se é o melhor momento pra te dizer isso e nem se eu deveria. Pode me castigar por este sacrilégio se quiser, mas é exatamente assim que me sinto.

- Castigar? Se tem alguém que merece ser castigada esse alguém sou eu, Seiya. Eu jamais poderia amar um humano mais do que os demais, mesmo que fosse um cavaleiro... ainda mais do jeito que amo você.

Seiya se surpreendeu com a declaração de Saori. Mas ficou muito feliz ao ver que era correspondido. Então, não se conteve: pegou-a nos braços, rodopiou com ela no colo e lhe deu mais um beijo, que foi plenamente e lindamente correspondido. Mas ele percebeu que ela ainda tinha a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, que foram logo aparecendo:

- E os outros, Seiya? Será que vão entender?

- Tenho certeza que sim... Eles nos querem felizes, não importa como. Tenho certeza que não só vão entender como vão curtir a novidade.

Saori sorriu pra ele, ainda receosa. Mas deu-lhe as mãos e resolveu curtir o fim do passeio. Afinal, dali há mais alguns dias o passeio seria outro e a volta poderia não ser feliz. Isso se houvesse volta. Tratou logo de apartar os pensamentos nefastos da cabeça: nada iria atrapalhar aquele momento mágico com o qual sonhara a vida toda.

- X – X – X –X – X -

Naida caminhava impacientemente de um lado a outro na sala. Éraze estava demorando muito e fora sucinto demais ao dizer onde ia ou o que iria fazer. Ela não podia questionar demais, sua barra com ele não estava tão limpa assim a ponto de permitir interrogatórios. E ela nada podia fazer além de esperar e esperar.

Escutou um barulho no portão, vindo de fora. Devia ser ele. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV, fingindo estar tranquila. Ele entrou sem nada dizer, com uma cara de satisfação que lhe fez ficar preocupada.

- Demorou, hein? - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Sentiu minha falta? Olha, pra sua informação não lhe devo explicações nem satisfações. Seu namorado joga pro outro lado, esqueceu?

Ela odiava aquele sarcasmo e sua paciência estava no limite. No entanto, ela não podia perder a calma. Juntou toda a paciência que tinha em si para responder a ele, tentando ignorar o comentário infeliz:

- O cavaleiro me ligou, já tem data e hora para estarmos no Santuário. Daqui a dois dias sairemos todos de jatinho da mansão Kido, às 08h00.

- Ah, até que enfim uma boa notícia! Vou avisar ao Mestre imediatamente.

Naida sentiu-se gelar por dentro e uma aflição imensa quase lhe tirou o ar. Ela sabia que ele faria isso. Mas se aterrorizou, mesmo assim.

- Isso, faça isso.

Ele ligou para Atlas, que ficou satisfeitíssimo do outro lado da linha.

- Ótimo, Terra, ótima notícia! Obrigada! Vamos colocar nosso plano em prática. Até logo...

- Boas notícias, Mestre?

- As melhores, Fogo, as melhores. Está tudo chegando ao final... Já sabe o que tem que fazer não é mesmo?

- Sim, meu amo, é claro.

- Então, vá, não percamos mais tempo... Tudo tem que estar pronto para daqui a dois dias...

- X – X – X –X – X -

Após o almoço, Hyoga deixou Eire no Orfanato. Tiveram uma refeição muito boa e passaram ótimas horas um em companhia do outro. Hyoga conseguiu cumprir seu intuito de esvaziar a mente um pouco. Mas Eire ao contrário, apesar de ter adorado o passeio, estava com a sua cheia de dúvidas.

- Muito obrigada pelo prazer da companhia... – ele disse despretensiosamente pra ela, mas lhe parecendo irresistivelmente galanteador.

- Eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer, por tudo.

- Não tem de quê, Eire...

Os dois ficaram se olhando sem saber direito o que fazer e Eire chegou a iniciar uma despedida, mas mudou de ideia.

- Hyoga... sei que as coisas não serão fáceis, você vai partir dentro de dois dias para o Santuário e acredito que não vamos nos ver mais nesse meio tempo então...

Ela não sabia direito como prosseguir e nem se deveria. Mas por outro lado, perderia a chance de sua vida de coroar esse encontro perfeito, ainda que improvisado, se não fizesse nada. Lembrou-se mais uma vez de seu conselho pra Mino, respirou fundo e seguiu em frente:

-... eu apenas queria lhe dar uma coisa... pra você levar com você e se lembrar na batalha...

Hyoga ficou parado, esperando o que Eire ia fazer. Ela olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, tão tristes e desolados ultimamente. Alisou carinhosamente o rosto dele, segurando-o no queixo. Aproximou-se devagar e deixou que seus lábios terminassem o que tinham começado antes de irem ao restaurante. Não estava totalmente surpresa por ter sido correspondida. Também não sabia dizer se aquele era um beijo de amor, mas era um beijo maravilhoso, sem dúvida. E o era porque ele era o homem que ela amava.

- Sei que está com o coração cheio de dúvidas, não quero ser mais uma... Também não estou exigindo nada e nem esperando nada, eu apenas.., – ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela fez um sinal para que não a interrompesse, então, ele se calou – Eu apenas queria que levasse consigo a certeza de que seu último beijo até aqui foi com uma pessoa que realmente te ama. E que não te enganou ou iludiu.

Hyoga não esperava de forma alguma ouvir aquilo e sentiu que as lágrimas queriam voltar aos seus olhos, avassaladoras. Odiava perder o controle assim e principalmente demonstrar essa falta de controle. Tinha que sair rapidamente dali ou seria traído, mais uma vez, pelo seu coração. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi um balbuciar de cabeça, afirmativo. Ao contrário do que ele pensava, Eire o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber como estava sendo difícil pra ele ficar sob controle. Resolveu não se alongar mais e se despediu:

- Boa sorte e tenha fé... Tudo vai dar certo, eu tenho certeza...

Virou-se para ir embora, mas parou e deu meia volta, como se tivesse esquecido algo, e concluiu:

- Obrigada pela chance que me deu de conhece-lo melhor. Eu não estava enganada a seu respeito. Hoje tive a certeza que meu coração não poderia ter feito uma escolha melhor ao te amar... – deu a ele seu melhor sorriso, e partiu.

Hyoga ficou ali parado sem saber direito o que fazer ou pensar. Assistiu até o momento em que Eire desapareceu na entrada do Orfanato, com um último aceno de mão pra ele. Só então parou de resistir e deixou as lágrimas vencerem e aliviarem um pouco o aperto que sentia no coração.

- X – X – X –X – X -

Nem bem passaram-se cinco minutos que Eire chegou e Ikki encostou o carro no Orfanato.

- Bem, mocinha, está entregue.

- Obrigada... – Mino agradeceu-o, dando-lhe um longo beijo. – Você parte em dois dias, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Bem... vou te ver antes disso pra te desejar boa sorte.

- Acho bom... – ele disse e riu pra ela. Mais uma vez aquele sorriso genuíno que ela tão raramente via vindo dele.

- Vou sim... e você trate de voltar vivo. Não é mais um lobo solitário, vou ficar te esperando.

- Já começou o sermão? Guarde-o pra quando for se despedir de mim, por enquanto, quero apenas a parte boa, os beijos e carinhos...

Deram mais alguns beijos dentro do carro que fizeram com que Mino duvidasse se realmente queria sair de lá. Mas o senso de responsabilidade pesou e ela acabou se desvencilhando dos beijos dele, a muito custo. Já do lado de fora do carro, deu meia volta para ficar cara a cara com ele e lhe disse:

- Nos falamos mais tarde?

- Sim, eu te ligo.

- Ótimo... vai com cuidado.

- Boa sorte com a Eire.

Mino fez uma careta e ele riu. Sabia que ia tomar uma bronca da amiga. Mas não se importava. Se sentia flutuar e ia ser difícil qualquer um faze-la colocar os pés no chão.

Ao entrar no Orfanato, foi procurando Eire em todos os cantos, mas não a viu em lugar nenhum. Foi encontrá-la em seu quarto, com um retrato dela e de Hyoga nas mãos. Deu uma leve batidinha na porta aberta, avisando que estava ali e perguntou com voz suave:

- Posso entrar?

- Mino! – Eire correu e abraçou a amiga, fortemente – O que houve com você? Por que fez isso? Quase me matou de susto!

- Calma, querida, eu estou bem!

- Isso percebe-se... Mas por que esse sumiço? O que deu em você? Surtou é?

- Sente-se aí... sei que tem muitas perguntas e vou lhe responder a todas elas... mas pra começar, posso dizer que a culpa disso tudo é sua.

- Minha? Como assim, minha?

- Sua, sim senhorita. – Mino riu enquanto falava – Fui seguir seu conselho, por isso estou chegando só agora.

Eire nada respondeu. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do conselho que dera a Mino e lembrava-se que foi por causa dele que tinha beijado Hyoga mais uma vez. Mino ignorou o silêncio da amiga e prosseguiu.

- Fui atrás do Ikki.

- Não acredito que teve coragem! Me conta tudo!

- Ai, Eire... eu tenho que te agradecer... Assim que você me falou tudo aquilo saí decidida a falar com ele. Achei que não teria coragem, mas...

- Mas? - Eire estava quase explodindo de curiosidade.

- Dei um beijo nele.

- O que? A tímida Mino partiu para o ataque? - Eire ria enquanto falava.

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu ou não?

- Você não é louca de não me contar...

- Pois bem, eu o beijei sim... e ele correspondeu!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Eire levantou da cama abraçada com Mino e as duas pulavam feito adolescentes – Ai, amiga, fico tão feliz por você! Mas e aí?

- Bom, e aí que acabamos passando a noite juntos... – Mino disse enrubescendo levemente – por isso só estou chegando agora.

- Hum... por isso não atendia minhas ligações, agora eu entendi... Estava ocupada...

- Eire!

- Relaxa, Mino! Não há nada de mais nisso... Mas conta tudo, não me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos...

- Ai, Eire... Não sei como explicar... Foi tudo tão maravilhoso! Tudo no Ikki é tão... bruto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce... ele é... ele tem...

- Pegada?

- Hahahahaha! Sim, acho que isso é o que define ele melhor... Tem pegada! E ao que tudo indica, eu não fui um simples passatempo, acho que signifiquei alguma coisa pra ele também... Disse que me ligaria mais tarde, que nos veríamos antes dele ir pro Santuário...

- Ai, Mino, fico feliz por você! Você merece alguém que te dê atenção e carinho, que te dê valor. Espero que sejam felizes.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer pelo conselho... Se não fosse por você, nada disso teria acontecido...

As duas se abraçaram e Mino continuou:

- Mas me conta... Como ficaram as coisas por aqui?

- Ontem foi tudo bem, mas hoje eu não sei...

- Como não sabe?

- Quando vi que a senhorita não tinha dormido em casa saí que nem louca atrás de você, logo de manhã cedo. Deixei as meninas cuidando de tudo por aqui e revirei cada canto da cidade atrás de você.

- Ah, Eire... me desculpe... Fui egoísta só pensando em mim... devia ter te avisado...

- Tudo bem... tudo bem... seu sumiço não foi de todo ruim,...

Mino viu o olhar de alegria da amiga e logo deduziu que tinha a ver com Hyoga:

- Pelo visto não sou só eu que tenho novidades... Desembucha!

- Bem... digamos que eu tive uma ajuda... inesperada.

- Como assim?

- Estava no Parque de Tóquio atrás de você e eis que trombo com um russo maravilhoso que estava fazendo um cooper por ali, na mesma hora... Ele viu que eu estava aflita, eu lhe expliquei tudo e ele se ofereceu pra me ajudar a ir atrás de você.

- E...

- E aí andamos a cidade de cabo a rabo e nada de Mino. Já estava quase indo na polícia quando recebi sua mensagem. Aí, com tudo resolvido, ele me chamou pra almoçar... Numa cantina que serve uma massa ma-ra-vi-lho-sa.

- Massa é? Com vinho também?

- Sim, com vinho também... rsrsrs Mas não me embebedei, se é isso que quer saber. Nem ele... Conversamos bastante e quando ele me deixou aqui, tomei coragem e dei um beijo nele. Disse que queria que ele levasse pra batalha a lembrança de que seu último beijo até agora tinha sido de um amor verdadeiro, que não o enganou.

- E aí? O que ele fez?

- Correspondeu, Mino!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – e as duas pularam novamente no quarto – Eire, não acredito nisso! Ele já esqueceu a outra, então?

- Calma, Mino... não é bem assim... Vamos com calma... Eu só não queria perder a chance de dar um último beijo... Não queria me arrepender de não ter feito alguma coisa... Pode ser que ele não volte...

- Sim, pode ser que nenhum dos dois volte... – as duas se entristeceram, mas Eire quebrou o gelo.

- Bom, mas me conta os detalhes, você pulou a parte mais interessante...

- Ai, Eire... eu te conto, mas você também vai ter que explicar sua história direitinho... Isso está muito mal contado...

- Eu conto, mas você conta primeiro...

As duas amigas deixaram o quarto rindo, misto de alegria e tristeza. Tinham o amor reacendendo em seus corações, mas não sabiam se iam conseguir curti-lo.

- X – X – X –X – X -

Os dois dias se passaram e finalmente a batalha iria começar. Todos estavam se preparando para encontrarem-se na Mansão.

Hyoga não tinha pregado os olhos a noite toda. Nunca passara por um momento assim, uma batalha com data para começar. Além de tudo, ainda tinha o fato de que se encontraria com Naida, uma vez mais. Não sabia qual das coisas lhe tirara mais o sono. Estava se preparando pra sair, colocando a urna da armadura nas costas, quando viu um clarão muito forte e brilhante do lado de fora de sua casa.

- Mas o que é isso? Eu mal consigo enxergar!

O clarão foi aumentando cada vez mais e Hyoga teve que colocar as mãos na frente dos olhos pra se proteger. De repente, uma força descomunal o arremessou longe, fazendo com que batesse fortemente as costas na urna da armadura e na parede. Caiu no chão com dor, parecia que tinham lhe partido ao meio.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem está aí, apareça!

- Humano insolente... – uma voz de Trovão cortou o céu, mas Hyoga não conseguia ver de onde vinha – Como ousa a me desafiar assim? Você, seus amigos idiotas e Athena... Vão se arrepender tanto...

- A-Atlas? - Hyoga perguntou, ainda tentando identificar de onde vinha a voz tenebrosa.

- Todos vão pagar... Mas tenho uma conta a acertar especialmente com você primeiro... – continuou a voz, ignorando totalmente a pergunta de Hyoga.

O cavaleiro de Cisne só teve tempo de erguer-se e colocar sua armadura, logo viu uma esfera de um azul incandescente se aproximar em sua direção, sem que ele nada pudesse fazer.

- O que, mas o que é isso? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH HHHHHHHH

Em poucos segundos, tudo sumiu. Não havia mais sinal de voz, nem de esfera e muito menos, de Hyoga.

- X – X – X –X – X -

Já passava das 08h30 e todos na Mansão estavam reunidos. Apenas aguardando Hyoga para partirem.

- Zeus, sei que aconteceu alguma coisa... Ele não é de se atrasar... – Shun falou desesperado, olhando discretamente para Naida. Ela aparentemente não esboçava nenhuma reação, no entanto, pela troca de olhares entre os dois, sabia que estava tão aflita quanto ele.

- Shun, tem razão... Mas já tentamos ligar na casa dele e no celular e ninguém atende. – concordou Shiryu.

- Acho que devíamos ir até lá pra ver se está tudo bem... – Seiya completou.

- Sim, vamos lá... – Shun disse e já ia saindo com os colegas quando Tatsume veio correndo, desesperado, em direção ao grupo.

- Senhorita! Senhorita! Tenho notícias urgentes!

- O que houve, Tatsume diga logo! – Saori ficou extremamente preocupada ao ver o semblante desesperado de seu mordomo.

- O Santuário... está em chamas...

- X – X – X –X –X – CONTINUA X – X – X –X –X –


	19. Chapter 19 - A IRA

Notas do Autor

Hyoga ajuda Eire e procurar Mino e acaba rolando um clima entre os dois que deixa o cavaleiro de Cisne confuso. Seiya e Saori ficam juntos e ela tem receio do que os demais podem pensar. Atlas e a Elemental de Fogo chegam escondidos de Naida e no dia do embarque para o Santuário, atacam Hyoga antes que ele saia de casa. Os cavaleiros que estavam aflitos à espera do cavaleiro de Cisne se veem obrigados a embarcar sem ele quando descobrem que o Santuário foi atacado e está em chamas.

Capítulo 19 - A Ira

- Em chamas! Temos que ir pra lá o quanto antes! – Seiya argumentou.

- Mas e Hyoga? Não podemos ir sem saber o que aconteceu com ele...

- Não se preocupe, irmão... – Ikki respondeu – Vou atrás do pato pra ver se está tudo bem com ele, vão indo na frente, encontro vocês depois.

- Mas, Ikki...

- Shun, o Santuário é mais importante agora. Hyoga não ia querer que ficassem aqui parados esperando por ele, ia?

Shun apenas abaixou a cabeça e sentiu a mão de Shiryu em seu ombro.

- O Ikki tem razão, Shun... Vamos, temos que ajudar o Santuário... Se o fogo vier de onde eu acho que vem, ninguém lá poderá fazer nada...

Naida assistira estática a tudo aquilo, sem nada poder fazer. Estava aflita por causa de Hyoga, mas não podia entregar o jogo assim para Éraze, tão facilmente. Aproveitou a momentânea distração dos cavaleiros, que conversavam entre si e chamou o Elemental de Terra de canto:

- Fogo no Santuário?

- Sim... pequena mudança nos planos... – ele sorriu irônico.

- E como você não me avisa nada? Enlouqueceram, você e Fogo? Deixe Atlas saber que perdeu a oportunidade de entrar no Santuário por imprudência de vocês...

Éraze riu mais alto do que Naida esperava, mas por sorte nenhum dos cavaleiros notou.

- Pssssssssssssssssst... Quer estragar tudo, é?

- Atlas não vai ficar nervoso, ele concordou com tudo... e já está no Santuário.

- O que? Mas como assim?

- Já podíamos até parar com esse joguinho ridículo... Mas aí nós é que não conseguiríamos entrar no Santuário, e disso sim o Mestre não ia gostar.

Naida perdeu o chão. Não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido, mas não estava gostando nada do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. A situação tinha fugido de seu controle e ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Os dois foram interrompidos pelo chamado de Shiryu.

- Ei, vocês dois... Venham, vamos partir!

E assim, os quatro cavaleiros, Athena e os dois Elementais foram rumo ao Santuário.

- X – X – X –X –X -

Ikki correu o mais rápido que podia. o condomínio onde ficavam as casas dos cavaleiros era relativamente perto da Mansão Kido. Mas naquele momento, parecia que estava demorando muito mais do que o normal pra chegar.

- Acho bom estar realmente encrencado, Hyoga... Que não tenha me dado esse trabalho todo à toa, se não, quando eu te encontrar, aí sim você vai ficar encrencado... - o cavaleiro de Fênix dizia como se o cavaleiro de Cisne pudesse escutá-lo.

E não demorou muito pra que ele percebesse que algo tinha acontecido. Ao chegar no portão principal do condomínio, sentiu uma poderosa cosmo energia emanando por todo o lugar, algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, nem parecido. Ikki diminuiu o passo e começou a andar com mais cautela. Notou que à medida que se aproximava da casa de Hyoga, o cosmo aumentava mais e mais.

- Meu amigo, no que foi que você se meteu? - Ikki conversava sozinho enquanto caminhava.

Ao chegar na frente da casa de Hyoga, sentiu uma forte presença, um cosmo cheio de ódio, pior que o de Hades. Acendeu seu cosmo e entrou pelo portão, que estava escancarado e meio amassado, como se algo tivesse explodido bem próximo dali, com violência incrível. No entanto, não havia sinal de pólvora ou qualquer explosivo que fosse. O carro de Hyoga ainda estava na garagem, o que significava que o Cavaleiro de Cisne não tivera tempo de sair. Seja lá quem fosse, sabia dos planos deles ou não o teria abordado exatamente nessa hora. Ikki adentrou mais um pouco e pisou em cacos. Viu então que os vidros da janela da sala estavam quebrados, a porta tinha sido arrancada e arremessada pra dentro da casa.

- Nada bom, nada bom... O que foi que aconteceu aqui? - Ikki pensava alto tentando encontrar alguma explicação razoável para aquilo que estava vendo, embora não estivesse encontrando nenhuma.

Foi entrando mais e mais e notou que na sala estava tudo fora do lugar. A bagunça indicava que as coisas tinham sido arremessadas no ar e ao chão, como quando acontece um vendaval ou um tornado. Mas o teto estava intacto, assim como a sala de jantar, pelo que ele podia notar. Parecia que uma forte ventania tinha atingido aquela parte específica da casa. Mas o que mais intrigava Ikki era que embora sentisse a forte cosmo energia de alguém, não podia sentir a de Hyoga. Definitivamente, ele não estava lá.

Entrou mais um pouco e viu que o espelho da sala de estar estava quebrado, assim como o aparador. E pelo tipo de dano, alguma coisa bem grande tinha sido arremessada pra lá, algo ou... alguém! Ikki desesperou-se, correu pra perto do local e viu marcas na parede, riscos retos e brancos, como se alguma coisa quadrada e grande tivesse raspado ali... Algo como a urna de uma armadura de bronze. Sim, definitivamente eram marcas de urna de armadura! Olhou ao redor e viu a urna da Armadura de Cisne jogada, perto da escada que dá acesso à parte de cima da casa. Estava vazia.

- Ele tentou se defender, mas acho que não teve tempo... Mas que droga, Hyoga, o que aconteceu com você? - Ikki socou o chão com raiva. Quanto mais descobria, menos certeza tinha do que poderia ter acontecido. Andou pelo resto da casa apenas por desencargo de consciência, mas sabia que não encontraria Hyoga lá. Não sabia nem se ia encontrá-lo. Não sabia se ele ainda estava vivo. A única coisa que sabia é que o inimigo tinha chegado ali antes dele.

De repente, um estalo: só tinha uma pessoa do lado inimigo que sabia onde Hyoga morava e como fazer para chegar até ele. E esse alguém era Naida. Sabia que não tinha sido ela que tinha atacado, pois a cosmo energia que ele estava sentindo era muito mais poderosa que a que ele sentiu emanando dela no dia do ataque no show beneficente. No entanto, ela poderia ter arquitetado tudo isso pra fazer uma armadilha pra ele. Mas por quê? E porque fazer isso agora que já tinham conseguido o que queriam, que era entrar no Santuário? Não tinha porque usarem Hyoga como moeda de troca pra isso. Tudo estava muito confuso e estranho. De qualquer forma, não havia nada mais que Ikki pudesse fazer ali. Respirou fundo e se concentrou. Tentaria contatar o irmão pelo cosmo para dar a ele as más notícias.

- X - X - X - X - X -

No jatinho da Fundação, estavam todos aflitos. Não bastasse o sumiço de Hyoga, agora o Santuário estava em chamas. Sentiam-se todos impotentes. Tinham um plano em mente, mas agora, de nada serviria pois a situação era outra. Seguiam todos em silêncio, pensando em como poderiam resolver tudo aquilo.

Ao contrário de todos os demais, Éraze parecia bem tranquilo. Estava até curtindo a viagem. Naida estava inconformada com a calma dele. Sabia que ele e Fogo tinham armado alguma coisa e se não tinha lhe contado nada, é porque tinha descoberto o que ela de fato pretendia. Estava num terrível dilema, sem saber direito o que fazer. Se demonstrasse estar ao lado dele, os cavaleiros iriam ficar contra ela e sua única chance de ajudá-los e provar sua verdadeira intenção iria por água abaixo. Mas por outro lado, se demonstrasse estar ao lado dos cavaleiros, Éraze podia fazer com que as coisas ficassem ainda piores. Ela não sabia o que ele tinha combinado com Fogo. Só sabia que tinha que esperar pelo menos que chegassem até o Santuário. Sabia que ele almejava entrar lá, e que não faria nada que pudesse arriscar sua entrada. Naida suspirou e tomou sua decisão. Se a única forma de estragar o plano era impedindo que Éraze entrasse no Santuário, ela faria isso. Levantou-se do assento onde estava e caminhou em direção a Shun, que estava sentado ao lado de Shiryu, olhando pela janela. Ficou um pouco relutante se ia lá ou não. Afinal, sabia que Shiryu não acreditava totalmente nela. Mas não tinha opção, não tinha tempo. Ela tinha que arriscar.

- Shun... - Ele apenas olhou para ela sem nada dizer - Eu definitivamente não sabia que iam atacar o Santuário... Lamento que tudo isso esteja acontecendo.

Shiryu olhou com desconfiança para Naida e então, olhou de volta para Shun, aguardando o que ele iria fazer.

- Eu acredito em você, não se preocupe... - Shun colocou sua mão em cima da dela e deu um leve sorriso.

- No entanto, acho que sei como estragar o que ele está arquitetando... - Naida olhou discretamente para Éraze enquanto falava - Ele deixou escapar que precisa entrar no Santuário e que Atlas já estava lá. Se conseguirmos uma forma de não deixar que ele entre...

Shun ia responder quando Seiya deu um grito.

- Saori!

Todos olharam em direção à deusa e viram que ela parecia estar sofrendo, ficando cada vez mais pálida. o Caveleiro de Pégaso socorria a deusa colocando-a deitada em ambas poltronas do jatinho.

- Oh, não, está acontecendo de novo! - Shiryu levantou-se e correu em direção à poltrona de Saori. O anel dela brilhava forte, um brilho laranja. - Então é isso... Parece que já começaram os ataques.

Todos olhavam para Naida e Éraze, como que acusando-os pelo ataque.

- Eu sabia que não devíamos confiar neles! - Seiya gritou e já ia se levantando quando foi barrado por Shun.

- Acalme-se, Seiya... Eles disseram estar do nosso lado, temos que acreditar... É óbvio que foi obra do outro Elemental mas não podemos provar que eles estavam envolvidos...

Seiya e Shiryu ficaram se olhando sem saber se concordavam ou não com o que Shun dizia. Foi quando alguém chamou Shun pelo cosmo:

_Shun..._

_Ikki!_

_Não tenho boas notícias... Não encontrei Hyoga... Tudo me leva a crer que nosso inimigo está com ele... Por favor, avise aos demais... Vou dar um jeito de chegar ao Santuário o quanto antes..._

Shun empalideceu e Seiya e Shiryu seguraram-no para que também ele não caísse:

- O que houve, Shun? Está tudo bem? - preocupou-se Shiryu.

- O Ikki... me chamou pelo cosmo, disse que não encontrou Hyoga. E que pelo que ele tinha visto, nosso inimigo deve estar com ele.

Todos desesperaram-se ao ouvir aquilo. E Naida não conseguiu se controlar mais. Ao ouvir o que Shun disse, olhou para Éraze que ria com aquele sarcasmo típico dele e gritou:

- Seu desgraçado, o que fez com ele?

- Você não ouviu seu amigo? Deve ter sido nosso "inimigo", eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Chega desse jogo, Éraze! Eu exijo que me fale onde Hyoga está, agora!

Os cavaleiros olhavam sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Shun tentou segurar Naida, mas ela já se dirigia até Éraze.

- Chega desse jogo digo eu! Eu tinha certeza que você estava do lado deles! Aquela historinha que me contou, que tudo fazia parte de um plano... Quase me enganou... E você teria conseguido não fosse ter se traído por causa do sentimento que tem por esse cavaleiro idiota!

- Então... ela não tinha mentido... - Seiya disse, arrependido de todas as acusações.

Naida olhou para Seiya e de volta para Éraze, que prosseguiu:

- Acho que você não está em posição de exigir nada, mocinha!

- E acho que você está em minoria aqui, então veja bem com fala! - Seiya concluiu e olhou para Naida que meneou um sim com a cabeça, em agradecimento pela confiança.

- Então é assim? Vamos ter que fazer do jeito mais difícil... - Éraze balançou a cabeça negativamente - É o seguinte. Se querem prolongar um pouco mais a vida do amiguinho de vocês, acho bom seguirem com o plano e me deixarem dentro do Santuário. De lá é cada um por si.

- Prolongar a vida dele? O que quer dizer com isso? - Shiryu questionou.

Éraze riu sarcasticamente antes de prosseguir:

- Uma vez que Atlas está com ele, pode considerá-lo morto. Vocês não vão conseguir salvá-lo. Mas dependendo do que acontecer aqui, agora, ele pode morrer já... ou daqui a pouco.

- Atlas está com ele? - Shun perguntou mais pra si mesmo que para o Elemental.

- Fa-fa-façam o que ele diz...

- Saori! - Seiya correu em direção à deusa - Não se levante, resolver isso da melhor maneira possível...

-Se-Seiya... Se não fizermos o que ele diz, Hyoga não terá chance...

- Mas você ouviu o que ele disse, Atlas está com ele e...

- Você não acredita mais em seu poder? Acha que não conseguiremos resgatá-lo?

Seiya olhou para ela e baixou a cabeça. Saori continuou:

- Eu prometi que ia proteger todos vocês, e vou... Não vou arriscar assim a vida de Hyoga. Te-tenho certeza que vamos conseguir salvar o Santuário e derrotar Atlas. Me ajude a levantar, Seiya...

Seiya delicadamente levantou Saori que, apoiada em seu báculo, acendeu seu cosmo e fez com que todo o lugar ficasse repleto daquela poderosa energia.

- Então... esse é o poder de Athena... - maravilhou-se Naida.

Éraze nada disse, mas ficou com receio e deu um passo pra trás. Não imaginava que existia tanto poder por trás daquela aparência frágil.

- Vamos fazer o que pede, Elemental... - Saori disse - Mas tem que garantir a integridade do meu cavaleiro até chegarmos lá...

- Como eu disse, ele está com Atlas...

- Você pode contatá-lo, Éraze... sabe que pode... Se não puder, eu mesma faço isso. - Naida desafiou.

- Está bem, eu garanto isso a vocês... - Éraze riu levemente antes de prosseguir - Mas como eu disse, isso não garantirá que ele viva, apenas prolongará um pouco sua existência. Ele não tem mais salvação.

- Isso é o que vamos ver... mas até lá, cumpra com sua palavra... - Shiryu completou

- X - X - X - X - X -

Hyoga abriu os olhos lentamente. Levantou-se com dificuldade: as costas ainda doíam por causa da pancada violenta na parede. Demorou para entender o que acontecia. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de uma voz horripilante lhe fazendo ameaças e de uma enorme esfera azul vindo em sua direção. A mesma voz horrenda lhe tirou de seus pensamentos:

- Ora, ora, ora... Até que enfim despertou... Imaginei que minha recepção não seria suficiente para derrubá-lo, afinal, você é um cavaleiro de Athena, não? Ainda que seja da estirpe mais fraca...

- Aonde estou? Quem é você? - esbravejou Hyoga.

- Não reconhece o lugar? Que desconsideração! Se eu fosse Athena, treinaria melhor meus soldados...

Hyoga então deu-se conta que estava no Santuário, ao lado da estátua de Athena, atrás do salão do grande Mestre.

- ... Quanto à sua segunda pergunta, não fomos formalmente apresentados, mas já deve saber quem sou...

A figura se aproximou um pouco mais e Hyoga pôde ver um rapaz alto, de cabelos acinzentados, olhos azuis e um grande manto vermelho. Ele tinha uma expressão diabólica que Hyoga poucas vezes vira. Um sorriso maléfico, um olhar de desprezo. Era realmente uma figura horripilante, que causava temor, embora não fosse feio.

- Atlas... Então é você... O que quer comigo?

- Por enquanto, apenas me divertir... - Atlas respondeu e riu.

- Se divertir? Acha engraçado o que está fazendo? Vou acabar com sua graça rapidinho...

Hyoga correu em direção a Atlas, mas foi barrado por alguma coisa invisível e jogado pra trás. Tentou caminhar para os lados e para trás, mas acabava sempre encontrando a mesma barreira. Parecia um campo de força, que limitava seu espaço.

- O que é isso? Que diabos está acontecendo?

- Ah, claro... Me perdoe, esqueci de dizer... Essa é minha esfera diabólica. Não importa o que faça não vai conseguir sair daí.

Hyoga então deu-se conts de que estava dentro da esfera azulada que foi lançada em sua direção quando tentou sair de casa. Ignorou o que Atlas dizia e tentou destruir a barreira invisível com socos, chutes e seus golpes, mas nada surtia efeito.

"Não importa o que eu faça, não consigo sair daqui. Tenho que pensar em alguma forma de destruir esse campo de força. Não posso perder tempo aqui, tenho que ajudar os demais." - Hyoga pensava consigo enquanto tentava recuperar o ar - "O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou me sentindo exausto, mas não fiz nada ainda!"

- Eu avisei... - Atlas caminhava enquanto falava com o ofegante cavaleiro - Isso vai ser pior pra você mesmo. Quanto mais se esforçar, mais fraco irá ficar. A esfera absorve sua energia gradativamente, mesmo que fique estático. Tentar sair daí só irá acelerar esse processo, fazendo com que fique fraco mais depressa...

Atlas falava com uma serenidade que espantava Hyoga. Tratava a morte como uma coisa comum, corriqueira. O titã continuou:

- Você devia ficar feliz com a honra de ter sido preso aí dentro...

- O que é que está dizendo? Honrado? Por ficar preso? O que se passa nessa sua cabeça doente? - revoltou-se Hyoga. Atlas, no entanto, manteve a serenidade ao responder.

- Sim, com certeza! Afinal, eu reservei essa prisão apenas para os cavaleiros de ouro...

- Os cavaleiros de ouro? O que fez com eles? - irritou-se ainda mais Hyoga.

- Acalme-se... Eles estão bem... A esfera deles não suga energia como a sua... Estão apenas desacordados e presos... Não é meu intuito machucá-los... - e olhando de rabo de olho para o cavaleiro de cisne, com um brilho de ambição no olhar, Atlas prosseguiu - Eles me serão úteis quando tudo isso acabar... Precisarei de uma guarda reforçada e eles devem servir.

Foi a vez de Hyoga cair na risada o que enfureceu Atlas:

- E o que te faz pensar que eles lhe servirão? - desafiou o cavaleiro de cisne.

- Eles não tem outra escolha. - Atlas respondeu já levemente alterado.

- Tem sim, sempre existe uma escolha...

- Tem razão, sempre temos escolha...Mas neste caso, a outra opção para eles será apenas a morte... - Atlas respondeu, um pouco mais contido.

- Humpf... - Hyoga desdenhou e Atlas enervou-se ainda mais - Entre morrer e servir alguém como você, traindo Athena, saiba que qualquer um de nós ficará com a primeira opção, sem titubear... - concluiu o cavaleiro de cisne com aquele ar superior que lhe era tão característico.

- BASTA! - Atlas enfureceu-se e a voz soou novamente como um trovão. Esticou a mão na direção de Hyoga, suspendendo-o no ar à distância, com os braços e pernas abertos - Não me provoque, seu verme! Bem me disseram que você fala demais...

Enquanto dizia essas últimas palavras, Atlas recuperou o ar sereno e quatro raios saíram da esfera prendendo os braços e pernas de Hyoga no ar, como cordas. O cavaleiro não conseguia se mexer e sentia como se fosse ser arrebentado tamanha a força dos raios. Atlas prosseguiu, caminhando lentamente na direção de Hyoga:

- Vocês, humanos... Seres insignificantes de vida curta, não fazem nada senão estragar o planeta que lhes foi dado de mão beijada de todas as formas possíveis... - Atlas balançou o braço no ar para o lado e Hyoga sentiu um soco no rosto, tão forte que virou sua cabeça, da direita pra esquerda - Vermes nojentos que não respeitam nenhuma espécie, nem mesmo a própria, tudo em prol da ganância, de poder... - e repetindo o movimento mas do lado inverso, Hyoga sentiu outro forte soco, dessa vez da esquerda pra direita - Tão pretensiosos... Achando que podem ser deuses ou que podem ludibriá-los... - com um movimento dos dois braços pra frente, Hyoga sentiu dois socos na boca do estômago, tão fortes que lhe fizeram cuspir sangue. Atlas olhou para a poça vermelha e prosseguiu - não percebem o quanto são insignificantes, feitos de carne, osso, sangue... Se acham fortes, mas perto de nós são tão frágeis quanto formigas prestes a serem esmagadas pelo elefante... - e dito isso, juntou os dois braços pra cima, entrelaçou as mãos, e baixou-os de uma única vez, golpeando Hyoga nas costas. O impacto foi tão forte que fez com que o cavaleiro perdesse o ar, curvando-se pra frente e tossindo, tentando voltar a respirar.

- Não vou te matar... Não quero te matar... Não ainda... Como eu te disse, minha única intenção é me divertir... E você me deu uma ótima ideia de um joguinho... - Atlas falava baixo, e com um único dedo, movimentado pra cima, o queixo de Hyoga se ergueu, fazendo com que a cabeça dele se levantasse e erguesse levemente pra trás - Vamos ver quanto tempo vai levar pra eu tirar esse seu sorrisinho insolente do rosto...

E no Santuário, reinou o silêncio. Os únicos ruídos que se podia ouvir eram os das chamas consumindo as casas zodiacais e dos gritos de dor do cavaleiro de Cisne.

- X - X - X - X - X -

O jatinho com Saori, os cavaleiros e os Elementais finalmente pousou na entrada do Santuário. Todos desembarcaram e antes que alguém falasse qualquer coisa, Éraze tomou para si a palavra:

- Muito bem, honrados cavaleiros de Athena... Cumpriram o combinado e aqui estamos, no Santuário... Seu amigo também não morreu... ainda. E conforme eu disse... - o Elemental falou e levantou os dois braços - uma vez aqui dentro, é cada um por si! Tempestade de pedra!

Naida viu que ele ia atacar, mas antes que pudesse alertá-los, uma verdadeira chuva de pedras soterrou a todos. Éraze puxou Naida violentamente pelo braço e lhe disse:

- E você vem comigo, mocinha, o Mestre quer vê-la. - Naida resistiu e ele apertou-a mais - Você não vai querer que seu namoradinho morra antes da hora, vai?

Naida desvencilhou-se dos braços de Terra e fez menção de segui-lo. Éraze sorriu sarcástico e disse:

- Assim está bem melhor. Anda.

Naida começou a travessia das doze casas acompanhando Éraze. Olhou pra trás, para o monte de rochas e conversou em cosmo com os cavaleiros.

"Sei que vão sair dessa... E quando saírem, podem contar comigo."

Os dois Elementais já tinham se afastado um pouco quando um raio de luz azul saiu de dentro das rochas.

- Meteoro de Pegasus! - Um segundo depois, tudo foi aos ares.

- Aquele maldito... Estão todos bem? - Seiya gritou para os demais, com Saori no colo.

- Sim... Estamos bem... - disse Shiryu.

- Acho que ainda estou inteiro... - Shun falou levantando-se dos pedregulhos.

- Ótimo... E você, como está? - Seiya perguntou docemente para Saori.

- Em seus braços... Não poderia estar melhor... - ela disse e recostou a cabeça no peito dele - Preciso ir até Atlas...

- Eu te carregarei até lá... - ele disse docemente, mais uma vez. Ao olhar para o anel, viu que ele ainda brilhava, mas com uma intensidade menor.

- Precisamos nos apressar. Quanto mais rápido encontrarmos Atlas, mais cedo salvaremos Hyoga e acabaremos com isso. - Shiryu completou.

E assim, os três cavaleiros e Athena começaram a correr em direção às doze casas.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Shunrei, Mino e Eire estavam na mansão Kido e lá ficariam até que tudo terminasse. Shunrei ficaria lá de qualquer modo, mas ficou feliz e aliviada, de certa forma, por saber que Saori deixara que as duas ficassem também com ela. Não estaria só.

As três estavam aflitas com a notícia do incêndio no Santuário e Eire estava ainda mais nervosa com o sumiço de Hyoga. Escutaram passos apressados e ficaram ainda mais apreensivas. De repente, a porta se abriu:

- Ikki! - Mino correu em direção ao cavaleiro de Fênix, jogando-se em seu colo e lhe dando um beijo. Shunrei e Tatsume se surpreenderam com a cena. Ninguém sabia do relacionamento deles ainda, exceto Eire. E foi ela quem interrompeu o casal:

- E então, Ikki? Algum sinal de Hyoga?

O cavaleiro baixou a cabeça por uns instantes, como se estivesse juntando coragem, olhou fixamente nos aflitos olhos de Eire e respondeu:

- Cheguei tarde. Eles chegaram antes de mim...

Eire colocou as mãos na boca e entrou em choque, imaginando o pior:

- Por Zeus, Ikki, não fale uma coisa dessas! Quer dizer que ele...

- Não! Quer dizer, ainda não tenho como saber... O fato é que ele não está lá e pela forma como eu encontrei a casa dele, alguém deve tê-lo levado e não foi um dos nossos...

Eire ficou nervosa mas de certa forma estava um pouco aliviada: ainda tinha uma chance dele estar vivo. E enquanto houvesse esperança, ela seguiria acreditando.

- Bem, agora tenho que me juntar aos outros. Devem estar me esperando.

- Ikki, por Zeus, tome cuidado... - Mino disse abraçando-o.

- Tomarei... Tatsume, o helicóptero está disponível?

_Ikki, você não vai de helicóptero... _- uma voz conhecida falou ao cosmo de Fênix.

_Mu?_

_Sim, Ikki, sou eu... Em minha atual condição, não posso fazer muita coisa... Atlas colocou uma espécie de feitiço que mantém a mim e aos demais cavaleiros adormecidos... No entanto, eu prometi ajudar Athena e vou cumprir minha palavra... Não posso me teletransportar até aí, mas Kiki pode... E deve estar chegando a qualquer momento..._

- Obrigado, Mu... - Ikki agradeceu em voz alta deixando todos os presentes confusos. Mas tudo se esclareceu quando Kiki apareceu do nada no meio da sala.

- Preparado, Ikki?

- Sempre.

- Sabe que não posso me teletransportar para dentro do Santuário, certo?

- Sim, sim, claro que sei... - impacientou-se Ikki - Me deixe o mais perto de lá que conseguir, mas vamos logo com isso!

- Claro, claro...

E os dois sumiram, rumo às doze casas, levando um pouco mais de esperança e uma ajuda valiosa.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Embora imaginasse do que Atlas era capaz, Naida ficou estarrecida ao ver o que ele fizera aos cavaleiros de ouro, conforme atravessava as doze casas.

- Eles parecem estar... dormindo... - pensou alto.

- E estão... - Éraze respondeu - Atlas não os quer no caminho mas tampouco deseja feri-los. Tem planos mais nobres pra eles...

- Planos mais nobres?

- Sim... - ele sorriu malevolamente enquanto falava - pretende 04 deles pra cada um de nós, para nos servirem. Fantástico, não? - Éraze falou e gargalhou.

Naida balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto respondia:

- Não sei quem é mais louco... Atlas por bolar tudo isso ou você pra concordar com ele...

Os dois fizeram todo o restante do caminho em silêncio. Quando se aproximavam do salão do Grande Mestre, foram barrados por Fogo.

- Até que enfim, chegaram bem na hora! Vão assistir o melhor do show e de camarote! - e dando um sorrisinho sarcástico prosseguiu - Embora ache que Naida não vai gostar muito do que verá...

Naida enfureceu-se, acendeu seu cosmo e foi pra cima de Fogo:

- Ora sua...

Fogo acendeu seu cosmo também e preparou-se para contra-atacar, porém, Éraze segurou as duas, impedindo-as de começar um embate.

- Parem vocês duas! Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer!

- Você, fique de olho se nem um daqueles idiotas aparecem. - Éraze apontou para Fogo enquanto falava, virando-se depois para Naida - E você, andando! Minhas ordens são de escoltá-la até o Mestre e eu pretendo fazer isso logo.

À medida que atravessavam o Salão do Mestre, o terror ia tomando conta de Naida. Ela escutava as altas risadas de Atlas e barulhos de golpes e isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

Ao chegarem próximos da estátua de Athena, ela se desesperou: deparou-se com Atlas golpeando Hyoga de todos os jeitos. Espantou-se ao ver que, mesmo à distância, sem encostar-lhe um dedo sequer, conseguia ferir gravemente o cavaleiro de cisne. Hyoga estava todo ensanguentado e repleto de hematomas. A armadura de bronze ainda resistia, mas já começava a apresentar rachaduras.

- Alexei! - ela gritou desesperada.

Mesmo com a visão turva de sangue e suor, Hyoga conseguiu identificar Naida à sua frente. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela tentou correr em sua direção, no entanto, foi segura por Éraze.

- Me solta! Me larga! Ou eu acabo com você! - Naida estava furiosa e incontrolável, e não precisou de muito esforço para se soltar.

- Solte-a, Terra. - ordenou Atlas - Tenho certeza que Água não vai matar ninguém, ela é inteligente e sabe se comportar... Não é mesmo, querida?

- Vai pro inferno! - ela esbravejou.

Atlas viu um ódio no olhar de Água que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Ele ficou muito perturbado com aquela reação e isso gerou um desconforto que ele não gostou. Sentia um aperto no peito e a garganta seca. Não costumava deixar transparecer suas emoções e sentimentos, a não ser quando se tratava dela. Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto ele a amava, o quanto ele a desejava! Ela podia ter dele o que quisesse, não precisava nem pedir. Vivia sonhando com o dia em que seria sua rainha, sua e de ninguém mais, para juntos dominarem o mundo. Ela teria poder, seria quase uma deusa. Mas ela parecia não partilhar das mesmas ambições. Não percebia suas indiretas e galanteios ou fingia não perceber. Era inconcebível pra ele que ela o rejeitasse. Nenhuma outra mortal o faria, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Mas ele não queria outra mortal que não fosse ELA. Por isso ficou possesso quando foi levantada a leve suspeita de que ela tinha se apaixonado por um humano qualquer. E pior, por um cavaleiro de Athena! Pelo cavaleiro que ela tinha concordado em matar. Era uma dupla traição que ele não ia suportar. No fundo, tinha dúvidas e uma certa esperança de que fosse tudo mentira, um mal entendido. Mas a aflição que ele viu nos olhos dela e a raiva com que lhe dirigiu a palavra eliminaram todas as suspeitas. Ela realmente amava o cavaleiro. Mas isso ele não ia aceitar. Impassível, sem se alterar, ordenou a Éraze:

- Terra, saia... Deixe-nos a sós, por favor. Fique na entrada do Santuário e não deixe ninguém passar.

O Elemental assentiu que sim com a cabeça, fez uma reverência e partiu.

Atlas mirou Naida por alguns segundos. Lágrimas começavam a se formar naqueles olhos que transbordavam de ira. Ele, então, desferiu um tapa no rosto dela. Tão violento que levou-a ao chão. Hyoga enervou-se ao ver aquilo e acendeu seu cosmo, tentando se soltar dali.

Atlas olhou para Naida caída no chão, com a mão na face, agora vermelha, mas não se arrependeu.

- Por que, Naida... Apenas me responda por que...

Ela olhou pra ele sem nada dizer. As lágrimas já rolavam soltas e o ódio permanecia no olhar. À medida que Atlas se aproximava, ela se arrastava no chão, afastando-se. Ele continuou falando:

- Você podia ter de mim o que quisesse, bastava pedir... Se quisesse o mundo eu te daria! Poderia ser a mais poderosa das mulheres!

- Você nunca entenderia... Não se trata disso... - ela respondeu.

- Trata-se de que então? Me diga? Olhos azuis e cabelos louros? Um corpo atlético? Isso é muito fácil de conseguir, mudar minha aparência é muito simples pra mim! E eu ainda não envelheceria nunca, poderia ficar jovem pra sempre! E você também, se assim o desejasse. Isso é só uma casca!

- Exatamente, Atlas... - Naida interrompeu levantando-se do chão - Não se trata de aparência, mas de amor. E você nunca saberá o que isso!

Hyoga escutava as palavras de Naida e sentia-se terrivelmente mal por ter duvidado dela. Queria poder abraçá-la e se desculpar. Isso lhe dava mais força pra sair dali e ele ia aumentando seu cosmo cada vez mais, até que um dos raios, que segurava seu braço direito, se rompeu. Depois, foi o do braço esquerdo. Por último, os raios das pernas, ao mesmo tempo. Só lhe restava agora romper a esfera.

Atlas não percebeu que o cavaleiro se soltara. Sua atenção ainda estava voltada totalmente para Naida.

- Mas é claro que sei o que é amor! - o titã pensou bem antes de continuar. Abriria seu coração pra ela? - É exatamente o que eu sinto por você!

Naida ignorou o que ele disse e continuou:

- Não, não é! Isso é posse, doença, qualquer coisa. Mas está bem longe de ser amor. Olha o que você está fazendo! Quem ama não faria isso jamais!

- Você me obrigou a isso... - ele falou novamente com aquela voz sombria.

- Como? Quer dizer que agora a culpa é minha? - indignou-se Naida.

- Claro que é, olha o que fez! - ele se exaltou - Me rejeitar por um... Por um... Mortal! Um rélis mortal!

- Sim, um mortal! Assim como eu, um mortal, cheio de defeitos.

- Você poderia ter a vida eterna se quisesse...

- Cale-se!- ela interrompeu - Eu não quero a vida eterna. Só alguém que se importe comigo, que me faça feliz, que me ajude a ser uma pessoa melhor. E este réles mortal, como você mesmo chamou, me salvou de tornar de vez em um monstro. E ele não me ofereceu dinheiro nem poder. Apenas o mais puro dos sentimentos, o mais doce amor.

Atlas enfureceu-se ainda mais e não conseguiu se conter. O clima ficou até mais pesado e o terrível cosmo dele dominou todo o lugar. Ele gritou com ela em resposta:

- Como pode nos comparar? Eu sou um deus!

- Tem razão, não tem comparação... - ela levantou-se e calmamente respondeu - Ele é muito melhor do que você jamais foi ou imaginou ser um dia...

- Basta! Saiba que sempre consigo o quero, de uma forma ou de outra...

- Pode até me obrigar a ficar ao seu lado, mas nunca arrancará de mim o amor que sinto por ele. Meu coração nunca será seu! - Naida desafiou.

Atla riu levemente antes de responder. Em seguida,deu uma grande gargalhada e ergueu-a pelo pescoço, com apenas uma das mãos, começando a estrangulá-la:

- Como eu disse, sempre consigo o que quero... E se você não quer ser minha, que se dane então. Mas também não será de ninguém mais...

Naida debatia-se tentando sair em vão da mão esmagadora de Atlas que apertava mais e mais sua garganta. O ar já começava a faltar e ela empalideceu.

Hyoga vendo tudo à distância não se conteve mais. Sentia-se um grande estúpido por não ter acreditado nela e queria uma chance pra consertar as coisas. Não ia permitir que ele a matasse diante de si sem que ele nada fizesse. Concentrou-se e seu cosmo começou a aumentar.

"Queime cosmo, queime... Eleve-se até o infinito... Athena, me dê a força de que eu preciso..."

A deusa atendeu seu pedido e o cosmo de Hyoga estava tão forte que podia ser percebido por todos no Santuário. Ele estava ultrapassando o sétimo sentido.

- O que é isso? De quem é esse cosmo tão poderoso? Não, não pode ser... - Atlas olhou incrédulo para o lado e viu que a esfera que aprisionava Hyoga estava branca, como se nevasse lá dentro. Não era possível ver dentro dela, como antes. De repente, apareceram fissuras e a esfera começou a rachar? Atlas estava perplexo, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A esfera rachava cada vez mais rápido e estava prestes a explodir. O titã soltou Naida no chão e colocou as mãos na frente do rosto para se proteger do que viria a seguir.

A esfera foi aos ares e seus pedaços voaram pra todos os lados. Uma intensa névoa branca cobriu todo o lugar. Quando baixou, Atlas deu de cara com o cavaleiro de cisne em pé, diante de si. O cosmo estava fortíssimo e os olhos faíscavam de ódio. Ele emanava tanto poder que fez o titã ficar sem reação.

- A-A-le...xei... - foi tudo o que Naida conseguiu balbuciar com um sorriso nos lábios caída ao chão, antes de desmaiar.

- Como conseguiu, isso é impossível! Estava quase morto! - Atlas estava inconformado. Para sair de lá, Hyoga precisava de mais do que o sétimo sentido. Ele teria conseguido alcançar o oitavo?

Ignorando o que Atlas dizia, o cavaleiro de cisne caminhou em direção ao titã com o dedo apontado.

- Eu cansei desse seu joguinho sujo... Vamos jogar um outro jogo, mas quem vai ditar as regras de agora em diante sou eu.

- X – X –X –X –X – CONTINUA – X –X- X- X –X -


	20. Chapter 20 - O PRINCÍPIO DO FIM

A batalha começou! Hyoga foi capturado e torturado por Atlas, os cavaleiros de Athena descobriram que as intenções de Naida realmente eram boas e a Elemental de Água teve uma terrível surpresa ao se encontrar novamente com Atlas. Ela é atacada pelo titã e quando tudo parecia caminhar para o fim, o cavaleiro de Cisne ressurge ainda mais forte.

Capítulo 20 - O Princípio do Fim

Atlas gargalhou alto diante da ameaça da Hyoga durante algum tempo. Quando conseguiu parar de rir, encontrou o cavaleiro de Cisne ainda parado à sua frente, com a mesma expressão congelante.

- Muito bem... Vamos ver o que tem pra me mostrar... - falou para o cavaleiro. Em seguida, pensou consigo - "Isso será divertido".

- Foi você quem pediu! Vamos ver se vai achar tão divertido quando eu terminar... TROVÃO AURORA, ATAQUE!

Hyoga atacou o titã que nem ao menos tentou se defender. Atlas não esperava um golpe tão forte e foi arremessado pra trás, sendo congelado instantaneamente.

O cavaleiro sorriu satisfeito por seu feito. Sabia que não o tinha derrotado, mas certamente não imaginava que conseguiria atingi-lo tão facilmente. Ao ver que o titã estava imóvel, Hyoga voltou sua atenção para Naida, que ainda permanecia no chão, desmaiada. correu até ela, tirou-lhe a máscara da armadura para que pudesse respirar com mais facilidade e balançou-a, tentando acordá-la.

- Naida! Naida! Fale comigo!

Ela abriu os olhos e seu olhar cruzou com o do aflito cavaleiro de Cisne. Ao vê-lo ali, cuidando dela, esqueceu-se de tudo e abriu o seu mais belo sorriso. Aquele que ele amava e que há muito não via. Ele lhe sorriu de volta e, sem nada dizer, abraçou-a fortemente.

- Me desculpe... Tudo o que eu menos queria era fazer você sofrer... - ela disse ao pé do ouvido dele, ainda abraçando-o.

- Não se preocupe com isso... Já passou... - ele disse se afastando dela delicadamente - Eu também tenho que lhe pedir desculpas...

Os olhos dela marejaram enquanto seguia se desculpando:

- Tive tanto medo de te perder! Esses últimos dias foram os piores da minha vida, eu...

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh... - ele fechou a boca dela delicadamente com dois dedos - Isso não tem a menor importância agora...

Ela sorriu novamente enquanto ele alisava carinhosamente seu rosto. Em seguida, Hyoga puxou-a para perto de si e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- Bravo! Mas que bela cena! - Atlas batia palmas ironicamente para o casal. Não queria admitir, mas tinha ficado com um ódio tremendo de ver aquela cena. Por outro lado, gostou. Ter visto os dois juntos lhe deu mais motivos e força para acabar com eles mais depressa. - Acho que te subestimei, cavaleiro. Foi um ótimo golpe, mas você ainda precisa melhorar muito se quiser me derrotar.

Hyoga levantou-se do chão e respondeu ao titã, já se colocando novamente em posição de ataque:

- Farei o que for preciso pra te vencer.

- E pretende fazer isso como? Se esse for seu melhor golpe, acho melhor repensar sua tática. Pelo que vejo não conta com seus amigos e sozinho será impossível me vencer...

- E quem disse que ele está sozinho? - Naida não deu tempo para que Hyoga pudesse responder e desafiou o titã colocando-se em pé, ao lado do cavaleiro, também em posição de ataque. Hyoga olhou pra ela e meneou um sim com a cabeça.

- Então é isso? Pretende mesmo se bandear por lado desses tolos? - Atlas respondeu levemente alterado.

- Tola era eu ao imaginar que te obedecer era a melhor opção... Ou a única...

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? Não será uma luta fácil... - Hyoga certificou-se.

- Ninguém disse que seria... E eu adoro desafios...

Ele sorriu para ela antes de perguntar:

- Está pronta?

- Tem apenas uma coisa que preciso fazer antes ... - E com um único puxão, Naida arrancou sua corrente com o pingente do golfinho e atirou-a ao chão. No mesmo instante a pedra empalideceu. - Agora sim, estou totalmente pronta.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez, Naida! - Atlas esbravejou - Mas não vou mais perder meu precioso tempo discutindo isso com você. Se é guerra que quer, é guerra que terá.

- Você diz que eu falo demais... Mas você é que fica só tagarelando... - Hyoga desafiou-o novamente - Menos palavras e mais ação: vamos acabar com isso de uma vez Atlas!

- Muito bem, cavaleiro de Cisne! Já que quer ir tanto para o inferno, realizarei seu desejo! Esfera diabólica! - Atlas atacou novamente com a esfera azulada que havia aprisionado Hyoga anteriormente.

- Dessa vez não vai funcionar! Pó de diamante! - Hyoga atacou a esfera que congelou na mesma hora, quebrando-se em seguida. - Acho melhor pensar em um outro "joguinho". Esse eu já ganhei. - desdenhou o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo... Conhece o ditado... - Atlas respondeu sereno, sem se alterar - Ainda falta muito pra essa partida terminar. E não importa quanto demore, você sabe quem vai ganhar no final, não sabe?

- Já que gosta tanto de ditados devia seguir outro: quem ri por último, ri melhor. - desafiou Hyoga.

- Sim, cavaleiro... Mas isso não muda nada porque sou eu quem vai rir por último! - Globos mortais! - Atlas atacou novamente e bolas prateadas surgiram de suas mãos. Elas se deslocavam mais rápido que a velocidade da luz e atingiram Hyoga e Naida, não dando chance de defesa a eles. Ao atingi-los, os globos causavam uma enorme explosão, arremessando-os para cima.

- Por Zeus, o que é isso... Eu não... posso... me mexer... - Hyoga tentava em vão livrar-se do efeito da explosão, mas não conseguia. Subia cada vez mais alto. - Se continuar sem me mexer não vou aguentar a queda...

Quando o efeito do golpe passou, Naida e Hyoga começaram a cair vertiginosamente, ainda sem se moverem. Por sorte, Hyoga caiu na mão da estátua da deusa Athena que segura Nike, a deusa da vitória. Ao cair, seus movimentos voltaram. Naida ainda caía e, ao ver que ela iria direto ao chão, Hyoga esticou-se e agarrou-a pelo braço, impedindo sua queda.

- Obrigada! - Ela agradeceu ainda assustada com o impacto do golpe.

- Esse golpe foi terrível... Seus efeitos só passaram quando esbarramos em alguma coisa...

- SIm... se você não tivesse caído aí, teríamos esbarrado no chão, e aí não sobraria nada de nenhum de nós dois...

Um novo globo foi lançado em direção a eles, mas este atingiu a estátua da deusa Athena, quebrando a mão em que os dois se apoiaram, fazendo com que caíssem diretamente no chão.

- Podemos ficar aqui indefinidamente... Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo... Na verdade, tenho o mundo agora! - Atlas gargalhou.

- Não... teria tanta... certeza se fosse... você... - Hyoga levantou uma vez mais, com dificuldade. Naida levantou-se também, ficando em pé ao seu lado - Você pode ser um titã... mas... não é... indestrutível...

- Olhe só pra si mesmo! Não consegue nem falar, como quer me vencer?

- Ele... não precisa... falar... pra te vencer... - Naida completou - Precisamos apenas... de união... - ela segurou a mão do cavaleiro de Cisne e olhou para o lado. Hyoga entendeu qual era sua intenção e olhou de volta. Ambos acenderam seus cosmos e atacaram novamente, ao mesmo tempo.

- Trovão Aurora, ataque!

- Ira das Ondas!

Atlas esquivou-se do golpe dos dois facilmente e sumiu.

- Como assim? Onde ele está? - Naida questionou.

- Aqui. - a voz surgiu das costas dos dois. Quase sem mover, Atlas lançou novamente seus globos mortais atingindo pelas costas o cavaleiro e a Elemental, arremessando-os novamente para cima. Eles tentaram de desviar, mas não conseguiram: Naida caiu um pouco depois do salão do Mestre e Hyoga nos pés de Atlas.

- Isso não teve nem graça... Mas pode ficar divertido... - Atlas aproximou-se mais do cavaleiro de Cisne e levantou o pé para pisar-lhe na cabeça. Quando estava baixando foi seguro pelo próprio Hyoga que levantou-o pelo pé, rodopiou-o e o arremessou contra a estátua de Athena, incrustando-o na estrutura, destruindo boa parte da mesma. Em seguida, o cavaleiro fez menção de ir até Naida, mas viu que ela já estava de pé, sinalizando que estava bem.

Atlas saiu da estátua com ainda mais ódio no olhar. "Esses cavaleiro insolente... como sobreviveu ao meu golpe? E como se atreve a me atacar assim? Ele pode ser fraco, mas é muito corajoso e persistente, tenho que admitir... Acho que este embate vai levar um pouco mais de tempo do que eu previa."

- Parabéns, conseguiu sobreviver a uma queda dessas...

- O mesmo golpe não surte o mesmo efeito pela segunda vez... - Hyoga tinha conseguido se desviar um pouco mais rápido do que da primeira vez o que permitiu que conseguisse se mover minimamente para não ser pego em cheio, conseguindo livrar-se de ir ao chão totalmente indefeso. De repente, uma dor lancinante percolheu-lhe o corpo. Sentiu uma dor forte no estômago e caiu ajoelhado, cuspindo sangue.

- Alexei! - Naida corria em sua direção mas também sentiu uma forte dor, no braço, indo também ao chão.

- O mesmo golpe pode não ter o mesmo efeito da segunda vez, cavaleiro de Athena... Mas certamente vocês não conseguiram escapar totalmente ilesos...

- Essa dor.. eu... não... aguento...

- Não se preocupe, vai passar logo, Cisne... Você não foi pego em cheio... Mas foi pego pela segunda vez, o que é mais do que suficiente para deixar algumas sequelas... Mas como eu disse antes, não quero te matar de uma vez... Vamos brincar mais um pouquinho antes... Darei um tempo pra você se recuperar...

Atlas tratava os dois como uma criança que tenta queimar uma formiga usando uma lupa e a luz do sol. Queria vê-los sofrer aos poucos. Hyoga por ter lhe tirado o amor de sua vida e Naida por trocá-lo pelo cavaleiro.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Athena e os três cavaleiros de bronze estavam na casa de Áries. Tentavam inutilmente tirar Mu da esfera encantada de Atlas. Todos os seus esforços tinham sido em vão.

- Não importa o que façamos, nada adianta! Não conseguimos tirá-lo daí! - resmungou Seiya.

- Se Athena estivesse mais forte, tenho certeza que conseguiria... - lamentou Shun.

- Pessoal, eu sinto por Mu. Mas não podemos perder mais tempo aqui. Cada minuto que passa é um minuto a menos que temos para salvar Hyoga. Tenho certeza que isso deve ser obra de Atlas, se o derrotarmos, tiraremos ele daí. - ponderou Shiryu - Se o titã realmente quisesse prejudicá-lo, já estaria morto. Já o Hyoga...

- Shiryu tem razão... - completou Saori - Temos que seguir...

- Mas Saori... E ele?

- Ele e todos os demais cavaleiros entendem, Seiya...

- Os demais? Então estão todos presos?

- Receio que sim, Shun, pelo que posso sentir... - Saori baixou a cabeça enquanto falava - Mas já os tranquilizei pelo meu cosmo... Eles entendem nossa posição...

- Neste caso, não percamos mais tempo, vamos! - apressou-se Seiya. Ele pegou novamente Saori no colo antes de prosseguir.

- Seiya, não precisa... Eu posso caminhar...

- Sei disso, Saori... - ele olhava ternamente pra ela enquanto falava - Mas precisa se poupar, terá uma batalha difícil com Atlas...

Saori sorriu pra ele e, de repente, a corrente dela se soltou e o pingente quebrou.

- Veja! Soltou-se sozinha! - surpreendeu-se Shun.

- O que será que quer dizer? - questionou Seiya.

- Seiya, a corrente era o símbolo do elemento água... - Shiryu baixou a cabeça ao completar - Quebrou igual aos brincos, quando a elemental de Ar foi derrotada...

- Isso quer dizer que Naida... - Seiya ia completar quando Shun interrompeu.

- Não! Ela é forte! Tenho certeza que está bem!

Todos ficaram em silêncio, pois no fundo, temiam que ela realmente tivesse sido derrotada. Shiryu quebrou o silêncio:

- Vamos, temos que seguir... Não podemos perder mais tempo...

- Seguir? Mas por que a pressa?

- Éraze! O que faz aqui?

- Eu é que devia perguntar isso, cavaleiro de Pégasus... - Éraze riu ao responder - Daqui não passam.

- Deixem ele comigo... Sigam em frente.

- Está surdo, cavaleiro de Dragão? Disse que daqui ninguém passa.

- Escutei muito bem, Elemental... Parece que foi você que não me ouviu: disse que eu serei seu oponente. Eles seguem.

- Nos encontramos depois, Shiryu... - Shun respondeu.

Começaram a correr e Éraze se irritou:

- Vocês não vão passar! Tempestade de pedra!

O Elemental atacou, mas as pedras ficaram paradas no ar, pra espanto dele.

- Como... Como é possível?

Seiya riu ironicamente ao responder:

- Este é o poder de Athena, Éraze.

O cosmo poderoso de Athena envolvia todo o lugar e impressionou Terra. Ele não tinha ideia que ela pudesse ser tão forte, mesmo estando tão fraca. Teve uma amostra no jatinho, quando ela conversou com ele. Mas mesmo assim não imaginava que poderia parar seu golpe sem mover um único dedo e sem estar em perfeitas condições.

Enquanto Éraze se admirava, as pedras tremeram no ar e se voltaram contra ele, que rapidamente deu um salto, escapando do próprio golpe. Shun e Seiya aproveitaram a brecha e correram dali. Quando Éraze se recuperou, os dois já estavam longe e o cavaleiro de Dragão estava postado diante dele.

- Muito bem... - Éraze franziu o cenho - Vou ter que passar por você pra pegar aqueles dois...

- Isso mesmo... - sorriu ironicamente Shiryu - Se você conseguir...

- Hahaha! Acha mesmo que eu perderia pra você? Eu não sou a Lil! Vou acabar com você, seu folgado! Vamos ver como se sai sem Athena por perto pra te proteger! Tempestade de pedra!

Shiryu habilmente se esquivou de todas as pedras e nenhuma o acertou. Éraze enervou- se: não compreendia como ele conseguira se desviar de seu golpe. Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Shiryu falou:

- Já devia saber que o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo cavaleiro! Agora é minha vez! Cólera do Dragão!

Shiryu aplicou toda a sua força no golpe, mas Éraze repeliu com extrema facilidade, usando apenas uma das mãos, para incredulidade do cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Surpreso? - Éraze gargalhou ao responder - Já devia saber que tem um verdadeiro abismo de diferença de poder entre nós... Meu golpe anterior pode não ter funcionado, mas ele não é o único que eu tenho... Sinta o poder do Elemental de Terra! Terremoto gigante!

- O que está acontecendo? A terra está tremendo, não consigo ficar em pé! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! - antes que pudesse se defender, uma placa de terra se soltou e levantou, arremessando Shiryu para o alto. Conforme descia, caía sobre mais e mais placas que se levantavam do solo. Quando finalmente chegou no chão, já estava muito machucado. "Preciso fazer alguma coisa e rápido! Mais um golpe desses e serei destroçado." - pensou o cavaleiro de Dragão.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Hyoga e Naida lutavam contra Atlas valentemente. Mas mesmo com suas forças somadas estava difícil atingir o titã. Depois de mais um ataque mal sucedido, o já cansado cavaleiro de Cisne, caído no chão mais uma vez, pensava alto:

- É inacreditável a força que ele tem... Desse jeito vai vencer pelo cansaço...

- Eu disse a você que ele era forte... - completou a Elemental caída ao seu lado para, em seguida, se assustar - Você está sangrando!

Hyoga tinha sido golpeado muitas vezes por Atlas e estava muito machucado e fraco. Mas mesmo assim, não desistia. Não podia desistir. Athena contava com ele!

- Nã-não se preocupe comigo... Estou bem... Vamos... - disse levantando-se mais uma vez, com dificuldade, e limpando o sangue da boca que teimava em escorrer mais uma vez.

Naida consternou-se com aquela cena. Hyoga mal se aguentava de pé mas seguia com uma vontade inabalável. E essa vontade parecia que lhe dava mais força, pois quanto mais seu corpo enfraquecia, mais seu cosmo aumentava. Será que é isso que era lutar por Athena? Lutar pela justiça, pelos seres humanos, pelo que acha certo? Ao mesmo tempo em que admirava a atitude dele, preocupava-se: ele podia ser persistente e muito forte, mas ainda assim, era um ser humano. Tinha limitações físicas. Se continuasse assim, ele não aguentaria.

Naida levantou-se e postou-se de pé novamente em posição de ataque ao lado dele. Apesar de triste com a situação, se tinha alguma coisa da qual ela podia se orgulhar, era de estar do lado certo. Esboçou um sorriso, mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela risada diabólica de Atlas:

- Ainda de pé? Por que não aceita de vez sua derrota e espera pacientemente pela morte? No seu estado ela não vai demorar muito a chegar.

- Cale-se! - gritou o cavaleiro de Cisne - Pare de falar e lute!

- Muito bem... Vou atender ao seu pedido...

Naida se apavorou. Imaginava que Hyoga não aguentaria mais um golpe direto. Precisava agir logo. Não permitiria que ele morresse na sua frente sem que ela nada fizesse.

- Atlas! Não se esqueça de que eu ainda estou aqui! - esbravejou a Elemental.

- Não me esqueço jamais de você, meu bem... - ele respondeu irônico - Assim que eu acabar com esse verme, cuidarei muito bem de você.

- Não sei se vou querer esperar tanto. Ira das Ondas!

Atlas deteve o golpe de Naida com uma mão, mas ao ver que sucumbiria ao ataque, precisou usar também a outra mão. Surpreendeu-se com a força dela. Tinha notado que o cosmo estava mais forte. Mais do que ele jamais vira. Seria esse o tal poder do amor? Sentiu ódio só de pensar que a força dela vinha do sentimento que ela tinha pelo cavaleiro. Ainda não entendia como ela podia tê-lo renegado por aquele mortal. Com certa dificuldade, concentrou o golpe de Naida em suas mãos e arremessou-o contra o cavaleiro de Cisne, que não esperava pelo ataque e não conseguiu se defender, sendo arremessado longe e ficando encrustado na estátua de Athena para, em seguida, cair de cabeça no chão, desmaiado, com a armadura parcialmente destruída. Sua tiara da armadura voou longe, caindo aos pés de Atlas.

- Não! Alexei! - Naida gritou e correu em direção ao cavaleiro, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo e dando-lhe leves tapas no rosto - Meu amor, fala comigo! Acorda!

- Por que se preocupa? Foi você quem provocou isso. Quanto mais resistir, mais ele sofrerá. Poderia acabar com isso de uma vez...

- Cale-se! - Naida gritou e colocou delicadamente Hyoga no chão, levantando-se em seguida - Já disse que também sou sua oponente! Esta luta ainda não acabou!

Naida concentrou-se e seu cosmo aumentou ainda mais. Sentiu alguém falar-lhe através dele.

Naida... Posso não ser sua deusa protetora, mas admiro seu esforço em fazer o que é certo, sem se preocupar com a própria vida...

Athena?

Sim... E saiba que mesmo não sendo uma amazona ordenada, eu te considero parte de meu exército e, como tal, estarei sempre ao seu lado, te protegendo e dando força, porque aqueles que lutam pela justiça, lutam por mim também...

O incandescente cosmo azul de Naida ganhou tons de dourado e aumentava exponencialmente. Atlas assustou-se, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ao olhar novamente para Naida, viu a figura de Athena atrás dela.

- Como é possível? Não pode interferir assim, Athena! Naida é a guerreira mais poderosa de Poseidon! - esbravejou o titã novamente, com sua voz de trovão.

- Se Poseidon é um deus tão ganancioso e mesquinho ao ponto de se engajar nesse seu plano, então não luto mais por ele. - Naida disse serenamente.

- O que está dizendo, garota? Pensa que pode mudar de amo como quem muda de roupa? Isso não vai ficar barato pra você!

- Eu pretendo pagar pra ver... Mas você não estará mais aqui pra ver como essa história termina, pois vou acabar com você antes.

- Enlouqueceu, Naida?- Atlas estava furioso com a ousadia dela.

- Por Athena! Muralha de Água!

- Mas o que? Ahhhhhhhhhh! - Atlas foi atingido em cheio pelo golpe de Naida e não conseguia se desvencilhar do turbilhão de água que saía das mãos dela. A pressão foi ficando cada vez mais forte e ele se sentia como se fosse explodir. A força da água era tal que já não se conseguia ver Atlas. Naida segurou seu golpe mais algus segundos para certificar-se que ele de fato não estava lá. Quando parou, um largo sorriso iluminou-lhe o semblante: Atlas tinha desaparecido.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Shun e Seiya, que carregava Saori, continuavam seguindo pelas doze casas. Iam o mais rápido que podiam. De repente, algo chamou-lhes a atenção. Entre as casas de Leão e Virgem, estava tudo destruído. Parecia que tinha havido uma grande batalha. Quase não havia como passar devido aos destroços.

- Mas o que foi que houve aqui? - questionou Shun.

- Eu não sei... Mas algo me diz que temos que ficar alertas.

Começaram a caminhar lentamente, com os cosmos acesos. Seiya colocou Saori num cantinho que tinha se formado, cercado de pedras.

- Fique aqui, o inimigo pode estar perto...

- Seiya, eu sei me defender... Não sou tão frágil...

- Mesmo assim... Qualquer coisa, grite.

- Como se precisasse... - ela sorriu levemente pra ele.

Seiya sorriu de volta pra ela e voltou a caminhar. conforme andava, escutou um estalo. Parecia que tinha quebrado algo. Quando olhou para o chão, aterrorizou-se:

- Isso parece uma... máscara de Amazona... Parece a máscara da Sheena! - Seiya correu desesperado em direção à Amazona que estava caída no chão, muito ferida.

- Seiya, venha ver isso! - Shun gritou. Quando Pégaso se aproximou, tomou outro susto.

- Marin! - A amazona de Águia estava gravemente ferida, com apenas parte da máscara e praticamente sem armadura - O que aconteceu aqui?

De repente, Shun sentiu um frio percolher-lhe a espinha e desesperou-se: June tinha ido junto com Sheena e Marin para o Santuário antes dele e dos demais para ficarem de guarda caso algo acontecesse. Se Marin e Sheena estavam daquele jeito, June devia estar em apuros também. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro desesperadamente, em busca da Amazona de Camaleão quando encontrou-a, caída em cima de alguns destroços, em situação não muito diferente das outras duas. Deu um grito tão alto que assustou Seiya.

Shun tirou-a de cima dos escombros e segurou-a no colo. Lágrimas já rolavam soltas pelo rosto do inconsolável cavaleiro de Ândromeda.

- Seiya... Por que isso? Por que essas batalhas sem sentido? Sempre termina mal, sempre alguém se fere, sempre alguém morre! Quantos mais teremos que perder até que isso acabe logo de uma vez!

- Shun... - Seiya não sabia o que dizer, então apenas colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, dando-lhe apoio.

As lágrimas lavavam o rosto de Shun e transformavam seu olhar, colocando nele um ódio que Seiya nunca tinha visto antes. O cavaleiro de Pégaso se assustou: logo Shun, o mais pacífico, o que mais detestava brigas, estava com uma raiva que ele podia sentir de longe. Nem quando Hades possuíra seu corpo tinha visto tanta ira.

- Eu mesmo acabarei com Atlas, Seiya... Com minhas próprias mãos...

-X-X-X-X-X- CONTINUA -X-X-X-X-X-

Notas Finais

O circo está armado e pegando fogo! Terá Naida conseguido destruir Atlas? Shiryu conseguirá superar Éraze? Tantas perguntas e as respostas estão todas no mesmo lugar: nos próximos capítulos! Continuem acompanhando os momentos finais dessa fic que está ficando eletrizante! Até a semana que vem! Abs!


	21. Chapter 21 - O CORAÇÃO DE PEDRA

Notas da Autora

Hyoga e Naida se entendem e unem forças para tentar vencer Atlas, mas a luta está muito difícil. Atlas acerta Hyoga com um golpe que recebeu de Naida e a Elemental ganha a ajuda de Athena para contra atacar. Saori, Seiya, Shun e Shiryu chegaram na casa de Áries e se surpreenderam com a descoberta de que Atlas enfeitiçou a todos, deixando-os adormecidos. Ao saírem, se depararam com Éraze, o Elemental de Terra. Shiryu manda Seiya e Shun seguirem e decide enfrentar Éraze. A batalha entre o Dragão e Terra começa e as pedras literalmente vão rolar! Seiya e SHun seguem e fazem uma terrível descoberta: Shina, Marin e June foram atacadas e estão muito feridas. Será que vão sobreviver?

Capítulo 21 - O Coração de Pedra

Fez-se um silêncio avassalador após a ameaça repleta de ódio feita por Shun. Só se escutava o barulho do vento que soprava forte no Santuário. E até ele parecia se lamuriar. Seiya tentou pensar em algo reconfortante para dizer ao amigo, mas não conseguiu. Na verdade, ele não sabia como agir. Shun sempre fôra o mais calmo e pacífico de todos, aquele que odiava violência e tentava sempre resolver as coisas sem sujar as mãos. Mas Seiya entendia que se ele estava neste estado agora, era porque tinham mexido com algo que lhe era precioso demais: seu amor. Não tirava-lhe a razão, por muito menos ficou muito mais nervoso quando feriram ou ameaçaram sua Saori. Olhou para a deusa que caminhava em sua direção, ainda fraca, e olhou novamente para Shun. Lágrimas de ódio no olhar, punhos serrados. E mesmo assim, conseguia segurar June de forma delicada.

A amazona de Camaleão estava realmente bem ferida. Sua perna estava quebrada e ela tinha vários hematomas. Seiya não sabia dizer se ela estava viva. Mas sabia que não poderiam cuidar dela. Nem dela, nem das demais. Ia pedir a Shun que continuassem quando escutou alguém chamá-lo, quase num sussurro:

- Se-sei...ya...

- Shina! - Seiya correu em direção à amazona - O que houve aqui?

- Foi A...tlas... Vimos ele subindo, carregando Hyoga desacordado, numa espécie de esfera e tentamos interceptá-lo, mas... Não tivemos chance...

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem... - Seiya disse ajudando-a a ficar em pé.

- Não vai, não! Não enquanto ficarem perdendo tempo aqui! Vão logo, o que estão esperando? - Shina empurrou Seiya.

- Mas Shina... - Seiya ia contestar mas foi interrompido pela amazona.

- Mas nada, Seiya, andem logo! Eu tomo conta de Marin e June, vão!

- Ela está certa, Seiya. Temos que seguir. - Shun disse impassível, depositando June no chão, carinhosamente, próximo à Shina.

- Espere... Tem só uma coisa que preciso fazer antes de seguirmos... - Saori falou e acendeu seu cosmo. Colocou a mão na cabeça de Shina, de Marin e de June e seguiu - Agradeço o que fizeram por mim... Vão ficar todas bem, não se preocupem... Só precisam descansar...

- Obrigada, Athena... - Shun agradeceu, realmente emocionado.

- Sim, obrigada... Mas saiba que não fizemos mais que nossa obrigação... - Shina ressaltou.

- Vamos? - Seiya disse pegando Saori novamente no colo, o que deixou Shina levemente aborrecida.

- Sim... - Shun concordou - Cuide bem delas, Shina... E cuide-se também.

- Não se preocupem conosco, ficaremos bem. Agora vão.

Os três seguiram novamente pelas doze casas deixando pra trás duas amazonas feridas no corpo e uma, ferida também na alma.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Na mansão Kido, parecia que até o tempo refletia a agonia de todos pela nova batalha. Os trovões reclamavam no céu a todo momento e as nuvens escuras e pesadas indicavam que logo o céu ia começar a chorar. Mino acompanhava essa movimentação pela janela da sala da mansão, sentindo que seu coração estava tão tumultuado quanto a tempestade que se formava. E apesar dessa aflição toda, não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso irônico no rosto: na última batalha de Athena ela estava sentindo essa mesma agonia, preocupada principalmente com Seiya. E se a preocupação era a mesma, o cavaleiro que reinava agora em seu coração era completamente diferente. Quando terminou com Seiya, achou que se apaixonaria no futuro por alguém "normal". No entanto, sentia que o destino lhe pregava uma peça com Ikki. Quem sabe seu destino não era mesmo dar seu coração a um cavaleiro de Athena? Ainda que tão diferente de Seiya, seu primeiro grande amor? Deu-se conta então de que apesar de tão diferentes, os dois tinham algo em comum: força e persistência. E isso lhe fez ter a certeza que em breve ele estaria ali, são e salvo.

Shunrei, sentada no sofá, rezava, de olhos fechados e com as mãos unidas. Fazia tempo que não orava assim. Em geral, suas preces diárias eram sempre de agradecimento, mas hoje ela estava pedindo, como nunca fizera antes. Lembrou-se dos últimos dias ao lado de Shiryu, dos preparativos para seu casamento. Já imaginava o quão linda seria sua festa, com todos felizes comemorando. Mas logo vinha aquele fantasma de que talvez ela não tivesse com quem casar quando tudo acabasse. E nessa hora ela rezava com ainda mais intensidade que antes, como se aquela oração pudesse salvar e trazer de volta o seu Shiryu.

Eire caminhava nervosamente de um lado para o outro na sala. Já estava quase roendo os dedos, pois unhas já não tinha. Não há muito tempo atrás tinha passado por sensação semelhante. Quando a batalha contra Éris acabou, Hyoga e ela começaram a namorar. Passou um tempo, tiveram um desentimento e terminaram. Não demorou, vieram as batalhas de Asgard e Poseidon, e ela na mesma agonia de agora, sem poder cuidar dele quando voltasse. Ficou aliviada ao vê-lo bem mas sentiu o gosto amargo de vê-lo de mãos dadas com outra: Freya tinha se tornado dona de seu coração. O relacionamento dos dois não durou muito, veio Hades e novamente a agonia. Mas dessa vez, ela teve uma grata surpresa: passado um tempo, o cavaleiro apareceu na sua porta, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos, pedindo pra voltar, dizendo ser ela o seu grande amor. Daí pra frente ela passou os três melhores anos de sua vida. Até que a coisa começou a ficar séria, e veio aquele medo besta do algo a mais, de dar um passo adiante. Que tola ela tinha sido! Como se arrependia! Se ele aparecesse agora na sua frente lhe pedindo em casamento, aceitaria sem pensar. Mas ele não tinha pedido. E certamente não pedirá quando voltar. E ela sabe que tem que estar preparada para o gosto amargo novamente, caso ele volte de mãos dadas com aquela que agora reinava em seu coração. Essa agonia dividia sua mente com as lembranças doces dos últimos dias ao lado dele, que a encheram de esperança novamente. Mas ela sabia que a concorrência era pesada: Naida era linda, tinha um corpo escultural, era forte e uma guerreira, assim como ele. Não poderia ser mais perfeita. Mas pensar assim não ajudava em nada no seu desespero. E era pra não ficar louca com tantos pensamentos divergentes que ela se concentrava em apenas uma coisa: que ele voltasse bem e logo.

Mesmo sem demonstrar, Tatsumi estava tão ou mais chateado que as garotas. Saori era a filha que ele não teve, e que prometeu cuidar ao seu querido patrão. Apesar de triste, ele estava confiante. Sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, os cavaleiros sempre davam um jeito de resgatá-la. Por isso, fazia um apelo, como se pudessem escutá-lo:

- Seiya... Salve a senhorita e volte logo...

- X - X - X - X - X -

Hyoga abriu os olhos lentamente. Uma imagem de um anjo se formava diante de seus olhos. Aqueles cabelos dourados emoldurando o rosto delicado de olhar aflito e choroso, aqueles olhos... Sim, era ela, não tinha dúvida... Balbuciou seu nome em um meio sorriso:

- E-Ei-re...

Naida se afastou involuntariamente. Sabia que ele estava delirando devido ao estado em que se encontrava. Mas por que chamava por ela? Principalmente agora, depois de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado e aceitar suas desculpas. Mil pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça e imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido entre os dois nesse meio tempo em que ficaram separados lhe doía no peito mais do que qualquer golpe que tinha levado de Atlas até aquele momento. Não conseguia entender. Mordeu o lábio inferior como uma tentativa frustrada de conter o choro. E não teve tempo de se lamentar mais: uma esfera azulada lhe pegou por trás, aprisionando-a. Igual à que Hyoga tinha ficado preso há pouco.

- Triste ver o ponto em que chegou, minha cara...

- Atlas... - Naida falou sem surpresa na voz.

- Eu jamais faria algo assim com você... Isso é o que chama de amor?

Naida observou que Atlas estava ferido e que, pelo jeito, tinha presenciado a cena de há pouco tempo.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, nada vai mudar como penso ou que sinto... - ela desdenhou.

- Foi o que imaginei... - Atlas disse puxando Hyoga por um dos braços, arrastando-o pelo chão.

- O que está fazendo? O que pretende? - desesperou-se a Elemental.

- Não devia se incomodar com isso... Ele te feriu não foi?

- Atlas, pare já com isso! Eu imploro! Faço qualquer coisa pra que você o deixe em paz!

Atlas parou de arrastá-lo, mas não soltou o braço dele. Sem se virar pra trás, questionou:

- Daria sua vida por ele?

- Sim, claro que sim. - ela respondeu sem titubear, para em seguida completar - Isso é o que chamam de amor.

- É uma pena... Embora seja uma proposta tentadora, agora não faz mais a menor diferença. Minha decisão já foi tomada, vou acabar com ele e isso não tem volta. Lamento apenas que ache que sua vida valha tão pouco...

Naida entrou em desespero ao ver que não conseguia sair de lá e gritou o mais alto que podia:

- Alexei! Acorde! Vamos! Não pode se entregar, não ainda! Alexei!

- Comovente... Pena que ele não vai poder atender seu pedido... Não depois que eu arrancar sua cabeça ...

Um cosmo explodiu, um barulho de ossos quebrando invadiu o ar. De repente, sangue. E um silêncio mortal.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Shiryu levantou-se e postou-se novamente em posição de ataque, diante de Éraze.

- Ora, ora... Ainda vivo depois do meu golpe...

- Muita pretensão achar que conseguiria me derrotar com apenas um golpe...

- Sim, é verdade... - ele riu - Acho que precisarei de mais um... Terremoto gigante!

Éraze atacou novamente e Shiryu tentou se defender, usando o escudo.

- É muito... forte... não vou conseguir... segurar...

O escudo de Shiryu se partiu e ele recebeu novamente o golpe de Terra, sendo arremessado pelas lanças de pedra que saíam do solo. O cavaleiro de Dragão caiu no chão novamente, com a armadura semi destruída. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, mas já em posição de ataque de novo. Acendeu seu cosmo, surpreendendo o Elemental que não imaginou que ele ainda tivesse tanta força após ser atingido duas vezes pelo seu golpe.

- É impressionante que tenha conseguido levantar de novo, Dragão... Mas acha mesmo que vai conseguir me acertar com esse golpe? Já tentou uma vez e não deu certo...

- Espere pra ver, então... - Shiryu intensificou sua concentração e seu cosmo explodiu - Cólera do Dragão!

Éraze tentou se proteger com os punhos, mas o golpe veio tão forte que ele foi arremessado pra trás, quebrando uma das colunas da casa de Áries e caindo de costas no chão. Ele rolou até conseguir ficar de bruços e, em seguida, começou a se levantar. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue, sentiu uma dor na altura do estômago, mas lentamente conseguiu ficar de pé. O que lhe preocupava, no entanto, não era a dor, mas as rachaduras em sua armadura.

A veste do Elemental de Terra era marrom, com ombreiras largas e peitoral saltado. A forma disforme se assemelhava a pedras. Na cintura, usava um cinturão largo, de forma semelhante à do peitoral. As botas iam até os joelhos e na cabeça ele usava um capacete que parecia uma rocha, com hastes que desciam pelo rosto como se fossem costeletas. A malha que usava por baixo era verde musgo.

- A armadura de Terra é a mais resistente entre todas as dos elementos. Mas mesmo assim ela ficou rachada com apenas um golpe... Como conseguiu?

- Isso é simples... Explodi meu cosmo de uma maneira que consegui potencializar meu ataque. Se não estivesse com essa armadura, certamente teria morrido. Agradeça por sua armadura ser tão resistente quanto uma rocha.

- Ora seu... Como ousa a me tratar como um qualquer? Acha que estou no mesmo nível que você? - Éraze levantou completamente furioso, já acendendo seu cosmo de maneira agressiva e partindo pra cima de Shiryu.

"Ele se acha superior e não suporta a ideia de perder para um cavaleiro de bronze como eu. Cada vez que o atinjo ele fica nervoso porque considera que errou e isso faz com que perca a concentração. Tenho que explorar isso." - Pensou Shiryu, para em seguida, responder:

- Minha vantagem é estar lutando do lado certo, do lado da justiça. O bem sempre se sobrepõe ao mal.

- Hahaha! Não me faça rir! Ideais nobres? Muito bonito, mas pouco prático... Não te ajuda a chegar aonde precisa.

- E você acha que ser um cachorrinho fiel a Atlas vai levar você a algum lugar?

- Atlas... Atlas é só um caminho pra eu chegar aonde preciso. - Shiryu espantou-se com o olhar ambicioso do Elemental. Tinha um brilho cruel, daquele tipo de gente que faz o que for preciso pra conseguir o que quer. Os pensamentos do cavaleiro foram interrompidos pelo Elemental que continuou a falar - Eu sou o Elemental de Terra, minha deusa é Gaia.

- Gaia é uma titã, assim como Atlas...

- Exato, Dragão. E isso me faz o único Elemental regido por um titã. Sou mais forte do que eles. Quando tudo isso acabar, Gaia derrotará Atlas e dominaremos o mundo!

- Derrotarão Atlas? Então você quer dizer que Gaia aceitou este plano apenas para que Atlas derrotasse Athena? A intenção dela era ficar com a Terra pra ela!

- Bem me disseram que você era inteligente, Dragão... Isso tudo é apenas um jogo de interesses...

"Se Gaia pensa assim, os demais devem ter a mesma intenção... Mas se isso realmente for verdade, porque Éolo, o deus do ar, não se manifestou ainda, mesmo após a derrota de sua Elemental? Alguma coisa aí não se encaixa..."

- Confuso, Dragão? - Éraze mais uma vez tirou Shiryu de seus pensamentos - Esse é o preço do sucesso! Desde novo eu aprendi que ser honesto não ajuda em muita coisa... Meus pais eram muito pobres, sempre passamos muita necessidade. Eles trabalhavam honestamente como artesão e costureira e o que ganharam com isso? Humilhação e contas que não paravam de aumentar! Foi quando um assalto na oficina em que minha mãe trabalhava mudou tudo. Os ladrões levaram todo o dinheiro e mataram os funcionários que estavam lá para não deixar testemunhas. Era madrugada, minha mãe fazia hora extra e acabou morrendo junto. Meu pai se revoltou e aceitou trabalhar para a máfia local. Foi daí pra frente que nossa vida começou a melhorar. Ele acabou morrendo numa guerra entre máfias concorrentes. Mas me ensinou como ser forte como uma rocha. E foi por isso que eu treinei duro até me tornar o que sou hoje. Acabei sendo o escolhido de Gaia nessa missão. Aprendi nessa vida que para chegar aonde queremos não precisamos do caminho mais duro e sim do mais simples.

- Mesmo que precise passar por cima dos outros ou enganar...

- É... Faz parte...

- Acha mesmo que Atlas não vai desconfiar de nada?

- E quem vai contar a ele, você? Ora, não me faça rir... Atlas é vaidoso demais pra achar que seu plano vai dar errado.

- Eu acho que você deve tomar cuidado... Lil nos subestimou e está morta. Não subestime Atlas. Ele é um titã.

- Cale essa boca, Dragão! Quer me dar lições de moral, é? Eu vou acabar com essa sua prepotência! Terremoto gigante!

- Não vai funcionar dessa vez! Excalibur!

Shiryu golpeou as pedras no ar, partindo-as antes que o atingissem, impressionando Éraze.

- Eu disse que o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes.

- Golpe de sorte... - desdenhou Terra.

Shiryu acendeu seu cosmo novamente e intensificou sua força. Já estava ficando irritado com a arrogância de Éraze.

- Então preste atenção, Éraze. Esse próximo golpe foi planejado e será executado conscientemente.

- Tente a sorte, Dragão... O mesmo raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

- Vamos ver... Cólera do Dragão!

Shiryu colocou toda sua raiva no golpe e Éraze tentou se defender, mas foi arremessado para o alto e caiu de cabeça no chão, com a armadura semi destruída. Shiryu conseguia ver a corrente de Éraze, com pingente de montanha, e uma pedra verde brilhante.

- Isso... é... impossível...

- Não é... Admita, estamos lutando no mesmo nível. Você não é o melhor do mundo.

- Parabéns, Dragão... - o Elemental disse se levantando com dificuldade e limpando o sangue que escorria da boca - Vai me forçar a usar um golpe que achei que nunca precisaria usar...

Shiryu ficou apreensivo. "Então ele tem mais uma arma. Tenho que tomar cuidado, principalmente porque minha armadura não está intacta."

Éraze acendeu seu cosmo e Shiryu percebeu que estava mais poderoso do que antes. A pedra em seu colar brilhou intensamente e ele logo lembrou que Saori devia estar sofrendo. Terra levantou os braços e a terra do solo subiu e começou a rodopiar entre as mãos dele, formando uma pedra gigante. O volume de terra na pedra aumentava cada vez mais e Shiryu tentou se posicionar melhor para se defender, mas não conseguiu se mexer.

- Não pode se mexer, Dragão? Esse é um dos efeitos do meu golpe. Pode se sentir lisonjeado, será o primeiro a morrer por ele. Avalanche tenebrosa!

A pedra gigante rolou dos braços de Éraze e foi pro chão, quicando na direção de Shiryu sem que ele nada pudesse fazer. Acertou-o em cheio, esmagando-o por completo.

- Pronto, acabou. E olha que esse deu mais trabalho do que eu imaginava... - falou Éraze tomando ar e se sentando no chão, enquanto via a pedra afundar Shiryu cada vez mais no solo.

O golpe de Éraze era terrível não apenas por deixar o oponente indefeso enquanto o esmagava, mas por seguir afundando-o indefinidamente no solo.

_Shiryu... Shiryu... Não se entregue... Não pode desistir..._

_Athena..._

_Eu conto com você, eu confio em você..._

_Eu não vou te abandonar, Athena, vou cumprir minha promessa... Vou derrotar Terra e vou ao encontro de vocês..._

Terra ia se levantar para seguir seu caminho, quando viu que a rocha parou de se mexer. De repente, sentiu uma poderosa cosmo energia emanando de lá e viu que a pedra começou a se mover para cima.

- Que diabos está acontecendo?

Para o espanto dele, viu Shiryu emergir do buraco no chão, completamente sem armadura e muito ferido. Mas carregando a rocha gigante nos braços. Éraze viu que o brilho do cosmo dele tinha uns tons em dourado e atrás do cavaleiro, ele viu a imagem de Athena.

- Isto é... impossível...

O dragão nas costas de Shiryu brilhava intensamente. Com um esforço sobrehumano, ele jogou a rocha na direção do Elemental, que não conseguiu se desviar dessa vez.

- Vamos, fique em pé... Não sou covarde de te atacar no chão... - gritou Shiryu.

Éraze explodiu a rocha e ficou em pé diante do cavaleiro, também sem armadura.

- Nunca quis acabar tanto com alguém como quero agora... Vai me pagar, dessa vez você morre! - esbravejou Éraze tomado de ira, preparando-se para atacar Shiryu mais uma vez.

- Também estou farto de seus sarcasmos e arrogância... Vamos ver quem vai acabar com quem primeiro...

Os cosmos dos dois estavam à beira da explosão, e Éraze se surpreendeu ao ver que Shiryu podia se mover enquanto ele preparava novamente seu Avalanche Tenebrosa.

- Não sei o que fez para poder se mexer, mas não vai adiantar! - disse o Elemental preparando entre as mãos uma rocha ainda maior que a anterior.

- Vamos ver, então... - desafiou Shiryu.

- Este é o seu fim! Avalanche Tenebrosa!

- Por Athena! Cólera dos cem dragões!

Os golpes dos dois se chocaram e um grande estrondo se fez. Os cosmos explodiram e todos os que lá estavam puderam sentir.

Saori, que até há pouco estava em sofrimento, acalmou-se. A pulseira que brilhava intensamente em verde no seu pulso se soltou e as pedras empalideceram e quebraram.

- Obrigada... Shiryu... - foi tudo o que a deusa conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar de cansaço.

- Veja Seiya! A pulseira! Shiryu conseguiu!

- Sim, Shun... - o cavaleiro de Pégaso tinha pesar na voz - Mas você deve ter sentido a explosão de cosmos, não sentiu?

- Sim... Mas vamos ter fé que Shiryu em breve nos alcançará...

Em meio à destruição total em que ficou a casa de Áries, na cratera gigante formada no chão, jazia inerte o corpo do Elemental de Terra, completamente sem vida.

Shiryu, do lado oposto, estava extremamente ferido e sem forças. Levantou a cabeça e viu que o Elemental estava realmente morto. Esboçou um sorriso antes de falar consigo mesmo.

- Das três promessas que fiz, pelo menos uma eu cumpri... Athena, destruí o Elemental... Lamento não poder ajudar mais, vou ter que deixar Atlas com vocês... - deu um longo suspiro e, entre lágrimas, concluiu - Shunrei, meu amor... Vou deixar o mundo um pouco mais seguro pra você viver, mas acho que não vou conseguir estar presente em nosso casamento... Me perdoe...

Em Tóquio, na mansão Kido, Shunrei deu um grito de horror.

- O que aconteceu? - Mino desesperou-se.

Já aos prantos, Shunrei respondeu:

- O Shiryu... Me deixou!

No Santuário, na casa de Áries, silêncio total. E o dragão nas costas de Shiryu desaparecia, completamente.

- X - X - X - X - X - CONTINUA - X - X - X - X - X -

Notas Finais

É isso aí, mais um capítulo postado! Por uns probleminhas técnicos, não consegui postar antes, mil perdões! Esse foi um dos capítulos mais tristes que eu escrevi... =( Mas a história agora está na reta final, então cada capítulo terá uma emoção diferente. Aguenta, coração! Deixem reviews! Até a semana que vem! Abs!


	22. Chapter 22 - A DEUSA DE FOGO

Notas da Autora

Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Saori encontraram June, Marin e Shina muito feridas. Athena as salvou da morte, mas elas ainda precisam de ajuda! Hyoga ainda segue na dura batalha contra Atlas e parece que algo sério aconteceu dessa vez. Shiryu trava um difícil embate com Éraze e vence... mas terá sobrevivido?

Capítulo 22 - A Deusa de Fogo

Shunrei chorava inconsolável. Não sabia dizer como, mas sentia que o cosmo de Shiryu tinha desaparecido. Ela não podia se conformar. Aquilo era surreal demais. Sabia que havia esse risco, mas não tinha aprendido a lidar com uma perda. Não queria ter que enfrentar isso. Mas agora, essa era a dura realidade que ela estava vivendo.

- Calma, Shunrei, pode ter sido apenas seu medo te confundindo... - Mino abraçou a chinesa, tentando confortá-la, mas Shunrei estava inconsolável.

- Vou pegar um copo de água com açúcar pra ela... - Disse Eire já correndo em direção à cozinha.

- Vocês não entendem... - Shunrei disse em meio a soluços -Ele se despediu de mim, eu senti! Não sei explicar como, mas senti!

Mino abraçou-a novamente, sem nada dizer. Imaginava que o pior poderia acontecer, mas se sentia tão ou menos despreparada que Shunrei para lidar com aquela situação. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos também e ela não pôde conter-se: poderia ser ela a próxima a sofrer tamanha perda.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Kiki e Ikki chegaram próximo da entrada das doze casas.

- Bem, daqui não posso passar... - falou o aprendiz de cavaleiro.

- Não se preocupe, já me ajudou muito. Tenho que me apressar.

- Cuide-se, Ikki! - gritou Kiki enquanto via o cavaleiro de Fênix partir em disparada.

No meio do caminho, no entanto, ele parou. Viu uma figura se aproximando ao longe e acendeu seu cosmo, preparando-se para atacar. Ao ver de quem se tratava, no entanto, surpreendeu-se.

- Shina!

A amazona de Cobra estava terrivelmente ferida e, exausta, caiu aos pés do cavaleiro de Fênix, indo ao chão, se não tivesse sido segura por ele.

- I..Ikki...

- O que houve? E Marin e June?

- Atlas nos atacou, as duas estão desacordadas, eu sou a menos ferida das três...- Ikki franziu o cenho, preocupado. Se Shina era a menos ferida e estava naquele estado, não podia imaginar como estariam as demais - Precisam de ajuda e rápido...

- Você também precisa de ajuda... Kiki, acho que tem mais uma missão...

- Deixa comigo, Ikki! Cuidarei das três, fique tranquilo. Pode seguir.

Ikki deixou Shina com Kiki e já ia correr quando foi interrompido pela amazona:

- Espera, Ikki... Tem mais gente precisando de ajuda. Vindo pra cá encontrei Shiryu caído na casa de Áries. Ele derrotou o Elemental de Terra, mas não sei dizer se está vivo. Se estiver, ele certamente vai precisar de mais cuidados que nós...

Ikki fechou os olhos e os punhos e pensou antes de perguntar. Tinha medo da resposta que escutaria.

- E os outros?

- Seu irmão estava bem da última vez que o vi, se é isso que quer saber. Saori, Seiya e ele nos encontraram no caminho e nos socorreram. Não fosse Athena nos ajudar com seu cosmo, estaríamos todas mortas agora...

- Então devo me apressar... - disse Ikki saindo em disparada.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Hyoga estava em um imenso campo florido. Uma brisa agradável soprava e ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para senti-la melhor.

O céu era de um azul profundo, sem nuvens, com pássaros cantando e borboletas colorindo o ambiente.

- Hyoga... - alguém lhe chamou.

Era uma voz doce e suave que há muito ele não ouvia. Ele conhecia aquela voz, sem sombra de dúvida.

- Hyoga... - a doce voz feminina o chamou de novo. E ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

- Mãe? - ele balbuciou, com insegurança enquanto à sua frente se desenhava a figura de uma moça loira, linda, de traços delicados - Mãe! - ele confirmou com alegria enquanto corria na direção dela.

- Hyoga, meu filho... Não venha até aqui.

Hyoga imediatamente parou de correr. Ficou confuso. Ele queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, pegá-la no colo. Não entendia porque ela não queria.

- Mas, mãe...

- Meu querido filho... Se você me tocar, será o fim... E ainda é muito cedo pra isso... Não está na sua hora...

Hyoga caiu de joelhos e as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto.

- Eu... Sinto tanto sua falta...

- Eu sei... Também sinto sua falta, meu amor... E nós vamos nos reencontrar um dia, mas não será hoje. Você ainda tem muito pra fazer, pra conquistar... Você tem um mundo pra salvar, Hyoga! Athena conta com você, não desista ainda!

- Mãe... - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Hyoga... Saiba que tenho muito orgulho do homem forte que você se tornou. E saiba também que mesmo quando você acha que está sozinho, não está. Eu fico sempre te observando, cuidando, protegendo... - Hyoga nada dizia, apenas deixava que as lágrimas falassem por ele e aliviassem um pouco da dor que trancara no seu peito há tantos anos atrás. - Volte e ajude Athena... Esse mundo ainda tem salvação...

- Mãe...

De repente, tudo aquilo se apagou e a escuridão tomou conta do lugar. Hyoga escutava a voz de Naida gritando por ele ao fundo, bem distante. Aos poucos, a voz foi aumentando, ficando mais e mais próxima. E ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Atlas se preparando para lhe cortar a cabeça. Com um gesto rápido, girou a mão que estava sendo segura por Atlas e segurou o pulso dele. Acendeu seu cosmo e instantaneamente congelou o braço inteiro do titã. Com a mão que estava livre ele golpeou o braço congelado. A força foi tanta que arrancou o braço dele.

- Arghhhhhh! - Atlas gritou inconformado ao ver seu braço no chão enquanto via o cavaleiro arfando novamente em pé diante dele com o cosmo brilhando mais do que nunca - Seu desgraçado! Você arrancou meu braço! Como pôde!

Hyoga nada disse, e com um golpe congelou e destruiu a esfera que aprisionava Naida.

- Eu vou acabar com você! Acha mesmo que porque estou sem um braço ficou mais fácil de me vencer? Eu poderia estar sem os dois e ainda assim você não teria chance!

- Porque não fala menos e mostra o que ainda pode fazer? - desprezou o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Agora você realmente me tirou do sério! Morra! Mundi! - Atlas esticou o braço e uma névoa negra envolveu Hyoga, que de repente pareceu estar em outra dimensão. E nessa dimensão, nenhum de seus sentidos parecia funcionar.

"O que houve comigo? Não sinto nada... Não escuto, não falo, não cheiro, não vejo... Será que eu morri?" - pensou consigo Cisne.

Naida levantou- se do chão após a explosão da esfera e viu que Hyoga desaparecera.

- O que fez com ele, Atlas?

- Mandei aquele infeliz pro inferno e quando terminar com ele, será sua vez! - Naida assistia pasma o cosmo terrível e cheio de ódio de Atlas acender mais uma vez, ainda mais forte enquanto ele anunciava seu próximo golpe, levantando o braço pra cima - Meteoros Assassinos!

Uma luz branca brilhou na mão de Atlas, porém nada aconteceu ali. No entanto, na dimensão em que Hyoga estava, uma chuva de meteoros despencou de todas as direções e ele era atingido por todos sem nada poder fazer, já que estava sem os cinco sentidos.

Atlas gargalhava e se vangloriava de seu feito para Naida.

- Duvido que agora sobre qualquer pedacinho do seu namorado insolente...

Naida percebeu que ele mantinha o braço erguido e deduziu que Hyoga estaria sob ataque enquanto ele não o baixasse.

"Não vou ver Alexei morrer bem diante dos meus olhos sem nada fazer..." - pensou consigo. Acendeu seu cosmo o mais forte que pôde e atacou Atlas. O titã viu que seria atacado e tentou se defender, baixando o braço. Nisso quebrou sua concentração e o golpe contra Hyoga foi suspenso. Não demorou e o cavaleiro de Cisne caiu aos seus pés, completamente sem armadura e com a malha rasgada. Quando Atlas se deu conta do que Naida fizera, se enfureceu ainda mais e atacou-a. O golpe foi tão violento que arremessou a Elemental na casa de Peixes.

- Sua vadia! Pensa que assim vai conseguir alguma coisa? Pensa que assim vai me impedir de ter o que quero? Vocês são vermes e como vermes merecem ser esmagados! - Dito isso o titã pisou com toda a sua força no braço de Hyoga, quebrando-o, arrancando na mesma hora um grito de dor do cavaleiro - Isso... sofra... Seria melhor ter ficado na outra dimensão, lá você não sentiria nada sem seus sentidos... Neste plano vai doer... E muito, cavaleiro de Cisne! - Atlas levantou o pé preparando-se para pisar na perna de Hyoga, mas o cavaleiro rolou para o lado e o titã ficou com o pé preso no solo.

Hyoga levantou-se mais uma vez. Se não fosse Athena certamente estaria morto. Não tinha mais a armadura para lhe proteger, seu corpo estava em frangalhos e uma de suas armas, o braço direito, estava quebrado. Ele respirou fundo e acendeu seu cosmo mais uma vez. Pediu a Athena que lhe desse a força que precisava para um último golpe. O cosmo queimou, ainda mais brilhante e poderoso.

- Como é possível que tenha tanta força estando quase morto? Não posso entender.

- Não tente, não vai conseguir... Amor é um sentimento além da sua capacidade limitada de compreensão... - o cosmo crescia mais e superando a dor terrível que sentia, Hyoga levantou os dois braços em forma de jarro. O cosmo ganhava tons de dourado enquanto a imagem de Athena se desenhava atrás dele.

- O que pensa que ainda pode fazer, neste estado?

- Cale-se! Vou fazer você se arrepender desse plano idiota. Esse será seu fim! Experimentará o golpe mais poderoso do cavaleiro de Cisne! Execução Aurora!

O ar gelado à temperatura do zero absoluto saiu das mãos de Hyoga, congelando e derrubando Atlas, que caiu imóvel no chão, sem chance de defesa.

O cavaleiro sorriu, dizendo pra si mesmo:

- Eu... Consegui... Está tudo acabado...

Caiu de joelhos no chão, aliviado. Sentia que tirara um imenso peso das costas. Ficou mais leve e já se imaginava de volta na sua casa, dando aulas, com ela... Sim, com ela! Suspirou confuso. Por que apesar de tremendamente preocupado com Naida e sem saber se ela ainda estava viva, quem ele estava mais ansioso para reencontrar não era a Elemental?

- X - X - X - X - X -

Seiya, Shun e Saori continuavam sua caminhada pelas doze casas. Corriam o mais rápido que podiam.

- Acho que não teremos problemas pra chegar no salão do mestre...

- É o que tudo indica, Seiya... Mesmo assim, vamos ficar atentos. Com estes inimigos, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Tem razão, Shun... Veja! O que é aquilo!

- Cuidado, Seiya!

Neste instante, três grandes bolas de fogo atingiram os três, que caíram feridos no chão.

- Se os cavaleiros de ouro não tivessem restaurado nossas armaduras após a nossa luta contra os Elementais, estaríamos mortos agora...

- Sim, Shun, é verdade... Saori, está bem? - preocupou-se o cavaleiro de Pégaso, ajudando Athena a se levantar.

- Estou sim, não se preocupe...

- Hahahaha! Parabéns por terem chegado até aqui...

- Acho que finalmente encontramos quem faltava... - Shun falou preparando sua corrente para defesa.

- Fogo, aonde está, apareça! - Seiya disse já com o cosmo aceso e em posição de ataque.

- Pra que a pressa, Pégaso? Pra morrer? Bom, pelo menos seu túmulo será num lugar sagrado... - falou aproximando-se do cavaleiro uma moça de cabelos curtos e lisos, estilo chanel, bem vermelhos, olhos mel e expressão diabólica. Sua malha era vermelha e a armadura, laranja, tinha desenhos em forma de chama por toda sua extensão. Assim como as demais Elementais, usava máscara - Eu sou Agni, mas certamente você já sabe quem eu sou...

- Claro que sim... Você é a última Elemental que nos resta pra destruir... Meteoro de Pegasus!

Com uma das mãos, Agni absorveu o golpe de Seiya quase que instantaneamente, deixando-o estupefato. Logo em seguida, atacou-o:

- Chamas do Inferno! - labaredas saíam dos braços esticados da Elemental, atirando Seiya ao solo.

- Confuso? - Ela perguntou ironicamente enquanto se aproximava dele - eu tenho a capacidade de absorver os golpes de meus oponentes e transformo-os em combustível para meus golpes.

- Absorve? Mas isso é...

- Incrível? Sim, eu concordo... - ela interrompeu - Por isso pense bem antes de me atacar de novo... Quanto mais forte for seu golpe, mais forte será o contra-ataque... - e virando de costas, voltando a caminhar, falou - Pra mim, vocês não passam de pilhas...

- O que você disse? - Seiya levantou-se revoltado.

- Você pode absorver golpes, mas não pode fazer isso com minha corrente! - Shun interrompeu - Corrente de Andrômeda!

Agni deixou que a corrente enlaçasse seu braço. Em seguida, lançou um olhar malévolo para Shun, e agarrou a corrente com a mão que estava livre. Acendeu seu cosmo e, instantaneamente, um rastro de fogo seguiu toda a extensão da corrente, derretendo-a por completo.

- Minha corrente! - Shun olhava incrédulo o que a Elemental tinha acabado de fazer. Em questão de segundos, com apenas um golpe, ela tinha conseguido destruir a principal arma dele. Sem sombra de dúvida era muito forte. Mas ele não podia desistir.

- Engana-se se pensa que minhas correntes são minha única arma... Tome isto! Tempestade Nebulosa!

Agni precisou usar as duas mãos e foi jogada levemente pra trás, mas dessa vez não absorveu o golpe de Shun.

- Seu idiota! Não sabe que ar é tudo o que o fogo precisa para se expandir? Chamas do Inferno!

As chamas seguiram o rastro da tempestade nebulosa de Shun como se fosse pólvora, explodindo em cima do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, jogando-o desacordado no chão.

- Shun! - Seiya gritou. Ia correr em direção a ele, mas parou ao ver Saori caída no chão, se contorcendo. O anel brilhava num laranja extremamente forte. Seiya enfureceu-se enquanto olhou pra trás e viu a Elemental gargalhando.

- Ora sua...

- Veja bem como fala, cavaleirinho! A vida de sua deusa está em minhas mãos... Quanto mais eu precisar lutar, mas ela vai me dar forças... - e vendo a relutância do Pégaso, ela continuou - Porque não me deixa acabar de uma vez com você? Assim você poupa Athena desse sofrimento desnecessário... Atlas acabará com ela de uma vez só, de forma rápida!

- Não vai encostar um dedo nela! - e acendendo seu cosmo de forma ainda mais intensa, Seiya preparou-se para atacar outra vez.

Vendo o que o cavaleiro pretendia, Agni atacou antes. Mas seu golpe foi direcionado para Saori. Vendo que a deusa seria atingida, Seiya se jogou na frente, recebendo todo o impacto do golpe. Caiu desacordado ao lado de Shun.

- Seiya! - Saori gritou desesperada.

- Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensava... Agora vamos, Athena... Temos um encontro com Atlas.

Saori não se moveu. Embora ainda estivesse com muita dor, acendeu seu cosmo e posicionou seu báculo.

- Você não pretende lutar comigo... Pretende? - desdenhou a Elemental. Saori permanecia imóvel. - Muito bem, se é o que quer, vejo que não tenho outra escolha...

Agni acendeu seu cosmo e se preparava para atacar quando uma pena atingiu sua mão.

- Nunca te disseram que quem brinca com fogo acaba se queimando, mocinha? - uma voz vinda do alto desafiou Fogo.

- Quem disse isso? - Ela olhava ao redor, mas não via ninguém.

- Eu disse. - o cavaleiro saltou diante dela, se fazendo notar.

- E quem é você?

- Eu sou Ikki, o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Ikki! - Saori disse aliviada

- Pode ir, Saori. Deixa que da esquentadinha cuido eu.

- Esquentadinha? Como ousa? E o que te faz pensar que eu vou deixar alguém passar por aqui? - revoltou-se a Elemental.

- Está querendo impedir Athena de caminhar pelo seu próprio Santuário? - Ikki dizia se postando à frente de Athena, protegendo-a de um eventual ataque.

- Estou dizendo apenas que pra passar por aqui somente se eu estiver morta!

- Eu vou acabar com você de qualquer jeito, mas seria indelicado da minha parte fazer Athena esperar...

- Ora seu abusado! Tome isso! Chamas do Inferno!

- Ave Fênix!

Os dois se atacaram ao mesmo tempo e os golpes explodiram quando se chocaram, não acertando nenhum dos dois diretamente, mas jogando ambos pra trás devido à força dos ataques.

- Ikki, está bem? - preocupou-se Saori indo até o cavaleiro.

- Estou, agora vá. Deve se apressar, não nos resta muito tempo.

- Sim, tem razão... - Saori seguiu adiante olhando discretamente pra trás antes, onde o cavaleiro de Pégaso ainda permanecia desacordado.

Ikki balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para a deusa assistindo-a partir.

- Deveria ter deixado que ela ficasse aqui... Teria uma morte mais rápida...

Ikki pôs-se de pé e viu que a Elemental estava novamente diante dele. O olhar dela era terrivelmente diabólico.

- O que disse? - perguntou Ikki.

- Disse que Atlas não terá piedade e fará com que Athena sofra, lentamente.

- Está mesmo querendo me fazer crer que Athena não tem chance de vencer? Ela é uma deusa, não se esqueça disso. Derrotá-la não será tão simples assim...

Agni riu desdenhosa antes de responder:

- Fênix... Isso não é nada pra ele. Atlas já destruiu três deuses e uma titã. O que será pra ele derrotar mais uma?

- O que está insinuando? - indagou Ikki.

- Eu estou afirmando que ela não é páreo pra ele... Você se lembra do plano que meu amigo Terra contou, não lembra? Pois bem... Neste momento os quatro estão lá, aguentando o fardo que durante tanto tempo foi imposto injustamente a Atlas.

- E você acha mesmo que eles vão ficar lá e aceitar tudo passivamente enquanto Atlas domina o mundo? - ironizou Fênix.

- Sim, eles farão exatamente isso... Até mesmo porque não tem outra opção... - respondeu Fogo gargalhando.

- Como assim?

- Atlas prendeu os quatro em esferas muito poderosas, para garantir que não desistiriam do acordo. Aqueles idiotas gananciosos...

Foi a vez de Ikki rir, para espanto de Agni.

- Qual a graça? - ela indagou nervosa.

- Atlas é mais presunçoso do que imaginei... Acha mesmo que basta prendê-los assim e a luta termina? Negativo... Se pensa assim, melhor tomar cuidado! Eles não são adversários simplórios, são quatro divindades e podem se vingar quando perceberem que foram enganados. Inclusive de você, pois se bem me lembro deve obediência a Hefesto, deus do fogo, não é mesmo?

- Deus do fogo? Hahaha! Eu sou a deusa do fogo! Sou Agni, reencarnação da deusa hindu do fogo! Só devo obediência a Atlas e ninguém mais!

- Deusa? Não me faça rir! Você é uma simples humana, mortal assim como eu, uma coitada que acha que é superior a todos... E que deve tomar cuidado! Pois se Atlas enganou até uma titã, pode muito bem fazer o mesmo com você.

- Ele... Ele não faria isso...

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você.

Agni ficou em dúvida, nunca tinha pensado nessa hipótese levantada por Ikki. Mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Cale a boca, Fênix! Você não sabe o que diz! - ela enfureceu-se e acendeu seu cosmo novamente, que brilhou ainda mais intensamente. Ikki percebeu que quanto mais brava ela estava, mais forte seu cosmo ficava. Percebeu que irritá-la não seria uma boa tática. Ele ficou quieto, pensativo, e ela percebeu.

- Se arrependeu do que disse ou ficou com medo? - ela tentou.

- Nem uma coisa nem outra... - respondeu ele - Estava aqui pensando apenas que a verdade dói... Ou você não teria reagido assim. Sabe que eu tenho razão, embora nunca vá admitir.

- Ora seu... Chega de palhaçada! Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! Febre Vermelha!

Ikki viu saírem raios vermelhos das mãos dela, aparentemente inofensivos. Ele não sentia nada ao ser atingido por eles, pareciam raios laser. Em poucos segundos, porém, ele começou a suar e sentiu um calor insuportável, como se tudo estivesse borbulhando dentro dele. Até respirar queimava. A saliva parecia que evaporava antes dele engolir.

- Zeus, parece que estou perdendo toda a água do meu corpo! Que sensação horrível! - Ikki reclamou.

- Não parece, você realmente está, Fênix! Vai murchar e secar como uma fruta podre, até morrer! Hahaha! - Fogo parecia se divertir com a situação deprimente em que Ikki se encontrava - Eu até poderia ficar aqui assistindo você definhar, mas tenho mais o que fazer... Então vamos logo acabar com isso... Fogo Mortal! - e uma bola de fogo saiu das mãos da Elemental, a mesma que ela jogara antes em Seiya, Shun e Saori. E Ikki, completamente indefeso devido ao efeito do golpe anterior foi atingido em cheio, sendo arremessado para dentro do salão do grande mestre, rolando pelo chão, parando em frente ao trono do mestre, com sua armadura semidestruída.

- Esse realmente deu trabalho... - falou Fogo limpando o suor da testa - Mas foi um adversário que valeu a pena...

Fogo seguiu caminhando tranquilamente pelo salão do mestre, passando pelo corpo aparentemente sem vida do cavaleiro de Fênix, que estava no chão. Quando estava quase saindo, sentiu uma cosmo energia muito forte vinda de dentro do salão explodir raivosa em sua direção. A força foi tamanha que a empurrou para frente, a derrubando. Agni olhou pra trás e assistiu estupefata o cavaleiro de Fênix em pé.

- Você... Ainda vivo?

- Foi um ótimo golpe, mas precisará de muito mais que isso para se ver livre de mim...

- Hum... Vamos ver então se você consegue escapar ileso do ataque mais poderoso de Fogo!

- Manda ver! - desafiou Fênix em posição de defesa.

- Vou acabar com você! Volcano! - Ikki sentiu um calor imenso nos pés e logo a terra começou a tremer. Ele tentou se mexer, mas não conseguia. Viu que a terra começou a elevar-se e um buraco se abriu no topo. De lá de dentro saiu um jato de lava que acertou o cavaleiro em cheio, jogando-o para o alto, fazendo com que batesse no teto e caísse de cabeça no chão. Para garantir que ele não saísse vivo dessa vez, Fogo manteve seu golpe, e a lava seguia saindo de dentro da terra. Uma fumaça grossa tomou conta do lugar. Quando achou que já era suficiente, Agni parou o golpe e esperou a fumaça se dissipar. Esperava ver o corpo destroçado do cavaleiro, mas tudo o que encontrou foi a máscara de sua armadura. Não tinha sinal de Ikki em lugar algum.

- Deve ter derretido na lava... - concluiu ela, para dizer em seguida, com sorriso irônico - Acho que exagerei um pouco... Mas essa máscara parece ser resistente, pois permanece intacta. Forte para uma armadura de bronze...

Agni seguiu caminhando em direção à saída do salão quando foi atingida por um raio, diretamente na cabeça. Em seguida, viu Atlas aparecer na sua frente.

- Mestre?

- Fogo, o que faz aqui ainda? Temos que comemorar! - sorriu ele.

- Acabou? Nós vencemos?

- Sim, é claro. Você tinha dúvidas que conseguiríamos?

- Claro que não, meu Mestre... - ela ajoelhou-se diante dele, em reverência.

- Ora, pare com isso! Levante-se... - ele levantou-a, puxando-a delicadamente pelas mãos. Em seguida, levantando o rosto dela pelo queixo para que o olhasse e passando as costas da mão pela face de Agni, concluiu - Você sabe que é muito especial pra mim, não sabe?

Ela sorriu genuinamente em resposta. Um sorriso que pôde ser percebido ainda que por debaixo da máscara que ela usava. Não podia acreditar que finalmente estava ouvindo aquelas palavras. Ele estava se declarando pra ela!

- Você é importante demais pra mim... Aquela que posso sempre contar, não importa o que aconteça. Sei que estará sempre ao meu lado. Por isso eu queria te fazer um pedido...

- Pedido? - Ela sentiu que o coração sairia pela boca de tanta emoção.

- Sim... - ele sorriu - Aceitaria ser minha... madrinha de casamento?

- Sua o quê? - o mundo perfeito parecia agora desmoronar diante dela.

- Minha madrinha! Naida aceitou se casar comigo, agora que tudo acabou, reinará ao meu lado. - Agni assistiu incrédula Água se aproximar deslumbrante, com um vestido digno de rainha, até parar ao lado de Atlas, sendo enlaçada na cintura por ele.

- Adoraríamos que fizesse parte disso. - Naida falou dando a Agni seu sorriso mais encantador.

- Eu... Como pôde? Depois de tudo o que ela fez, de quase ter colocado tudo a perder! Ela te traiu! Você não vê?

- Agni, o que está havendo? Não entendo o porquê de tanta raiva. Já perdoei Naida por tudo, não conseguiria ficar longe dela... - ele disse e abraçou a loira.

- Mas isso não é certo! Você não pode!

- E por que não? - Naida questionou - Qual a razão de agir assim? Não gostou do convite? Seria uma honra para qualquer um e você recusa! Oh, não... A menos que...

- O que ia dizer, meu amor? - Atlas perguntou a Naida.

- Não pode ser! Ela queria ser a noiva! Que ridícula! Hahaha!

Atlas começou a gargalhar também e pegou Naida no colo. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente para tristeza e desespero de Agni. As lágrimas escorriam livres, embora o rosto só demonstrasse ódio e não tristeza.

De repente, a imagem dos dois se fundiu e virou um borrão, que pouco a pouco se transformou na imagem de Ikki. Agni chacoalhou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, tentando livrar-se daquela miragem. Quando por fim abriu os olhos novamente, era de fato Ikki quem estava lá. Fraco, ferido e sem armadura, mas era ele.

- Sabia que você tinha um motivo forte pra confiar tão cegamente em Atlas...

- Fênix... O que aconteceu aqui? O que significa isso?

- Você foi atingida pelo meu Golpe Fantasma de Fênix. - Agni se lembrou do raio que atingiu sua cabeça - Foi por causa dele que você teve todas essas ilusões.

- Ilusões... Mas quando... Como foi que me atingiu?

- Percebi que seu cosmo aumentava quando estava com raiva... Não tinha muito tempo, precisava te atacar de uma única vez e acertar. Sabia que se achasse que tinha me vencido seria mais fácil, pois você não se defenderia, então...

- Você se deixou atacar de propósito... Mas como conseguiu escapar do meu golpe?

- Foi difícil... Mas depois que caí concentrei toda a minha energia em desviar a lava de mim. Depois, foi só esperar o momento certo.

- Você é muito burro, Fênix... - Agni balançava a cabeça negativamente - Quase se matou pra me golpear e de nada adiantou... Ainda estou aqui, em pé, mas você já quase não tem mais forças...

- Tenho força suficiente pra ao menos mais um golpe. - Ikki falou, acendendo seu cosmo novamente.

- E?

- E só preciso disso pra te vencer.

- Não seja tolo! Não me acertou sequer uma vez, acha mesmo que pode me derrotar com um só golpe?

- Eu não acho, eu vou. O Golpe Fantasma destrói o sistema nervoso do oponente. Você ainda não sabe, mas já morreu...

Agni viu que Ikki atacaria, mas estranhamente não conseguia se defender.

- Adeus, Agni. Ave Fênix!

Ikki acertou a Elemental em cheio, fazendo-a voar pelos ares, a armadura se despedaçando no caminho. Ela caiu de costas no chão, deu um último suspiro e morreu. Ikki aproximou-se a tempo de ver ainda a pedra vermelha do pingente dela, em formato de fogueira, se apagar.

- Vai encontrar seu Atlas em breve, não se preocupe... No inferno.

Ikki se dirigiu à saída, mas cambaleou e caiu. Levantou-se uma vez mais, com dificuldade. O golpe de Fogo realmente tinha sido bem forte, ele estava muito debilitado. Mas não podia parar.

- Essa guerra ainda não acabou. Ainda falta uma batalha. - disse Fênix pra si mesmo enquanto tentava encontrar forças para permanecer em pé e caminhar até Athena.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Hyoga, ainda de joelhos, sentia-se terrivelmente fraco. Agora que a adrenalina tinha baixado e o sangue tinha esfriado podia sentir o efeito dos tantos golpes que levara. A visão turvava e parecia que ele ia desmaiar. Mas ele não podia. Precisava continuar. Precisava saber dos demais. Ia se levantando quando escutou passos na sua direção. Não tardou e um par de pés parou diante do cavaleiro de Cisne, que ainda estava de joelhos. Levantou vagarosamente o rosto e se deparou com o rosto ferido de Atlas a olhá-lo. Então era isso. Ainda não tinha acabado.

- Sentiu minha falta? - o titã falou irônico para, em seguida, chutar Hyoga com toda sua força no peito. O cavaleiro voou longe e bateu com as costas contra a estátua de Athena, caindo sentado no chão. Atlas aproximou-se e levantou Cisne pelo pescoço:

- Eu te disse que sou um titã! Sou invencível! Sou imortal! Você nunca vai me derrotar!

- Vai... pro... inferno... - balbuciou Hyoga em resposta.

- Você é que vai, seu maldito!

Atlas preparava seu ataque quando foi golpeado à distância no braço, soltando Hyoga imediatamente no chão.

- Ainda não terminamos...

Atlas olhou em direção da onde viera o ataque e se deparou com Naida caminhando em sua direção, muito ferida.

- Então você sobreviveu... - ele suspirou. Preferia que ela tivesse morrido. Matá-la agora que a raiva tinha baixado seria bem mais difícil. - Assim que eu acabar aqui será sua vez, querida...

- Não será, não, Atlas.

Uma outra voz veio das escadas, de trás de Naida, irritando Atlas.

- Quem mais vai interromper? - questionou o titã.

- Eu. - e Athena apareceu com seu cosmo reluzente e o báculo em mãos - E sua luta agora é comigo.

- X - X - X - X - X - CONTINUA - X - X - X - X - X -

Notas Finais

Desculpem a demora! Não consegui postar antes, este capítulo estava difícil de sair... Bom, espero que tenha ficado bom! =) Estamos bem na reta final, não percam as próximas emoções! Até breve!


	23. Chapter 23 - O FIM DE TUDO

No último capítulo, Ikki teve uma batalha muito difícil com Agni, a Elemental de Fogo. Saori conseguiu chegar até Atlas e libertou os doze cavaleiros de Ouro, que agora vão se juntar à batalha para destruir Atlas de uma vez.

Capítulo 23 - O FIM DE TUDO

Athena emanava um cosmo brilhante e extremamente forte, apesar dela estar debilitada. Atlas ficou surpreso. Conhecia por fama a força da deusa, mas quando conheceu a sua forma humana, a frágil Saori Kido, imaginou que tinham exagerado um pouco. Agora ele via que não tinham mentido: Athena era realmente muito forte.

- Atlas... Eu disse que sua luta agora e comigo... - Saori falou, tirando o titã de seus pensamentos.

- Eu devia saber que não daria certo confiar naqueles inúteis daqueles Elementais... - Atlas falava e balançava a cabeça negativamente - Dei-lhes uma, apenas uma missão e eles não conseguiram cumprir...

Saori ignorou totalmente o que Atlas dizia, aproximou-se mais dele, lentamente, enquanto continuava falando:

- Ikki me avisou por cosmo sobre o que você fez com os demais deuses... Não vai funcionar.

Atlas surpreendeu-se com o fato de ela saber o que ele tinha feito, mas não se apavorou. Achava que seria impossível alguém conseguir vencê-lo, nem mesmo a poderosa Athena seria capaz. Demonstrou o quanto estava confiante dando uma sonora gargalhada em resposta.

- Quero saber quem será capaz de me impedir. Você? Neste estado lastimável?

- Você também já esteve melhor... - ela respondeu ironicamente - Acho que talvez estejamos de fato nas mesmas condições. Mas eu ainda tenho uma poderosa vantagem sobre você.

- Espero que não esteja se referindo aos seus cavaleiros, pois só sobrou este aqui, mais morto do que vivo... - disse Atlas olhando para Hyoga, enfurecendo na hora o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, ainda estou vivo e enquanto respirar terei condições de enfrentar você!

Saori viu que começariam novamente o embate e apressou-se em interromper. Hyoga estava muito ferido e ela temia que ele não resistisse a mais um ataque.

- Hyoga está ferido, mas sei que ele tem condições de me ajudar, eu confio nele. Mas não me referia apenas a ele ou aos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Você não está contando com aqueles que eu fiz adormecer, não seria tão ingênua...

- Sim, é exatamente deles que estou falando. Mas acho que o ingênuo aqui é você se acha que eles permanecerão adormecidos por muito tempo. - Saori intensificou ainda mais seu cosmo e levantou o báculo no ar. Imediatamente o artefato começou a brilhar, como se tivesse luz própria, enquanto Saori falava - Eu ordeno que acordem desse sono maldito que Atlas impôs a vocês! Despertem cavaleiros de Ouro!

O báculo brilhou ainda mais intensamente e doze raios de luz saíram em direção a cada uma das doze casas, atingindo e destruindo imediatamente cada uma das doze mandalas que tinham sido colocadas lá. Ao se quebrarem, evaporavam feito cinzas e seu pó era carregado pelo intenso raio brilhante até alcançar a esfera na qual os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam. Ao se misturarem ao raio de luz e a estrutura da esfera, a mesma começou a derreter, como gelo exposto ao calor. Os cavaleiros de ouro responderam ao chamado de Athena, despertando imediatamente após libertos das prisões que lhes impuseram. As armaduras ressoavam juntas e Athena pôde sentir, ainda que estivesse longe deles, que poderia contar com sua preciosa ajuda. Um a um, os cavaleiros percorriam as casas em direção ao santuário de Athena.

Athena baixou o báculo e sorriu ao se dirigir novamente ao titã:

- Em breve seremos catorze contra um, Atlas. - Saori falou e olhou para Naida, que meneou um sim com a cabeça em agradecimento. A Elemental ficou lisonjeada ao ver que a deusa sabia que estavam do mesmo lado e que ela lutaria em seu nome enquanto tivesse forças. - Ainda acha que seu plano tem a mínima chance de dar certo?

- Catorze contra um... - ele riu - Uma luta injusta para aquela que se diz a deusa que ama a justiça, não acha?

- Por mim essa luta não aconteceria, Atlas. Você me obrigou a isso quando criou esse plano mirabolante pra tomar a Terra pra si, quando decidiu descontar nos humanos inocentes o castigo que levou de Zeus e que a seu ver foi injusto. Quem é você pra falar de justiça? Logo você, a mais injusta de todas as divindades!

- Vejo que num ponto nós concordamos, Athena... Eu realmente nunca me importei muito com justiça, de fato... E já que em breve essa luta será desigual, melhor acabarmos com ela de uma vez... Mas antes de lutarmos de igual pra igual, vamos eliminar os insetos... Globos Mortais!

À velocidade da luz, Atlas atacou Hyoga e Naida de surpresa, tirando-os de seu caminho com o forte golpe. Os dois foram jogados longe, como se uma bomba tivesse explodido em cima deles. Não tiveram a menor chance de defesa e, sem poderem se mexer para se esquivarem, caíram de cabeça no chão, desacordados.

- Agora sim, Athena, somos apenas eu e você! Vamos ver do que realmente é capaz!

Athena acendeu seu cosmo e intensificou seu poder, o báculo começou a brilhar novamente. Ela apontou o artefato na direção do titã e raios dourados saíram dele, como ondas elétricas. Ao atingirem Atlas, criaram um campo magnético ao seu redor, que impediam que ele se mexesse e, quanto mais fortes ficavam, mais pressionavam o titã. Atlas percebeu que seria derrotado se não fizesse nada logo, então concentrou seu cosmo e levantou o campo magnético ao seu redor, fazendo-o rodar cada vez mais depressa, até que se transformasse em uma esfera. Com um rápido movimento de braço ele arremessou a esfera na direção de Saori, que prontamente usou o báculo para se defender. Mas a força foi tão grande que fez com que ela caísse pra trás.

- Nada mal pra uma garotinha... Mas lhe falta experiência... Eu sempre lutei sozinho enquanto você colocava seus guerreiros pra te defenderem. A vantagem agora é toda minha, Athena... - Atlas falava com o cosmo explodindo de ódio enquanto se aproximava lentamente de Saori, que se arrastava pra trás - Quais são suas últimas palavras?

- Saia de perto dela!

- Mas o que é agora? - questionou irritado o titã enquanto olhava incrédulo para a silhueta de três cavaleiros ficar cada vez mais nítida, até se materializar por completo diante dele.

- Disse pra sair daí. Meteoro de Pegasus!

O golpe de Seiya aplicado à queima roupa foi forte demais para o poderoso Atlas que, ferido, já não tinha mais a mesma capacidade de defesa e voou longe. Nem bem certificou-se que o titã tinha sido atingido, Seiya correu em direção à Saori, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Está tudo bem? O que ele fez com você? Te machucou? Está ferida? - Seiya olhava cada pedacinho de Saori como uma mãe que procura um machucado em um filho que acabou de levar um tombo daqueles. Ou como um homem apaixonado que cuida da amada, certificando-se que ela está de fato bem.

- Não, eu estou bem, de verdade. - ela disse num meio sorriso, lisonjeada com a preocupação dele - Fico feliz ao ver que também estão bem.

- Sim... Acordei e vi Shun caído, então o acordei também. Corremos o mais rápido que pudemos e encontramos Ikki muito ferido no salão do mestre. O ajudamos a caminhar e aqui estamos. - e ao olhar para Cisne e Água caídos no chão, ele completou - Vejo que dormi demais...

- O importante é que está aqui e bem. - ela disse segurando a mão dele entre as suas, aparentemente não se importando com o que os demais presentes pudessem pensar - Você não chegou tarde, veio na hora certa, como sempre. - E os dois se abraçaram.

Shun, que ajudava o irmão a se apoiar saiu correndo ao ver Hyoga desmaiado.

- Hyoga! - disse enquanto virava o amigo de barriga pra cima - Vamos, fale comigo! Acorde!

Shun chacoalhava o cavaleiro de Cisne e começava a se desesperar quando o loiro abriu e piscou lentamente os olhos.

- Graças a Zeus, está vivo! Pensei que tinha acontecido o pior...

- Não sou tão fácil assim de se vencer... - disse Hyoga, enquanto se levantava com certa dificuldade.

- Você está bem ferido, não deve ter sido uma luta fácil... - Shun preocupou-se ao ver o estado em que o amigo estava.

- Isso não é nada... - desconversou o russo - E Athena?

- Ela está bem, não se preocupe... Está em ótimas mãos... - falou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda enquanto olhava discretamente para o casal que estava um pouco afastado dali.

Do outro lado, Ikki ajudava Naida a se levantar. Ela olhava desconfiada para o cavaleiro de Fênix, que percebeu:

- Qual o problema? Eu não sou tão ruim assim, moça... Sei quando faço um julgamento errado. - disse o cavaleiro terminando de ajudá-la a ficar em pé - Mas se está esperando um pedido de desculpas, esqueça...

- Você aceita um muito obrigada, pelo menos?

Ikki nada respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Nem bem tiveram tempo de se recompor, uma esfera gigante veio como se fosse do nada e atingiu a todos, aprisionando-os no mesmo instante.

- Nossa, mas o que é isso? - questionou Seiya.

- É o campo de força de Atlas. Muito cuidado, aqui dentro ele pode nos atingir, mas nós nada podemos fazer contra ele. - Hyoga respondeu.

- Por Zeus, que cosmo terrível e cheio de ódio é esse? Nunca vi nada igual. - perguntou Shun, assustado.

- É o cosmo de Atlas, Shun... - Naida respondeu - Ele parece indestrutível! Mesmo ferido não conseguimos derrotá-lo definitivamente...

- É isso mesmo, minha cara, parece que finalmente entendeu... - Atlas apareceu mais uma vez diante do grupo - Sou um titã e sou invencível. Essa batalha é perdida, vocês podem me atacar todos juntos, nunca irão ganhar! - ele transpirava arrogância e tinha uma confiança que parecia inabalável. Atlas se comportava como se realmente não tivesse dúvidas de que vencer aquela guerra seria somente uma questão de tempo. Olhando para todos os aprisionados, sorria satisfeito. Acreditava que aquela era a demonstração mais verdadeira que seu poder não tinha limites.

- Com a ajuda de mais doze pessoas talvez façamos um milagre então... - Dohko disse.

E ao olhar para o lado, Atlas viu todos cavaleiros de Ouro chegando, um a um. Mas ao invés de preocupar-se, soltou mais uma de suas sonoras e malévolas gargalhadas antes de responder.

- Muito bem... Parece que agora o embate vai ficar um pouco mais igual...Eles estavam relativamente longe um do outro, foi muita sorte ela ter conseguido

- X - X - X - X - X -

Na mansão Kido a aflição ia ficando maior, à medida que o tempo ia passando. Eire parecia a mais nervosa das três.

- Já se passou tanto tempo e ainda nenhuma notícia! O que será que está havendo?

- Acalme-se, Eire, é assim mesmo... Isso é normal... - Mino dizia sentada no sofá, cabeça apoiada nos braços que estavam apoiados nos joelhos. Ela tentava acalmar a amiga buscando uma tranquilidade que ela mesma também não tinha.

- Mino, é difícil se acalmar sem saber o que está acontecendo e sem poder fazer nada pra ajudar...

Shunrei olhava para as duas, mas parecia estar presente apenas de corpo físico. A mente estava bem longe dali. Fizeram-na tomar um calmante e queriam que ela fosse descansar, dormir um pouco. O comprimido conseguiram obrigá-la a tomar, mas sair de lá ela não sairia. Nem arrastada. Não enquanto não tivesse confirmações sobre o que tinha havido com Shiryu.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta do ambiente. Não se ouvia um ruído sequer. No entanto, nas cabeças das três garotas havia uma multidão de medos, dúvidas e esperanças gritando, um querendo ser mais forte que o outro, se sobressaindo às vezes, mas logo voltando ao berro uníssono que só existia nas mentes aflitas das presentes ali. Tão concentradas estavam que tomaram um susto maior que o normal ao verem surgir Kiki no meio da sala, arfando esgotado, como se tivesse feito muito esforço. Mino foi a primeira a se preocupar, imaginando que algo dera errado no transporte com Ikki, muito embora já fizesse bastante tempo que tinham saído de lá.

- Kiki, o que houve? Te atacaram? E o Ikki? - desesperou-se Mino, jogando uma enxurrada de perguntas no aprendiz de cavaleiro enquanto ajudava-o a se levantar.

- Ikki estava bem quando o vi da última vez... O deixei em segurança na entrada do Santuário, como combinamos. - Mino suspirou aliviada, mas Kiki continuou falando antes que fosse interrompido por qualquer uma das demais - O que me trouxe até aqui foi na verdade Shina, June, Marin e Shiryu.

Shunrei arregalou os olhos ao escutar o nome do cavaleiro de Dragão e levantou-se do sofá, mãos entrelaçadas, na posição de oração que ela sempre fazia, mesmo sem perceber, quando ele lutava ou estava em perigo. Embora cheia de perguntas a fazer, ela permaneceu calada, aguardando o pronunciamento de Kiki.

Vendo que nenhuma delas de manifestou e que estavam desesperadas por notícias, o aprendiz de cavaleiro continuou:

- Quando deixei Ikki no Santuário, Shina apareceu e nos disse que Marin e June estavam muito feridas, mas que Athena as tinha encontrado e salvado da morte. Ikki me pediu pra cuidar das três, no entanto... - Kiki respirou fundo, pegando ar para tomar coragem e aliviar-se do cansaço. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Shunrei que já voltavam a lacrimejar, pegou nas mãos da chinesa e continuou - Ela nos contou que tinha encontrado Shiryu muito ferido na casa de Áries e me pediu que desse prioridade de cuidados a ele, pois seu estado não era nada bom...

Shunrei já não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas e Kiki engoliu seco para tentar terminar de dar a notícia sem chorar junto com ela:

- Eu vim pra te avisar que acabei de deixá-lo no Hospital da Fundação e pra dizer que se quiser, eu te levo até lá.

- Sei que deve estar muito cansado após todos esses teleportes e te agradeço imensamente a gentileza. Vou aceitar, Kiki. Mas antes, queria te perguntar uma coisa e queria que fosse muito sincero na resposta, sem rodeios, por favor... - Shunrei disse baixando o semblante tristemente, como se não tivesse coragem pra encarar Kiki ou escutar o que ele tinha pra dizer - O Shiryu... Ele... Está... Vivo?

- X - X - X - X - X -

- Ora, ora... Vejo que mais gente chegou pra festa! - Atlas disse ironicamente.

- Ainda não é uma festa, mas certamente será quando acabarmos com você! - Saga falou.

- Pois muito bem, comecem! O que estão esperando? - desafiou o titã.

- Não teria tanta pressa se fosse você... - Camus respondeu e acendeu se cosmo. O titã preparou-se para atacar, no entanto, viu que o cavaleiro de Ouro não ia em sua direção, mas sim na da esfera que aprisionava Athena e os demais. Congelou-a, destruindo-a instantaneamente, libertando a todos. Saori caminhou até Camus e lhe disse, aparentemente em resposta a algum questionamento que ele fizera diretamente pelo cosmo:

- Não tem que se preocupar com isso, Camus. Nem você, nem os demais. Eu lhes dou permissão. Sei que sempre foi proibido, mas não posso admitir que todo o nosso esforço para conseguir paz na Terra seja destruído pela ganância de um deus ambicioso como Atlas. Não vou permitir que ele cause ainda mais sofrimento a qualquer criatura viva que seja. Façam o que tem que fazer.

O cavaleiro de Aquário meneou um sim com a cabeça e os cavaleiros de Bronze assistiam confusos enquanto os cavaleiros de Ouro se posicionavam de três em três, de acordo com seu elemento regente, aos lados, na frente e atrás de Atlas. O titã ficou no meio olhando para toda aquela movimentação sem nada entender também. No entanto, tudo ficou claro quando eles se posicionaram, dois de joelho e um de pé, braços esticados em posição de ataque.

- Mas isso não e incrível! Eles estão se preparando para...

- A Exclamação de Athena, Shun. - Hyoga respondeu ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda - Eles atacarão Atlas com quatro Exclamações de Athena.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Kiki não pensou muito pra responder. Não era mais uma criança, mas tampouco tinha experiência ou jeito para lidar com aquele tipo de situação. Achou que ser objetivo seria a melhor maneira de explicar para Shunrei o que estava acontecendo sem causar-lhe ainda mais sofrimento.

- Shunrei eu... Sinceramente não sei e não posso te responder isso. Quando encontrei o Shiryu, ele realmente estava muito ferido. Eu não sei te dizer se estava vivo ou morto. Temi pelo pior, confesso, mas quando cheguei no hospital e vi o desespero dos médicos, percebi que ele estava vivo. Logo em seguida fui pegar as garotas e depois vim diretamente pra cá, então não sei te dizer o que aconteceu depois disso.

Para a surpresa de Kiki, Shunrei o abraçou apertado, limpou as lágrimas e esboçou um sorriso. Ele ficou sem entender nada. Não contava com essa reação.

- Essa é a melhor notícia que podia ter me dado. Significa que ainda há uma esperança. Pode ser mínima, mas enquanto existir essa chama de vida em Shiryu, posso acreditar que ele vai se salvar.

Kiki até pensou em perguntar pra ela como podia ter tanta certeza que ele se salvaria, mas sabia que a resposta que receberia ele ainda não podia entender plenamente: aquilo nada mais era do que amor.

- Querem vir junto? Eu posso buscar vocês depois. - perguntou o aprendiz para Mino e Eire.

- Agradeço, mas não. Prefiro ficar aqui, caso surja alguma notícia do Santuário. - respondeu Eire.

- Eu também vou ficar por aqui, obrigada Kiki. - completou Mino.

- Bem, se assim desejam... Preparada, Shunrei?

- Sim, mais do que nunca.

- Então vamos encontrar Shiryu.

Os dois sumiram dali e Mino e Eire se olharam, rindo levemente uma pra outra.

- Pelo menos a Shunrei vai saber o que aconteceu com o Shiryu. Vai poder vê-lo, tocá-lo, mostrar pra ele que está ali dando todo o apoio e amor que ele precisa.

- Mino... Em breve você também poderá fazer o mesmo, estou certa disso. - Eire pegou nas mãos de Mino enquanto falava com a amiga com a voz embargada e lágrimas nos olhos. Mino entendeu que Eire sofria não somente porque não sabia se Hyoga estava vivo, mas porque não tinha certeza se conseguiria confortá-lo e cuidar dele. Olhou nos olhos da amiga e lhe deu um forte abraço. As duas permaneceram ali, abraçadas, uma consolando a outra, enquanto a chuva voltava a cair fina do lado de fora da mansão.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam posicionados e prontos para atacar. Máscara da Morte, Miro e Afrodite na frente, Saga, Dohko e Camus do lado direito, Mu, Aioria e Aioros atrás, e Aldebaran, Shaka e Shura do lado esquerdo. Atlas ficou cercado e aparentemente sem reação. Principalmente quando viu Saori caminhar em sua direção.

- Ainda pode desistir disso, Atlas. Não precisa acabar assim. Desista dessa vingança estúpida... Eu posso te perdoar e ficaremos todos em paz.

- Perdoar? Perdoar? E não preciso do seu perdão nem do perdão de ninguém! Você e aqueles outros estúpidos do Olimpo... Quando eu mais precisei de vocês, me deram as costas, me deixaram lá, apodrecendo, obrigando a carregar esse planeta idiota por toda a eternidade. Agora você vem me falar em me perdoar? O único que tem o poder do perdão aqui sou eu e não vou lhes dar porque não merecem! Dane-se você e o seu perdão! - as palavras cheias de fúria do titã refletiam o cosmo repleto de ódio que ele emanava. Estava debilitado, mas ainda era extremamente poderoso. Saori baixou tristemente o semblante, virou-se e começou a caminhar devagar, falando com Atlas, mas sem olhar pra trás.

- Lamento que tenha que ser assim... Eu tentei, mas você não me deixa oura escolha...

Quando a deusa já tinha se afastado, os doze cavaleiros de ouro acenderam seus cosmos ao máximo, quase explodindo. As armaduras ressoavam e todos pronunciaram juntos, em uníssono:

- EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATHENA!

Toda aquela poderosa energia convergiu em direção a um único ponto explodindo no titã. Atlas usava seu cosmo para defender-se, e por mais que os cavaleiros de Ouro aumentassem a intensidade de seu poder, nada parecia ser suficiente para destruí-lo. Sem nada dizer, Seiya correu em direção aos cavaleiros de Fogo, posicionou-se atrás deles, acendeu seu cosmo ao máximo e gritou:

- Turbilhão de Pegasus!

Os demais automaticamente fizeram o mesmo, ficando Shun junto aos cavaleiros de Ar, Hyoga aos de Terra e Naida com os de Água. Todos com os cosmos elevados ao máximo, invocando seus golpes mais poderosos, somando as forças aos cavaleiros de Ouro.

Atlas já não podia mais se defender. Os cosmos dos cavaleiros somados começavam a abrir brechas no campo de força que ele criara com sua energia para se proteger. Não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. De repente, tudo começou a tremer, como se fosse um terremoto gigante. Mas não era só a terra que se movia. O ar ficou agitado e inconstante e até o céu ficou instável. Parecia que o firmamento engoliria a superfície. Todos estranharam, mas em nenhum momento se deixaram desconcentrar e mantiveram suas posições.

- Atlas... Chegou a hora desse seu plano chegar ao fim... - disse uma voz masculina, enquanto relâmpagos pipocavam no céu.

-Você foi muito pretensioso achando que tudo isso daria certo... Apostou alto demais... - completou outra voz masculina, mais parecida com a de um idoso.

- Sim, Atlas... Mas seu pior erro não foi sua ambição desmedida... Mas sim, achar que poderia nos passar pra trás... - completou uma outra voz, feminina.

- Você foi muito tolo de pensar que poderia ser bem sucedido... - disse outra voz masculina.

- Hahahahahahahaha! Vocês são muito burros, mesmo! Não acredito que estão aqui! - mesmo em meio àquela confusão toda e em situação totalmente desfavorável, Atlas ainda conseguia desdenhar daqueles quatro.

As silhuetas foram se desenhando e tomando forma, e os cavaleiros então puderam vislumbrar à sua frente um velho conhecido: Poseidon. Ao seu lado, um velho feioso e manco, que não inspiraria confiança e passaria desapercebido por qualquer um na rua e uma mulher alta e forte, de cabelos castanhos compridos e vestes verdes com as árvores: Hefesto e Gaia. Ao lado deles, um rapaz alto de cabelos acinzentados e encaracolados, olhos totalmente prateados e uma veste comprida, parecida com uma túnica branca: Éolo.

- Se vocês três estão aqui, então posso deduzir que ninguém segura o firmamento, o que quer dizer que esse maldito planeta virará pó e vocês também! Vão todos sumir e então, o que sobrará para dominarem, Poseidon, Hefesto, Éolo e Gaia? O que restará de seus preciosos seres vivos para defender, Athena? - o titã continuou.

Num piscar de olhos, as coisas começaram a se acalmar e voltar ao normal. Aqueles fenômenos gigantescos reduziram-se até ficaram praticamente imperceptíveis. Uma imensa luz clara, mais brilhante que os raios de sol invadiu o local, quase cegando a todos. Era uma energia muito poderosa. Foi quando todos se deram conta e conseguiram ver o que tinha feito tudo parar: Athena estava de braços abertos, olhos fechados, com seu báculo brilhando intensamente, emitindo raios em direção ao firmamento. Seu cosmo explodira de tal forma, que inundara todo, iluminando cada canto e espantando a escuridão que antes começava a dominar tudo.

- Parece que alguém resolveu fazer seu trabalho, Atlas... - ironizou Poseidon.

- Essa garota... é louca! Ela nunca vai... conseguir aguentar isso... por muito tempo. Não passará... um minuto e ela se... desfará junto com o... planeta! - falava Atlas com dificuldade, tentando se desvencilhar das poderosas energias que apontavam ainda e cada vez mais fortes contra si.

- Acho que está cometendo o mesmo erro e pela segunda vez, Atlas... Somos deuses assim como você, portanto, temos poderes similares. Não devia desprezar-nos... Você achou mesmo que poderia nos passar pra trás? Achou mesmo que ficaríamos presos eternamente naquela prisão ridícula que criou? Não me faça rir novamente querendo que eu acredite que você realmente pensou que conseguiria levar esse seu plano até o fim... - completou Hefesto.

- Da mesma forma, não se engane pensando que Athena não teria forças suficientes pra fazer o que está fazendo. Ela também é uma de nós. - falou também Éolo.

- E do que vai adiantar ela... se sacrificar assim? Ou ela... resolveu tomar... meu lugar? - desdenhou o titã, com ainda mais dificuldade.

- Não, Atlas... Athena está apenas ganhando tempo... Ou melhor, está nos dando tempo para devolvermos a responsabilidade de manter a Terra em seu devido lugar a quem realmente deve fazer isso... - Gaia respondeu.

- Oh, não... Vocês não vão... fazer isso... Não vão me... mandar de volta para aquele... maldito castigo! Eu não vou... continuar segurando esse maldito planeta... por toda a... eternidade! Meu poder não pode... servir somente... a isso, seria muito... desperdício!

- Infelizmente, você devia ter pensado em tudo isso antes de fazer o que fez... Da primeira vez. Não cabe a nenhum de nós revogar essa punição. E o único que poderia fazê-lo não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de alterar alguma coisa, o que me faz crer que tudo deve permanecer como sempre foi... - completou Gaia, com incrível serenidade - Adeus, Atlas. Volte para onde nunca deveria ter saído.

As quatro divindades se posicionaram atrás dos cavaleiros de ouro de seus respetivos elementos, acenderam seus poderosos cosmos e explodiram seus poderes ao mesmo tempo, em direção a Atlas. Todos os presentes tentavam manter a concentração para não perderem o foco e dar assim a Atlas um fôlego qualquer que lhe permitisse uma brecha para escapar, mas não tinha como ficar impassível diante de tudo aquilo. Nunca antes deuses e titãs tinham se unido para derrotar um igual.

- Eu não vou voltar pra lá! Não podem fazer isso comigo! Nãããããããããããããão! - Atlas deu um grito desesperado enquanto seu corpo explodia em micropartículas no ar, reduzindo-o a uma bola de energia que ficou vagando, como um peixe que tenta em vão fugir do aquário.

Athena cambaleou por diversas vezes, chegando a ficar de joelhos, mas não esmoreceu em nenhum momento. Permaneceu firme e forte segurando o báculo. Sabia que se o soltasse, seria o fim do planeta. Olhou brevemente para todos seus cavaleiros ali presentes, especialmente para os de bronze. Estavam no limite, mas mais uma vez, cumpriam o que prometeram. E ela, em pensamento e pelo cosmo, agradeceu mais uma vez a Zeus por ter lhe designado cavaleiros tão nobres e leais quanto aqueles. Mesmo no limite de suas forças e quando tudo parecia perdido, eles acreditavam e viravam o jogo. Não poderia ter escolhido protetores melhores. Inspirou-se neles, apoiou-se no báculo e levantou-se firme, uma vez mais.

Todos intensificaram seus cosmos. Sabiam que aquele era um momento crucial na batalha, não queriam por tudo a perder. Era definitivamente a chance de eliminar Atlas. Enquanto Saori concentrava todo seu poder em segurar o firmamento, o poder das demais divindades direcionava Atlas para onde ele deveria ir enquanto os cosmos dos cavaleiros faziam uma espécie de barreira que não deixava que a alma de Atlas escapasse.

- Parece que realmente é o meu fim... Mas eu não vou sozinho. Vocês também sairão perdendo... Ainda tenho forças para mais uma ultima ação, para selar pelo menos parte da minha vingança... - a voz maléfica e distorcida do titã, já não aparentando ser mais humana, invadiu o ambiente. Aquela bola de energia rodopiou e, num esforço sobrenatural de Atlas, queimou sua última força, foi pra cima, descendo em seguida de forma veloz e descontrolada em direção a Hyoga, furando a barreira imposta pelos cavaleiros e por Naida. O cavaleiro de Cisne já não tinha mais condições de se defender. Apenas fechou seus olhos e num rápido flash, sua vida inteira passou pela sua mente. Se lembrou da mãe, do treinamento, dos amigos, das lutas, de Naida, de Eire... E finalmente não pensou em nada mais. Uma explosão vermelha de sangue aconteceu antes que os três deuses conseguissem enfim devolver de vez o titã ao seu castigo eterno.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Na mansão Kido, a chuva e os tremores pararam. Mino e Tatsumi, tão acostumados a aguardar e fazer vigília pelos cavaleiros durante tantas batalhas sabiam que aquilo era um bom sinal. Enfim, tudo tinha acabado.

Mino abraçou Eire fortemente que, aparentemente, ainda não entendia bem o que se passava.

- Acabou, minha amiga. Eles conseguiram! Eles finalmente derrotaram Atlas!

- O que? Mas... Como assim? Como você sabe?

- Ah, Eire... Esse tipo de coisa eu apenas sinto... Sei que tudo deu certo.

Tatsumi abraçou as duas garotas e levantou-as no ar, rodopiando-as. Depois, lascou um beijo na bochecha de cada uma. Ao se dar conta do que tinha feito na empolgação, não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Errrr... Me desculpem, eu...não sei o que deu em mim.

Mino e Eire riram, se olharam e deram um beijo em cada bochecha do mordomo, deixando-o encabulado.

- Você também sentiu, não foi mesmo Tatsumi? - Mino perguntou.

- Sim, senhorita Mino... Essa é aquela sensação maravilhosa de que eles conseguiram novamente e que a Terra está em paz, de que as coisas estão novamente como devem estar... É quando parece que o planeta e todos os seres vivos agradecem a Athena e a seus cavaleiros por terem lhe defendido e protegido uma vez mais.

- Então... Acabou mesmo? - Eire questionou, ainda insegura, sem saber ao certo porque se sentia assim.

- Sim, Eire... Acabou.

Mino respondeu e os três se abraçaram no meio da sala, comemorando aquele momento especial, aquela vitória tão esperada.

- X - X - X - X - X -

No hospital, Shunrei e Kiki também perceberam o fim da batalha, mas comemoraram com reservas. Estavam aguardando o médico que tinha atendido Shiryu lhes dar um parecer sobre o estado dele. Não tardou e ele apareceu. Shunrei levantou-se imediatamente da poltrona da sala de espera e correu em direção ao homem.

- Doutor, como ele está? Por favor, não me esconda nada...

O médico deu um fraco sorriso e pegou as delicadas mãos de Shunrei entre as suas antes de responder:

- Sua situação inspira cuidados e ele ainda corre risco de morte... Mas acredito que tenha boas chances de se recuperar.

Shunrei pulou no pescoço do médico já com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, deixando o homem confuso.

- Senhorita... Você entendeu bem o que eu falei? - ele certificou-se.

- Sim, sim, ouvi muito bem, alto e claro, doutor... E lhe agradeço por ter me dado a melhor notícia do dia. Saber que ele tem alguma chance, ainda que esteja em estado grave já é ótimo pra alguém que pensou ter perdido de vez o homem que ama. Faz com que a chama de esperança que tenho em mim, siga brilhando. E isso já é o bastante para eu ter força de seguir em frente e ajudá-lo no que for possível.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se fez no Santuário de Athena. Não se ouvia mais um único ruído. Aquela aura de terror tinha se esvaído e tímidos raios de sol tentavam vencer as nuvens. Já eram suficientes para iluminar o ambiente e trazer a certeza de que a paz reinava novamente.

Poseidon, Hefesto, Eolo e Gaia se aproximaram de Athena e ela fez questão de lhes agradecer prontamente pela ajuda:

- Muito obrigada por tudo. Vocês nos ajudaram num momento crucial, não sei se teríamos conseguido sem vocês.

- Não nos agradeça, Athena. - disse Éolo - Não fizemos isso por você.

Saori olhou confusa para os quatro, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Não admitimos a traição de Atlas. Ele nos tratou como idiotas, achando que podia nos passar pra trás. Além do mais, esse plano imbecil destruiria a Terra e não é do interesse de nenhum de nós que isso ocorra. - completou Gaia, tirando Athena de seus pensamentos.

- Mesmo assim... A ajuda de vocês foi providencial. Obrigada.

- Athena... - Poseidon disse pegando as mãos da deusa entre as suas - Pare de agradecer e se preocupe em cuidar de si mesma e dos seus preciosos cavaleiros... Afinal, nunca se sabe quando uma nova guerra começará...

- Isso é uma ameaça, Poseidon?

- Ameaça? Não, não... Eu diria que é apenas um aviso... - Poseidon deu um beijo em cada uma das mãos de Saori antes de se despedir - Cuide-se.

Saori nada respondeu. Franziu o cenho e olhou desconfiada para os quatro enquanto os assistia partir, até sumirem. Só então ela se deu conta de que todos os cavaleiros faziam uma roda em torno do cavaleiro de Cisne. Sentiu um frio na espinha e um nó na garganta de preocupação. Correu imediatamente e se deparou com a cena mais triste que já vira em toda aquela batalha: Hyoga, sentado no chão, com o corpo praticamente sem vida de Naida em seus braços.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - perguntou consternada.

Mu, que estava ao seu lado, prontamente respondeu:

- Quando o corpo de Atlas se desfez, numa última tentativa de vingar-se, ele usou a força que lhe restava para atacar Hyoga. Naida percebeu que teria sido fatal se ele conseguisse e se arremessou na frente do titã, usando seu próprio corpo como escudo e impedindo-o de acertar Hyoga. - Mu respirou fundo antes de continuar e imediatamente as lágrimas vieram aos olhos da deusa que olhava incrédula ainda para o que estava acontecendo - A cosmo energia de Atlas atravessou o corpo de Naida, perfurando-o e ninguém pôde fazer nada. Se fizéssemos algo para ajudá-la, desviaríamos nosso foco de ataque e poderíamos dar uma chance de fuga a Atlas. Além disso, foi tudo muito rápido, menos de um segundo. Nem sei como Naida conseguiu fazer essa manobra a tempo de salvar Hyoga. Atlas ultrapassou o corpo dela e já não tinha mais forças para atacá-lo, então não ofereceu resistência e conseguimos mandá-lo de volta para o local de onde nunca devia ter saído. Hyoga vai ter essa dívida de gratidão com ela pra sempre. Se não fosse ela, estaria morto agora. Eles estavam relativamente longe um do outro, foi muita sorte ela ter conseguido.

- Sorte não, Mu... - disse Saori já aos prantos - Isso é amor. Ela se sacrificou para salvar o homem que ama... Mas não consigo me conformar... Como não percebi nada disso?

- Não se aflija, Saori, não foi culpa sua... - Mu consolou-a, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro - Você tinha que mandar Atlas de volta para o seu castigo eterno e salvar a Terra, essa era sua missão e você estava totalmente focada nela. Não tinha como perceber o que estava acontecendo paralelamente a isso...

- Sei disso, Mu... Mas lamento profundamente não ter forças suficientes e nem tempo para salvá-la... Acho que não há mais nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser rezar...

Saori baixou a cabeça e Mu repetiu o gesto. Nos braços de Hyoga, Naida dava seus últimos suspiros e o cavaleiro de Cisne chorava, informado com o que ela fizera:

_Don't leave me in all this pain (Não me deixe em toda essa dor)_

_Don't leave me out in the rain (Não me deixe na chuva)_

_Come back and bring back my smile (Volte e traga de volta meu sorriso)_

_Come and take these tears away (Venha e leve essas lágrimas embora)_

_I need your arms to hold me now (Eu preciso que seus braços me abracem agora)_

_The nights are so unkind (As noites são cruéis)_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me (Traga de volta aquelas noites em que eu tinha você ao meu lado)_

- Por que fez isso? Se atirar desse jeito!

Naida deu um meio sorriso e com dificuldade respondeu:

- Se não tivesse o feito, estaria morto agora, e isso eu não ia suportar... Entenda: eu morreria de qualquer forma, ou te salvando, ou se ficasse sem você.

- Mas você não precisava, não era sua obrigação... Se atirar desse jeito pra me salvar, isso é... Loucura! - Hyoga dizia e colocava uma das mãos sobre o ferimento dela, que ainda não parara de sangrar.

- Eu disse uma vez que faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para salvar a Terra... E qualquer um de vocês que estivesse em perigo... Especialmente, você... - ela falava e acariciava carinhosamente a face dele, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam ainda mais fortes.

_Un-break my heart (Refaça meu coração)_

_Say you'll love me again (Diga que irá me amar de novo)_

_Un-do this hurt you caused (Desfaça essa dor que você causou)_

_When you walked out the door (Quando você saiu pela porta)_

_And walked outta my life (E saiu da minha vida)_

_Un-cry these tears (Não chore essas lágrimas)_

_I cried so many nights (Eu chorei muitas noites)_

_Un-break my heart, my heart (Refaça meu coração, meu coração)_

- Mas essa luta... Não era sua...

- Alexei... Eu ajudei a provocar tudo isso quando aceitei fazer parte do plano mirabolante de Atlas... Essa luta foi minha desde o início. A minha sorte foi ter percebido a tempo que estava do lado errado... A tempo suficiente de não cometer nenhuma besteira que eu não pudesse corrigir depois...

- Mas...

- Shhhhh... - ela colocou os dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios dele - Eu não me arrependo de ter aceitado participar dessa insanidade, pois foi graças a isso que eu tive a chance de te conhecer. E desde o dia em que te vi a primeira vez, você não saiu mais dos meus pensamentos. Você me libertou, Alexei... Me salvou de ser um monstro como qualquer um dos demais Elementais...

- Não, você não era um monstro! Não diga bobagens! Poupe-se, você precisa descansar... Se cuidar...

Ela riu fracamente e piscou longamente os olhos antes de responder:

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não tenho salvação... Mas não quero que se sinta mal quando eu partir...

_Take back that sad word good-bye (Leve embora aquela triste palavra adeus)_

_Bring back the joy to my life (Traga de volta a alegria para a minha vida)_

_Don't leave me here with these tears (Não me deixe aqui com essas lágrimas)_

_Come and kiss this pain away (Venha e beije-me para essa dor ir embora)_

_I can't forget the day you left (Eu não posso esquecer o dia em que você saiu)_

_Time is so unkind (O tempo é tão cruel)_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me (E a vida também é tão cruel sem você aqui ao meu lado)_

- Pare de falar asneiras!

- Me deixe terminar o que eu tenho que te dizer, por favor... - ela interrompeu, já em prantos também - Eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz por você e faria tudo novamente se tivesse chance... Me prometa apenas uma coisa, Alexei... Me prometa que nunca vai deixar de ser essa pessoa maravilhosa que eu conheci e que me fez tão feliz... Me prometa que vai seguir sua vida, ser feliz, ter uma família e continuar sendo essa pessoa justa e amiga. Me prometa que, às vezes vai se lembrar de mim e que quando o fizer não será com tristeza. E, principalmente... Quero que mesmo que você não encontre alguém ou ache que o amor não lhe sorriu mais, que você saiba que ao menos uma vez na vida alguém te amou muito, de verdade, e que, não importa o que aconteça ou onde eu esteja, eu sempre olharei por você. Quando se sentir só, olhe para o céu e procure pela estrela da sua mãe. Eu estarei ao lado dela, sempre cuidando de você.

- Naida... - foi tudo o que Hyoga teve condições de dizer, pois a voz já estava embargada pelo choro que ele tentava inutilmente conter, para que não aumentasse ainda mais.

- Alexei...

_Un-break my heart (Refaça meu coração)_

_Say you'll love me again (Diga que irá me amar de novo)_

_Un-do this hurt you caused (Desfaça essa dor que você causou)_

_When you walked out the door (Quando você saiu pela porta)_

_And walked outta my life (E saiu da minha vida)_

_Un-cry these tears (Não chore essas lágrimas)_

_I cried so many nights (Eu chorei muitas noites)_

_Un-break my heart, my heart (Refaça meu coração, meu coração)_

Ele se aproximou lentamente do rosto dela e beijou-a, um último beijo. Ainda teve tempo de ver uma vez aquele sorriso tão lindo que ele amava ver antes que a ultima chama de vida se extinguisse e aquele brilho tão intenso que ela tinha nos olhos se apagasse de vez.

Ele fechou os olhos dela com uma das mãos enquanto a leve brisa que soprava no Santuário aumentou e virou um vento mais forte, como se soprasse pro infinito o que ainda restava de vida em Naida. E naquele momento tão triste todos os poderosos cavaleiros de Athena e sua deusa se sentiram impotentes como poucas vezes. Afinal, tinham vencido a batalha árdua contra Atlas, mas sabiam que se existia um adversário que eles jamais conseguiriam vencer, estava ali, bem diante deles. E se chamava morte.

_Don't leave me in all this pain (Não me deixe em toda essa dor)_

_Don't leave me out in the rain (Não me deixe na chuva)_

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me (Traga de volta as noites em que eu tinha você ao meu lado)_

_Un-break my (Refaça meu)_

_Un-break my heart, oh baby (Refaça meu coração)_

_Come back and say you love me (Volte e diga que me ama)_

_Un-break my heart (Refaça meu coração)_

_Sweet darling (Doce querido)_

_Without you I just can't go on (Sem você eu não posso continuar)_

_Can't go on (Não posso continuar)_

- X – X – X – X – X – CONTINUA – X – X – X – X – X –


	24. Chapter 24 - RENASCER

Notas da Autora

Finalmente, Athena venceu o poderoso Atlas. Mas toda batalha exige sacrifícios e essa não foi diferente...

Capítulo 24 - Renascer

Em Tóquio, o dia amanhecera ensolarado e com passarinhos cantando, como há algum tempo não se via. Parecia que todo o planeta sentia e agradecia a Athena a harmonia, por tudo estar novamente como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.

Grande parte dos que participaram da batalha estavam no hospital. Dos cavaleiros de ouro, apenas Mu, Camus e Dohko estavam lá. Os demais ficaram no Santuário descansando. O silêncio era tanto, que podiam se ouvir os passos de alguém que se aproximava da sala de espera em que todos se encontravam. Cada um saiu de seus próprios pensamentos e virou-se com olhar ansioso ao médico que adentrava o local, causando até um certo receio neste, pela grande movimentação de pessoas. O doutor respirou fundo e pensou na maneira mais objetiva de dar as notícias:

- Muito bem... Vou fazer o boletim médico de uma vez e peço que, por favor, não me interrompam. Assim que eu terminar, separamos as perguntas por paciente e aí esclarecerei tudo o que quiserem saber, está bem assim?

Todos acenaram que sim com as cabeças, então o médico prosseguiu:

- Ótimo... Seiya, Shun e a Senhorita Saori Kido ficarão em observação no dia de hoje, mas depois estão liberados. Ikki sofreu alguns ferimentos, perdeu sangue, mas seu estado é bom. Deve ficar em repouso, mas acredito que dentro de uns três dias estará liberado. Shiryu reagiu bem aos medicamentos e, embora seu estado ainda inspire cuidados, não corre mais risco de morrer. Já Hyoga... - o médico fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir, causando ainda mais apreensão nos presentes - Ele sofreu várias escoriações, hemorragia interna, algumas fraturas... Infelizmente, ainda corre risco de morrer.

Gerou aquele burburinho, todo mundo ficou feliz por um lado, mas muito preocupado com o Hyoga. Antes que o barulho aumentasse, o médico seguiu:

- Podem visitá-los agora se quiserem. Apenas peço que não fiquem mais de duas pessoas no quarto e que não fiquem mais de 5 minutos, pois eles precisam descansar, acima de qualquer coisa.

Nem bem o médico terminou de dizer isso e cada um já foi se destinando ao quarto de seu maior interesse.

Mu se dirigiu ao quarto de Seiya, mas ele estava dormindo. Então ele foi ao quarto de Saori, onde Tatsume já estava.

- Olá... - disse o cavaleiro de Áries, colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

Saori recebeu-o com um largo sorriso.

- Oi, Mu! Entre, entre...

- Como está se sentindo? - ele perguntou, se aproximando da cama dela.

- Estou ótima... Por mim já sairia daqui, mas o médico pediu que eu esperasse...

- E ela vai seguir todas as recomendações médicas, senhor Mu... - replicou Tatsume.

O cavaleiro sorriu antes de responder:

- E posso deduzir que você fará com que ela siga essas recomendações, correto?

- Certamente...

- Bom saber que tem um fiel escudeiro como esse ao seu lado o tempo inteiro...

- É verdade, Mu... - ela disse segurando a mão do mordomo entre as suas - Acho que depois que meu avô morreu eu ganhei um novo avô...

Tatsume não esperava por essa declaração e ficou emocionado, tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair olhos afora. Saori sorriu da reação inesperada de Tatsume, porém, logo franziu o cenho e fechou o semblante numa expressão grave e preocupada que não passou desapercebida pelo cavaleiro de Áries. Como que lendo os pensamentos dela, Mu olhou fixamente dentro dos olhos azuis e disse:

- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando muito, eu sei, eu sinto... Mas digo que não precisa se preocupar. Está tudo bem agora, estão todos bem.

- Mesmo, Mu?

O cavaleiro de Áries pensou muito antes de dizer a verdade para Saori. Ficou em dúvida se devia poupá-la. Por fim, achou melhor falar tudo. Afinal, ele não conseguiria mentir pra Athena.

- Não consigo esconder nada de você, não é? - sentou-se na cama de modo a ficar mais próximo da deusa, suspirou fundo e prosseguiu - A situação do Hyoga é grave, ele ainda está inconsciente. Os demais começam a ser liberados amanhã. Até passei no quarto do Seiya antes de vir pra cá, mas ele estava dormindo.

Ao ouvir o nome do cavaleiro de Pegasus, Saori tranquilizou-se. Sabia que Mu percebera sua aflição por notícias dele. Preocupava-se com os demais também, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esconder o amor que sentia por Seiya. Apesar de nenhum dos dois ter escondido seu sentimento pelo outro na batalha, e de grande parte senão todos os cavaleiros terem notado que ali iniciava-se uma relação mais forte que de amizade, ela ainda tinha receio pelas reações. Não sabia dizer se todos aprovariam e temia por isso. Afinal, ela era Athena. Continuariam lutando por ela da mesma forma se não aprovassem esse relacionamento? Mudaria alguma coisa? Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Saori, agora mais do que nunca dividida entre o sentimento de Saori Kido e a responsabilidade de Athena.

Mu mais uma vez enxergou aflição nos olhos dela e, com aquela sabedoria e calma típicas, olhou dentro dos olhos da deusa e disse:

- Vou repetir mais uma vez pois vejo que seu coração ainda tem muitas dúvidas: você não tem com o que se preocupar. Tudo está bem e ficará assim, ainda que algumas coisas tenham mudado em relação ao que eram antes. Afinal, na verdade, todos já sabiam que deveria ser assim e que acabaria sendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não é mesmo?

Saori abriu um largo sorriso na mesma hora, ajoelhou-se na cama de modo a ficar mais perto de Mu e abraçou-o, liberando enfim as lágrimas que seu coração guardou por tanto tempo. Tatsume ficou ali olhando com cara de bobo, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, mas sem coragem alguma de perguntar qualquer coisa.

Ainda abraçada a Mu, Saori murmurou baixinho ao pé do ouvido dele, de modo que apenas ele pudesse escutar:

- Obrigada, Mu... Muito obrigada!

- X - X - X - X - X -

No quarto ao lado, Shun estava apreensivo, sentado na cama. Estava ansioso por notícias dos demais, mas principalmente de Ikki e June. Aliviou-se quando viu o médico entrar.

- Oh, Senhor Amamiya, já acordado... Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo. Como se sente?

- Estou bem, doutor, obrigado... - Shun respondeu com fraco sorriso.

- Mas... - o médico respondeu, enquanto anotava algumas coisas na ficha do cavaleiro, completando o pensamento de Shun, que meio sem graça respondeu.

- Queria saber do meu irmão... Ele... Está bem?

- O Sr. Ikki? Ele perdeu muito sangue, chegou com várias escoriações... Deu trabalho seu irmão, não queria ser medicado de jeito nenhum... - neste momento Shun riu e pensou consigo mesmo que era a cara do Ikki fazer esse tipo de coisa - Mas ele está bem, fora de perigo.

- Que ótimo, doutor. Obrigado pela boa notícia.

O médico acenou que sim com a cabeça e já ia se retirando do quarto quando Shun o chamou de volta:

- Ahn, doutor, espere! Posso te perguntar sobre mais um paciente?

- Naturalmente... - o médico respondeu enquanto ajeitava o grosso aro do óculos no rosto.

- O senhor deve se lembrar de ter cuidado de uma amazona... Uma loira, de cabelo comprido...

- Ah sim, claro! Qual o nome dela mesmo? Era...

- June.

- Isso mesmo, June! Ela chegou bem ferida, quebrou a perna... Mas vai ficar bem.

Aquilo foi música para os ouvidos de Shun, que relaxou a postura tensa na mesma hora e encostou novamente na cama. Saber que as pessoas mais preciosas pra ele estavam bem era reconfortante. Ainda estava um pouco preocupado com os demais, mas achou por bem não amolar mais o médico, que parecia ter pressa. Quando um de seus conhecidos aparecesse por lá ele perguntaria.

- Mais alguma coisa que queira saber? - questionou o médico.

- Não, doutor, muito obrigado. Sei que o senhor tem muito o que fazer... Além do mais, já me deu todas as notícias que eu precisava ouvir.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Mino abriu vagarosamente a porta do quarto em que Ikki se encontrava, como se estivesse com medo do que encontraria lá. Ouvia uma barulheira lá dentro que parecia de discussão e ficou um pouco apreensiva. No entanto, logo relaxou e começou a rir.

- Meu senhor, vou repetir mais uma vez... - dizia um já impaciente enfermeiro - O senhor precisa tomar essa medicação, é necessário para sua total recuperação.

- E eu vou te expulsar daqui pela janela se continuar insistindo em me dar esse negócio na veia. Já estou me sentindo muito bem, não preciso de nada disso. - Ikki parou um instante ao escutar a risada de Mino, vinda da porta. Mesmo sem olhar aonde ela estava, sabia que era ela que estava ali - Na verdade, o único remédio do qual eu preciso acabou de chegar... - disse o cavaleiro de Fênix, esticando o braço na direção da garota que ficou levemente enrubescida.

O enfermeiro revirou os olhos em reprovação e, vendo que não ia conseguir nada, saiu do quarto murmurando alguma coisa pra si mesmo.

- Ikki, coitado! Ele pode tomar uma advertência do médico por causa disso... - Mino dizia enquanto era enlaçada por Ikki, que a fazia sentar na cama, ao seu lado.

-Bah, esse cara é um mala sem alça... Além de ficar me furando toda hora com soro disso, remédio daquilo ainda queria me dar banho com um paninho nojento...

Mino não podia conter o riso enquanto respondia a ele:

- Mas isso é procedimento do hospital...

- Que se dane o hospital e suas regras! Eu não sou o Afrodite para querer que um negão daquele tamanho fique me dando banho... - e puxando o rosto de Mino em direção ao seu, sussurrou - Mas se você quiser me dar banho eu vou sem reclamar...- Ikki completou, dando um beijo lento e profundo em Mino.

- Só se você tomar a medicação. E sem reclamar. - ela respondeu, no mesmo tom dele, quando se separaram.

- Poxa, mas aí é sacanagem! - ele esbravejou enquanto ela ria.

- São as minhas condições. - ela disse - Posso chamar o enfermeiro de novo?

- E eu tenho escolha?

Mino sorriu pra ele enquanto ele a abraçava. Ela se sentia totalmente protegida ali, nos braços dele. E agora que tudo tinha acabado, se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo também. Pelo menos por enquanto, sabia que nada os separaria.

- Estou muito contente por você ter voltado inteiro, são e salvo. - ela disse baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Eu também...

Eles permaneceram abraçados, sem nada dizer um ao outro. Mino se sentindo realizada por ter acabado tudo bem. E Ikki por finalmente ter pra quem voltar, após tantos anos de amargura e solidão.

- X - X - X - X - X -

No quarto de Shiryu, Dohko e Shunrei velavam o sono do cavaleiro de Dragão. Ambos estavam aliviados por saber que ele ficaria bem, mas vê-lo ali, naquela cama de hospital, era extremamente desagradável. Como que sentindo os apelos silenciosos dos dois, Shiryu abriu os olhos lentamente. Demorou um pouco pra se acostumar com a claridade, mas logo abriu um sorriso, ao ver se desenhando as imagens de Shunrei e Dohko diante dele.

- Shunrei... Mestre...

- Como se sente, meu amor? - Shunrei perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vivo... - ele respondeu num meio sorriso.

- Que susto você nos deu!

Num sobressalto, Shiryu se lembrou da batalha e sentou na cama, apreensivo.

- E Athena? E Atlas?

- Acalme-se rapaz... - falou o sempre calmo Dohko - Tudo acabou bem, Atlas foi derrotado e a Terra salva.

- Mas e os demais? Estão todos bem? - perguntava um ainda nervoso Shiryu.

- A maioria está bem. - respondeu Shunrei.

- A maioria? - perguntou Shiryu, apreensivo - O que aconteceu, mestre? Não me esconda nada, por favor.

Dohko respirou fundo e olhou para os assustados olhos de Shunrei e Shiryu antes de responder:

- Hyoga está vivo, mas em estado grave. E Naida... bem... ela... não conseguiu.

Shunrei colocou as mãos na boca enquanto as lágrimas começavam a rolar livres pelo seu rosto.

- Por Zeus, mas o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou Shiryu incrédulo.

- Como golpe final, quando a luta já estava acabada para ele, Atlas usou a cosmo energia que lhe restava para matar Hyoga. Naida percebeu e se colocou entre os dois e acabou sendo mortalmente ferida.

- Mas por que ela fez isso? Ele poderia se defender...

- Na verdade, não poderia, Shiryu. Se Atlas tivesse conseguido atingi-lo, teria sido fatal. Ele estava muito debilitado após tantos golpes, não tinha mais forças para reagir.

- Ela... se sacrificou por ele. - Shunrei disse, ainda chorando.

Shiryu fechou os olhos e os punhos e socou a cama com força, assustando Shunrei, que deu um leve pulo pra trás.

- Se eu não tivesse sido tão fraco... Poderia ter ido ajudá-los e quem sabe essa desgraça toda não teria acontecido...

- Não se culpe, Shiryu... - Dohko disse firmemente - Foi uma batalha dura, você fez o que pôde, deu seu melhor. Derrotou um Elemental! Não tem como saber se teria conseguido evitar essa tragédia. Estava no destino dela, era pra ser assim. Essa foi a escolha que ela fez.

- O Hyoga... Ele também pode... - completou o cavaleiro de Dragão, enquanto consolava Shunrei com um abraço.

- Não diga isso, Shiryu. As palavras tem poder! Vamos aguardar e orar por ele... - interrompeu Dohko.

- Não vai ser fácil pra ele lidar com mais essa perda... - Shunrei disse enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Não... Não vai... Mas estamos aqui para ajudá-lo a superar mais essa... - respondeu Shiryu, com pesar na voz. Em seu íntimo estava agradecendo aos céus por sua Shunrei estar ali, salva. Agradecia por ela não estar envolvida com nada que envolvesse as lutas ou Athena. Não saberia o que fazer se a perdesse. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e abraçou-a novamente com toda sua força. Já sabia o que faria assim que saísse daquele hospital.

- X - X - X - X - X -

Eire parou diante da porta do quarto de Hyoga, sem coragem de abri-la. Não era nada mais que uma amiga, diferente dos demais, que tinham uma relação mais profunda com os cavaleiros. Não sabia o que esperar ou o que iria fazer. E se ela estivesse lá dentro com ele? Não tinha a visto e nem mesmo ouvira ninguém falar dela. Mas ela era a namorada dele agora, nada mais natural que ela estar ali, velando o sono dele e aguardando ansiosamente por sua melhora. Doía imaginar essa cena em sua cabeça, mas ela nada podia fazer. Essa era sua posição agora. E se esse era o mais próximo que ela podia chegar do cavaleiro de Cisne, que assim fosse. Abriu a porta lentamente e o viu deitado na cama. Sabia que ele estava inconsciente e sob efeito de medicação, mas estranhou mesmo assim o fato da expressão dele não ser serena. Parecia tenso, como se ainda estivesse vivendo todo o horror de momentos antes.

Conforme se aproximava da cama, sentia um frio subir a espinha. Hyoga estava entubado, com o braço engessado, repleto de ataduras e curativos pelo corpo. Ela podia notar também vários hematomas, especialmente no rosto e no ombro. Na única vez que tinha visto Hyoga após uma batalha, contra Éris, ele estava ferido, mas não dessa maneira. Ela fechou os olhos com as mãos, como se quisesse evitar aquela visão e ao mesmo tempo impedir que as lagrimas saíssem pelos seus olhos.

- É uma cena perturbadora, não?

Eire tirou as mãos do rosto e notou que alguém se aproximava.

- Mesmo pra mim que estou acostumado às batalhas... Essa sempre é uma cena que me incomoda.

- Camus...

- Olá, Eire... - respondeu o cavaleiro de Aquário, com aquela aparente frieza na voz.

A loira se espantou por ele ainda lembrar-se de seu nome. Foi inevitável lembrar-se de uma das últimas conversas que tivera com o cavaleiro de Cisne. "Você não sabe o quanto foi importante pra mim." As palavras dele ainda ecoavam claramente na mente dela, como se ele as estivesse dizendo naquele momento.

- Eu sabia que ele tinha se machucado, mas... - Eire tentava conter o choro enquanto falava com o cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Temos que ter fé... Ele é forte, tenho certeza que vai se recuperar. Mais dia menos dia, as feridas do corpo se curam. Já as do coração, as da alma..., essas não cicatrizam tão depressa. E é com essas que eu realmente me preocupo... - Camus falava com a cabeça baixa.

Eire ficou confusa. Não tinha entendido porque ele estava dizendo isso. Será que Hyoga tinha dito alguma coisa sobre os dois pra Camus? Será que ele achava que ela iria magoa-lo? Vendo a cara de confusa da loira, o cavaleiro tratou de se explicar:

- Hyoga nunca lidou bem com perdas, você o conhece a bastante tempo, deve saber disso... - ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela e, com a expressão grave que lhe era peculiar, prosseguiu - Não sei como ele vai reagir à perda de Naida.

Eire arregalou os olhos escuros e ficou tão pasma com o que ouvira que não sabia bem como reagir. Em seu íntimo, pensou que no mais egoísta de seus pensamentos essa notícia pudesse lhe trazer conforto. Mas não era isso que ela sentia agora, definitivamente. Camus lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Perder alguém normalmente não é fácil, pra ele é ainda mais complicado. Mas o pior de tudo é perder alguém que deu sua vida pra te salvar.

- Ela... Se sacrificou por ele?

- Sim... - ele completou baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos - Ela se colocou entre ele e Atlas num momento em que ninguém podia fazer nada. E se ela não tivesse feito isso, certamente ele não estaria nem aqui. Se hoje ele tem alguma chance de viver, é graças a ela.

Eire fechou os olhos e ao abri-los, as lágrimas saíram livremente. Ela não queria e nem podia conte-las. Colocou as mãos no rosto e olhou novamente para Hyoga. Pensou que agora entendia o porquê dele estar com a expressão aflita.

- Tenho receio de que ele se sinta culpado por ela ter morrido... - Eire disse mais pra si mesma que para Camus.

- Eu também... - respondeu o cavaleiro, virando-se para sair. Caminhou alguns passos e abriu a porta. Mas antes de sair, e ainda virado de costas, completou - Por isso conto com sua ajuda. Ele vai precisar de muito apoio, mas principalmente, de muito amor, amor sincero e verdadeiro... E sei que pode dar isso a ele.

Camus saiu do quarto deixando uma Eire confusa mas com o coração cheio de esperança. Foi como se um estalo tivesse dado em sua cabeça. O olhar se iluminou e ela sorriu. Colocou sua mão sobre a do cavaleiro e, como se ele pudesse ouvi-la, disse:

- Sei que você vai sair dessa... Você precisa sair. E quando isso acontecer, eu estarei aqui, pronta pra ficar do seu lado.

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu. Tinha muito o que providenciar.

-X - X - X - X - X -

Uma semana depois, Shiryu e Ikki finalmente iam ter alta. Era pra Ikki ter saído antes do cavaleiro de Dragão, mas devido a sua resistência em seguir as recomendações, os médicos acharam por bem deixa-lo mais alguns dias de molho. Na recepção, aguardavam por eles, ansiosos, Shun, Mino, Shunrei e Dohko.

- Nossa, mas que demora! - reclamava Mino, olhando no relógio sem parar.

Shunrei olhou para a amiga e sorriu. Analisou-a dos pés à cabeça: os pés batendo impacientes no chão, as mãos que não sossegavam em uma única posição, mas os olhos... Ah, esses tinham um brilho típico daqueles que amam. E Shunrei sorriu ainda mais pois sentiu-se feliz pela amiga e por Ikki. Achava que ele merecia alguém como ela, depois de tanto sofrimento. Mas seu sorriso se escancarou mesmo ao ver Shiryu apontar no corredor, acompanhado pela enfermeira. A chinesa não se conteve, correu e se jogou no colo de Shiryu, para desespero da enfermeira, que pensou em repreende-la. Afinal, o paciente ainda estava se recuperando. Shiryu, no entanto, gentilmente, fez um sinal com a mão, para que ela não os interrompesse. Enlaçou Shunrei, com um forte abraço e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Não disse que eu voltava?

Ela sorriu em resposta e deu-lhe um beijo.

Mino ainda esperava ansiosamente, e não tardou para que Ikki aparecesse, resmungando com a enfermeira, reclamando com ela por estar acompanhando-o. Ela riu e esperou que ele viesse ao seu encontro.

- Você veio! - ele sorriu, abraçando-a.

- Mas é claro que sim! Achou que ia se livrar de mim tão facilmente? - ela respondeu e sorriu de volta, dando um beijo nele em resposta.

- Eu também fico feliz em ver que está bem... - falou Shun rindo, fazendo-se notar.

- Com ciúmes, irmãozinho? - Ikki falou e bagunçou os cabelos de Shun, como se faz com uma criança.

- Não, claro que não... - retrucou Shun enquanto ajeitava o cabelo - Mas estou feliz por ter encontrado alguém bacana como a Mino. Espero que trate-a bem, como ela merece...

- Está insinuando que não cuido bem das minhas namoradas? - indignou-se Ikki.

Um silêncio pairou no ar até que Shun riu levemente e respondeu:

- Prefiro não comentar...

Todos caíram na risada, inclusive Ikki, que balançava a cabeça negativamente de um lado para o outro:

- Vejam só... Meu próprio irmão contra mim... É o fim do mundo mesmo!

E assim, os quatro saíram do hospital em direção à mansão Kido, onde os demais estavam esperando para um almoço de celebração.

- X – X – X – X – X -

Ao chegarem, foi aquela festa. Todos se abraçaram e se emocionaram com o retorno de mais dois companheiros que tinham vencido a morte uma vez mais. E esse retorno teve um gosto diferente. Após tantos anos sem lutas, os cavaleiros tinham se acostumado com a vida comum, de pessoas normais. Retornar pra casa bem após terem vencido um inimigo tão poderoso e depois de tantos anos, era sem dúvida um grande motivo para comemorar.

- Fico muito contente que estejam bem. E muito satisfeita que Zeus tenha me concedido a honra e o privilégio de ter vocês dois como meus cavaleiros protetores. - disse Saori, visivelmente emocionada - Não tenho palavras para agradecer o sacrifício de vocês por mim e pela humanidade.

- É o nosso dever, Saori. É a obrigação que abraçamos de corpo e alma desde o momento em que vestimos nossa armadura pela primeira vez. É a missão que cumpriremos para sempre, com nossa vida se for preciso. - respondeu Shiryu, também emocionado.

Ikki, que não sabia bem como lidar com tanta alegria, preferiu ficar quieto, apenas escutando.

- Fico extremamente feliz e grata ao ouvir isso, Shiryu. Mas sinceramente espero que não precisem fazer nunca mais um sacrifício tão grande. E que se vierem a fazê-lo, que eu tenha forças suficientes para traze-los novamente à vida. - Saori baixou a cabeça ao se lembrar de Naida e Hyoga e percebeu que todos se entristeceram, pois lembraram da mesma coisa. Então, tratou logo de afastar a tristeza. Afinal, aquele era um momento feliz. - E vamos comer que vocês já devem estar famintos!

O burburinho recomeçou e Ikki declarou em alto e bom som:

- Puxa vida, até que enfim comida de verdade!

- Viu só como não sou só eu que reclamo daquela gororoba do hospital? - comentou Seiya.

- Ah, vá... Você não é referência... Está sempre reclamando de alguma coisa, nunca está contente... - replicou Ikki.

- Eeeeeeeeeeu? Acho que está me confundindo com você! Sou a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo, qualquer coisa me agrada.

- Isso é verdade, Ikki... O reclamão sempre foi você... - completou Shun, rindo, fazendo com que Seiya risse ainda mais.

-Está vendo só? Até seu irmão protetor concorda comigo! Hahahahahaha

- Shun, desde quando você se bandeou contra mim, eu posso saber? - indignou- se Ikki.

- Eu não me bandeei, só estou dizendo a verdade... - Shun completou, ainda sem conseguir conter o riso.

- Acho que agora ele está vendo quem você é de verdade...

- Cala a boca, Seiya! Ninguém pediu sua opinião...

- Ai, mas já vão começar a discutir de novo vocês dois? - reclamou Mino.

- Pense pelo lado bom... Isso significa que estão bem e que tudo voltou a ser como era... - divertiu-se Shunrei.

- É, analisando por esse lado...

- Venham, vamos comer... - chamou Saori.

Todos se dirigiram para a sala de jantar, e quando Shun passou pela deusa, ela o puxou pelo braço, de canto. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda já sabia do que se tratava:

- Shun, você esteve há pouco no hospital... Alguma novidade sobre o Hyoga?

O cavaleiro baixou a cabeça e meneou um não, tristemente. Vendo a decepção estampada na cara de Athena, segurou-a pelas mãos e disse:

- Ele já não respira por aparelhos e não corre risco de morrer, isso já é fantástico, não acha?

- Mas ele não acorda e...

- Saori, os médicos explicaram que o coma é assim mesmo... - Shun interrompeu - Ele pode acordar agora como daqui há 15 minutos, alguns dias ou quem sabe...

- Alguns anos? - ela completou, decepcionada.

- Temos que ter fé, ele vai sair dessa.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas se ao menos eu tivesse conseguido ajudar de alguma forma... Se tivesse evitado aquela morte desnecessária...

- Não se culpe. Ninguém podia fazer nada. Foi uma fatalidade, de fato, mas nada além disso. Quero que o Hyoga saia dessa tanto quanto você, mas esse sentimento de culpa não vai ajudá-lo. Você fez o que estava ao seu alcance fazer e ele cumpriu a missão dele. Vamos confiar na força dele, uma vez mais, ok?

Saori ia responder quando sentiu-se abraçada por trás, com alguém sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido:

- O que vocês dois tanto cochicham, eu posso saber? Olha que eu sou um namorado muito ciumento, hein?

- Seiya... - ela respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não ofereço perigo algum. - disse Shun - Meu coração pertence àquela mocinha loira de cabelos compridos que está ali, em pé, apesar de todas as recomendações médicas que lhe foram feitas para que repousasse a perna quebrada e não fizesse esforço... Se me dão licença, tenho que dar um puxão de orelha nela...

Shun saiu e Seiya e Saori permaneceram ali, abraçados. O cavaleiro interrompeu o silêncio:

- Ainda se sentindo culpada com tudo o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou carinhosamente, ao que ela reagiu com uma expressão surpresa, impressionada por ele conseguir desvendar tudo o que se passava em seu coração. Como que lendo seus pensamentos, respondeu por ela:

- Não vou conseguir tirar esse semblante preocupado a menos que chacoalhe aquele pato até ele acordar, não é ?

- Seiya! - ela repreendeu-o com um soco no ombro e um leve sorriso.

- Assim está bem melhor... - ele completou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Na mesa, Shiryu e Shunrei assistiam a cena ao longe e sentiam-se felizes pelos dois:

- Até que enfim se acertaram, não é meu amor? - Shunrei disse com ar apaixonado, enlaçando o noivo pelo braço e apoiando gentilmente a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sim, é verdade... Todo mundo sabia do sentimento de um pelo outro, só faltava mesmo os dois se darem conta disso...

- Ora, Shiryu... - Ikki entrou na conversa enquanto se servia - Ela até dá pra entender... receio por ser uma deusa, pelas responsabilidades, coisa e tal... mas o Seiya é lerdo mesmo... Lerdo e medroso, se borrava só de pensar em chegar junto...

- Quem se borrava? - Seiya falava se aproximando do grupo e puxando uma cadeira para Saori, antes dele mesmo se sentar.

- Quem você acha? - Ikki respondeu já mastigando.

- Ikki! Até na mesa! Deixa o Seiya em paz! - Mino repreendeu.

- Ah, Mino, nem liga... Isso aí é um caso eterno... - completou Shiryu, para a risada de todos.

O almoço correu normalmente, com todos conversando animadamente para felicidade de Saori, que observava toda a cena satisfeita. Era ótimo ver que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal.

Foi servida a sobremesa e, logo após, Saori convidou a todos que ficassem por lá, para aproveitar o cinema da casa e assistirem a um bom filme, naquele dia ensolarado que era um dos últimos dias de verão. Mas nem todos quiseram - ou puderam - ficar.

- Estava tudo delicioso, Saori, muito obrigada pelo convite, mas eu realmente tenho que ir...

- Vai ver o Hyoga, não é, Eire?

- Sim, o horário de visitas começa daqui a pouco. - a loira respondeu.

- Me dê notícias sobre o estado de saúde dele, sim? Hoje não poderei ir até lá.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo e tenho certeza que ele também. Eu dou notícias assim que voltar.

- Ótimo, eu agradeço, Eire, obrigada!

A canadense se despediu e saiu da mansão em direção ao hospital. Pegou um táxi e passou numa floricultura antes de ir para lá.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Yamada! Tudo bem?

- Oi, moça bonita, você voltou! - respondeu um velhinho baixinho, apoiado numa bengala, simpaticamente - Sua encomenda está ali, como de costume. Não quer entrar pra tomar um chá?

- Agradeço, mas hoje não vai dar, vai ter que ficar pra outro dia... - ela respondeu - O táxi está lá fora me esperando.

-É uma pena... Não deixe de aparecer!

- Eu volto, pode deixar! - Eire disse enquanto deixava o dinheiro, pegava as flores e corria novamente para o táxi.

Durante o percurso, que ela percorria todos os dias desde a última semana, pensou em um monte de coisas. Olhava a paisagem do lado de fora e via as pessoas, andando, trabalhando, namorando... Ficava se perguntando quanto tempo mais levaria para que Hyoga estivesse ali, fazendo as mesmas coisas. Sentia o aroma das rosas e imaginava em sua cabeça como seria bom se os dois namorassem novamente. Já imaginava como seria se fossem um casal outra vez, indo ao cinema, caminhando no parque de mãos dadas, ou apenas sentados olhando as estrelas. Deu um longo suspiro como se o ar trouxesse de volta a sua dura realidade. Queria reconquista-lo sim, mas sabia que depois de tudo o que aconteceu ela teria que ter muita paciência e persistência para conseguir. Mas isso ela tinha de sobra.

Pagou o taxista e subiu correndo a escadaria de acesso ao hospital, como se ele a esperasse lá dentro há algum tempo e ela estivesse atrasada. Cumprimentou a todos na recepção, olhou no relógio e, após todos os trâmites de praxe e autorizações necessárias, se dirigiu ao quarto 212, aonde uma simpática enfermeira terminava suas anotações.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Stalteri. Lindo dia, não? - perguntou a enfermeira com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, está... - Eire respondeu, interessada no que ela anotava - Alguma novidade?

A enfermeira pousou a caneta na prancheta com certo pesar, embora ainda mantivesse o sorriso no rosto e respondeu, ternamente:

- Ainda não... Mas ele melhora um pouquinho a cada dia e... - pegando o buquê das mãos da loira, continuou - vai ficar extremamente feliz com essas lindas flores.

- As outras estavam murchas, eu precisava trocar...

- Renovação é sempre ótimo! Além do que essas flores são lindas e alegram qualquer ambiente, até mesmo este quarto de hospital. - completou a enfermeira, olhando para Hyoga e de volta para Eire, notando o olhar doce que ela dirigia a ele - Ele tem muita sorte de ter uma namorada dedicada como você...

Eire arregalou os olhos escuros antes de responder, com espanto e um certo pesar:

- Bem... Não somos namorados... Somos apenas... Amigos...

- Ah não? Bem é que... Eu pensei...

- Não se preocupe... - Eire respondeu com um fraco sorriso e um fio de voz - é bem complicado, sabe...

- Olha, estou me sentindo péssima por causa desse comentário infeliz. Me desculpe, de verdade... - e tentando mudar de assunto, a enfermeira continuou - Deixa eu trocar essas flores logo... Fique à vontade, com licença...

Eire assentiu que sim com a cabeça enquanto assistia a enfermeira deixar o quarto. Aproximou-se da cama, acariciou os cabelos dele, deu-lhe um leve beijo em seu rosto e segurou a mão dele entre as suas.

- Namorada... Era tudo o que eu mais queria, meu amor... Mas no momento, minha única preocupação é que você saia daqui, e bem depressa, ouviu?

Eire ia todos os dias ao hospital e passava o horário e visitas todo conversando com ele. Os demais cavaleiros e Saori se revezavam, mas ela, todos os dias estava lá. O mais impressionante é que os médicos atestaram uma melhora significativa nele depois que ela começou a fazer isso. Então, sempre apoiavam as visitas. Tinham certeza que era só uma questão de tempo até ele acordar novamente. Para Eire era um alento conversar com ele, ainda que ele não lhe respondesse. Só o fato de ficarem perto, já era gratificante.

Ela sentou-se no sofá que tinha no quarto e pegou o controle remoto para ligar a TV.

- Viu, hoje vai passar um filme ótimo na TV. Aquele filme que assistimos juntos no cinema, na primeira vez que fomos quando começamos a namorar, lembra? Sei que é bonito, embora francamente eu não me lembre da história direito, porque no dia estávamos mais interessados em fazer outra coisa... – Eire falou e riu, tristemente, ao se lembrar daquele dia feliz – Bem, vamos ao filme! E preste atenção dessa vez, hein?

Eire ajeitou-se na poltrona e lá ficou, assistindo ao filme calmamente com as recordações que volta e meia lhe voltavam à mente. Numa certa cena, não se conteve e começou a chorar copiosamente. Colocou as mãos no rosto numa tentativa frustrada de abafar seus soluços, mas sem muito resultado. Repentinamente, levantou-se e postou-se ao lado de Hyoga na cama.

- Vamos, você precisa sair daí! Será que não vê que eu preciso de você aqui, do meu lado? Que meus dias são incompletos e minhas noites não tem fim sem o brilho dos seus olhos e seu sorriso? Ainda que não sejam exclusivos pra mim? Eu te amo e não vou aguentar te perder! Não sem ter a chance de ter você ao meu lado mais uma vez, de te fazer feliz! Volte! Vamos! – ela esmurrava a cama e chorava em cima dele. Sentiu-se repentinamente esgotada, então, puxou a poltrona pra perto da cama, deitou a cabeça no peito dele e lá permaneceu, escutando apenas o barulho de seu coração. Não demorou e acabou adormecendo.

- X – X – X – X – X –

_"Você precisa sair daí... Volte! Vamos!"_

Hyoga escutou uma voz ao longe e abriu os olhos devagar. Estava novamente naquele lugar bonito, onde vira sua mãe antes. Correu em busca dela, mas notou que a voz que o chamava vinha do outro lado.

- Você... precisa voltar... – uma voz familiar falou.

- Naida...

- Alexei... – ela disse e abriu aquele sorriso encantador que tinha – Você não pertence a este mundo. Precisa voltar. Ainda não chegou sua hora.

- Não era pra ser sua hora também... – ele disse com tristeza na voz, já embargada.

- Alexei, entenda... Eu fiz minha escolha. Escolhi dar minha vida por você. Escolhi te salvar. Por favor, não jogue fora meu sacrifício. Volte e seja feliz.

- Você não... merecia terminar assim...

- Não se sinta mal... Eu estou muito bem... Era meu destino, tinha que ser assim.

- Como posso viver feliz sabendo que uma pessoa morreu pra me salvar?

- Não seria a primeira vez que isso acontece, não é mesmo? – falou outra voz familiar.

- Mãe?!

- Hyoga... Ao invés de se sentir mal, devia se sentir privilegiado por ter não uma, mas duas pessoas que te amam tanto que preferiram morrer para que você seguisse vivendo. – vendo que ele chorava, ela caminhou em sua direção, junto à Naida – Ser feliz é a melhor forma de nos recompensar e agradecer... Viver com seu coração fechado só vai nos trazer infelicidade... Volte e aproveite a vida que te devolvemos. E lembre-se que nós não morremos. Sempre viveremos através de você...

- Mãe... Naida...

- X – X – X – X – X -

A claridade incomodava e Hyoga sentia o corpo pesado. Parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um trem. Sentia muitas dores, mas o que incomodava mais era a sensação de estar perdido no tempo, de estar meio grogue após ter acordado de um longo sono. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu Eire levemente apoiada em seu peito. Tentou levantar-se mas não tinha forças. Encostou a mão sem o gesso na dela e chamou-a, quase que num sussurro:

- Eire...

A garota levantou de sobressalto. Teria sido um sonho? Tinha escutado nitidamente a voz dele a chamando. Olhou para a cama e, para sua surpresa e alegria, ele a mirava curioso, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Por Zeus... você... me ouviu, você... acordou! Finalmente!

Sem pensar, se atirou nele em cima da cama, arrancando alguns gemidos de dor do cavaleiro.

- Ai, o que eu fiz! Me perdoe, me perdoe! Preciso chamar a enfermeira!

A loira estava tão ansiosa que mal conseguia apertar o botão de emergência.

- Como você se sente? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Hyoga nem teve tempo de responder, em segundos a enfermeira abriu a porta e parou incrédula ao olhar o cavaleiro acordado.

- Por Zeus! Você... acordou!

- Sim! – Eire respondeu, com as lágrimas rolando soltas – Ele despertou!

- Como se sente? – perguntou a enfermeira se aproximando dele, começando a examiná-lo.

- Não poderia estar melhor...

- Vamos fazer exames, eu vou chamar o médico... – a enfermeira disse e saiu apressada, visivelmente emocionada.

Ele virou-se em direção à Eire, que tinha se afastado para que a enfermeira o examinasse, e acenou com a mão, pedindo que se aproximasse. Quando ela chegou, levantou a palma pra cima, convidando-a a segurar em sua mão. Eire aceitou o convite e, sorrindo, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos disse:

- Então você voltou pra nós...

- Não, Eire, eu não voltei...- vendo a expressão confusa da loira, ele continuou e tratou logo de se explicar – De fato eu havia morrido... Então o mais correto seria dizer que eu nasci de novo.

- X – X – X – X – X – CONTINUA – X – X – X –X –X -


End file.
